Return of the Past
by BenLosKoGanCraze
Summary: Kinda [AU] fic. Logan Mitchell recently joined Big Time Rush, and falls in love with one of his bandmates. He also starts seeing odd images. I am really bad at summaries so.. yea :D M/M warning, sex, cursing and more may appear in later chapters. Jarlos early on but Kogan later on. Has been updated to a Descendants crossover. [22/Jul/2016]
1. Introduction

**Hello and welcome to Return of the Past!**

 **Yeps, this is the Kogan fic that I've mentioned in my other fics. And yes, Auradon's Magic and Teacher's Assistant- well basically BenLos fics will still be updated. There's like 3 more upcoming BL fics as the Jonathan Lee saga comes to a close.**

 **Anyways, I hope everyone will enjoy this new fanfiction of the Kogan/Jarlos fandom! I've been looking forward to write this for quite some time now.  
This fic switches from First Person to Third Person POV now and then, but each chapter usually only focuses on one person when it's in 1st person.  
**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

The name's Logan. Logan Mitchell.

I'm currently 17 years old, aspiring to be a doctor. I moved to PalmWoods to try to get into a medical school nearby, but so far no luck, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop trying.

I'm the type of person that would rather stay inside and read, don't really care of peoples call me nerdy or something. Well, that was before I moved to PalmWoods anyways. Back in Woodbury MiddleSchool Minnesotta, peoples weren't _as_ nice as they were here. I've convinced myself to go out and make friends.

At the moment, I live in the same apartment as Camille and Jo, Camille's my childhood best friend, meanwhile Jo is Camille's new-found roommate. She happened to bump into Camille a few weeks before we left for PalmWoods. Things happened and bam, we're all roommates now.

Sure it's weird to live with two same-aged girls, hell peoples walk up to me and ask, "Have fun banging them last night?" or something along those lines. Jo and Camille both knew very well that I'm not into them, or girls in general. They were the only ones who knew I'm gay.

"Hey Logan! It's your turn to prepare breakfast!" Jo yelled from the bathroom. I groaned as I leaned up, "God, do I have to?" Camille chuckled and answered, "Yes, you have to. It's our tradition."

Camille's apartment only had 1 bedroom for some reason, even though the rest of the rooms were well sized, the bedroom was a bit big for one person, so she came up with the idea of all three of us in one room.

God forbid, I refused with all my might when we got here, but they both talked me into it. I'm just glad my bed isn't close to Jo or Camille's bed, heck their beds are actually really close. They'd talk for hours before drifting off to sleep.

I got up and got a few clothes and waited for Jo to finish. Camille asked teasingly, "You can change here y'know. If you're bothered by your looks, don't be." chuckling.

I replied, "No, I'd rather not thank you. Plus, why wouldn't I be bothered by my looks?" She chuckled again, "Whatever you say mister."

I sighed and laid back onto my bed, hoping to maybe get a few more seconds of sleep. Camille purposely played one of the songs from my favorite artist.. I leaned up and said, "You just know how to keep me awake don't you?" She nodded and laughed. I sighed as I leaned against the headboard, listening to the song.

She asked, "Logan, if there was an opening slot in Big Time Rush, and they held an audition, would you go?" I looked at her and stated, "Sure. I mean why not? It's worth a try, even though I'd be rejected at least I get to meet my idols." She nodded.

These two are the only peoples who knows about my obsession with Big Time Rush. Sure they're not worldwide famous, heck they only have one song out at the moment, literally titled "Big Time Rush", and it sounded _horrible_. But honestly, I'm more into the guys. Mainly because we all used to go to the same mid-school.

She asked yelling, "Yo Jo! Are you done yet?! Your boyfriend wont stop texting you!" She yelled back, "A few more minutes please!" I heard Camille sigh, a few seconds later I heard a ding go off in Jo's phone. God, Jo's boyfriend is obsessed over her.

A few minutes later, Jo emerged from the bathroom looking as fresh as she would in the morning. I entered the bathroom and stripped myself, then threw it into the laundry basket under the sink. Camille asked, "Do you need us to prepare any ingredients for our breakfast?" I replied, "Actually, I just need you guys to make sure the bread is usable and there's at least more than 3 eggs." Camille replied, "Okay."

A few minutes later, I emerged from the bathroom fully dressed after taking a shower. I stepped out of bathroom, Camille whistled and stated, "If you weren't gay I'd be all over you right now." All three of us laughed as I walk towards the kitchen.

I prepared us a simple but elegent egg sandwhich with tomatoes, lettuce and a little bit of dressing. I called out, "Camille, Jo, breakfast is ready!" They ran over to the dining table. Jo commented, "I swear to god Logan, if the whole doctor thing doesn't work out, you have got to take a look in being a chef." I laughed and replied, "Thanks." We all sat down and ate the sandwiches, I prepare one extra for the girls, for some reason they eat even more than I do.

After they finished, I did the dishes.

- _Meanwhile..._ \- (3rd Person POV)

WayneWayne kicked and screamed as he was dragged away from the group, cursing out loud.

Griffin whirled back and stated, "God that feels so good. I should've done that ages ago." He turned to look at Gustavo, "Now you, my little dog, you need to find someone to replace him. Find someone smart this time will ya'?" Gustavo nodded nervously and Griffin patted him before walking away with his team.

Gustavo whirled around to look at Kendall, James and Carlos. He stated out loud, "I just want to say, thank you so much for getting rid of WayneWayne! I couldn't take that female-dog any longer!" Kelly looked at Gustavo with her mouth hanging wide, Gustavo asked, "What? Can't I say thank you once in a while?" She smiled,

Gustavo turned back towards the trio and yelled, "Now you dogs, go hold an audition! If we don't find someone by Wednesday, you're all goners!" They nodded and took off.

- _A few hours later..._ -

Kendall groaned and threw his head back in annoyance. They had just gone through 20 peoples' auditions. Those peoples thought they could sign, but God knows they cannot. Kelly walked over and stated, "Nobody's left for today's audition, so you boys are free to go. There's bound to be more tomorrow though." They all whimpered, Kelly shook her head and said, "I'm sorry but you guys have to endure 3 days of auditions, if you don't find anyone before Wednesday..." She trailed off not wanting to continue.

James nodded and stated, "Alright fine, we'll find someone before Wednesday." He stood up and said, "I'm gonna go get some fresh air. Toots."

He left the group and went for a stroll around the park, walking towards his special area.

A few days after Big Time Rush became a thing, James felt the need to be alone and relax. He found a special secluded area near the park, where he could just be alone and relax without being yelled at.

He walked towards his area but stopped after hearing guitar being strum.

He hid behind a bush near the area, then peeked to see who was there. There were three benches in that little area.

A brunet sat in one with a guitar in his hand, he strummed it while singing a song. James knew the song too well, it was one of theirs. Goodness gracious, he felt as if he entered heaven or something, the male brunet's voice was amazing. It relaxed his poor, abused ear-drums. He sat behind the bush listening to the brunet sing for a while, but he was soon snapped out of his trance by the sound of clapping.

He peeked again and saw two more girls sitting on the thought-to-be empty benches. One was also a brunette while the other was a blonde female.

- _Logan_ -

I stood up and bowed, teasingly saying, "Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all afternoon." Camille and Jo both laughed as I sat back down, Camille handed me my order, another sandwich. I muttered, "Thanks."

Jo commented, "You know, if your dream of becoming a doctor doesn't come true, you could always be a chef or maybe a singer." I chuckled, "Yeah sure. I only follow online recipes. Although to be honest, I've always wanted to be in a band. But look at me, I'm not exactly a boyband material."

- _James_ -

I looked at the brunet. God he's wrong! He actually is someone who would belong in a boyband. I have to admit, he actually looks good, and he can sing.

I heard the blonde female say, "Oh come on Logan, any boyband would come running to you if they knew you were a Valedictorian, you can cook, sing, clean, everything. Hell if you weren't gay I probably would've married you by now! Okay maybe not marry since that would be illegal, but you get the point."

The brunet, who has a name now, Logan, apparently, chuckled. He stood up and stated, "Alright, I think it's time we head home. The freaking sun is setting." They all stood up and left the secluded area.

I stayed behind the bush contemplating what I just saw.

So apparently, there's a valedictorian multi-talented modest boy whose been living right under our noses. And he's gay, so that means we won't have to deal with all the drama when he finds out the entire damn band is gay as well.

I smiled to myself and thought, ' _At least I don't have to endure 3 more days of auditions..._ ' I got up and walked back towards 2J.

 _-Logan-_

I smiled as I prepared dinner for the gals, it was my turn anyways, I decided to prepare something special for them that night, rich dressed Salmon. Sure it sounds complicated but it's actually pretty easy.

It only took me about 30 minutes to cook and prepare, which surprised myself more than it should've, it turned out perfectly. I smiled before calling the girls over for dinner. God they drooled when they stared at the food in front of them. I snapped my fingers infront of them to snap them out of their trance.

I laughed as I handed out their plates.

We had small talks here and there about our day, but most of it was silent. The dinner had a comfortable silence, one where nothing needs to be said. As I did the dishes, Camille increased the volume as the news played.

She always does that to make sure whoever's doing the dishes can hear the news as well. Everything was pretty boring, until the 'This Just In...' news arrives. I whirled around interested as to what just came in.

" _This just in, Big Time Rush's WayneWayne was seen being dragged out of Rocque Records this afternoon. Shortly after said person left, they held an audition for the fourth band member. The audition is announced to be open until this Wednesday, May 13th..._ "

Then the news ended a few minutes later. Camille turned the volume down as she and Jo slowly turned to look at me. I smiled at them and nodded. "Yes, I will audition."

Jo exclaimed, "Whoo! You go Logie!" and Camille clapped. I laugh before continuing what I was doing.

- _James_ -

I ran into 2J to see Gustavo and Kelly were on the couches discussing with the rest about what happened. Katie's face clearly had horror written all over it. I didn't think twice about interrupting their conversation. It probably wasn't important anyway.

I ran to them saying, "Guys! Guys. We can cancel our audition tomorrow." Gustavo stood up and whirled around, "Are you crazy?! It's not like WayneWayne's replacement will just fall out of the sky!"

Kendall nodded and stated, "James, I know you're not really the brightest in our group, but come on, you know what Gustavo said is true." I chuckled and said, "No, I'm not saying he will just fall out of the sky. I told you guys to cancel because I've already found Wayne's replacement."

Carlos jolted up and stated, "Really?!" I nodded.

He ran over to me and gave me a bear hug, but I've already gotten used to these types of hug from Carlos, he exclaimed, "This is why I love you so much!" Kelly looked at me, Gustavo stated threateningly, "The guy had better be good, or else all of you will suffer 10 hours of harmonizing and dancing." Kendall gulped.

I smiled and stated, "Oh, he is good. I'm sure we won't find anyone else better than him."


	2. Audition

**Herru and welcome back to RotP!**

 **I just wanted to say thanks for reading my fics, I don't feel like I've appreciated you guys enough, so again, thanks. :D  
Oh also, there's gonna be time skips here and there.  
**

 **Like usual, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

- _Logan_ -

I woke up the next morning to the smell of burnt food.

Burnt Food?

I ran out of my bedroom and took a look at the kitchen, there was smoke everywhere and Jo flailing around helplessly. There was a plate on the table, what's even funnier is that the plate was on fire. I ran into the bathroom, filled a bucket with water, ran back out to the kitchen and put the fire out.

Camille also ran out of the bedroom, exclaiming, "What the hell happened here?!" Jo had apologetic puppy-eyes, "I'm sorry, I tried to cook breakfast for you guys." Camille laughed and I glared at her, I rubbed my hands up and down her back saying, "Girl, it's okay. Not everyone's made for the kitchen. At least you can put on make-up" She took a look at Camille and laughed, I joined her laughter soon afterwards.

Camille is the last person on Earth to go to when you want a make-over or something. She pouted, then I said, "I know, why don't we all prepare breakfast together?"

A few minutes later, breakfast was done. I could not believe what was in front of my eyes.

A turducken with a bunch of salmon sticking out of it. I am beyond speechless.

I whispered to Jo, "Where did we even get the turkey?" She shrugged, she whispers back, "More importantly, how did that fit in the oven?" I shrugged as well. The doorbell rang, Camille was beyond excited to go open the door. Another female entered the room hugging Camille, I thought ' _Oh god, please don't tell me we're getting a new roommate..._ '

Camille took her hand and guided her over to the kitchen, showing her the abomination we made. She stated, "Ooh, this looks delicious." I scanned her looking for signs of nervousness or sarcasm, yet she showed none. Camille introduced her to us, "Guys, this is Kelly Wrainwright. Kelly, this is Logan Mitchell and Jo Taylor." I nodded and we shook our hands.

Kelly asked, "What is this?" Jo chuckled and I smiled while saying, "This, right here, is the super special Camille Turducken with Salmon!" with a little bit of French accent, we all laughed when I finished. Jo went to get some plates and I went to get the knife to cut the Turducken, while Camille talked to Kelly.

I just noticed, Kelly is extremely familiar. Have I seen her before? Maybe on TV? I shook the thought off after Jo called me. I scanned the abomination and asked, "How the heck am I gonna cut this?" Kelly stated, "I'll do it." I gave her the knife and stepped back.

She whipped out a black bandana from her pocket and tied it over her head. I chuckled, she kinda looked like one of those Sushi Chefs. Camille whispered to me and Jo, "Kelly's a knife master, give her a knife and something to cut and you'll get a masterpiece in return." We nodded as we watched Kelly and the Turducken disappear in a puff of mist. I raised my eyebrow and looked over at Jo, she had the same confused look as I.

A few seconds later, Kelly finished and bowed down to us, saying "Voila" The mist cleared and revealed a giant stack of cubical-cut-up turducken with a little bit of salmon on top of some. We all clapped and she stated teasingly, "Thank you, thank you." Jo stated, "Join us for breakfast Kelly, we definitely won't be able to finish this." She chuckle and nodded.

A few minutes later after we finished, I noticed there was still half a stack left. I sighed before standing up and collecting their dishes. For some reason I just love cleaning things, I think I got this from my mother. The girls talked to each other for a bit, I didn't bother to listen to their chatting. That was until this one question caught my attention, "Logan, why don't you sing a little for your new friend here." I whirled around and asked, "What?!"

- _Kelly_ -

I couldn't help but think Logan was adorkable.

The look he had when Camille asked him to sing. He shook his head vigorously and said, "Oh no, no way." I chuckled and replied, "Oh come on, just one song? I'd love to hear you sing." I leaned over to the blonde female, Jo, and asked, "He can sing right?" She looked at me with a poker face and said, "Um..." I started to get nervous. Did I make a big mistake of letting Logan sing or what? I watched as Logan disappeared into their bedroom after finishing the dishes. She laughed and said, "Yeah, I'm just messing with you. Logan can sing. He's actually pretty good too."

I nodded and let out a sigh of relief, Camille whirled around and asked, "What?" I smiled and said, "Oh, nothing." She nodded and Logan walked out with his guitar. It was a beautiful wooden guitar with his name carved onto it. He looked at me and asked, "Are you sure?" I nodded, he sat down and asked, "What song do you guys want?" Camille and Jo both looked at me, silently telling me to choose a song. I decided to go with one of Rachel Platten's song, "Fight Song." I told him what I wanted and he nodded.

His fingers ran across the strings gracefully as he started.

By the time he was finished, I was in awe. Could he be the guy James talked about? Hopefully so. We clapped as Logan blushed, muttering a "Thank you." God, can this kid get any more adorable? Maybe I could pair him up with Kendall or something, assuming he comes to the audition.

I stood up and said, "Thank you guys for letting me join in on breakfast, and thank you Logan for singing. The Turducken-Salmon was amazing." They laughed as soon as I said Turducken-Salmon, I chuckled. Jo stood up and said, "Before you leave, mind if you take some of our special breakfast with you? We are definitely not going to be able to finish this any time soon." Camille exclaimed, "Oh! Good idea!" I nodded, the Turducken-Salmon was actually pretty great. I know the boys will appreciate it.

Camille handed me a filled container, I stated, "That looks a bit heavy." Logan took the container and offered, "If you don't mind, I'll carry this for you to your workplace." I nodded. We exited the apartment with the container in Logan's hand, I heard hm ask behind me, "Where are you gals going?" The blonde replied, "We're just gonna run some errands."

Logan waved goodbye to them as he entered my car, I waved goodbye to them as well from the window. I asked him, "So Logan, are you aspiring to be a singer or something?" He replied, "No actually, I'd like to be a doctor. A brain surgeon to be exact. I love helping peoples and the idea of saving them is even better." I nodded, this kid seems like a sweet guy. We had small talks while driving towards Rocque Records. By the time we got there, it was 12:30 PM. I think he completely missed the sign outside, otherwise he would've freaked out by now.

We got to the studio, the boys were in the booth singing, by the time we got there it was time for their break. Gustavo whirled around and said, "Kelly, finally. I thought you were never coming back. Whose the kid?" Logan's eye did not widen at all, I think he missed the boys as well? And he probably didn't recognize Gustavo.

I introduced him to Gustavo, "This is Logan Mitchell, one of Camille's roommate." He raised his eyebrow as soon as I said roommate, I shrugged. I whispered to him, "I think he might be the guy James talked about." He nodded.

- _Logan_ -

I looked at Kelly and Gustavo as they talked. She turned around and smiled, "Oh honey, you can put that on the table over there." She pointed towards an empty table, I nodded and complied. As I was walking there, the metal-looking white door flung open and a Latino boy fell out. I knew him too well. My eyes widened as I set the container down on the table, I gulped.

The rest of them walked out, laughing and talking, somehow missing me. Gustavo stood up and said, "Logan, would you mind if I ask you to sing a song for me?" I froze in shock and nervousness. I stuttered, "N-Not at all." I sighed and continued as the guys all turned to look at me, for some reason James was smiling, "I would love to but uh-" I thought of a random excuse, "I need to go find Camille and Jo."

Kelly asked, "Didn't they say they were gonna run some errands?" I replied, "You obviously do not know them as well as I do. What they meant by running some errands is go rob a beauty store." Everyone laughed lightly, I stated, "Alright so, if you don't mind, I need to go now. Toots." as I walked out of the studio and out of the company. My heart was racing, I turned around and saw the sign saying "Rocque Records" I facepalmed, how the hell did I miss that?

- _Kendall_ -

I stare in shock as my eyes laid upon the most beautiful creature I've ever see. The doe-eyed adorable boy with raven locks, kinda reminds me of the one who I've been seeing in my dreams quite a lot lately.

I almost let out a whimper as he said he needed to leave, and walked away. I need to find out more about him. I must.

- _Kelly_ -

I said to them as I opened the container with the Turducken-Salmon, "Alright boys, here are your brunches." They all flocked over to look, Gustavo stated, "This looks disgusting." I frowned and replied, "Just give it a try." They all sat down on the table as they feasted on the cubical meats, Carlos exclaimed, "Where did you buy this?" and Gustavo said, "Okay I admit this is amazing."

I chuckled and replied to them, "Logan and his roommates prepared this actually." They nodded. James' head perked up and said, "Oh yeah, that Logan boy is who I was talking about yesterday. I heard him sing to two girls at the park." I saw the smile disappear from Kendall's face for a second.

I said, "Those 'girls' were his roommates. They moved to PalmWoods a few weeks ago, I think it was about 2 days after you boys arrived. And he's called Logan Mitchell, apparently he wants to become a Brain Surgeon, can sing, cook, clean and do most of the things you boys don't or hate to." Gustavo nodded, "He'll be perfect."

As soon as Gustavo finished, Kendall's eyes lightened up as if he was a girl who found out her parents were taking her to Disneyland. I smiled.

- _Camille_ -

I looked around the store after our little raid, I kinda felt satisfied, there were only a few bottle of nail polish left on the shelf, everyone looked scared as hell. I jumped and whirled around when I heard Logan's voice out of the blue, "Are you girls done raiding the store yet?" Jo stated, "Yeah."

Back in our rooms, me and Jo both have our own little collection of beauty-related things. I have a lot of nail polishes, while Jo had quite a lot of shower-related things like bottles of shampoo, bars of soap, and whatnot. We skipped out of the store happily, with Logan sighing. I turned around and walked backwards, and asked, "What's up Log-ster?" Jo chuckled. Logan blushed and stuttered, "I t-told you not to call me that! Especially in public!" I chuckled and he let out another sigh. He replied to my original question, "Turns out the audition was called-off. Oh also, did you know your friend Kelly is apparently Gustavo Rocque's assistant?"

My eyes widened and I let out an "Oh." before saying, "That's why she carries that clipboard everywhere she went." Jo nodded, before she could say anything I bumped into someone. I quickly whirled around and looked at the victim of my bumping, chanting "I'm so sorry!" multiple times.

Apparently I bumped into a guy wearing a white fedora and sun-glasses, but of course being the celebrity-radar I am, I could see through his disguise. He stared at me for a while, I whisper-yelled, "Dak Zevon?!" Logan and Jo quickly clasped their hands on my mouth hushing me. I mumbled things while Jo said quietly, "Don't say his name! You know how crazy the fangirls get!" and Logan stated, "Besides, that can't be Dak Zevon, he's 2 inches too tall." I took their hands off and replied, "No, it has to be! I'm sure of it."

The stranger lowered his sunglasses and tipped his hat to the top a little bit, while saying, "Yep, it's me. DZ." I blushed 10 folds, while Jo's jaw-dropped. Logan stated, "Okay, so he's DZ. Whatever, we need to go now. We still need to stop by at your apartment to drop all these things and go see that new movie!" quietly. I nodded, Dak extended his hand for a hand-shake at me, I shook his hands and stated, "I'm Camille Roberts." He nodded. I quickly said, "See you later I guess." as I was dragged away by Logan and Jo. He waved goodbye at me as we left. I was slightly irritated by my friends, but I understood.

I've literally been bugging them about this movie all week.

I felt something in my hands, when I opened it I was pleasantly surprised. It was a crumpled piece of paper, but when I opened it there was Dak's number. I didn't even know how he wrote it so fast and gave it to me, all I know is I'm in heaven. We quickly dropped by in my apartment and used Logan's car to get to the theater as fast as we possibly could. Thankfully, we got there in time and got decently good seats.

- _2 hours 30 minutes later, Logan_ -

I groaned as we exited the theater, god that movie by NightmareJobs was terrible, just like the rest of their movies. I have no idea how the heck they are still able to make movies. I asked Camille, "Usual spot?" Camille nodded and Jo turned back to say, "We've still got like another store to rob so, we'll be there in a bit." I laughed and nodded, "Alright."

- _Kendall_ -

We hid behind a bush, hoping to see Logan pass by or something so we could stalk him. It's creepy but there was no other way for us to find out about him. And by we, I meant me, James, Carlos, Gustavo and Kelly. Gustavo whisper-yelled, "This is stupid! We shouldn't be hiding in a bush like this!" We all shushed him, I said with a smirk, "Trust me."

A few seconds later, Carlos jumped up and down in excitement, "There he is!" I stated, "Alright gang, let's go!"

We followed him over to PalmWoods Apartment. My eyes widened as I came to a realization, "So he's lived near us this whole damn time?!" I stated. Kelly slapped her forehead as we whirled around, "I completely forgot! He lives with Camille and Jo, in apartment 2I!" Our jaw dropped, Gustavo exclaimed, "How can you forget about such important information?!" Kelly shrugged. They both started bickering, eventually James and Carlos joined in on the bickering. A few minutes later, Logan walked out with a guitar-case.

I whisper-yelled, "Quiet you guys! He's out!" They immediately stopped bickering and we continued our stalk.

- _Logan_ -

I whistled while walking towards the spot. I couldn't help but feel eerie, as if I was being stalked. I turned around to look, nobody was there, except for a bush. Has that bush always been there? 'Whatever' I thought as I continued my walk. Then I heard a twig snap. And another. Soon I heard leaves crunching. As soon as I felt presence behind me, I bolted. Thank lord I was a fast runner.

- _Kendall_ -

Somehow Carlos was able to step on a twig and make a snapping, we all sent him a glare. He gave us an apologetic smile before we continued our stalking. Carlos stepped on another twig, we all mouthed 'Carlos!' and he sent us another apologetic smile.

And somehow, Carlos managed to make everyone trip and make a loud leaves crunching noise. I whispered, "Okay, screw this, I'm just gonna go talk to him." James whispered back, "Go Ken-doll!" I sent him a glare before walking up to the brunet beauty.

Before I could tap his shoulder though, he bolted. God damn, if he wasn't gone in about 2 seconds, I would've been able to catch up, but no, it was as if he used to be a track athlete. My jaw dropped as I turned around, the guys all had the same expression as me, specially Gustavo. Gustavo stood up with their help and stated, "Okay I want him in the band, no matter what happens." I nodded, then asked, "How do we know where the hell he is right now though?"

Nobody could answer me.

Then James' head perked up, I asked, "What is it?" He grinned and answered, "I know where he is, follow me!" as he started running.

By the time we got there, Gustavo was panting madly. We hid behind a bush, somehow it covered us all. We rested behind the bush as we listened to him strumming his guitar and singing from his heart, good God, this guy can sing! Clearly, everyone was touched.

Something drove me to spring up from the bush, he let out a startled noise as I sprang up. He was fucking adorable with that face! He blushed when he saw me slowly walk over, I asked, "Hey, it's Logan right?" He nodded sheepishly.

Then Carlos and James sprang up from the bush, and he let out another yelp. Then Gustavo and Kelly sprang up, he raised his eyebrow, "How many of you are back there?" I stared at him unknowingly. I chuckled as his blush returned. James and Carlos sat on the right bench while Gustavo and Kelly sat on the left bench. I joined him, his blush intensified as I sat down. There is no way he could get any more adorable than this.

James clasped his hands together as he leaned forward to ask what I completely forgot to do, "Can you sing us another song? You sounded great." Logan's face changed to disbelief, "You guys were eavesdropping?" We all said in unison, "Yep." as if nothing was wrong with that sentence. I was wrong when I said there's no way he could get any more adorable. His blush grew and his eyes widened, he quickly looked down to hide his blush. I stated bluntly, "Don't hide that blush, you look adorable right now."

The rest giggled as I smiled, his ears got red. I chuckled, then said, "Can you sing Good Enough by Little Mix? Assuming you know the song." He nodded, I smiled. He closed his eyes and focused, god he's still adorable even when he's serious. He strummed lightly and started singing, his voice was just amazing. It was completely different from Wayne's rough voice, in fact, it was the little edge we needed.

Not only did he sound amazing, emotions also oozed from his voice as he sang the sad song. It was as if he'd gone through it before, which ached my heart a little. By the time he finished, I swear I heard him sniffle, and his eyes got a bit watery. Those watery doe-puppy eyes were calling to me, I had to resist the temptation of just pulling him into a hug and just kiss the life out of him. I didn't want to freak him out... yet.

Gustavo was the first to clap, the rest joined. The blush returned to his face. Gustavo stood up, "Alright, even I have to admit that was sensational." Everyone's jaw dropped, especially Kelly, since Gustavo had no problem saying the word 'sensational'. He whirled around and asked, "What?" We shook our head.

Logan stood up and wiped his eyes. Gustavo stated, "I want you, to present yourself at the studio tomorrow at 10 AM sharp. Show this pass to Freight Train." Logan nodded sheepishly and took the card. Gustavo left shortly after. We wanted to talk more with Logan, until his friends came. Logan packed up his guitar and ran towards his friends, asking, "You guys done robbing the innocent beauty store?" They laughed and said yes. Before they left us though, Logan turned to look back at me for a few seconds and sent me a wink.

A wink?

My body shivered, sure he looked hella' adorable just now, but that wink was kinda hot. Butterflies flew around in my stomach, tying thousands of knots, my face heated up. It was just a wink dammit! James teased, "Look whose in loovvee" in a sing-song voice. Kelly and Carlos chuckled while I playfully punched his bicep, "Shut up."

We started walking back towards the Apartment, Kelly got into her car soon afterwards. Carlos playfully teased, "At least you'll be able to see him tomorrow, Ken-doll." I grabbed him by his collar and pulled our face close, threatening, "Call me a doll again and I'll make sure your head ends up in the toilet-bowl, got it?" His teasing smile turned into horrified frown. He gulped and nodded. I let go of his collar and he dropped onto the floor, and I hummed happily while walking back to 2J. I'm really looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

 **Yeep, that's all guys.  
**

 **I've decided to do a little Review replying, I think I've seen this done in another fanfic before, so whoever started this I give credit to him/her! ^^"**

Stormyskies78  
 _Update ASAP! I love this. It's a very different but totally interesting take on the band! Update Very soon_ please!  
 **Aw thanks. I try to be as original as I could possibly be. :*)**


	3. Welcome

**Welcome back to RotP! :3**

 **I just wanna say, if there's any request for a one-shot/fanfic out there (I'd like to say in the Descendants/Big Time Rush universe plzktq) feel free to PM me. Even though I'm not as good as Katherynew30, author of Best Laid Plans, or even Lugenewalters, author of Fragments, I'll try to make it as amazing as possible.**

 **Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. :D**

* * *

 _-Logan-_

I woke up the next morning feeling extra happy n' stuff, one glance at the clock and I realize it's 6:30 AM. Okay, I can't wait anymore. I quickly prepared breakfast for the two, not caring that it's Camille's turn. I put on a grey button-down long-sleeved shirt, and rolled the sleeves up to my elbow, then a black sweater-vest. Afterwards, I put on dark-grey jeans, and black leather shoes, trying to look as dapper as I possibly could. Another glance at the clock, "6:50 AM." I whispered, looking happy as ever.

I decided to bring Inkheart with me, which is my _favorite_ book since, ever. When I got to Rocque Records, nobody was there except for this huge guy dressed in black. I walked over and asked while showing him the card, "Freight Train?" He looked at the card and asked back, "Logan Mitchell? What are you doing here so early?" I replied, "I have an appointment with Gustavo."

He laughed and said, "Nobody arrives until like, 8 AM. But you can wait inside." I swore I heard a little rumble from his stomach as I left him. I saw a vending machine nearby and well, since its my first official day of being here, I wanted to make a good impression.

I bought him a bunch of snacks, "Here, eat these unless you want to pass out." His eyes twinkled, "Wow, thanks, really!" I nodded and started walking towards the studio. The studio was nicely lit, I didn't have time to scan the room yesterday, so I took this time to scan it now.

A few minutes later, I plopped down on a nearby chair and took out my book, Inkheart, and started reading waiting for the guys.

-7:54 AM-

=3rd Person View=

Kelly walked towards the studio while writing on her clipboard, she almost screamed when she saw a figure sitting on a chair. ' _That can't be Wayne's ghost, right?'_ She thought to herself. Kendall, James and Carlos walked up to her, before they could greet and startle her, she spun around and put a finger no her lips. Kendall raised his eyebrow silently questioning her, she pointed towards the figure.

Out of thin air, all three of the boys whipped out a bat. Kelly didn't question them, they tip-toed over to the figure, when they were close enough Kelly halted them. Turns out, it was Logan! They all let out a weak sigh of relief as they leaned forward to see what he was doing. Their jaws dropped as soon as they saw what he was doing.

- _Logan_ -

I scribbled madly on my sketchbook, drawing a beautiful scenery of a mystical waterfall, lush trees around, a lake with beautiful white stones and some type of ruin. It took me about 40 minutes, but it was worth it. I let out a sigh of accomplishment as I finished, admiring my drawing. Before quickly flipping back a few pages to see my previous arts. There was a drawing of a beautiful school with gold and blue banners all around, drawing of a rainbow bridge with a blond female crossing it, and so many more fantasy arts.

Drawing is one of the few things I love to do, other than reading and stuff. I quickly closed my sketchbook when I felt presence behind me. I slowly turned around, nobody was there. I'm going crazy.

But as soon as I turned forward again, I was met with the face of Carlos, he said "Hi Logan!" and I shrieked before falling onto the ground. James and Kelly laughed as Kendall helped me up, I blushed madly and muttered, "Thanks." Great, first day here and I make a fool out of myself.

Kendall stared at me, James whistled and Kelly stated, "Boy you look dapper!" My blush grew, the way Kendall stared at me hungrily was not helping at all.

Carlos asked with his arms crossed over his chest, flexing his muscle, "What are you doing here so early anyway?" I almost gawked, but quickly answered, "Oh, uh, I just love coming early. Even if it's 1 hour early." I looked up and smiled at Kendall, and I could see that snapped him out of his trance. My blush returned as I looked down again.

- _Kendall_ -

Here I thought Logan couldn't be more adorable. Damn, he looked sexy with those clothes. I couldn't help but stare, but my trance was broken by an adorable smile from him. Adorable _and_ sexy at the same time? Didn't think anyone would be able to pull that off, but here he is proving me wrong.

That smile, that holy smile. I think Logan's an angel sent from heaven! That was the most beautiful smile I've seen since, forever. He smiled at me when he realized I was staring, hell I didn't even realize I was staring at him. Not only was that smile breath-taking, it was also accompanied by a flustered blushing face. My fingers twitched, and obviously Carlos noticed. He grabbed Logan's sketchbook, Logan moved past me and tried to take his book back, Carlos passed it to James and James held it up high, making sure Logan couldn't take it.

But boy was he wrong.

Logan jumped high enough to grab the edge of the sketchbook and snatch it from James' hand. I was speechless, ' _Was Logan some sort of athlete or something?_ ' I thought to myself. Carlos pleaded to Logan, "Come on Logaann, let us see your sketchbook." I stood there silently watching this happen, clearly doubt and nervousness was written all over his face. ' _He just keeps getting more and more adorable!_ ' I thought to myself again. He hesitantly gave the book to Kelly and watched as she flipped through the book, squealing at every single drawing, but stopped at one particular drawing.

She flipped the book so that everyone could see. It was the full-colored drawing of a giant golden room with a golden chandelier hanging on top. There were two giant windows with ribbons on top, the floor itself was gold-tiled, the moon was clearly visible with a few stars here and there. In the middle of the room stood four silhouettes that looked like they belonged to guys, the silhouettes looked like they were dancing.

The drawing flashed in my brain as an image for a few seconds, my balance faltered and I started feeling dizzy. The drawing started feeling familiar too, as if I once experienced it. I caught a glimpse of James and Carlos also losing their balance when I opened my eyes again, but as soon as I looked over at Logan, he was completely different for a few seconds. He looked like a royal prince actually, black coat with golden hemming, black pants, white button-down shirt, and a white cape. Of course that image only lasted for a few seconds, he changed back to his dapper clothings when the image disappeared.

He rushed over to help me get my balance. For some reason his touch had sent shock down my spine, and I needed more of it. He said while helping me up, "I'm not too fond of that one actually. Every time I look at it it makes this weird image flash in my head, and makes me feel like I've been in it before." I looked at him with disbelief, did he feel what I felt? What about James and Carlos? Did they also happen to feel it too?

Kelly chuckled and stated in a joking tone, "It could be reincarnation." as she flipped the book back and continued going through all the drawings. Carlos muttered, "I think we could all agree to never look at it again." I quickly looked at Logan for signs of being offended, but he showed none, clearly agreeing on Carlos' statement.

Gustavo came a few minutes later, and yelled, "New guy, in the booth. Bring that guitar with you." He said pointing towards a guitar. Logan quickly complied, I almost let out a whimper at the loss of his touch, but I didn't, thankfully. Gustavo spoke into the microphone once Logan plopped down onto the stool in the booth, "I want you to perform an instrumental version of Love Me Like You" He nodded as he closed his eyes, entering focus-zone.

His fingers danced across the guitar strings gracefully, I didn't think anyone near PalmWoods would be able to perform as good as Guitar Dude.

Gustavo was clearly impressed, he asked Logan to play other instruments as well, doing instrumental covers of different songs. By the time Logan finished with the mini-piano, Gustavo already had 'impressed' written all over his face. And head. He whispered to Sound Guy about something, I couldn't make it out since I was standing a bit too far. I looked over at Carlos and James, they were staring at Logan with the same looks as Gustavo.

Sound guy immediately started typing things on his laptop, and Gustavo said through the microphone, "Alright, you can have a 5 minutes break while we do something here." My eyes widened, and so did James' and Carlos', Gustavo?! Giving a break?!

Clearly, all three of us envied Logan. A lot. He looked around the booth he was in innocently, as if he was a kid who entered a new classroom, and god was he adorable! I literally had to cling onto a table to stop myself from running in there and just kissing the life out of him. James asked, "Kendall, bro, are you okay?" I said, "Huh?" as I looked at my knuckles, they were bone white. I quickly let go of the table and muttered, "Oh, yeah, I'm okay." Not bothering to look at him at all.

I've only seen him for like 3 days and my heart, stomach, brain and basically my entire body is being twisted 100 times, all because of his god-damned adorableness and innocence.

Gustavo said into the microphone, "Alright so based on the info we found on the Internet-" Logan turned to look at Gustavo with disbelief, "What" but Gustavo just continued, "You graduated as a Valedictorian from middle school?" Logan nodded sheepishly, and my eyes widened, I stated in shock, "Valedictorian?!" Logan blushed.

Gustavo had a grin on his face as he said into the microphone, "Logan Hortense Mitchell," I saw Logan shiver from the use of his middle name, and I chuckled. Gustavo continued "welcome to Big Time Rush!" His eyes widened in excitement, before he could do anything Carlos ran into the booth and hugged the life out of him.

- _Logan_ -

My eyes widened and brightened in excitement, before I could jump in excitement as well, the door swung open slamming the wall making a loud noise and Carlos ran in, hugging me tight. A little bit too tight.

I muttered, "C-Carlos... can't... breathe...!" He quickly let go of me chanting "I'm sorry!" as Kendall helped me regain my balance. I chuckled and replied to him, "It's okay, I would've done that too if I were you." and he smiled at me. James joked, "Hortense, you okay there?" I squinted my eyes.

- _Kendall_ -

Everything was bright and happy-ish for everyone, that was until James spoke, "Hortense, you okay there?"

I watched as Logan forced his way out of my grasp, ran towards James and pushed him up to a wall. That wasn't even the worst part. He forcefully pulled James' collar and brought their faces together, forehead meeting forehead. Logan threatened loud enough in a deep voice, "I don't fucking care if you're the President, or some sort of King, call me Hortense again and I'll make sure your head goes up his ass-" He paused pointing towards Carlos, I heard Carlos gulp. He continued, "And your limbs all over the place with my middle name carved into the wall using your blood, got it?"

James' smile turned into the look of horror as he nodded. Logan let go of his collar and casually walked over to pick up the guitar. I think I speak for everyone when I say that Logan has scared us all shitless. I looked at Gustavo, his eyes were wide and his face was as white as a piece of paper, same with Kelly and Sound Guy.

I looked over at James who was lying on the floor panting heavily as if he just saw an apparition or something and Carlos on his side trying to comfort him. I walked over to Logan, and asked, "Logan, are you okay?" He whirled around with that adorable smile and asked, "Why wouldn't I be?" as if whatever happened a few seconds ago didn't happen at all. Gustavo spoke into the microphone, fear apparent in his voice, "Y-you b-boys have the rest of the d-day off..." Nobody jumped in excitement, everyone was still trying to process what had just happened.

Logan walked over and helped James up, he extended a hand and James took it hesitantly. Logan said, "You okay?" All he could do was nod mutely. Logan placed the guitar back to it's original place, and whirled around asking me, "So what do you guys usually do?"

I answered, "We usually hang around the pool near PalmWoods apartment, or sometimes in the arcade. Or sometimes here just talking away." He nodded. Sound Guy had left with Kelly and Gustavo. I asked Logan, "Logie, can you try speaking in that deep voice again?" His head perked up as he smiled, "Logie?" he asked innocently. God, again with that adorable face. I chuckled and nodded.

He asked again, "Why would you want me to speak in that voice again?" I shrugged, "I find it hot." James muttered, "I find it horrifying." Carlos quickly clasped his hands on top of James' mouth as he sent Logan a nervous smile, Logan stated, "I just hate it when people call me by my middle name." All three of us nodded at once.

Logan cleared his throat as he spoke, he spoke near my ears, but still loud enough for the other two to hear, "How about me and you find a room tonight for a little bit of... fun?" in a deep, seductive and husky voice. It sent shivers up and down my spine multiple times, drove my hormones insane, and basically seduced the life out of me. I gulped hard as he nibbled on my earlobe for a bit and leaned back. He laughed, "How was that for deep?"

James, Carlos and me had obvious pants problems, Carlos stated, "Here I thought only James is capable of that deep husky voice."

Logan looked down and blushed madly, I looked down and there was an obvious bulge. I turn around, same with James and Carlos. Logan let out an adorable squeaking noise as he whirled around, covering his face with his hands. I chuckled, James and Carlos were unaffected somehow. I glared at them pointing at their problems, Carlos was the only one who squeaked and used something to cover his problem, meanwhile James just stood there proudly with his arms on his waist, showing off. I rolled my eyes and entered one of the toilets nearby, for some reason there were two toilets near the studio. James walked into the 2nd one, and Carlos waited it out, which usually works for _him._

- _Logan_ -

I cannot believe this, first day and I'm already flustering like an idiot, even though it was mainly their fault, I still feel like it was my fault since this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't used that voice. I heard them quickly scurry into the bathroom, I whirled around to see Carlos staring at me, at least his isn't hard anymore.

We looked at each other for a few seconds, not really knowing what to say. He broke the silence, "This is awkward..." and I chuckled. I replied, "I know, I leave that impression on conversations sometimes." The smile on his face instantly dropped. A few seconds later, the two guys emerged from the bathroom, Carlos threw his hands up and said, "Finally."

James commented smirking, "Yeah well if we had the power like you Carlitos, it wouldn't have taken that long." Carlos blushed and pouted, Kendall stated, "Help me move this table over to the center." Carlos clapped his hands together, "Ooh! A talk-session!" James said, "I'll go get the wheel."

I didn't question no one, instead I just helped Kendall move the table to the center like he told me to.

As soon as we finished moving everything, James came back with a cute little wheel with four sections on it with their names on top, mine was empty. We all sat down, I asked, "What exactly are we doing?" James explained, "We're doing truth-talk session, which we do every two weeks. A true band doesn't hide secrets from each other, usually it's just me, Carlos and Kendall, nobody bothered to ask Wayne. So now, I give thy the honor to write thine name with this marker."

I raised my eyebrow and asked, "Who said I wanted to join?" They all turned to look at me and I smiled, "I'm kidding, of course I will." I took the pen and wrote my name on top of the empty section. Carlos continued explaining, "We spin the wheel, whoever's name it falls on gets to ask a question with his friend or everyone in the room." I nodded.

I asked another question, "So like, how long do we do this?" This time, Kendall answered me, "We do this until everyone's asked at the very least 3 questions, so this might take all day long." I nodded again. James asked, "Everyone ready?" We all nodded, he spun the little arrow in the middle, a few seconds later it landed on him.

He asked us, "I'd like to know everyone's insecurity, as I, have none." I raised my eyebrow at him, how can someone have 0 insecurity? Kendall added, "Yeah, nobody could make you feel bad about yourself." as he rolled his eyes. Were these peoples serious? I smirked and stated, "I bet I can." James raised his eyebrow and smirked at me challenging me, I asked, "You sure about this?" He nodded, I turned to look at Carlos, who nodded eagerly, then to Kendall, who also nodded but not as eagerly as the Latino sitting across from him.

James stated confidently, "Bring it on." I smirked, "Alright then. Let's see, you think you're the prettiest in this group right?" He nodded, his face changed as soon as the topic landed in the looks department. I continued, "But what if everyone else thinks otherwise?" James laughed and said, "Never, everyone has admitted I'm the hottest of them _all_."

My smirk stayed as I continued, "What if those peoples just said it to be nice? What if you're not attractive at all in other people's eyes? Sure you find yourself hot in front of the mirror, but that's just your view. What if everyone sees you as a disgusting try-hard who tries as hard as he could to be the hottest in the entire group?" His face changed to disbelief. My smirk disappeared after a few seconds and he started to break down in front of me. I quickly ran over, "Oh my god I am so sorry!" Kendall and Carlos laughed, I sent them both glares. Kendall said while his laughing fit die down, "I'm sorry, it's just, nobody has ever managed to make James cry before. Heck I think nobody has _seen_ him cry before. You are something else."

I gasped and his smile instantly disappeared, James chuckled and stated, "It's okay, I brought this upon myself. I've never thought about it that way." as he uncovered his face with a frown, Carlos muttered, "Great you've turned him into Mr. Insecure." James sent him a glare as I returned to my seat. I asked again, "Are you sure you're okay?" James smiled and said, "Yes, I'm okay. Now speak up, you guys haven't answered my question."

Kendall spoke first, "I guess since we're being honest right now, I'd say my insecurity would be..." he trailed off, but continued a few seconds later, "...nervous of being a bad leader. I mean, I've doubted myself as a leader for some time now, even when Wayne was here." Carlos and James nodded, Carlos stated, "You're an amazing leader Kendall! You always think of plans and all those things to help us out!" A smile grew on Kendall. These three seems like really, really close friends. I wish I was part of the 'original squad'.

I let out a quiet sigh as Carlos stated, "My insecurity would be my childish attitude, and yeah, I realize that I act as a child a lot." James raised his eyebrow, "Why would your childish attitude be your insecurity?" Carlos answered, "I mean sure I love doing it, but what about peoples around me? Surely they find me annoying as hell sometimes." James pulled Carlos in for a hug, Kendall commented with a smile, "Don't listen to them then, your childish attitude is what makes you special Carlitos." The Latino let out a chuckle as James released him.

They turned to me and I started feeling nervous. James said, "What about you Logan? We know nothing about you." I gulped and nodded. I started, "I guess my insecurity, more like insecurities, would be about everything I am. When I look at a mirror, all I see is a a stupid guy whose chasing his Doctor dream." They all gasped, Kendall stated, "You're not stupid, a stupid guy wouldn't have graduated as a Valedictorian-" I cut him off saying, "Yeah well, that was definitely _not_ worth years of being bullied and being called a nerd, and a loner."

- _Kendall_ -

A nerd? What the fuck? And a loner?!

James stated, "A loner?" Logan nodded.

I could never fathom Logan going through so much. I mean like, with his looks surely he would've attracted a lot of girls, and some guys. James stood up and guided Logan over to a tall standing mirror on one wall of the room. I stood next to James while Carlos stood next to Logan.

James asked, "Alright so, what do you see in the mirror?" I looked at James in disbelief. Logan answered, "Like I said just now, an ugly scrawny idiot who miraculously became part of one of the world's best Boy-bands." James chuckled, Logan turned to look at him looking offended. I glared at James, he ignore the glare and said, "I on the other hand, do not. I see a hot dapper nerd standing right next to me." My jaws dropped, and I think Carlos' too. Did James just called _someone else_ other than himself hot?

Logan blushed when James finished. Carlos quickly moved and lifted Logan's sweater-vest and his button-down shirt upwards, showing an amazingly lean stomach. Clearly defined abs, the V-Line that leads down to the sleeping monster, and toned pecs. Logan flustered as soon as James whistled, he shoved his clothes downwards. God dammit, I think I'm turning on again.

Carlos jokefully punched Logan's bicep saying, "You are not scrawny at all." Logan's blush reached his ears, I chuckled and said, "Again, Valedictorian, remember? And like James said, you my little Logie, are not at all ugly. You're adorable and sexy at the same time." I chuckled as his face turned into a full tomato. James chuckled as well, "Logie huh? I'll use that nickname from now on." Carlos stated, "It's better than Hort-" he quickly cut himself off as soon as he earned a killer glare from Logan. He looked down and said, "Sorry."

We laughed, then I asked, "You didn't just happen to fish for compliments did you?" He smirked and said, "Maybe I have." I feigned a shocked face, he laughed and continued, "I was kidding. Those insecurities were drilled into my head during mid-school back in Minnesota." We returned to our spot and sat down, I spun the wheel and it happened to land on Carlos. He giggled madly, which kinda creeped me out. He turned to look at Logan and asked, "Which mid-school did you attend back in Minnesota?"

Logan replied quickly, "Woodbury Middle School" My jaw dropped, so did Carlos' and James'. I asked, "How come we've never seen you before?" He answered while blushing that adorable blush, "I used to wear glasses, plus I was a loner nerd. I don't think any of you would've even heard of me anyway." I nodded, surely he didn't look too different with glasses, right? James added, "Well if we were friends with you back then we could've studied together and ended up with better grades." Logan raised his eyebrow, "What grades did you end up with?"

James opened his mouth to answer but I cut him off, "I ended up with an average C+, James ended up with an average C- and Carlos here ended up with a B+" He laughed and I feigned a shocked face. He asked again, "I would've expected you instead of Carlos to end up with B+, Kendall." His laugh was music to my ears, I'd do anything to just make him happy. Carlos stated, "Yeah well, I warned these two. I told them the finals were near and they needed to study, but instead they just goofed off."

James opened his mouth to retaliate, but Carlos cut him off saying, "It's true. I remember reminding you guys multiple times and every time you guys just keep putting it off." James shut his mouth and I laughed, he glared at me and asked, "What are you laughing about? You ended up with a C as well!" This time Logan and Carlos both laughed, James smirked at me and I returned him a glare.

A few seconds later, Logan spun the wheel, this time, it ended up on me. I looked at Logan and asked, "Since you were in the same mid-school with us and somehow we didn't notice you, did any of us _ever_ encountered you?" Logan nodded, "Actually, all three of you have." I gasped, "Really?"

- _Logan_ -

I nodded. I remembered the incidents all too well. I guess I'll tell them the 3 incidents that was carved into my brain, the ones that made me look up to them a lot.

* * *

 **Sorry guys, had to end it there, otherwise this chapter alone would be 8000 words long, and I'm sure nobody appreciates that long of a chapter. xD  
**

 **Reviews time!**

Stormyskies89  
 _Awww! Logan is too adorable! And pairing him with Kendall is always a good idea, they are too cute together! Can't wait for the next_ _bit!_  
 **I know, I find Kogan adorable as well, feels good to know that peoples actually look forward to this. xD**

TheLoganTrain  
 _I love it ! Kogan is the BEST ! I hope you will update very_ soon.  
 **I agree with you 1000% xD I will try to update daily, I also have two other fics to update at this time, but I'll juggle all three of them if needed. :D**


	4. Stories

**Hellur and welcome back to RotP! :3**

 **Actually I have nothing to put up here sooo...**

 **Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as much as you did with the last few ones :D (If you did enjoy, yey, if not, :( )**

* * *

- _Logan_ -

I nodded. I remembered the incidents all too well. I guess I'll tell them the 3 incidents that was carved into my brain, the ones that made me look up to them a lot.

I started off with the incident between me and James first.

 _It was another casual morning in Woodbury Midschool. I walked towards my locker to put some books in and take out the special project our P.E teacher told us to take care of, an egg. He wanted us to prove we were ready to take care of something fragile for some reason, probably just some dumb test. We were supposed to take it home, and I guess I kinda cheated by putting it inside of my locker, which was 100% safer than carrying it with me. I couldn't care less though._

 _I slipped the books inside and took the egg out carefully, it was inside a container that had cotton it in so the egg wouldn't break it if happened to roll around. Okay I know it's impossible for an egg to break in such a tiny space, but I am paranoid as hell. As soon as I took the egg out, I heard my name being yelled out, "Hortense!" I spun around with the container to see Wayne Dooley with his lackeys._

 _Wayne, the ringleader of all bullies in our school. He decided to make me his 'main nerd' to bully. He walked over and stated, "So I happened to break my egg yesterday when I was skating with my friends." I raised my eyebrow, knowing full well where this conversation was going. Peoples started to gather around us. I've gotten used to the bullying by this point in my middle school life. I thought to myself,_ ' _It's okay Logan, one last year of middle school and you'll be free. You can survive this!_ ' _He continued, "My point being, give me yours unless you want to take more beating."_

 _I shook my head and said, "You could've just brought one from home." He smirked, "I just wanted yours, so you could fail instead of me." I shook my head again, "I refuse to give you mine." I stated. He smirked, then grabbed me by my neck. Sure he punched me or grabbed me by my collar a few times, but the neck was something new. I squirmed trying to free myself as I was lifted up and dragged upwards against my locker. I released my grasp on the container, thankfully one of his lackey caught it._

 _He laughed menacingly, "As punishment for refusing to me, I'm just gonna hold you in this position for a few more seconds." My eyes closed as I was starting to have air deficiency. My breathing started to stiffen, I didn't see what really happened._

 _-James-_

 _I yelled, "Let go of the kid Wayne!" as I saw the ringleader of all bullies choke a kid. Sure he's beaten some up, but choke? That's gone too far, and I'm not just gonna stand back this time. I don't give a shit about my reputation. Wayne asked, "What do you want James?" his lackeys laughed._

 _I answered, "I'm already having a bad day, so just let him go before I take my anger out on you." Wayne laughed. My anger reached it's peak, his lackeys were the first few ones to be taken down. I managed to catch the container and place it in a safe spot as I turned back towards Wayne. I warned again, "Let. Him. Go." Wayne huffed and scowled before letting go of the brunet. He stormed off soon afterwards. The brunet fell onto the ground breathing really hard, I kneel'ed down and placed a hand on his back asking, "You okay buddy?" I didn't care about the whispers the girls around us were giving._

 _I heard someone yelling, "Get the fuck out of my way!" and I saw another brunet female with curly hair pulling Logan into a hug. She asked, "Logan! Logan what happened?" She flinched when she saw the state I was in. Today was Bad Hair Day for me. Her glance only stayed for a few seconds before turning back to the male brunet, who was apparently Logan. Logan choked before his breathing returned to normal. He looked up to me with his teary eyes, I could see past his glasses that inside his eyes were joy._

 _He stated, "Thanks for saving my life there, James Diamond." I raised my eyebrow as I stood up, the female brunet helped Logan up. I handed him his container, "This belongs to you I assume?" He smiled and muttered, "Thanks."_

 _This guy is really adorable, why would anyone try to hurt him? He turned towards his locker and placed the container back inside, saying, "I should probably keep this in here until I need it." Then he took out an unknown tall can and whirled at me saying, "I think you need this more than I do." I took the can and examined, "Cuda Man Hairspray" I said smiling. This should fix my hair. I replied, "Thanks. How do you know my name by the way?" He chuckled, "Who doesn't? You're like the hottest kid in Hockey." I blushed and nodded, then the bell rang._

 _Logan said, "Again, thanks James for saving my life back there." smiling that adorable smile. I smiled back saying, "No problem. Take care of yourself." He nodded as he walked away with his girl-friend. I brought the hairspray with me to the toilet, and with one spray it magically fixed my hair._

"Oh so you're that nerdy looking adorable kid who got me addicted to Cuda! Now I remember!" I stated as Kendall and Carlos laughed, Logan smiled at me. Carlos added, "You have no idea how addicted to Cuda he is right now." I laughed.

-Logan-

I chuckled as soon as I heard James being addicted to Cuda Man Hair Spray. The memory of Carlos was just as fresh as James'.

 _I was walking towards the cafeteria, but then pushed towards a random locker by none other than Wayne Dooley. His lackeys lingered behind him._

 _He said to me furiously, "You little prick! I'll make you pay for what happened the other day." One of his lackeys snatched my lunchbox as Wayne proceeded to punch me. I caught his punch mid-air and stated, "I've had enough of your bullying!" He raised his eyebrow, before he could raise another fist though, I heard someone yell, "Get off the boy Wayne!"_

 _Peoples who stopped by turned to look at the source, and so did I. One of Wayne's lackeys stated out loud, "It's the Rhino!" From the distance I saw Carlos Gracia. Peoples called him 'The Rhino' because of his tendency to ram into peoples and/or things with his helmet on, kinda like a real life Rhino. I saw Carlos put on his helmet, and charged up like an actual Rhino._

 _A few seconds later, he started charging towards Wayne. Wayne was long gone by then, worried that he'd just ram into the wall and break his helmet, the wall, and fracture his skull, I made an attempt to stop him by grabbing the back of his shirt. Surely, that worked. I grabbed the back of his shirt and he tumbled backwards, saying "Oww!" I chuckled and helped him up, saying, "Thanks a lot Carlos, really, you scared the bullies away and saved my life. And my lunch." He chuckled. He asked, "How did you know my name?" with a goofy grin._

 _I chuckled again, "Honestly? Who doesn't? You're THE Rhino, the charger of the hockey team. Everyone knows your name by now." He nodded. I stated again, "Thanks for saving my life dude, really." He smiled and said, "No problem." as he took off his helmet. I walked towards the cafeteria, not noticing that he was lingering behind me._

 _As soon as I plopped down, he plopped down next to me. I flinched, but asked "Aren't you going to go get lunch?" He frowned childishly and answered, "I freakin' forgot to bring lunch money!" I chuckled which earned a bigger, and cuter frown from him. "Why don't you bring your own lunch next time?" I stated, he nodded. I opened my lunchbox to reveal 3 slices of chocolate short-strawberry cake. I smiled, and I looked at him. He was practically drooling. I took out the two forks from the little plastic bag, something drove me to bring two forks today._

 _I handed him one, "We could eat this together." His eyes brightened up in excitement, "Really?!" he asked. I nodded. He pulled me in for a tight hug and said, "Thanks!" I love his childish attitude, really. We started digging into the chocolate cake, a few seconds later, there was one slice left. I could see in his eyes that he wanted more, I pushed my lunchbox towards him and said, "You can have that one, I'm full." smiling. His eyes brightened up again as he practically yelled, "Thanks!" I didn't care about the heads that turned towards me._

 _I watched as he ate the cake happily, and handed him a tissue when he was done. I wiped my mouth and threw the tissue into a nearby garbage can. The bell rang as I stood up and sealed the lunchbox after making sure both forks were in it. I said to him, "Thanks for joining me at lunch, and saving my life." smiling. He replied, "You're welcome, and thanks for that amazing cake!" with a childish smile. I nodded, smiling, as I parted ways with him and headed for my locker._

-Carlos-

My head perked up as soon as he finished. My jaw dropped as the memory came flooding back into my mind. James was the first one to laugh, then Kendall laughed as well. I pouted while Logan raised his eyebrow questioning them. Kendall stated, "Did you know? After that day, Carlos literally went for a hunt for that one cake. Of course, he didn't find it, until today." I grinned, it was true. The cake had left a mark on my tongue, it was too heavenly to be forgotten. Now I know where to get more. I asked him, "You don't, by any chance, know the recipe for that cake, do you?"

Logan smiled and nodded, "Actually, that cake was my invention with my mom while messing around in the kitchen." I could feel my world lightening up. The fantasy cake that I thought was a dream, is real now, and I get to eat it as much as I want to.

-Logan-

I laughed at Carlos' childish grin, I'm so glad he kept his childish attitude even after so long. I looked at Kendall, he was eager to know how I encountered him. I smiled and started,

 _It was kind of a rainy day in Woodbury middle school. I sat on my lunch table alone, Camille couldn't come because she had extra-art class. She didn't mind skipping lunch, but she was worried when she realized I sat alone. I told her I'll be fine, since I've been learning self-defense arts after the two incidents that happened earlier in my life._

 _I sat down and started eating my lunch, that was until a wad of paper hit the back of my head. I turned around and Wayne was roaring in laughter, I couldn't take it anymore. I used that wad of paper, and with the help of science, filled it with the chocolate syrup that I wasn't gonna use anyways, and threw it back at Wayne. It hit him right on the face, which in turn covered him in chocolate. His lackeys laughed, but instantly stopped when they earned a glare from him._

 _He stood up and wiped off the chocolate off of his face, furiously walked over. He asked while towering in front of me, "Did you really just fucking do that? You little prick?!" I stood up and retaliated, "Yeah, and what if I did? What're you gonna do about it?" He raised a fist, but before he could land a punch I used my training and pinned him down on the table, bending his arms backwards. I could hear gasps from behind me. I lowered and whispered, "If you dare to try bully me, or anyone else after this, I will make sure your arms are torn apart, got it?" in a deep and threatening voice. He nodded and I let go of him._

 _He walked a few steps behind me, then spun around to try to land a hit. Fortunately, I had fast reflexes. I ran behind him in a swift motion, grabbed his head and smashed it onto the table. Fortunately the table didn't break, but his nose did. His lackeys ran over and dragged him away from me, with blood dribbling out of his nose. I smirked and sat back down, completely ignoring the whispers around, or the footsteps. As I started to eat my lunch, I flinched when a tray landed on the table, even though it landed softly. I looked to my right and saw Kendall Knight right there, sitting next to me. I blushed madly, Camille is the only one who knows about my crush on Kendall._

 _Who wouldn't? His beautiful warm green eyes, brown locks that fall perfectly on top of his bush eyebrows, an ice-meltingly warm and beautiful smile, he was basically Mr. Perfect for me, from attitudes to looks._

 _-Kendall-_

 _I sat down next to the beautiful blushing brunet next to me. God this kid is adorable! His glasses just added to the adorableness. Doe-eyes, cute dimples, an amazing smile, and a whole lot of bravery. I looked at him smiling, "Nice job standing up against Wayne Dooley back there." His blush grew and he nodded. Something about this kid is pulling me towards him..._

 _I couldn't help but stare at the brunet. Obviously he was uncomfortable, since his blush grew onto his ears. I chuckled and asked, "Sorry I forgot to ask, what's your name? I'm K-" I was cut off by him saying, "Kendall Knight, I know. I'm Logan Mitchell, local nerd." I chuckled at his joke and reached out to shake the hand he extended towards me. I asked him, "How do you know me?"_

 _He smiled, to which I almost fainted to, "Honestly, who doesn't know you? You're Kendall Schmidt, charmingly hot and nice captain of the school's hockey team, all girls would fantasize being with you." My eyes widened along with my smile. He chuckled softly and continued eating his lunch. How I wish I could just announce to the whole school that I'm gay._

 _He stood up after finishing his lunch, "I gotta go now, thanks for joining me at lunch Kendall." he said smiling. I forced a smile onto my face, even though inside I was pretty disappointed that he's leaving already. I wanted to say, "Yeah, I hope I'll see more of you around." but instead my mouth betrayed my brain, "The pleasure was all mine." I said while still smiling, leaving out the part where I wanted to see him again the next day. I watched as he walked away, turning for a few seconds to look back at me and wave. I waved back, sighing._

 _Soon Carlos and James joined me on my table. James asked, "Why you sitting alone Kendork?" I chuckled and replied, "I was with a cute male brunet just now." Carlos' eyes widened as he asked, "He wouldn't have happened to be Logan would he?" I perked my head up to look at him and nodded. Carlos hissed at James, "I told you we should've come sooner! If only you weren't busy with that stupid hairspray of yours!" James laughed and replied, "Couldn't be helped."_

 _I raised an eyebrow and asked James, "What's up with him?" James replied, "Nothing, it's just the cake Logan shared with him a few days ago apparently, left an unforgettable taste, and now he's yearning for more." I laughed along with James, "How come you didn't just go ask him?" James shook his head, "We went looking for him, I wanted to thank him for the hairspray that cured my bad-hair day. But for some reason, we just could not find him! It's as if he's completely invisible." I nodded._

 _Knowing James was right, I sighed. I hoped to see him again soon, otherwise I'd be really heartbroken._

I added to Logan's flashback story as soon as he finished. He looked at us wide-eyed. I smirked and he stated, "I blend into the crowd really easily. Usually peoples only find me when I _want_ them to see me, or sometimes bullies would find me." I nodded and added, "Well now here you are, part of our little band, and we get to see you every day. I just wish I had more impact on your life though, like how James and Carlos did."

He chuckled and stated, "At least I got to meet my idols back then, I really looked up to you guys." I nodded, not bothering to ask why he looked up to us.

Then James stated, "So, back then we encountered you once, changed your life, but then never got to see you again?" He nodded. Carlos added, "You could've joined our band instead of that Wayne bully!" I nodded with him. To be honest, I don't even remember _why_ in the first place we allowed Wayne to be part of our band, but I'm happy now that he's out and Logan is in.

I glanced at my watch and noticed it was 6 PM. Holy crap, have we been talking that long? I stood up and said, "Welp, it's 6 PM and we should be back to our apartment by now, otherwise my mom would give us another lecture." James and Carlos shivered as Logan chuckled.

We moved everything back to it's proper places, then walked out of the studio and towards our apartment.

-Logan-

I looked at Kendall while James and Carlos were both being all lovey-dovey behind us, Kendall looked like he was deep in 'Important-thoughts Land' I chuckled and asked, "What are you thinking that's gotten you so deep?" after poking his waist and causing him to flinch.

He chuckled and replied, "I was thinking of how we met you back in middle school once, and never again." I nodded and smiled, not noticing Kendall staring at me. I replied, "Yeah well, thanks to all three of you, I got bullied less and less each day, eventually getting to 0 bully a month!" I turned to look at Kendall. I yelled, "Kendall!" while pulling him away from a lamppost, successfully causing us both to topple onto the ground, with him on top. He leaned up, now he was really on top of me. I could feel his breath on my face. It smelled really nice to be honest.

There was only a few inches between my lips and his, and my hormones begged for me to just lean up and kiss him, but I don't want him to hate me, it's literally the first day of us being in a band, so the last thing I want is to have one of them hate me.

-Kendall-

I stared into Logan's beautiful dark-brown eyes, smiling. Everything inside of me was begging for a kiss with him, but I couldn't do that. I don't want to freak him out yet. I was disappointed when he asked, "Can we get up now?" chuckling. We got up and resumed our walk towards the apartment, joining Carlos and James. I chanced a glance over at the brunet next to me, and saw his cheeks were red-tinted.

Eventually, I got to my apartment. James and Carlos entered first. I looked over at Logan, he also looked at me. I smiled to him, "See you tomorrow Logie." He blushed, I'm assuming it's because I used his cute pet-name. He replied, "See ya' Kendall." with that cute smile as he entered his apartment.

I sighed as I entered mine, but then an idea popped into my head.

I'm gonna ask him to move to my apartment! He can move into my room, since I sleep alone and there's an unoccupied bed next to me.

It's official, I'll ask him tomorrow and convince him to move in case he says no.

* * *

 **Review reply time!  
**

Stormyskies89 _Oh this is getting good! (Insert Bitters impression here) I can't believe how good this story is! I'm in love with Logan's deep voice when James calls him Hortense! And I can't wait to see how Logan and the other three encountered at Middle School...and I'm thinking it has to be a good incident - if it made him look up to them...can't wait! Loving it!  
_ **It is getting good, and I hope it won't get boring afterwards. xD I love Logan's deep voice as well, and I'm planning on using that again in future chapters. And yes, they were good incidents, sorry if they weren't _exactly_ what you thought of! ^^" Thanks for le review :D**


	5. Dinner

**Wercome back to RotP! :3**

 ***Insert author's note :s***

 **Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

-Logan-

As soon as I entered my apartment, I was startled by Camille yelling, "Logan!" I spun around to see both her and Jo with their arms crossed on their chests, I nervously said, "Hi." with a nervous smile. Jo raised an eyebrow, "Where were you all day long?" I replied, "I was at the studio with Big Time Rush."

Their kinda-angry expression turned into joy, like a kid who found out his parents are taking him to Disne- wait I think I've used that before. Whatever. I continued, "Anyways, speaking about BTR, guess whose the new member?" They giggled and Jo answered with a questioning tone, "You?" I nodded and opened my arms asking for a hug, they both ran over and hugged. Camille was the first to let go saying, "Congrats Logie!" Then Jo let go while pinching my cheeks as if I was a chubby little boy, saying, "Our little Logie here is gonna be famous soon!"

I blushed and pouted. They both laughed, I asked, "Camille, aren't you gonna prepare dinner?" Camille opened her mouth to speak, but then there was a knock at the door. I held a hand up, signalling her to wait as I opened the door. Nobody was there, so I peeked out of the door. Boy was that a mistake.

As soon as my head peaked out, the guys jumped at me each yelling, "Boo!" I let go of the door and tumbled forwards, face-first onto the carpeted hallways. I could hear laughter from 5 different peoples, and slowly got up. When I got up I dusted my clothes and stated, "Sure, laugh, nobody helps the poor nerd up." The guy's laugh silenced as guilt washed over them, but the girls chuckled. I asked with both hands on each waist, stern faced, "What do you guys want?"

Kendall answered, "We just wanted to invite you over for dinner." I raised my eyebrow and asked, "Can my roommates join us?" Kendall looked behind me to see a whispering Jo and Camille, then he nodded. I said to him, "Alright, we'll be over in a bit. Toots." then closed the door.

Camille and Jo hurried into the bedrooms to get ready, I walked in chuckling as they frantically put on make-up. I said to them, "Girls, relax sheesh. We're just going over for dinner, not some sort of date." Jo stated, "I wanted to impress Kendall!" And I laugh asking, "Didn't you gals know?" They stopped and looked at me with confusion on their faces. I laughed some more, saying, "The whole band is literally gay! Even Kendall. James has been dating Carlos for a few months now!" Their jaws dropped. Jo asked, "You're not pulling our legs are you?"

I chuckled and shook my head. Her smile dropped. I walked to my wardrove while saying, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone for you. What about guitar dude? He's pretty cute." Jo laughed, "Guitar dude?! Are you kidding?! He's dating Mercedes! That annoying blonde bitch." I laughed again. Camille announced, "I have got to update my blog with this news."

I spun around and quickly said, "No, don't. They don't want anyone else to know yet, I think they're planning to announce it after their first album's release." Camille nodded. Jo added while standing up, "I can't believe it's been 3 months and they _still_ haven't released _a single_ album. Or even a demo!" I chuckled, "Maybe it's because of WayneWayne."

Camille dropped her phone, thank god it landed on her bad somehow. Her face had horror written all over it. I asked, "Camille, what's wrong?" Jo was also worried. She spoke, "WayneWayne?! Wayne Dooley?! Don't you remember him?!" I shook my head. She rubbed her forehead, "I can't believe you. Wayne Dooley, the ex-ringleader of all bullies back in Woodbury!" Then Jo's face changed to horror as well, "You mean _the_ Wayne Dooley?" Camille nodded. Then the memories of him bullying me washed over into my brain.

I frowned and said, "Yeah well, he's not part of the band anymore thankfully." They both nodded. I reminded them, "Now hurry! We have a dinner with the band." They both ran over to their wardrobes, throwing out clothes and asking each other if this or that suited or matched.

I opened mine, then I realized. I thought out loud, "Wow, I have so many more dark clothes than bright clothes." And it was true. 3/4 of my wardrobe was filled with dark-colored clothes, while the other 1/4 was filled with either neutral or light colored clothes. Not that I have that many clothes anyways. I shrugged to myself and pulled out a black t-shirt with a golden-colored peace sign sewn onto it. I pulled out a pair of dark jeans, to match the shirt.

I quickly changed in the bathroom to see the girls are all ready. I asked them, "I don't look too... goth-ish do I?" Jo and Camille pondered, before saying in unison, "Nope." I nodded and we exited our apartment, walked a few steps over to 2J and knocked on the door.

After one knock, I stopped. I could hear screaming, yelling, running and things being messed up from the other side. I looked over at Jo, she stated, "I think you should just open the door." I looked over at Camille and she nodded in agreement. I took a deep breathe and opened the door. The door swung open, it was as if Koffing had used Smoke Screen or something. The entire room was filled with smoke, I could hear Jo and Camille coughing, so I acted on instincts. I ran around the room looking for a fan, thankfully I found one after bumping into a bunch of things and peoples.

I could literally hear everyone yelling about things and things being knocked over, and peoples tripping, and lots of coughing. I turned the fan on full blast, number 5. It blasted all smoke out the door and window, all noise instantly came to a halt as the room cleared up and I ran back to Jo and Camille. A short brown-haired girl, which I assume is Kendall's sister, walked over to the fan and turned it off.

Kendall ran over and hugged me saying, "Logan! So glad you could make it." I hugged back awkwardly, saying, "Okay? Though why wouldn't I make it?" I pulled away from the hug and shrugged. An older woman, who I assume is his mother, came over and hugged me again saying, "So you're Logan Mitchell?" after pulling away from the hug. I nodded.

She continued, "Nice to meet you." smiling. Now I know where Kendall gets his smile. I replied, "Nice to meet you too."

Then I asked, "Why was the room covered in smoke just now?" Katie walked over and said, "My mom tried to cook just now, and it failed horribly. I'm K-" I cut her off saying, "You're Katie Knight, I know. I used to be your daily custo-" she cut me off by placing a hand on my mouth. I looked at Mrs. Knight, who looked at Katie sternly. I mouthed, "Sorry." as she looked over at Mrs. Knight, she asked, "I want explanations after dinner young lady." She nodded as we all entered the apartment.

Camille stated, "Wow, this apartment looks... young?" I nodded. It was true, this apartment looks so much different than the rest, even ours looked all grown up and stuff. This apartment on the other hand, was not. I could see a giant yellow swirly slide, a giant TV with orange couches, and more that makes it look like a sweet teen's crib. I sat down on the kitchen table. Mrs. Knight stated, "Great, now I have to order Pizza." The guys and Katie literally yelled, "Yes!"

Then Jo suggested, "Why don't Logan just cook for us?" I whisper-yelled, "Jo!" Mrs. Knight looked at me, " _Can_ he cook?" Camille butted in, "Oh he's an amazing cook." I gulped saying ,"No, I'm really not." Mrs. Knight chuckled, "I guess you're making dinner."

I whisper-yelled to them, "You two will pay for this!" as I heard the guys and Katie yell in unison, "Aww." I stood up and walked over to the kitchen. I opened the fridge, god it looked like one of those fridges from My Kitchen Rules. Everything was inside. I smiled, knowing full well what I wanted to make. I called Camille and Jo over, then whispered to them, "We're making Turducken-Salmon again." They chuckled and Jo stated, "Alright, where's the turkey?" I pointed inside the fridge, "It's somewhere in there."

Soon, all three of us were busy in the kitchen.

-Kendall-

I couldn't really make out what the trio were doing in the kitchen, I only heard cutting noises, pots banging for some reason, and fire. Mom stood up and wanted to walk over, I said to her, "I think it's best if we stay here." She nodded and sat back down.

The kitchen was covered in a dust cloud, kinda like in old cartoons where a group of characters would fight and be covered in a white cloud. As soon as a 'ding' went off from the oven, the cloud dissipated. I watched as they pulled out an abomination from the oven and set in on our table. My eyes were wide. Logan proudly announced, "Voila! Ze zpecial Turducken-Salmon!" with a French accent. God Logan, you're so adorable! I gulped. Camille turned to Logan and asked, "How the heck do we cut this?" He shrugged. Jo came back with a knife.

Logan cut off a drumstick, and included little bits of salmon, and placed it on my plate. I gulped as I looked at him, he stated with a dimpled-smile that melted my heart, "Go on, it's not poisonous!" I nervously took a bite. I could've sworn I heard angels sing and everything faded out to whiteness for a few seconds. My tongue entered heaven for a few seconds there.

Then I exclaimed, "Oh, so this is the weird cubical meat Kelly brought in yesterday!" Logan said, "Yep." and soon we all started digging in.

-Logan-

I watched as everyone dug in. A few minutes later, we managed to finish it, this time. Mrs. Knight threw the bones away as I placed all the dishes in the sink, and turned on the tap water. Mrs. Knight said, "Oh honey, let me do the dishes. You're a guest, I can't let you do that."

I smiled at her and said, "It's okay, I made a mess in your kitchen and I'd like to take responsibility." Mrs. Knight nodded, "Alright, if you insist."

She walked towards the boys, who were now chatting with Jo and Camille. She butted in saying, "I wish you boys, and Katie, would learn more from Logan."

-Kendall.. again-

My mom pointed towards Logan, he was washing the dishes. Carlos stuck a tongue out at her as he ran over to the little hockey game and challenged James. James, of course, couldn't resist him and ran over, completely forgetting about the lunch they just had.

I learned a lot from talking with Camille and Jo. Apparently, Logan used to have glasses, he's really shy, and has been in only one relationship in his entire life. I asked them, "Mind telling me who Logan's first relationship was?" Camille nodded, "I guess. He was Jett Stetson, you know, that blond soccer captain." I nodded. She continued as me, Katie and mama Knight listened intently, "He showed Logan love, made him feel important, hell Logan couldn't stop texting me about him. It all lasted for three weeks, before he revealed he was just another stupid bully. He was the main reason everyone targeted Logan."

I nodded, I feel like hunting Jett down and kill him for hurting such a _beau_ creature. Jo looked at me, "I know you like Logan, Kendall. I've been observing the way you keep looking at him, and even playing footsie during dinner. If you want a relationship with him, you might want to be careful." I nodded. Camille grabbed my collar and threatened, "I swear, if you hurt him, I'll make sure you die painfully in front of me and Jo." I nodded nervously.

Mrs. Knight stated, "Poor Logan though, how many friends did he have back in middle school?" Camille raised two fingers, then said, "Just us. Although Jo joined in the picture about 4 months before graduation, Logan appreciated her friendship." Jo nodded. Now I really wish we befriended him back then, instead of giving up on even looking for him.

Logan walked over after finishing the dishes, my mom thanked him again afterwards. He looked at his watch that I didn't even notice was on his hands, then said "Camille, Jo, I think it's time for us to go back. It's literally 10:21 PM." The girls let out an 'awww' of disappointment. Honestly, I was disappointed as well that he needed to leave.. Well, at least I learned a little bit more about my brunet crush.

Logan opened the door and let Camille and Jo out first, Jo teasing, "What a gentlemen." I heard a chuckle from my mom, I smiled at him. He said to all three of us who were there at the time, "I guess I'll see ya Knight's tomorrow?" Katie stated, "Maybe you could swing by for breakfast tomorrow." Mama Knight blushed and whisper-yelled, "Katie!" while my smile grew. I said to him, "Bye Logie."

The blush returned to his face as he flashed me another adorable smile, then left.

I let out a sigh of disappointment, before my mom could leave for her bedroom to get ready to sleep, I asked her quietly, "Mom, is it okay if I asked Logan to move in with us?" She looked at me wide eyed, then chuckled. She stated, "Of course! At least there's gonna be someone more mature than you guys in the band to help keep an eye." I pouted and Katie laughed, "I could use someone mature as well. At least more mature than those two." she said while pointing towards James and Carlos, who were now wrestling on the floor.

Eventually, James started tickling Carlos, the Latino let out childish giggles while yelling, "James! Stop it!" Carlos quickly sealed their lips together, completely stopping the tickle attacks. I yelled, "Get a room you two!" Immediately they pulled away, a smirk grew on James face, I rolled my eyes. I said goodnight to my sister and mom before entering my poor old lonely room. As soon as I entered my room, I heard Carlos and James both moaning insanely. Good God, do those two ever stop?

They've been on 'it' ever since James made the first move about 'it'. It turns me on every single night, and it irritates the hell out of me since _I_ can't do 'it'. ' _But soon I'll be able to._ ' I thought while smirking.

I put on my earphones and waited it out, usually it ends after about 30 minutes. I scrolled through my phone while listening to my favorite songs.

-Logan-

My ears were glued to the door as I listened to Kendall asking his mom if I could move in with them. As soon as I finished, I happily skipped into my apartment. Camille asked while sliding into her sleeping attires, "What's got you all happy and adorable?" I grinned and answered, "Kendall just asked his mom if I could move in with them."

Jo and Camille looked at me with their jaws dropped, Jo whined, "Aw come on, you can't just leave us! We'd miss you."

I chuckled and replied, "You'll only miss my cooking." Camille stated, "Yeah well your cooking will be one of the thing we'd miss. Just say no."

I smiled and said, "If it was that easy I would, but you know I have a crush on Kendall. Plus, that blond stud could convince anyone into doing anything!" They both laughed.

Jo looked at Camille, they both let out a sigh in unison. She said, "Alright, if you must. But you have to come cook for us when we ask you to! Even if it's for our dates!" I chuckled while walking towards the bedroom, "Of course, but if you gals find a date make sure I'm the first one you tell." Before going on a full blast laugh.

Camille playfully punched my bicep and said, "You jerk." smiling. I replied, "I do what I do."

I said to them, "Night Cami and Jo." They replied, "Good night Logie" in a sing-song voice. I slipped onto my bed and turned off the lamp, before drifting off to sleep.

- _?_ -

I gritted my teeth as I watched Logan exit my old apartment. ' _Who the hell do those fuckers think they were?! They wouldn't be there if it wasn't for me! Logan, I'll make sure you pay for stealing my spot!_ ' I thought gritting my teeth. I whipped out my phone and scrolled through my phone, before landing on "01001100-01100101-01100101" the string of binary code. (A link will be in the bottom Review Reply, in case you'd like to translate it yourself :3) Couldn't be helped, the only way to contact someone in Auradon while outside of it is to use Binary Codes. I tapped on it and waited as it rang.

A voice came from the other side, "Wayne! Just the person I wanted to call. What's up?" I smirked evilly, "I need your help on exacting revenge. Any chance you have a spell or maybe a potion for revenge?" I heard a bitter chuckle from the other side, "Of course, I always do."

I muttered, "Good." before ending the call.

I'm gonna make you pay Logan.

* * *

 **Review Reply Time! :D  
**

Stormyskies89  
 _Oh, just thought I'd point out - although you've got Carlos, Logan and I assume James as their 'characters' in the show - you've used Kendall's real name...just thought I'd point that out._  
 _But I still love it! I thought the incidents - well James and Carlos they were what I thought - but not Kendall's. Now I'm also going to assume Wayne Dooley - is of course WayneWayne - so if he is anywhere near BTR, the studio, Palmwoods etc. and he spots Logan will he know him? Can't wait for the next_ chapter!  
 **Oh shoot, I didn't notice that xD Alright, it's been fixed. And yes, Wayne is near BTR, and like you've read, he's contacted help from someone in Auradon - I think you'd know him if you have read the rest of my fics, heck even my profile should give it off xD - for help on getting rid of Logan. :3  
Honestly, I can't wait to post the next chapter either xD**

 **If you'd like to translate the binary string,  
** ** **tinyurl-com\htnnvmz  
Replace the - with . and \ with /  
****


	6. Living Flashback

**Hellur and welcome back to RotP! :d**

 **A/N: Hi.**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

-Logan-

Once again, I woke up extra early that morning. Fortunately, Jo and Camille were already awake at the time. I glanced over and asked, "Did you girls sleep, like, at all last night?" Camille turned her head and said, "Good morning to you too. And yes, we did."

I nodded and went to my closet to get dressed. Jo asked as she stretched, "Where are you going so early in the morning?" I quickly picked out a bunch of clothes that looked like they would go well together, then answered her "The studio." She nodded. Today is supposed to be Jo's turn to cook, but since we all knew she can't cook, we decided to just go to a nearby fast food restaurant for breakfast.

Afterwards, I parted ways with them and walked to the studio, Freight Train greeted me and I greeted back before walking into the studio. I checked my watch, "6:10 AM." I was definitely too early.

I walked up the stairs, the studio was dark. Using the flash-light from my phone's camera, I navigated around the dark studio looking for the light switch. A few minutes later, I found the switch and flipped them on. They didn't turn on. Feeling the fear-of-darkness setting in, I ran out of the dark studio and stopped right near the entrance, the sun was still not out.

I panted with Freight Train asking, "What's up with you? You look like you just saw a ghost or something." Logan nodded, "I tried to turn on the light switch but it didn't work, my fear of darkness started setting in so I just ran."

He nodded, "You need to go turn on the generator in the basement first. Gustavo has a remote for it so usually nobody goes down there. You'd see why if you decide to be brave and go downstairs." I nodded, shrugged, then said, "I don't see why not."

He asked me with a tone filled with worry and fear, "Are you sure?" I nodded and smiled. He handed me a bottle filled with some kind of water-like liquid, it's definitely not water since he said, "If you see anything moving towards you, splash it with this." while handing the bottle to me. I nodded again.

He led me over to the basement door then said, "Good luck kid." I nodded nervously as he opened it.

The stairs to the basement was only lit with dim old-yellowy light. I gulped nervously. The stairs itself was dark enough, but the basement itself was pure black. I could only gulp even more as I clung onto the bottle even harder. I turned on my phone, then the light and recorded my journey with my camera. I used my flashlight to look around the basement.

This was unlike any basement I've seen in my whole life.

The ceiling was considerably high, the room itself was wide, the journey towards the creepy looking generator was something I've never experienced. Filled with fear. I heard some type tin-can fall in the distance, but since my head was filled with fear at the time, it was registered as some sort of metallic monster coming to get me, so I ran towards the generator and pushed every single damn button I could touch.

A few miliseconds later, the entire basement was lit up. The lights on the ceiling looked brand new, the walls, ceiling and floor was made of pure-marble, although it looks kinda old now. I sighed then started walking back to the stairs, but halfway there, I heard a shriek coming from behind me.

-Kendall-

Me, James and Carlos walked into the studio to find it still dark. Guess Gustavo hasn't arrived yet, even though it's already 6:40 AM and sunlight is already pouring into the lobby. I saw Freight Train near the basement door, which was open, with a face filled with worry and fear. I was about to go ask him what happened, that was until an ear-screeching shriek came from the basement.

And a scream from a familiar voice. It only took a few seconds for my brain to register whose voice it was, Logan Mitchell. I acted on instincts and dashed into the basement, with Carlos and James running behind me.

-Logan-

I let out a scream as I turned around to see what the hell was behind me.

The creature looked about 30% transparent, it wore a long tattered blue dress that looked like it was about 500 years old, it had ragged, dirty grey-blueish hair, which covered its face completely. As for limbs, it had arms as thin as it's bones, but it's leg was covered by the tattered blouse.

It let out another scream as it reached out for me, I on the other hand, was frozen with fear. It reached out to me, but before it could touch my skin, a bright light came from my pocket, and I noticed the bottle having the same reaction. The bright light caused the banshee to flinch, and let out another ear-piercing screech.

As soon as I pulled out the shining thing from my pocket and set the bottle next to me, turns out it was a silver ring, scenery around me then changed completely. I noticed the same with my clothes, and some sort of bravery added with confidence surged through me.

Soon, I was in an open field, under the moonlight and open sky, standing before me was a banshee. I wore some sort of dark-grey armor with a white cape, and I could feel some kind of crown on my head. I

As soon as I did, a line (sentence line) ran through my head as the banshee reached it's bony hand and long-nailed finger at me again. I raise my right palm at it and yelled, "With the power of the holy light, I compel you!"

As soon as I did that, a bright ball of light shot out from my palm and trapped the banshee, causing it to shriek madly in pain as it dissipated, leaving behind a purple gem shard slowly floating down onto the grassy ground, which returned to the marble floor as soon as it landed.

The armor, crown, cape and scenery all disappeared as well, leaving me panting.

-Kendall-

I cannot believe what just happened right in front of me. I literally watched as the scenery changed, to an open field under the moonlight, Logan wore some sort of armor with a white cape and a silver crown, standing in front of a pretty large banshee- which I thought didn't exist before this- bravely.

I watched as he yelled and the banshee was soon enveloped in a white light, shrieked and disappeared. Then everything returned to normal. I muttered, "Did anyone else see that?"

There was silence as I watched Logan walk towards the spot where the banshee stood. Then James asked, "Open field, Logan in an armor and a giant ghost?" Carlos and Me turned to him with wide-eyes, "Yeah, I think we all saw that."

I ran over to Logan, placing an arm on his shoulder which earned a flinch and a yelp from him. I chuckled, "Logan, are you okay?" He nodded at me sheepishly, "What's that?" I asked pointing to both the purple shard and the silver ring on his finger. The ring ring looked like a simple silver ring from far away, but looking closely one can notice it had delicate patterns engraved into it.

He shrugged, "You guys will understand once I show the video and explain, when Kelly and Gustavo gets here." I nodded with the two as we walked up the now-light brightly stairs.

Sure I've heard spooky stories from Kelly and Gustavo about our basement, but I never thought they were real. Now I do.

As soon as we walked out of the basement door, Freight Train slammed it off, before he could ask anything Logan showed him the video. The only thing he asked was, "Who was holding the phone, you know, while Logan was being all magical?" We looked at each other, Logan shrugged, giving us all shivers.

We sat in the lobby waiting for our manager and his assistant. Logan took out his sketchbook and started drawing madly, a few seconds later he took out a few pencil colors. I scooted over to see what he was drawing. He exclaimed, "It fits perfectly..." his voice filled with awe and confusion.

I looked at it and he was right, his character fit perfectly in one of the silhouettes, leaving the other three empty. I nodded then said, "Why don't you draw us as well? I could have Golden armor and a red cape, you know, as leader." I said smiling. He nodded, then James butted in, "Ooh, can you draw me as well? I'd like white armor with a yellow cape, symbolizing beauty." Logan nodded again.

Carlos added, "Me too! I want red armor and a blue cape symbolizing strength!" Again he nodded. I chuckled at my friends antics, Logan said, "Kendall, switch places with James and don't move." I nodded and complied.

He did the same with James, of course, we were able to stay still. Carlos, on the other hand...

Logan yelled, "Carlos can you stay still please?! Just for 5 minutes!" I shook my head laughing, he was too much of an energetic ball to stay still. He just couldn't stop. James had a brilliant idea, he took a picture of Carlos then showed it to Logan, the brunet artist said smiling, "Perfect, thanks James!" James chuckled, "Any time."

I would be lying if I said Logan didn't notice the little bit of jealousy in me, because he smirked at me and I just rolled my eyes. Logan finished, his face had awe and confusion written all over it. He placed the book on the glass table. All four of our characters fit perfectly, James dancing with Carlos while I danced with Logan.

The image flashed in my head, this time it felt more like a flashback than a memory. It felt real.

This time, it was as if I entered my character's point of view. Logan was right there, wearing the same armor and cape he wore a few seconds ago, we were dancing formally. All I could do was watch, I couldn't even change the expression on my face, I know this because I had a smile on the whole time. Well at least my face did, my insides were screaming, 'WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!'

We danced for about 5 minutes, after the music stopped, we stopped and panted. Logan said to me, "That was amazing Kendall, I love you so much." My smile grew, I could feel my heartbeat speeding up 10 folds as I replied, "I know, I love you too Logie."

Then a few seconds later, I could hear screaming from somewhere. I looked at the source and noticed smoke, a lot of smoke, coming out from a room. It was then I noticed we were in a place that looked like one of those castle ballrooms.

A few medieval guards ran over to me dragging me away, "King Kendall! King James! We need to escort you to safer areas!" I yelled, "Let go of me!" but they wouldn't budge. I watched as about four more guards chased after Carlos, who was chasing Logan. The guards yelled, "King Carlos! King Logan!" as they chased after the two. I could only squirm helplessly, when we were outside, James placed an arm on my shoulder and said, "It's okay Kendall, I'm sure Carlos will do everything in his power to make sure Logan is safe." I nodded and pulled him into a comforting hug.

-Logan-

I ran into the smoke after hearing a girl screaming for help. I could hear Carlos yelling out my name and a few guards running after me, but I couldn't care less. Actually, I would care less, I'm clearly in a flashback, I couldn't control my body at all, I could only watch it all happen from his- or should I say my- eyes. Eventually, I stopped in front of the forgery in Kendall's Castle. I could see there was a maiden trapped inside, one with long hair with a few red streaks here and there.

She screamed, "Someone! Help me! Please!" I acted on instincts, using my trained acrobatic skills to jump from rubble to rubble, eventually getting to her. She yelled, "King Logan!" I saw the support wooden beams starting to fall, so I resorted to using my magic. I used my magic to create some sort of stone path from the rubble, Carlos came running. The guards immediately took care of the maiden, bringing her to safety.

Carlos wanted to come help me as well, but my magic ran out of time. The path disappeared, and fire roared where it used to be. Carlos tried to use his magic, I stopped him saying, "Carlos, I'm afraid my time's up."

He yelled back, tears building up in his eyes, "No! Logan! I'm gonna save you no matter what happens!" Finally, the wooden beams gave in and fell. I yelled, "Carlos, tell Kendall I love him..." Carlos yelled back, "Logan! No!" but it was too late. Soon, everything became blurry, then pitch black.

-Kendall-

I waited outside, finally the guards that followed the two came out. Carlos came out and ran into James, hugging him sobbing. Tears built up in my eyes, "C-Carlos, w-where's L-Logie...?" He pulled away from the hug and shook his head, tears still streaming down his face. Carlos' armor had burnt mark here and there, he told us what happened. I shook my head, "No, no way, that didn't happen." I kept denying, until a maiden with black and red hair came to me.

Tears streamed down her face, she kneel'ed down and begged, "Please forgive me King Kendall! This wouldn't have happened if King Logan hadn't come save me! This is all my fault!" I helped her up, my heart were in pieces now, but I couldn't blame her for what happened. It was in Logan's nature to help other peoples. "It wasn't your fault, King Logan had chosen to save you. Just know that he died as a hero." She nodded then walked away.

James and Carlos came hugging, James said, "I'm so sorry Kendall..." Carlos apologized as well, "I'm really, really, really sorry Kendall! If I hadn't stopped to listen to him, I could've saved him." I was too busy sobbing into James' shoulder to reply, Carlos added, "He told me to tell you... To tell you that..." He took a deep breath, "That he loved you." I sobbed even harder.

Everything went blurry soon afterwards, but then turned pure white.

My eyes flew open, Kelly managed to awake me asking, "Kendall! Are you okay?!" James' and Carlos' eyes flew open as well, I noticed my eyes were watery and so were theirs. Logan was still unconscious next to me. Worry filled my brain, I shook him furiously, "Logie? Logie! Wake up!" Kelly placed an arm on my shoulder, "He wouldn't wake up, I've tried many times." Logan was still breathing, his heart was still beating, he has to still be alive.

James and Carlos joined me trying to wake Logan up, but he wouldn't budge.

-Logan-

Everything was dark, I couldn't feel anything. Nothing. No emotions, none of my nerves responding, I don't even remember _anything._

-Kendall-

A tear escaped my eyes as the three of us shook him furiously trying to wake him up. What I didn't notice is it fell onto his ring, which started glowing brightly. Kelly asked, "What's happening?" The ring shone brightly, as we continued trying to wake him up.

-Logan-

After a few seconds of wandering aimlessly in the dark, I heard a whisper, actually more of a yell, "Wake up!" I looked around. The emotion of confusion filled me.

Then I heard someone yell, "Wake up! Please don't leave us!"

Us? Whose Us? Who am I leaving? There's nobody around for miles.

Then I heard another yell, "Logan! Wake up please!" Logan...?

Then memories came flooding back, as well as emotions. I felt determined to find my way out, even if it means wandering in the darkness for years, I will find my way out, out to my world, out to my band, out to Kendall.

Then suddenly, a few miles in front of me started shining brightly. In the center of the light slowly appeared a door. I walked towards the door cautiously. I turned the knob and opened it, and stepped through.

-Kendall-

I watched as Logan's eyes flew open. He caught his breath and I hugged him, "Logie! You're awake! I don't know what I'd do if I- I mean we lost you!" I heard a chuckle from him. The rest of my friends joined in the hug.

We pulled away when Gustavo asked, "Are the dogs finally awake?" Kelly nodded at him. He stated, "Join me and Kelly in the studio in 10 minutes." with a commanding tone. Although he tried to look fierce, I could see him caring for us. I said, "Will do."

We sat down in a circle on the floor. There was an awkward silence, broken by me asking, "Did everyone else happen to have the same dream?" They all nodded. Logan stated, "I don't think that was a dream. I'm 100% sure that was a memory of our past lives. It has to be, it was too real to be a dream."

I nodded. Logan continued, "When we're done here I'm going to the library to do some researches. Maybe I'll find some sort of info on some old kingdoms or something." I nodded, "I'll join you." James and Carlos' jaws dropped open, "Kendall? In a library?!"

I raised an eyebrow, "What?" They laughed, "You've never even thought about going to the library before!" I opened my mouth to retaliate, but they were right. Logan looked at them and asked, "Seriously?!" They nodded and he laughed with them.

I pouted. Logan stood up, "Alright, fun time's over, time to go literally face the music with Gustavo." We nodded and took off, wouldn't want to make Gustavo angry now.

I asked, "Should we tell the two what happened? If they don't believe us we can show them the video, plus Freight Train was there for even more proof. And the basement was way too spooky before for Gustavo to not believe us." He nodded, "I guess."

Then I asked him nervously, "You wanna grab dinner later after we finish in the library?" His eyes twinkled in excitement, "Really?" I nodded, he continued, "I'd love to."

I would've jumped up and down in excitement right there if nobody else was there.

-?-

I clenched my fist in anger. It should've worked! The spell Lee taught me should've worked! Logan was supposed to die in his unconsciousness!

I did a little bit of research, turns out the four's great, great ancestors used to be kings of four kingdoms. Logan's ancestors died in a fire, and that should've been enough to kill him. But it didn't! It looks like I will have to step up my game.

* * *

 **Review Reply Teim!  
**

Stormyskies89  
 _Ooooohhhhh...nail-biter...can't wait! I'm interested in the fact that you've added in a Descendants reference. I've only read your BTR ones...but this sounds really good. I loved how Jo and Camille wanted to get dolled up until Logan told them the band was gay! LOL.  
_ **Yep, cliffhangers, oh how I love and hate them. =3 I just love making short crossovers here and there in my fanfics, I don't know if you'd be as interested in my Descendants fic tho xD About the Jo part, I didn't plan on making any drama rise between him and Logan, and Kendall, so might as well just get that out of the way. I might put a lot of drama between them in future Kogan fics though xD  
Oh also, in your opinion, should I include more of James, Carlos, and other char's POVs?**


	7. The Past

**Hellur and welcome back to RotP!**

 **I know the last chapter was only out like, an hour ago, but it put me into this writing hype, which is why this chapter is out daily.**

 **Double-update I guess :3**

 **Anywayz, enjoy! :D**

* * *

-Kendall-

Finally we were free! God, Gustavo had made us go through horrendous harmony training. But at least he let us out soon after. We explained things to him earlier, he believed us even before watching the video. But he believed us even further when we showed him the video. Kelly's expression was priceless!

But now, all I care is some alone time with Logan.

I spun around when Logan asked, "Kendall, where are you going?" I raised an eyebrow, "Aren't we going to the library?" He chuckled and shook his head, "We are but we're taking my car." My eyes widened. The line kept repeating in my head, 'my car... _my car..._ MY CAR!' I asked as I ran to his side, "Did you say _your_ car?"

He smiled, "Yep." My jaw dropped, "You have a driver's license?!" He nodded. "Awesome!" I exclaimed. I looked around for the car that could possibly be his. I pointed at a gray car, "Is it that one?" he chuckled and shook his head. I pointed at another gray car, slightly bigger, "It's that one right?" he shook his head and chuckled. I kept looking around the apartment's car park for a car that could possibly be his.

I exclaimed, "Lemme guess, that one?" instead of answering, he said, "Kendall, where are you going?" I spun around and he stopped in front of a blue car. A blue 2017 Audi TT model to be exact. I asked, "Wait, _this_ is your car?" He smiled and nodded. My jaw on the other hand, dropped down onto the ground and my eyes widened.

I asked, "Seriously, this is _your_ car?!" He frowned and asked, "Something wrong with it?" I shook my head, "This just seems a bit too expensive for you, not to mention you do not look like someone who drove this type of car at all."

His frown grew, "Well then maybe the trip to both the library and our _dinner_ can just be forgotten." He said as he pouted. I chuckled, "Aww c'mon, I was kidding." He smiled saying, "Whatever you say Knight, now let's go."

I said to him, "Wait, lemme' take a picture. James and Carlos would be very jealous of you and your car." He chuckled and nodded. I took a picture of his car with him posing at the side, then sent it to both James and Carlos. I chuckled, "Alright, _now_ we can go." Letting Logan drive was a huge mistake.

As soon as he turned on the engine, we took off. My eyes widened in fear, I looked over at Logan, he was very focused. I looked at the speed meter, '100 km/h?!' I thought in fear. When we reached a roundabout, Logan did a perfect 240 turn. The way he drove the car was like one of those stunt drivers, high speed and super-sharp turns. I'm just glad the road was quite empty at the time. A few minutes later, about 2 to be exact, we reached the library.

Logan did a perfect parallel park, without even needing to adjust his position. I, on the other hand, was shivering in fear. Logan turned off the engine and I flinched. He laughed and said, "Come on, we're here." as he got out. I quickly got out of the car and ran into the library with Logan. Logan greeted the lady at the counter, the lady didn't even need to check his card, "Back for another round of the good ol' knowledge diving?"

Logan laughed and replied, "Yep, gonna dive into the ocean of history this time." They both laughed and I just smiled. Logan's laugh was music to his ears. The lady added, "Alright, just remember the rules." Logan nodded and replied again, "Will do. Thanks Bree, now c'mon Kendall." He tugged me along. I chuckled and walked with him.

I asked, "Is this how a library always looks like? And smells like?" Logan chuckled, "Yep, and what do you meant by 'smell'?" I smiled, "It smells like old leather, old paper, and basically old everything in here."

He laughed lightly, "Yep, that's what a library smells like. Can you put your phone on silent by the way? We're supposed to be quiet in the library, if you didn't know that." He said smirking. I punched his shoulder lightly, "Of course I know, I've been in a library before okay." He feigned a gasp, I punched his shoulder again chuckling, "Jerk." He smiled, then said "Yeah but, I'm your jerk." before skipping away happily.

I stood there shocked by what he just said, 'He's my jerk' I repeated in my brain, smiling like an idiot. Logan already found about 2-3 books about the history of PalmWoods. I followed him to a nearby table, one further away from the rest so he could look through the book in peace. He took out his glasses, which I didn't question where he hid, put them on and started going through the first book. I said to him, "Logan wait, can I take a picture of you with those glasses for a sec?"

He looked at me questioningly, but complied. He smiled and I took a pic, "Done?" he asked. I nodded in response. I sent the picture to James and Carlos with the caption, 'Yep, he's that adorable nerd back in Woodbury alright.'

About 1 hour later, I almost died of boredom. Logan closed the book frustrated, "There's nothing useful in these books!" he said whisper-yelling. I raised an eyebrow, I've never seen someone get frustrated over a book. Even though he was frustrated, he still looked adorable. I chuckled and he rolled his eyes, then my eyes landed on his lips. I didn't even notice I was staring at those soft pink lips, until he pointed out "Kendall, is there something on my face?"

I shook my head and said, "No, just your perfect damn lips." He gasped, and I was shocked by what I said. He smirked, "Thinking of kissing them?" My eyes widened, but I also had a smirk. I asked, "Can I?" He blushed, "Maybe. Since nobody's here."

He stood up and announced, "Welp, I'm gonna go look for more books." flustered. I smiled, 'I guess I'll make the first move...' I thought. Even though we both like each other, and know about it as well, none of us made the first move. Logan placed his spectacles on the table and continued to surf through the bookshelves to look for a might-be-related book.

I stopped him in his tracks, he spun around to look at me. I quickly sealed the gap between our lips. Logan's eyes widened but he quickly melted into the kiss. Even though it was a sweet little innocent kiss, it sent electric up and down our whole body. The sensation was much greater than what we'd get when we accidentally touch each other skin-to-skin, which was actually quite rare.

I pulled back when the need for air became too great. Logan's cheeks was adorably red, his doe-eyes larger than before, and his lips parted in a smile. He said while catching his breath, "That was..." I added, "Great?" He shook his head and chuckled, "That was amazing. Best kiss I've had in a while now." My eyes widened, "You've kissed someone else before?" I asked worriedly. He shook his head and chuckled, "I'm joking. That was my first kiss, like, ever." I smiled.

He stated, "Now if you don't mind, I need to keep looking for that book." I whimpered and smiled, and helped him look. We searched for a few minutes, but suddenly I felt a tingle behind my neck. I spun around to see a thick purple book with the picture of a bitten apple in it, with a thorny vine on the bottom and a leaf on top. I tapped Logan's shoulder and asked, "Logie, was that book on that table this whole time?"

He looked at the book and shook his head. We both walked over to the book, something about that apple is super-familiar... Logan picked the book up and pink sparkles came out from where he touched. The sparkles floated down onto the ground and disappeared. Logan's eye widened, 'Magic... Magic? Aur... Aura... Auradon!' I thought. The logo symbolized Descendants! And those peoples currently live in Auradon, which only a handful of peoples know about.

Logan tried to open the book, but it was sealed shut. There were four slot-like holes on the cover, they weren't super deep though. Probably around 4-5 centimeters of depth. Logan stated, "I have a feeling this is the book we've been looking for." I chuckled, "And it magically appeared on our table after we kissed. Coincidence? I think not." I paused. He shook his head and chuckled. I grabbed his wrist, "Now come on, dinner's in 2 hours so we have about 2 hours to figure out what this book is about." He nodded.

We walked towards the counter, Logan showed the lady the book. She raised her eyebrow, "I've never seen this book before." She placed it on the scanner to be scanned, then concluded, "I think you can just bring this book home. It's not the library's property, and if it mattered to the previous owner he/she or it would have retrieved it." smiling. Logan nodded and muttered, "Thanks."

We left the library and got back into Logan's car. The memories of his crazy-driving entered my mind as soon as he turned the engine on. I managed to stutter out, "L-Logi-" but was cut off. A few seconds later, we were back at the car park near PalmWoods Apartment. I got out of the car feeling dizzy. Somehow Logan got even crazier when we drove back, especially the even-sharper turn and the constant swerving.

Logan laughed as he helped me regain my balance, I stated, "You're a hella' crazy driver Logie." He laughed, "Can't be helped." He carried the book in his hand. We got up to my apartment, Camille and Jo were both waiting with my mom, my sister, James and Carlos on the couches. James asked, "Logan, why didn't you tell me you have a cool ride?" Logan chuckled, he opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted, "Yeah well, just don't let him drive."

Jo commented, "I know how you're feeling Kendall. Me and Camille have gotten used to it by now." Logan laughed. We joined them on the couches, Logan placed the book on the table. Mrs. Knight picked it up, pink sparkles came out again, "Ooh, sparkly. What's this by the way?" Her eyes went wide as soon as she recognized the symbol.

I said to her, "Yes mom, it's the Descendant's symbol. I think our whole dream thing is leading up to Auradon." She dropped the book on her lap as soon as I mentioned Auradon. She half-smiled half-frowned, "I guess it can't be helped."

Logan looked at me, "What's Auradon?" I smiled, "It's a kingdom. A kingdom filled with magic and goodness. It's where I came from, before moving to Minnesota, I don't know much about it since I only lived there for about 6 years before moving." Logan nodded. Camille chuckled, "First crazy ghosts and now a magical kingdom?" Logan took out his phone and showed the video to all of us, explaining what happened."

Jo's jaw was dropped, Katie could only mutter, "Wow." I picked up the book and said, "Now, the only problem is, I have no idea how to open this book." James snatched the book and tried to pry it open. The veins around his wrist, bicep, and some near his forehead popped out, which I had to admit, made him look kinda sexy. Logan punched me in the shoulder, "Stop checking him out." Everyone laughed and my blush grew.

I snatched it back from James, he yelled, "Hey!" I continued, "Force won't do it. There has to be another way." I set it back onto the table. Mrs. Knight stood up, "Anyone want drinks?" Jo, Camille and Logan declined her offer, meanwhile I asked for a bottle of water, James and Carlos wanted soda and Katie wanted coffee. She walked over to the kitchen to prepare our drinks. Jo picked up the book, "There four holes..." She said trailing off. She placed each finger on one hole, testing each out, then concluded, "I think you're supposed to put your thumbs here."

She handed me the book and I took it. I placed it back on the table, then all four of us guys placed our thumbs in each slot. There was silence, but a few seconds later, the book glowed. It slowly started levitating higher and higher, then stopped somewhere mid-air. The book shot out short rays of golden lights, I think mom dropped a plastic cup when she saw the book.

The book glowed brighter and brighter, up to the point where everyone had to cover their eyes. A few seconds later, the light disappeared. I opened my eyes to look at the book, it was light-blue colored instead of purple now.

I opened the book, mom quickly joined us on the couches. Everyone was watching intently as I looked at the first page. Strangely enough, there was a picture of Earth. I tapped on it hoping something would happen, and something did.

Suddenly everything became dark, and the symbol glowed. A few seconds later, an image of Earth was projected onto the air. Thank goodness everything around us was dark. Camille stated, "Wow..." It was 'Wow' indeed, this situation reminded me of one of those sci-fi movies where the protagonist and his friends would have the entire galaxy projected onto the room they're in.

I poked the image, then it zoomed in. Into somewhere near the middle of the pacific ocean. A few seconds later, a sparkly circle appeared and it showed Auradon. Thankfully the image lowered down so we could all see.

It showed a map of Auradon, including the names of the areas. Jo 'tapped' a frozen-looking kingdom, Camille read the kingdom's name, "Arendelle?" Carlos' jaw dropped, he asked, "As in Frozen's Arendelle?"

Jo tapped the castle, it zoomed inside. It showed a 3D model of Elsa, Anna, and the rest of the thought-to-be-unreal characters. This time, everyone's jaw dropped. Mrs. Knight butted in, "How do we zoom out?" I shrugged, did the 'zoom-out' gesture. Thankfully it worked, otherwise I would've looked like an idiot right there.

My mom spun the island around for a bit, as if looking for something. Then she stopped at one of the castles. She tapped on it, I read the name, "Auradon Prep?" She nodded, "You were supposed to attend that institution, but thanks to your father, I had to move. I couldn't take any more of him." I nodded. I know she's suffered through a lot because of him, she always told stories of us as a family, and quite a lot of stories about my father and his abusive behavior.

I stated, "Thank god you moved here though, otherwise I wouldn't have befriended James, Carlos, and my boyfriend here, Logan." Camille and Jo squealed as soon as I finished, Logan stared at me wide-eyed. I smirked, "What? You can't deny me after what happened in the library can you?" Mom placed both arms on her waist, "Kendall Donald Knight, what did you do to him in the library?" she asked sternly. I laughed as Logan flustered.

He answered, "He k-kissed me." James and Carlos exclaimed, "Really?!" Camille's face changed to blank and Jo's face changed to serious, she warned, "Remember our deal Kendall." Camille did the throat slitting gesture and I nodded. Mom smiled and Katie smirked.

I looked back at the floating image, then saw a familiar face, "Is that Ben?" Mom nodded, "Apparently, he's the king of Auradon now. His parents still rule though, he gets to rule when he graduates Auradon Prep, in about 6 years." I nodded, not bothering to question why he needed to be in there for 6 more years. I asked, "Whose that next to him?" Mom shrugged, "I actually don't know." I nodded. Logan asked, "Do you know him Kendall?" I nodded. "We were friends in kindergarten, best friends actually." He nodded.

I tapped the Earth logo again and the projected image disappeared soon after. I checked my watch, there was still 1 hour and about 19 minutes left before we had to leave for our date. I flipped through a few pages, then stopped at a drawn picture of all four of us in an armor. Similar to the ones we saw in the flashback.

Jo stated, "Wow, so your ancestors _were_ kings."

I tapped on James' picture first, and like before it projected an image with a few words under it. James read it out loud, "James Diamond, the king of the kingdom of prosperity. The kingdom is well known for it's amazing beauty, the king himself is the most handsome among the four Kings." He chuckled, "Even my ancestor is handsome." I rolled my eyes. The image was animated, with the whole cape blown by the wind, and James moving slightly.

I tapped the image and it switched to Carlos. This time, it was Carlos' turn to read, "Carlos Gracia, the king of the kingdom of strength. The kingdom is very well known for the strength of it's warriors, along with the leaders from the neighboring kingdom, can form an army strong enough to defeat even the most evil army."

I tapped it again, and it switched to me. I read my text out loud, "Kendall Knight, the king of the kingdom of leadership. The kingdom is well known for training the thousands of great leaders, along with the warriors from neighboring kingdom, combining strength with wisdom of strategy and great leadership, they have fought many wars and won." I smiled. Then stated teasingly, "Wow, even my ancestor was an amazing leader."

Camille rolled her eyes and tapped the image, then it switched to Logan.

The brunet read it out loud, "Logan Mitchell, king of the kingdom of knowledge. Among the four kingdoms, the kingdom of knowledge is the most important and most well known. Many researchers, magicians, sorceror and wizards come from this very kingdom, as it is filled with ancient knowledge of all kinds." Logan smiled, then frowned, "Unfortunately for it's king, he died early during the couple-ball between the kings and their mate- which also happens to be kings-, a fire broke out, the king saved a maiden in exchange for his life."

Logan had fear and sadness in his voice, as he tapped the image, then read the next text out loud, "These are the few moments shared between the four kings." I asked them, "Anyone objects to watching this?" Nobody objected, Katie yelled, "Hurry up already!" I chuckled and 'tapped' the circle.

The circle turned into a square, and showed some videos of the kings having fun. My ancestor announced, "We may be king, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun!" as he picked up a bow and shot a flying disc. He poked Logan's ancestor teasingly, "Your turn Log-ster" We all laughed at the use of Logan's ancestor's nickname. The king flustered, "I told you not to call me that!" I chuckled, he's exactly like Logan.

Now that I think about it, all four of us look exactly like them.

(I'm just gonna add K to their names so I don't have to keep typing 'my ancestor' xD)

KKendall smirked, while KLogan picked up the bow saying, "You'll regret challenging me." His ring glowed, KLogan yelled, "Shoot out 10 discs!" From somewhere flew out 10 different colored discs. Even though KLogan only shot 1 arrow, somehow 10 more appeared and rekt all 10 discs, KLogan poked KKendall with the bow, "Ha." KKendall chuckled, then tackled KLogan onto the ground, KLogan yelled, "MagiCam off!" and the vision disappeared.

We all laughed, I thought out loud, "I wonder what my ancestor did to yours Logan." and they laughed louder. Logan blushed madly and yelled, "Kendall!" as he shoved me playfully. I moved slightly and chuckled, "Weakling no push Kendall." Everyone laughed louder, at this point Carlos was on the floor. Logan muttered, "Jerk." still blushing, he tapped the circle. I replied, "I'm your jerk." He smiled at me before turning his attention towards the image.

This time, the image showed KJames and KCarlos having fun. KJames picked KCarlos up bridal style, then jumped into a lake together while KCarlos tried squirming crazily to free himself from his boyfriend's grasp. Afterwards, some more clips of the two having fun childishly were played.

By the time it finished, Katie muttered, "That was totally James and Carlos." She stuck her tongue out at the two, while they just glared at her. Mama Knight tapped the circle next, it showed us the ball. From the moment of us dancing, to Logan's final moments."

Tears formed in all of our eyes. Camille said sadly, "I can't believe that's how King Logan died. But it was so heroic too!" she said trying to cheer up Logan, and it seemingly worked. Jo tapped the circle, this time it showed a warground. Between our army, and then it zoomed to the other side's king. "Wayne?!" I gasped out loud, then Jo continued, "Jett?!" It zoomed back to our army, we had a lot of warriors, but also healers. Among those two healers were the black-haired maiden, and Jo and Camille's ancestors.

Jo chuckled, "So we used to be healers huh?" Camille chuckled as well. We turned to look at the war scene again. KWayne and KJett both used some sort of magic and shot beams at us, while our warriors battled. All KCarlos needed to do to protect us was hold up his glowing red shield. The shield created a barrier around us, protecting us and the healers from the beams. My ancestor then made his move, he took a single arrow from his quiver and used his glowing golden bow, and shot an arrow. One arrow multiplied into thousands, which exploded into contact, killing quite a lot of the other side's warriors.

All three of our ancestors gave KJames some space, as he slashed the air with multiple techniques, creating white sonic-waves that destroyed basically all of the other side's archer towers, catapults, and mage towers.

Logan made the finishing move, he conjured a huge fireball and blasted the wall after the warriors got rid of the barrier-generator around the castles. They were dumb enough to put the barrier generators outside. Well, at least half-outside half-inside. The wall exploded.

KLogan shot a beam from his palm, KCarlos shot a beam from his shield, KJames created more of those sonic-wave like things, and KKendall used his multiplying arrows again. The giant orb imploded afterwards, successfully killing Wayne and Jett in the process, and some of their warriors guarding the castle.

Roars of joy filled the warfield, and the castle. KLogan and KCarlos hugged KKendall and KJames tightly, making clanging noise as their armors touched.

Then a narrator voice filled the quiet room, "The evil war was one of the many wars the four heroes fought and won, and it was their first. Logan was unfortunately, unable to participate in the final war. The final war that wiped out everything and everyone in the land. A few hundred years later, Auradon was formed on top of the former Great Four Kingdom. Even though everyone died, there were traces of the old kingdom."

The projector turned off and the room lit up again. Everyone was in awe basically. I spoke first, "Wow, I can't believe our ancestors were _that_ powerful. Meanwhile we're here creating music." Everyone chuckled, then Camille pointed out, "Logan, that ring looks really similar to the one your ancestor wore during the war." He nodded and inspected it, then said smiling, "I like this ring."

Jo laughed, "You can't take it off can't you." She said teasingly. He nodded and we all laughed. Then I said, "Now, if you don't mind, I need to steal Logie here for a date." I waved goodbye to them and walked out of the apartment with Logan. He asked, "Want me to drive again?" I shook my head in fear, "No. No offense but, you're not exactly the safest driver here." He laughed.

We walked to a nearby restaurant. I've only known him for about 6 days, and I hope this date won't be awkward. Especially since we had _a lot_ to talk about. Even more especially because of our whole past thing now.

* * *

 **Review Reply time!  
**

 **No review this time since I double-updated xD**

 **If there's a lot of grammar errors here, please forgive me as I couldn't proof-read. This chapter was posted right at 1:45 AM 07-Jun-16. I'm going to proof-read it tomorrow. .**


	8. The Past -Jarlos-

**Hellur, iz' me :3  
Welcome back to RotP! xD**

 **Aafter proof-reading basically the entire thing, (Cuz' I have nothing better to do with my life :) I've noticed errors not only in chapter 7, but also 6.**

 **Oh and if the title wasn't clear enough, this chapter is focused on James' and Carlos' POV. :D**

 **Lil bit of smut :3  
**

 **Anywayz, enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **-James-**

As soon as we finished with our practice for the day, and Gustavo let us off for the day, Carlos bolted out the studio dragging me. God, I love his childish attitude so much!

Like usual, we went to the apartment pool to enjoy ourselves.

I watched as Carlos dived in and played with the kids in the pool, I chuckled at the sight, 'He's so adorable...' I thought to myself. I still can't believe that we're a couple now. I would've thought he would laugh at my confession, or do something that would break my heart.

Honestly, anything else he did after I confessed would've broken my heart. But now that's all in the past, we're a cute couple now.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eyes, I caught a glimpse of a female with long hair, and red streaks here and there. Bitters was taking her around a tour of the apartment, I'm assuming she's thinking of moving to this apartment. As soon as my eyes landed on her completely though, an image appeared in my head. More of a flashback actually.

I saw the image of Kendall in a golden armor and red cape, with the same female in front of him. The woman knelt down and begged, _"Please forgive me King Kendall! This wouldn't have happened if King Logan hadn't come save me! This is all my fault!"_ This all felt familiar, that was until I remembered I've seen this whole thing happen before, in the lobby. My eyes started to get watery, everything happened exactly the same.

I expected to be awakened after Kendall sobbed into my armor. But instead, the flashback continued. I watched as the woman walked away. As soon as she was far enough, I could see a smirk grow on her face. Suddenly I got bad vibes from her, 'She couldn't have possibly be the cause... could she?' I wondered.

Then suddenly everything went blurry, but a few seconds later it all became clear again. This time, I was standing in a battlefield. Next to me was Carlos, and on my other side was Kendall. The battlefield had a lot of corpses, corpses of our warriors and the other side's warriors. On the other side, stood a giant purple orb.

Then it did the blurry thing again, after it went clear I watched as I fought a brute in full armor. The battle went on, eventually I managed to kill him. But there were many more on the other side, as if waiting for us to charge. There were no more healers or warriors left on this side. Just the three of us.

We huddled up, Carlos started panicking, "There's no way we could win at this rate!" Kendall nodded, then suggested, "There's one way we could win though." pointing at the orb. I stated, "If we destroy that, we'll destroy everything!"

Kendall said in a loud and furious tone, "Yeah well all kingdoms on this god-damned land has already been invaded! It's better to get rid of evil than to just die here having no effect whatsoever." I nodded. Carlos asked, "So we all agree on it?" We nodded.

Then it landed on us, Kendall asked, "How are we gonna land a hit though? There's an entire barrier war there. Not to mention that evil sorceress-" he said while pointing to the mastermind of this entire thing, a sorceress in dark purple armor and black-red hair. "Will just deflect our hit!" he continued. 'Logan shouldn't have saved that witch!' I thought to myself clenching my fist. I punched the ground furiously, "If Logan hadn't saved that traitor we wouldn't have had so much trouble doing this!" They nodded. It was true though, Logan would be able to make a huge difference right now.

Then a soothing voice came from nowhere, "I'm still here, buds." Kendall instantly had tears streaming down his face, "Logan?" He looked around frantically. I yelled, "Carlos!" as a red beam flew towards us. Instead of hitting us, a white barrier protected us from the shot. I looked around in confusion. That was until my eyes landed on an otherworldly figure standing in the spot where Logan would stand in our little huddle.

Kendall ran over and tried to hug him, "Logan!" he yelled, but unfortunately, he went right through. Logan's spirit said in a sad tone, "Unfortunately, my body has been preserved underground. I can no longer be touched." Kendall was on his knees crying in front of Logan's spirit. Me and Carlos couldn't hold our tears back as well. There he stood, with his armor and everything.

"That doesn't mean I can't help." He added. Kendall looked up at him, saying "I miss you so much Logan..." saying with a sad tone. Logan knelt down in front of him. We walked over, I could see Logan trying to caress his cheeks saying, "I miss you too Kendall. I miss all of you." We nodded. We could hear the sounds of beams being deflected by the barrier, but we didn't care. We just wanted to see our friend again.

Logan added, "In about 600 years from now, we'll all be reincarnated." My eyes widened. He continued, "There's no way for us to win this war, unless that orb is detonated." I nodded, Carlos asked, "But how? There's a barrier and everything, that sorceress is a pest!" We nodded, Logan smiled, "I'll take care of that. Maybe you guys should use the wind arrow + shield + sword combination that you've been dying to try." I smiled, Kendall smiled, Carlos smiled, Logan chuckled.

How I missed his cute laugh. Logan stepped in front of us, held up both of his palms like how he would when he'd cast a spell, then chanted, "By the power from the land of holy spirits, I cast a spell upon thee!"

In an instant, a pair of huge feathery and angel-like wings sprouted from his back. Now he really looked like a warrior from heaven. A huge wave of white light washed over the entire field, destroying all of the brutes and stuff, the wave broke the barrier before disappearing, and the sorceress instantly started on repairing it.

Before she could do it though, she was wrapped with a bunch of glowing white chains, which clearly came from Logan. We nodded, Carlos positioned his shield in front of my sword, and I positioned my sword right in the center of his shield.

Kendall prepared his empowered gust arrow, then muttered, "I really, really hope this works." We nodded, Logan smiled at him reassuringly and he shot the arrow. Both of us let go of our talismans and watched as the talismans flew in great speed. Carlos' shield hit the orb, then shattered. As soon as it shattered, the orb cracked slightly, and my sword finished the job.

My sword strike right through, and the orb exploded. Soon a huge wave of death-bringing essence washed over the field, killing the sorceress. Logan protected us with his wings, Kendall stated with tears of joy, "Promise me you'll find me in 600 years, okay Logie? And you two as well. I don't know what I would do if my future self doesn't meet you guys."

We all cried tears of joys, before saying, "Promise!" with our pinky fingers intertwined. We muttered our I love You's before Logan's wings wore out. The last thing I saw was the feathers of an angel's wings torn and flew into the distance.

I was awakened by two extremely brutal slaps.

I jolted my eyes open and leaned up, "Oww! What the heck was that for?!" as I rubbed my super-red cheeks. Camille and Carlos both laughed. Carlos stated, "You wouldn't wake up no matter how many times I called out to you! So I figured Camille would be able to do something."

Camille nodded, "I happened to walk by the pool, then Carlos told me what happened." I nodded, then asked, "Couldn't you have just, I don't know, thrown me into the pool or something?"

 **-Carlos-**

I shook my head, "Nope. That would be too nice." Then I turned to Camille, "You wanna join us for brunch? We wanted to repay you for that amazing Turducken-Salmon you guys made for us last night."

She replied, "I'd love to. Lemme just go back to my apartment to freshen up." I nodded and she walked away, soon James picked me up and placed me over his shoulder.

I squirmed madly, yelling, "James put me down!" Everyone turned to us, and I blushed madly. I could hear him chuckle, "This is for telling Camille to slap me, twice."

I whined, "Jaaaamesss!" as I squirmed, playfully hitting his back, no longer caring about the attention this brought us. He just chuckled and said, "I'm gonna carry you up to our apartments, even if I need to use the stairs.

Eventually I stopped and pouted. I saw from the corner of his eyes, he was looking at my butt. I gasped and asked, "James are you checking out my butt?!" I could hear gasps from other peoples, and see James' ears turn red. I laughed, "You were!" and the rest laughed as well.

He put me down, "Fine! I'll let you walk on your own, but if you try to bolt away from me, I'll make sure you pay for it." he said smirking. I crossed my arms and continued walking towards our apartment. When we were right outside of our apartment, James pushed me up to a wall. Back in kindergarten, he would've towered above me if he did this playfully, but now, me and Logan were almost the same height.

Kendall was only a few inches taller than Logan, and James was only a few centimeters taller than Kendall.

He whispered huskily, "This is for embarrassing me in front of so many peoples." in my ears then leaned back, lust piled up in his eyes. I gulped, before I could ask our lips were smashed together. I was startled, but quickly melted into the kiss. Sure we've kissed many times before, but every single time we kiss it feels like the first time. He was cupped me through my jeans, awakening my member. I let out a moan, and he used the opportunity to invade my mouth and win the dominance battle.

The friction he's causing on my member drove me insane. Then Logan's apartment made clicking noises, as if someone was opening the door. James quickly jumped back, the bulge was obvious in my pants. I whisper-yelled slightly furiously, "I'll make you pay for this tonight!" then smirked. I pretended to open the door as soon as Camille swung open the other door. She asked, "Hey Carlos, mind if Jo joins us?"

I shook my head and replied, "The more the merrier" refusing to turn around. I opened the door and let Camille and Jo in first, then let go of it and watched as it closed as James tried to enter, Camille, Jo, Katie and Mama Knight spun around to see what made that noise. I on the other hand, was laughing on the floor. James came in and wrestled me on the floor. He purposely brushed our members together, and I pushed him away blushing and flustering, I whisper-yelled, "Not here!" and he smirked. He dived in to attack my neck again, but I quickly dodge. I stuck a tongue out to him and joined them on the couches.

James joined us all on the couches as well, I sat as far away as I could from him. I smirked as him when he realized he couldn't sit next to me, he frowned and sat next to Katie instead. Ms. Knight asked, "Anything interesting happened today boys?" James opened his mouth but I interrupted, "Yeah actually, why don't you tell Mama Knight what happened at the studios this morning, Jamie?" We all chuckled at the use of his nickname. He glared at me and I smirked.

He started telling what happened at the studio. Then a 'ding' went off from my phone, so I fished it out of my pocket and took a look. My jaws dropped as I looked at the picture Kendall just sent me. I waited until James was finished. When he finished, I asked Camille, "Hey Cami, is this really Logan's car?" She nodded and chuckled, "Logan is a crazy driver, seriously. I think Kendall's gonna puke as soon as they get to the library, that is if he lets Logan drive." I nodded.

Katie asked, "James, are you sure that's what _actually_ happened? Instead of what you _dreamed_ about happening?" He answered with one of those 'obviously' tone, "If I dreamed about it, then we wouldn't have all passed out on the couches and had the same dream."

Mama Knight on the other hand had a worried look on her face. I didn't bother to ask, since I knew she'll tell us about it when she feels like it. A few minutes of chatting later, another 'ding' went off from my phone. I picked it up on the table and chuckled, then showed it to Camille and ask, "Camille, is this really how Logan used to look like?"

She looked at the picture, her eyes widened then snatched my phone, I yelled "Hey!" She smiled and said, "Wow, I haven't seen Logan with his glasses for some time now." James took it and said, "Lemme see. Oh wow, he looks so adorably professional with them." I feigned shock and he stuck a tongue out to me. I pouted at him and took my phone back, then we continued talking and chatting about things other than that flashback.

A good 20 minutes later, the door swung open and Kendall walked in, Logan followed soon after with an odd purple book on his hand. The book had a strangely familiar symbol on it.

-James-

They joined us at the couches, Mrs Knight took the book, examined it, then asked, "Ooh, sparkly. What's this by the way?" Logan shrugged, "We couldn't open it for some reason."

I raised an eyebrow, "Lemme take a whack at it." Mrs Knight gave me the book. I literally used every ounce of my energy trying to pry open the book, but it was like trying to bend a metal rectangle that isn't hollow. Basically, it was impossible to pry open. I could feel my face turning red, then I gave up and handed it back to Kendall, who placed it back onto the table.

As soon as Logan finished showing the video and explaining, Jo pointed out the four holes on each corner of the book. Then suggested, "I think you're supposed to put your thumbs here." We all complied. There was silence. Then suddenly, there was light. A bright light that came from the book after it floated in mid-air magically.

We literally spent about 2 hours watching things from the 3D interactive magical projector that was apparently stored inside the book. Kendall and Logie left after we watched our ancestors fought with Wayne and Jett's ancestor. Wow, even our ancestors were enemies with theirs. I chuckled, which earned a questioning look from everyone in the room.

I opened the book to see if I could find anything else, and I did. I found one of KLogan's fight scenes apparently. I tapped on it and placed it on the table. The projector worked it's magic again.

It showed KLogan's fight scene against a legendary monster apparently called 'Scream' apparently, and she's a Banshee. We watched as KLogan used his acrobatic skills, which is another similarity to the current Logan, to dodge the multiple swoops. KLogan was smart enough to use his magic to surround himself with the Earth to shield himself from the Scream's deadly shriek.

As soon as she stopped, Logan broke out of his Earth shell and shot a similar white beam to rid the apparition. Camille said in shock, "Wow. Logan's ancestor and himself are so much alike. They even fought the same monster." I nodded.

Jo flipped through a few more pages then landed on one that had an image of my ancestor. She tapped on it.

I watched as the red-armored king blasted beams from his shield. Apparently he was fighting a giant walking tree known as "Hoboak" I watched as he threw his shield around like a boomerang. It seemed so fun! I wished I had that shield too. I hugged my helmet as I continued watching. The shield hit the giant oak monster multiple times, chipping it here and there.

Eventually, he chipped enough to see where the oak monster's weakpoint was; the orb in it's... stomach, I guess. I watched as he put on his cool looking red helmet that apparently had a horn on it.

He positioned himself, then charged at the monster. Multiple oak walls erected from the ground, hell Hoboak even used it's arm to shield it's power-source, but KCarlos' charge was too powerful. Eventually he broke through the front, destroyed the orb, then broke out the back in a cool pose. I watched in awe as the oak monster imploded into silver sparkles that disappeared as it touched the ground.

A teasing-tone-filled sentence came out from nearby, "Good job, Rhino."

KCarlos spun around to see KJames walking out from the forest, he said, "That was soo cool! I'm gonna go on solo missions more often. Also, I told you to stop calling me Rhino!" James chuckled, "Yeah well, this was supposed to be a group mission." Logan said walking behind James, with Kendall lingering behind him. His hair was disheveled.

KCarlos asked, "What happened to him?" Logan smirked, "Nothing." But I on the other hand, knew very well what happened. Disheveled hair and a smirk from his boyfriend, that was enough to figure it out. I had a smirk on my own face as I watched them walk.

-James-

KCarlos is actually _really_ similar to the current Carlos. I chuckled, "The Rhino huh. Even your ancestor had the same nickname as you back in the ol' days." Carlos punched me in the shoulder jokefully saying, "Shut up." I watched as he stared at his helmet, as if wondering about something. I didn't ask him. Carlos usually doesn't have secrets, but when he does have one, it would be something that means a lot to him. I just know he'd open up eventually.

Camille picked up the book and flipped through a bunch of pages. Then stopped at one with my ancestor's picture on it, "Aha, found one about James." She said proudly, then tapped on the image.

I watched as KJames stood in front of a slutty-looking female, the woman had a smirk on her face, which kinda worried me. She stated, "Since you refused my alliance, I'll see how you could refuse it after this."

A few seconds later, the field was filled with her clones. She had the power to multiply herself apparently. KJames didn't look worried at all though. I watched as he performed a lot of confusingly complicated looking techniques, sending different colored sonic-waves from his sword towards the clones. Eventually he stopped and smirked, "You just won't give up will you."

He held his sword up as it pointed at one of the random clones, then spun around at fast speed. How he didn't get dizzy was way beyond my understanding. The projector panned upwards, somehow his spin created a star.

A few seconds later, about 10 waves shot out forming a star, destroying all of the clones and knocking the original female onto the ground. KJames smirked again, "I already have a mate. Even if I didn't, I'd never think about someone like you." He muttered before sending waves that cut the female up into a millions of pieces.

Jesus, our ancestors really don't care much about blood and gore.

Even though the fight scene was slightly shorter, and a little bit less cooler than Carlos and Logan's I have to admit, I was still proud of him. He did exactly what I would've done, stay true to my lover. I smiled and looked over at Carlos, who was still looking at his helmet.

I chuckled, then stood up, "I think it's time for dinner." Camille fumbled, then said, "Oh, we should probably go back now." Jo stood up with her. Mama Knight said, "Oh girls, you can join us for dinner again if you'd like." They nodded.

She ordered pizza this time, I knew why though. She was just as excited as we were to watch more 'videos' of our ancestors fighting the monsters that existed 600 years ago. We continued watching, this time we watched some of KKendall's fight scenes.

Well more like KKendall and KLogan's fight scenes. The two were always together. Katie sighed as she kept looking through, the exclaimed, "Is there not a single thing of him fighting _without_ Logan by his side?!"

Then she stopped at a circle with another red circle around it. I watched as she raised an eyebrow and tapped it.

A narrator voice spoke, "This was taken a few days after King Logan's death. The day where the invasion started. King Kendall has never been the best sword user, but this says otherwise." then the video started.

There was KKendall. His eyes were red and puffy. I watched as he defeated an entire army single-handed using what looks like a sword made of gold, he even killed the healers without mercy using his bow. The general did prove to be a bit of challenge, but he was defeated with archery nonetheless.

I watched as he stood in front of the lifeless body of the general, then broke down and fell onto his knees. He covered his face with his surprisingly clean hands, "Logie... I miss you so much..." he broke down and kept crying. Eventually he sat in the fetus position, crying his eyes out. I felt heartbroken watching him.

Then suddenly, a white light shined in front of him, that he ignored completely. He kept repeating, "Logie, I miss you..." as he sobbed. The light then died down and revealed the spirit of KLogan. Except this time instead of his armor, he wore white robes. KLogan crouched down, then took his hand. The sudden contact made him flinch, but he melted into the touch. This entire event made me feel extremely sympathetic towards Kendall's ancestor.

I could see Carlos also felt heartbroken for them, his eyes were watery. The girls hid their emotions really well, so I had trouble reading their faces. I returned my sight to the projector.

KKendall quickly pulled KLogan into a hug, clearly he missed this whole thing. KLogan pulled away from the hug, saying, "Kendall, please, be strong for me. I might not be there physically but, just know, I'll always be there for you. For James, for Carlos, for everyone." KKendall nodded, then he watched as the bottom of KLogan's heavenly white robe started to disappear. He asked frantically, "Logie, what's happening? Logie?" KJames and KCarlos ran over, yelling, "Logan?! Logan!"

They ran next to Kendall and instantly broke down, KCarlos hugged KLogan, "Logie, don't leave us please!" KCarlos begged. KLogan now had tears running down his eyes, clearly he didn't want to leave as well. But he couldn't stay. KLogan group-hugged them, when he let go, about 1/4 of his robe was gone. He said sadly, "I'm sorry guys, but my time's up. I can't stay here any longer." KKendall pulled him into another hug, which was joined by my ancestor and Carlos' ancestor.

Soon, the three fearsome warriors were in tears, broken down, hugging the disappearing astral body of their friend. KLogan whispered, "I love you Kendall..." Then added, "I love all of you, I'll miss you..." with a sad smile as he disappeared, leaving behind white sparkles which soon dissipated. "I love you..." They all heard one last time. The last few words of their friends. Or at least they _thought_ those were the last few words.

All three of them knelt down on the ground, broken hearted, in tears. Eventually, KCarlos got up, "Alright, enough mourning. We have a war to end. Logan would want us to be strong, and not broken like this." KJames also stood up, "He's right Kendall, we can't keep mourning. We have our kingdoms to protect. I promise we'll have a proper funeral for him as soon as this whole invasion thing ends."

KKendall slowly stood up, wiping away the last few tears. He said with a sad smile, "Thanks guys, I'm glad I still have you two with me." KCarlos joked, "You're not getting rid of us that easily bud!" All three of them chuckled as they walked back.

The projector then stopped. And the doorbell rang. I heard sniffles from all three grown-ups, Katie stood strong. I could see tears in her eyes as well. Mrs Knight quickly paid the delivery man and brought the pizza over. We moved over to the dinner table, she made us promise, "No more sad clips. Just happy ones, or at least ones that aren't depressing or heart-breaking." We nodded.

That's how dinner went by for us. Camille Jo, Me, Carlos, Katie and Mrs. Knight enjoying pizza watching clips of our ancestors having fun and/or battling.

~ _After dinner_ ~

Me and Carlos entered our bedroom after having dinner and watching a few more clips and saying our goodnights to Camille and Jo.

-Carlos-

I stripped down to my black Calvin Klein boxer with red hem to get ready for sleep, then I whirled around to lock eyes with James. His eyes were clearly filled with lust. He walked over and I smirked, a few seconds later, our lips were sealed. He moaned, "God Carlos, I could never get enough of your sexy body." I smirk, well at least I tried. I pulled away from the kiss and whispered into his ear huskily, "Only for you, Jamie."

I cupped him through his jeans, this action always drives him wild.

He tried to push me down to the bed, but instead I managed to do that. I smirked and said, "Oh no, not tonight. I told you earlier that you'd pay, and this is how you'll pay to me." His eyes were blown open with shock. This is definitely new to him, and lord have I been wanting to do this for some time now, he always tops and this time it's my turn, and I'm gonna make it count.

- _Skip :3_ -

I thrust into James furiously and really hard, hitting his g-spot multiple times, he begged now and then, "Carlos, god, slow down! I feel like I'm being torn apart!" I smirked, "Oh no you don't, I'll make sure you're sore after this."

And with that, I only sped up and pounded harder. He moaned and groaned, both in pleasure from the spot and pain from my intensity.

- _Skippity Skip :3_ -

I toppled onto the bed next to James, his ass filled with my seed and his seed all over my stomach. I panted heavily, James was also panting like crazy, then grabbed a box of Kleenex from our nightstand to clean my stomach.

He joked, "I'm never letting you top ever again. I'm so gonna regret this tomorrow morning." I chuckled, "Well I said you'd pay for doing that to me earlier." He smiled, "I guess."

He pulled me into a cuddling position after I cleaned up, then whispered, "Night Carlos, love ya'"

I smiled and whispered back, "Night James, love you too." before placing a light kiss on his forehead. He smiled.

We fell asleep soon after.

* * *

 **RevRep time :D**

Stormyskies89  
 _OH-EM-GEE! Wow. I love all the description. And I loved the Descendants movie so I love the mentions and small crossovers. I can't wait to see how it all goes - and as for your question last chapter about wanting more from Carlos, James etc. POVs - I'd love to see more from them. More so their reactions to the pictures Kendall sent them, the flashbacks they keep having, their feelings about who their ancestors were, it's getting really good and I can't wait to read the next chapter_  
 **Oh yeah, I loved Descendants as well. A lot actually xD  
Just a little tease-preview though: They're going to give Kendall's old friend a visit, so they could study more about their ancestors. :3**


	9. Powerful Transformation

**Herru and welcome back to RotP! :D**

 **I've updated the first 5 chapters, even though the changes are really small, like almost unnoticable, there's still changed there. xD**

 **Anywayzz, enjoy :3**

* * *

-Kendall-

We walked to a nearby restaurant for dinner. We walked as close together as we could, trying to silently tell everyone that I'm taken and they could just stop chasing me. As soon as we entered the restaurant, a horde of female literally came running to me yelling, "Kendall I love you! Date me!" and stuff like that. I looked over at Logan, who was shocked beyond words.

I smirked and draped an arm around Logan's waist, "Sorry ladies, but I'm taken." He blushed and flustered, "K-Kendall!" he yelled trying to get my hands off of his waist. The fangirls were also shocked, I took this chance to run up to the counter and asked, "Good evening, I made a reservation under the name Knight." She flipped through the book and said, "Ah yes, I'll guide you to your area."

We followed her and entered a room, I didn't even know the walls were shift-able and that there was a room behind it. "Enjoy" She said smiling and leaving us alone in the special room. We sat at a random table.

There was an awkward silence in the atmosphere around us. I opened my mouth to say something then the door opened and a waiter came in. Logan chuckled at me and I smiled, the waiter handed us a menu, although I already knew what I wanted to order. I whispered to the waiter. He flashed me a smile and left.

Logan looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "What the heck? I didn't even get to place my order." He said with a tone of confusion combined with fury. I chuckled. I said, "Anyway, back to what I was going to ask, mind telling me about yourself? I mean like, your hobby, your favorite color, your favorite movie and all those stuff, because I know nothing about you other than you're a hot multi-talented smart band-mate." smiling after I finished. He blushed at my statement, and my smile grew into a cheeky grin.

He chuckled, before he could answer, the door swung open and a different waiter brought in my order. He said with a familiar French accent, "Forgive me monsieur, but we ran out of material to cook your order. Please accept our special meatball lasagna with our special secret sauce."

I nodded, too bad they ran out of material for the thing I asked for, but this is amazing nonetheless. Logan smiled, "My favorite, lasagna." I smiled as well. Then I asked, "Logie, can you put on your glasses for a while? I kinda wanna take a picture of you." I didn't even know why I even asked him that question, it came out of my mouth out of the blue. We both didn't notice the waiter behind me, as if waiting for something.

-Logan-

I raised an eyebrow but complied anyway, I don't even know why. I took my glasses out and put it on, then posed for Kendall. He whipped his phone out and took a picture. I smiled, but as soon as I looked down at my food my smile turned into a frown.

Instead of that delicious looking lasagna, I see a plate of maggot and rotting flesh. I basically gagged, then Kendall asked, "Logie, what's wrong? Do you not like the lasagna?" as he proceed to use his fork to take a little bit of it. Before he could shove it in his mouth, I yelled, "Kendall don't eat that!"

He raised an eyebrow at me, then slowly lowered the fork. He asked, "Why? What's wrong?"

I took my glasses off, "I don't know if you can see this when you put on the glasses, but I hope you can."

-Kendall-

Logan handed me his glasses. I took it hesitantly, ' _What's gotten into him?_ ' I asked myself mentally, then put on the glasses. I looked down at mine, then at his. I exclaimed, "I'm gonna barf!" But thankfully I held it.

The waiter behind us said, "You just couldn't eat your god-damn dinner could you. You just wouldn't die. Like the old saying, 'If you want a job done, you gotta do it yourself', I'll take care of you." As soon as he finished, he took his mask off and his hat.

I yelled, "Wayne?!"

-James-

I laid on the bed after me and Carlos' love making, 'My ass is gonna be sore tomorrow...' I thought to myself. God, Carlos was like a wild-as-all-hell sex god when he topped. I'm not gonna let him do that ever again.

But then a bad feeling came and rushed through me. It was a feeling I couldn't shake off. I had to wake the sleeping Latino up, "Carlitos, wake up." He eventually woke up, "Is it morning yet?" he asked childishly. If the bad feeling inside of me wasn't growing so much, I would've smiled. I said, "It's Kendall and Logan, something's wrong. I don't know why but I can feel it."

-Carlos-

Suddenly, a bad feeling grew inside of me as well after James finished. I nodded and quickly ran over to our wardrobe, fished out a bunch of clothes, then threw his clothes at him. We quickly put it on and rushed out of the apartment. We left the apartment soon afterwards, but before I could go far, I heard someone yell my name, "Carlos!"

I spun around to see a lady with red and black hair. I was in a hurry, and I think she could see that. She said quickly, "Take this with you, Logan and Kendall are both in trouble, and you two need to help them." She said as she handed me something. I didn't really know what it was since it was wrapped in a white cloth. James yelled, "Carlos! Hurry up!"

I whirled around to yell, "Alright alright! You go first, I'll catch up to you!" And with that he continued. I turned around again to say thank you, but the lady was already gone. I quickly ran after James afterwards.

-Kendall-

"What the hell are _you_ doing here Wayne?!" He smirked, "To have my revenge. He stole my spot in the band, now he's gonna pay!" He said pointing towards Logan. I hissed, "You're not gonna hurt him!" He smirked.

Suddenly, the scenery changed. It changed to one of those futuristic looking rooms with the grind on the walls, floor and ceiling. I felt like we were floating in an almost-fully-transparent box in space, he morphed as well, into some kind of monstrous creature whose body looked like it was made from darkness.

I was blown against the wall, near the door. Logan wasn't tough, he was protected by a force-field that I assume came from his glowing white ring. He ran over, "Kendall! Are you okay?!" I coughed as he helped me up, "I'm okay."

He nodded, Wayne shot two large black beams towards us, but it didn't hit us. Logan held both of his palms up, creating some kind of shield that protected us. He yelled, "Kendall! Go get help! I'll hold him back!"

I said, "But Logi-" He yelled back, "Just go Kendall!" I nodded.

-Logan-

I watched as Kendall rammed through the door to break it open. Wayne let out a cold laugh filled with evil, "It was a mistake telling him to go Logan, now you've got nobody to protect you." It was true, the barrier broke and his beam hit me. I was blown against the wall. I slowly got up, blood dribbled out from the side of my mouth. I said, "I'm not letting you win Wayne."

We both shot out beams from my palms and his eyes respectively, mine being white and his black. They clashed, and I had to admit it was pretty cool, but I'm not gonna win at this rate. Kendall ran back in, "Kendall what are you doing?" His eyes were blown wide, "I think we've been teleported into some other dimension or something! There's literally nothing but pure black outside!" I nodded and returned my focus to the monster in front of me.

-Kendall-

I ran outside and looked around. The windows and glass-doors were completely black, as if we were all teleported to some other dimension or something. What I also noticed was that everyone was frozen. Not like ice frozen, but time frozen. Nobody moved at all.

I ran to the door and banged it several times with my fist, but it just wouldn't move. It wouldn't budge, _at all_. I ran back into the room and watched as the beam shot by Wayne and Logan clashed. It was pretty cool honestly, I've never seen things like this happen in real life, usually just in movies. I wish I could help somehow, instead of being unhelpful and just watched the two!

-James-

We both reached the restaurant they were at, and there were peoples all around. We squeezed through to see a bunch of policemen readying themselves to ram the door. The building emitted some sort of ominous purple light, which caused my bad feelings to grow even more.

The policemen rammed into the door, but were blown away by some force. Soon, they were all on the ground, confused and in pain. I looked at Carlos, he nodded and I nodded.

We ducked under the restricted-area line thingy, I heard, "What the hell are you doing?! Get out of there!" from nearby but didn't care. We ran, and not knowing what would happen towards the door. We kept running, and to my surprise we ran _right through_ the door and into the building.

-Carlos-

I was actually super surprised that we ran _right through_ the glass door. I turned around to look, the door and window was completely black. I think that door teleported us into some other dimension or something.

James asked, "What happened here?" I looked around and everyone was time frozen, like nobody moved at all. Then suddenly the cloth-wrapped item moved. It literally dragged me into a random room, and I managed to hook my hands on James' collar, he yelled, "Carlos what the hell are you doing?!" The door blew open and what we saw was cool beyond words.

A white and a black beam clashed, the white beam came from Logan and the black beam came from this unknown monster. Kendall spun around, "Carlos!" I let go of the cloth-wrapped item and James' collar, then the door blew closed.

Logan was obviously losing, his eyes were closing as if he was running out of energy.

=3rd Person=

Logan was slowly closing his eyes, he was going to lose this battle. Then the door blew open and Carlos and James ran inside.

The item Carlos was carrying levitated in mid air, which caused the monster to stop and Logan to finally take a break. He was panting madly. James' eyes sparkled in awe, along with Carlos', as he muttered, "Wow..."

The cloth slowly unwrapped itself and inside were three other glowing rings. Logan's ring glowed brightly. The rings slid themselves onto the other three's fingers, Kendall muttered, "Wha-" before his vision was covered in a bright yellow light. Actually it was more of a white light with yellow tint.

-Kendall-

I closed my eyes in fear as the light surrounded me, then I heard a whisper, "Kendall..." I opened one eye to see another me. Except this 'me' had golden armor and a red cape, along with a golden crown. My eyes blew open and I knelt down, "Your majesty." I said. I'm looking at my ancestor's- King Kendall- spirit!

He chuckled, "It's okay, you should get up. We're basically the same person." He smiled. Then he reached out a hand, "Take my hand Kendall, Logan needs your help to defeat Wayne's reincarnation. I was hoping he would reincarnate as a good person..." he trailed off.

I hesitated at first, but then remembered that Logan really did need my help, and I didn't want to be helpless. I took his hand and he whispered, "Thank you..."

I felt power surge through me.

-James-

I opened my eyes soon afterwards. I was surrounded by white light, I looked around frantically thinking, ' _Where the hell am I?_ ' over and over again.

Then suddenly I heard a whisper, "James..." I looked in front of me to see someone who looked exactly like me. Except he was in white armor with yellow cape, and a white crown on his head, "Wait, are you... no you couldn't possible be. Are you King James?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Yes, the handsome and strong James Diamond." I opened my mouth to reply saying _I'm_ the handsome one, but then I remember that I'm looking at my past self. He smiled, then reached out his hand saying, "Take my hand James. Logan and Kendall needs your help, it's time for the kings to reunite..."

I hesitantly took his hand. I closed my eyes as I felt power surge through my vein.

-Carlos-

I quickly opened my eyes and noticed that I was enveloped by red-tinted white light. I looked around for my helmet, I usually keep it close to me no matter where I go.

Then suddenly I heard a voice ask, "Looking for this?" I spun around and jumped back startled. I saw myself wearing red armor with a blue cape and a red crown on his head, holding my helmet. I snatched it back, but then my eyes widened as he smirked, "Are you King Carlos? Like the one who ruled a kingdom 600 years ago?!" I asked giddily.

He smirked, "Yeah, I am that King. Although I'm just a spirit now." I said, "Wow! I wish I could have a cool armor like yours, but they don't really make armors anymore nowadays."

He chuckled, "You can have this actually, just take my hand. Your friends need help in defeating that monster that you just saw." He said while holding his hand out. I grinned and took his hand, I felt some sort of power surge through my body.

-Logan-

I opened my eyes slowly to see that I was enveloped in a grey-tinted light. I was about to look around, until my eyes fell upon the other male that was in the room. The other _Logan_ to be exact.

He smiled, I examined him for a bit. He wore silver looking armor with a white cape and a silver looking crown. I know full well that it wasn't silver, it was too bright to be silver. It kinda looked like quartz armor actually, but that would be impossible. Armor from quartz?

He shook his head, "No, this isn't an armor made from quartz. It's made out of metal that's extinct in your time age." I nodded, then asked, "How'd you know? Do you have mind-reading power?" He chuckled, "Of course I would know, I'm basically you from the past."

My eyes widened, then I quickly knelt down, "I'm sorry King Logan, I didn't acknowledge you." He helped me up saying, "It's okay. I understand that you forgot." I smiled. Then he reached out a hand, "Take my hand Logan, you need my help to defeat that monster. The reincarnation of Wayne from the past." He stated.

I nodded and took his hand. A few seconds later, I felt some kind of power build inside of me.

=3rd Person POV again :3=

The monster yelled, "What the fuck is going on?!" As it watched the four be enveloped in different colored lights.

A good 5 minutes later, the light disappeared.

They opened their eyes in unison.

Logan wore a silver-like armor with white cape and a silver-like crown on his head, Kendall wore golden armor with a red cape and a golden crown, James wore white armor with a white crown and a yellow cape, and finally Carlos wore red armor with a red crown and a blue shield.

Logan's ring stayed on his finger, while Kendall had a quiver filled with multiple different arrows and held a golden bow with ruby engraved on each end, James held a white holy-looking sword with a sapphire engraved on the hilt, and Carlos held a red shield with a medium-sized topaz rhombus on the center.

Wayne thought out loud, "No, you couldn't be the four kings!" in a demonic voice.

-Logan-

We were quick to move, it was as if this power gave us all new strength to fight back. Kendall fired about 3 arrows, 2 of them wrapped the monster in a yellow chain and one of them exploded on contact. The monster broke from the chain, slightly damaged, then shot a giant black beam with his hands this time. Carlos moved in front of us and protected us with his red shield. How he managed to protect us with his shield against the giant beam was beyond my understanding.

I watched as James disappeared in a blink, then re-appeared behind the monster in a pose literally saying, "I've just used my sword to cut you" all over it. The monster's hand came off, there was no blood though. James re-appeared next to us. Our crowns were somehow glued onto our head, so none of us really cared about them.

The monster shrieked in pain as it's hand landed on the ground, then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Carlos yelled, "Logan, do it now!"

At first I didn't know what he meant, but then suddenly I felt power coursed through me tremendously. I closed my eyes and allowed my body to move on it's own. I found myself raising both of my palms at the monster, then yelled, "Begone, impurity!"

A huge ball of light instantly shot from out of my hand, then enveloped Wayne. He shrieked in pain once again, as he slowly dissipated, leaving behind a red gem shard. The room slowly reverted to it's original style, and we changed back to our normal clothes, the table re-appeared in their original places, the walls, floor, ceiling, lighting and everything returned.

We were all panting, I asked in shock, "What in the hell just happened?" I looked over at James, "I have no idea what just happened, but-" Carlos yelled with join, "That was freaking awesome!" as he jumped up and down in excitement. I chuckled.

The four of us settled down on another table, a few minutes later my _real_ order came. I smiled as the waitress placed it on our table and lifted the silver-cap thing (I don't know what it's called ;-;) I watched as Logan's eye widened, "Wow!" he exclaimed.

There were 5 cups of Prawn Cocktail. The waitress smiled and left. The four of us were left with the food, I glanced at Carlos and he was drooling, meanwhile James tried as hard as he could to hide his envy. I smiled, "You guys can have the other two cups."

They grinned and took two cups, and we took two of our own. Logan smiled and said, "Well, back to your original question, I'll start with favorite movie then." I grinned and listened intently.

-James-

I looked at Logan while he talked about his favorite things, then at Kendall when it was his turn. They look so sweet together. Carlos poked my waist, which made me flinch, and asked grinning, "Why are you staring at them? Do you like, have a crush on both of them or something?" My eyes widened, "What I-" I looked over at the two, who was staring at me with lips parted in shock. I blushed and punched Carlos' shoulder lightly, "You jerk." Carlos chuckled with them, they continued their conversation afterwards.

I glared at him and he stuck a tongue out playfully. I lunged at him and we both toppled onto the ground, I panted while staring into his beautiful eyes. He grinned, then pulled me in for a kiss, which turned into a hot make-out on the floor soon afterwards.

-Kendall-

I smiled at Logan, he's really adorable. Everything he does is adorable, even if it's just as simple as breathing. We got to know each other even more, which makes it easier for me to make our next date easier. I was snapped out of my stare-at-Logie-while-smiling trance by Carlos' moaning. I yelled, "Can't you guys wait until we get back?!" They stopped instantly and sprung up and back into their seats, panting and blushing crazily.

Logan laughed and said, "Wow, you guys never give it a rest do ya'" They blushed even more, we quickly finished the last cup of prawn cocktail and left the restaurant after paying.

-Carlos-

Thank goodness the crowd left the restaurant. It was as if nothing ever happened. We walked all the way back to the apartment, talking and chuckling about things. As soon as we reached our apartment, I pulled Kendall closer and whispered, "Kendall, aren't you gonna ask Logan about moving in with us?" His eyes widened and he said, "Oh yeah!" Then turned to Logan.

I smiled then looked around, hoping to see the black and red haired female so I could thank her, if she didn't give us the rings we wouldn't have defeated Wayne, or should I say monster Wayne. I still felt proud of myself, the entire battle was super cool!

Kendall asked, "Logie, would you like to move in with us?" His lips parted in shock, he answered, "I would love to but... I've got roommate responsibilities..." he said trailing off. Kendall frowned, "Oh, yeah, I understand." Logan smiled sadly, "I mean, we could still meet up in the studio every day, plus I only live a few steps away from you." he said then chuckled. Kendall forced a smile on his face, "I guess you're right."

Logan said, "Goodnight Kendall." smiling. Kendall replied, "Nighty Logie" cutely, Logan chuckled then entered his apartment, while he entered sadly. I looked at James, who also looked at me. I shrugged.

I watched as he sighed and entered his bedroom. I entered me and James' bedroom.

-James-

I watched as Carlos stripped. No matter how many times I look at him, it will always feel like I'm looking at him for the first time ever. His bulging biceps, his sculpted shoulder, amazingly lean stomach, toned pec, and the v-line that leads down to his monster.

I couldn't resist making out with him right there.

-SKIP :D-

I fell onto the bed huffing madly, we tried a new position with Carlos topping again. And once again, he refused to go easy on me. He chuckled, "You're soo gonna be sore tomorrow Jamie." I chuckled as well, "Yeah well, at least I enjoyed it."

He smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead, "Night James."

I smiled warmly, "Goodnight Carlos." And pulled him into a cuddling position, then fell asleep.

* * *

 **Review Reply :DD**

Stormyskies89  
 _Oh good, can't wait! I love that, James and Carlos - for me - are always interesting characters to write with. So they make for great reading too!_  
 _I can't wait to see more about their Ancestors when Kendall friend - that wouldn't be Ben would it? Or someone else? - visits and helps them get more information - but knowing that KLogan told the others about their 600 year later reincarnations. Seems like fate! I love it! Can't wait for_ more!  
 **They are pretty interesting to write with tbh. Especially Carlos, since he could just be as childish as he wants, but also serious at times xD Oh also, they're visiting Ben instead of th other way around. And about the 'Logan knows when reincarnation happens' thing, it'll be explained in future chapters.**

TheGuestReviewer  
 **Sorry I can't put your review in here but I'll just reply anyways xD  
For Chap 1: Yep, I did miss you. Thanks for informing why you couldn't appear in my review section through PM btw xDD**  
 **For Chap 2: Honestly, I don't even know how to reply to your review, in a good way I mean. It's so fun to read, yet I don't know how to reply xD Sorry! ;w;**

 **Can't wait for more revs xD**


	10. The Cake

**Erruh and wercome back to RotP! :3**

 **I figured they needed a break, so the next few chapters will focus less on the kings thing and more on them having fun. Sorry if this chapter is hella' freaking long, I didn't know how to cut it up xD**

 **I haven't updated in like two days now : I'm so sorry, I forgot to write a chapter on Wednesday, then forgot to finish the chapter in Thursday. So I'll try to double-update this and the rest ;w;  
**

 **Anywayz, enjoy :D**

* * *

-Logaine-

I woke up and yawned, to the sound of scurrying and running around. I leaned up to see Camille and Jo running around packing things. I raised an eyebrow, "Where are you gals going?" They both stopped and frowned, "We were hoping we could leave before you woke up and just leave a note." Jo said.

Camille let out a sigh, they both then ran to me and hugged me, "Logie, we're gonna miss you so much!" I was still confused. Where are they going? I asked, "I'll miss you two too but, where are you two going?"

They smiled at me sadly, Camille said, "I have to go back to Minnesota. My mom got sick and nobody's there to take care of her, I'm not coming back here unfortunately. I have to stay there and care for her." Then Jo said, "I on the other hand, need to go back to North California. Same reason, except it's my dad and my 5 sisters."

I frowned, tears escaped their eyes, "We're gonna miss you so much Logie!" I couldn't help but had tears stream down my eyes as well. Sure me and Jo have only been roommates for about 3 and a half months now, but we've grown close. Really close. And Camille, she was my childhood friend, and _was_ my only friend, now I'm gonna lose her?

I wiped a few tears away, "Camille, I could go with you and help." She shook her head, "My boyfriend's going back with me." she said smiling. I raised an eyebrow, "Boyfriend?" I asked. Jo chuckled. Then I turned towards her and asked, "What about you Jo? I could go to New Zealand with you."

Her eyes widened and she said, "Oh no, no way. You're not leaving PalmWoods, your band, and most importantly your new boyfriend. Plus, _my_ boyfriend is also gonna help me." I nodded, then pulled them into a hug, "I'll miss you two. Promise me we'll stay in touch alright?" They replied in unison, "Promise!"

Then I heard a male clear his throat. I opened my eyes to look at him, "Dak Zevon?" I said out loud. A few seconds later banging was heard from behind the doors to our apartment. Dak literally ran into my wardrobe. I laughed then yelled, "Oh, no, I meant Zac Efron?"

They let out an 'aww' then scurried away. Camille smiled, "Nice job." I smiled as well. I helped them back, then asked, "When are you guys leaving? And how long have you two been dating?"

Camille explained, "Me and DZ are both leaving in about 2 hours, same with Jo. Me and this guy have been dating every since the day I bumped into him." I nodded. I stood up and said, "Welp, as a farewell gift, why don't I share the recipe of me and my mom's super famous short strawberry chocolate cake?"

Camille's eyes lit up, "Seriously?! You still have the recipe for that?! Hell yes! I haven't had that piece of heaven since, like, forever!" she exclaimed. I laughed, confusion was written all over DZ and Jo's face though. I smiled, "Come on, let's go make that cake."

We spent about 1 hour making that delicious cake, with Camille jolting down every single thing I did.

-Carlos-

I literally woke up to a familiar scent. The scent I have not smelled for years now. I quickly put on a bunch of clothes and ran out the door, Kendall, and Katie were already awake. Kendall quickly pulled my shirt yelling, "Katie! Go wake James up before Carlos explodes here!"

Her eyes darted towards our room in fear and she kept shaking James. Eventually he yelled, "Alright! Alright I'm up! What's wrong?!" Katie pointed out the door, "Carlos has gone crazy!"

I was still trying to make my way to Logan's apartment. I am not gonna miss this chance. Not in a million years no. I looked at Kendall, his veins popped out as he used all his strength to hold me back. I am not going to miss this!

-James-

I slowly limped over to my wardrobe after Katie left. God, my ass is pounding! I am seriously never gonna let him top, EVER AGAIN! I limped over to the bathroom to quickly take a shower. I fixed my hair then put on a bunch of clothes and limped out of my room.

Katie asked, "What's wrong with you?" as she watched me limp. I exclaimed, "I'm never gonna let Carlos top, ever again!" her eyes widened and she laughed. Carlos was trying to free himself from a very red Kendall.

I helped him and forced Carlos to sit down, even though he was super jumpy. We used up the two thick rolls of duct tape to tape him onto that chair. I yelled, "Kendall, what's wrong with him?!" He replied, panting, "I think Logan's making that chocolate cake. I'll go take a look."

Carlos yelled, "Don't you dare eat that cake!" Kendall flinched and replied, "I wont! Sheesh."

-Kendall-

I could hear Carlos squirming and yelling trying to free himself from the tape even after the door was closed. I shook my head and walked over, finding the door unlocked, and walking in.

I walked in to see the very last bit of cake enter Camille's mouth. I glanced over at DZ, they greeted me and I greeted back. Logan asked, "What're you doing here so early Kendall?"

I chuckled, "Carlos went crazy when he picked up the scent of your 'special' cake." They laughed. I said to him, "I'll go back now and tell him that it's all gone." smirking, then left their apartment.

I returned to our apartment, Carlos jumped around me and I looked at my sister and James. They shrugged, "He's too strong." Katie said. Carlos asked giddily, "So how did it go?"

I said, "Well... he did make the cake..." I trailed off, Carlos' eyes lit up, "So...?" he asked while still being energetic around me. I shook my head, "It's all gone."

His smile turned upside down, and in a matter of seconds he was in a corner, sitting and sulking. The entire corner of the room was filled with despair, depression, sadness, regret, loathing, every possible negative emotion a person can feel.

James shook his head, "Oh god, not again." I shrugged, then Mama Knight entered, "I'm baaa-" her sing-song voice stopped as soon as her eyes landed on Depression Latino. She shook her head, "Seriously though, again?" We shrugged. I explained to my mom what happened.

-Logan-

After we finished the cake, I didn't even realize two hours had went by. Jo, Camille and DZ all walked out after DZ put on his disguise. I said to him, "Zev, please, take care of Camille ok. She's played an important role in my life." He nodded and smiled, "I will." Then I turned to Jo, "Jo, take care of yourself alright." She nodded as well, "I will."

I sighed, "I'm not gonna send you guys off, it's just gonna make it harder for me." They nodded, then Camille and Jo pulled me into one last hug with tears, from all three of our faces, "I'll miss all of you so much." I said sadly. We bid our final farewells, I watched as they disappeared down the hallways, and wiped one last tear. At least now I have a reason to accept Kendall's invitation. I stood near the door to knock.

But suddenly, it flung open and hit me right in the face. I watched from the corner of my eyes as James ran out and into my room. Kendall walked out and saw me behind the door, face as red as a tomato. I wore a poker face as the door left my face, he yelled, "James, Logan is over here!" And James bolted out.

As soon as he the state my face was in, he knelt down and chanted, "Logan I'm so sorry!" I chuckled and helped him up, "It's okay. It's not the first time my face was slammed into something." Kendall and James' jaw both dropped.

My smile dropped. Then I asked, "Why were you looking for me?"

James rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and Kendall asked nervously, "Carlos wanted to eat that special chocolate cake of yours. When I told him there's no more..." He trailed of sheepishly. I chuckled, "Have I ever told you how adorable you are when you're all nervous and shy like this?" I said bluntly while smiling.

-Kendall-

"Wha..." I said as soon as Logan finished. James whistled, my face turned red. I quickly cleared my throat and said, "I mean, Kendall not adorable, Kendall manly."

Logan and James laughed, I smiled. Logan said, "Whatever you say cutie. Now where's Carlos?" My face continued to be red when he called me 'cutie'. God dammit, I shouldn't be all shy and stuff just because my crush called _me_ a cutie and not vice versa!

I let him enter the room, then James, then me.

-Logan-

I flinched as soon as I entered the room, seeing one corner of the room all grey and sad. I frowned when I saw him, and I walked closer and closer. "H-Hey Carlos..." I said timidly, he replied sadly saying, "Go away Kendall..." as if he was depressed or something.

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm Logan, not Kendork." The corner lightened up slightly when I said 'Kendork', he asked, "What do you want?"

I chuckled, "I'm here to bake my universally special chocolate cake, with you."

A few seconds later, the entire corner brightened up with flowers and everything, I think I even saw cute clouds floating around for a few miliseconds. Then, I was on the floor, with Carlos' eagerly asking me, "Really?" with giant puppy eyes and a huge childish grin.

I chuckled, "Yeah." A few seconds later I was covered in kisses, all over my face.

Then one landed on my lips.

My eyes widened, he pulled back and his widened as well. James cleared his throat, Kendall laughed his ass off. Carlos climbed off of me and I leaned up asking, "Aren't you jealous Kendall?" His laughed instantly stopped and his face turned red. The room was filled with everyone else's laughter.

I smirked at him as he sent a playful glare. Carlos literally grabbed me and ran towards the kitchen. I chuckled and shook my head, "I need to get my book first, stay here." He nodded, I walked back into my now-empty apartment and went to my quiet bedroom.

I let out a disappointed sigh, I miss Jo and Camille already. Usually the TV would be on and they'd be watching a cheesy romantic flick, and I would roll my eyes. But now they're gone, and I miss them already. I searched through the drawer on the table that we used to share, eventually I found it. It was a light blue book with my name in front, written at the bottom was, 'I'll always love you, Mom' with her cute signature.

Thank god my cousin lived with her, so she wouldn't be lonely. We also have about 2 dogs in our house back in Minnesota.

I jumped as soon as I turned around. There was an ominously shadowy figure standing- more like floating near my door. I stood there frozen, not able to move. I watched as it crept closer and closer. Suddenly the ring on my finger glowed brightly, the light banished the dark. I let out a puff of breath that I didn't even know I was holding.

Now, the old Logan would've broke down right there on the spot in fear. But the new Logan, was brave enough to move. This whole king thing gave me some sort of bravery. I picked up the book and walked towards Kendall's apartment, deciding not to tell them what I just saw.

I looked at Carlos, he was childishly spinning around on one of the chairs in the kitchen. He stopped and exclaimed, "You're back!" I smiled. I walked towards him, set the book down and flipped through the pages, then landed on one with a star marked on it.

I started, "Alright, so, first off we need..." Carlos literally gathered the ingredients as I spoke, I chuckled as soon as I realized they were all on the table. Then continued, "Now we need the tools..." A few seconds later, they were also on the table.

-Kendall-

James and Katie played a game on the couches, while me and my mom watched Logan and Carlos intently. They looked so adorable together, I'm just thankful that Carlos knows Logan is mine and not his. Then suddenly I realized, when it comes to any that has to do with Logie, I get all possessive and crazy. I smiled and shook my head, that just proves how much I want him.

-Back to Logan and his baking-

I told Carlos to mix the flour, cocoa power, baking power and baking soda all together, while I waltzed over to the oven and pre-heated it to 350 degrees.

Then I beat together in a large bowl a bunch of eggs, butter and vanilla while adding sugar now and then. A few minutes later, I told Carlos to add the flour mixture and milk, then continue beating. He exclaimed, "Aye aye Captain!" with a playful salute then complied. He clearly had fun, and so did I.

A few minutes later, he asked, "Is this okay?" I tested and it was smooth. Even after beating the whole thing, Carlos was still energetic.

Earlier I told Carlos to grease a 10 inch cake mold, so all I had to do left was pour the whole thing into the pan. Surprisingly enough, it was enough to fill the whole pan without overloading.

Afterwards, I turned to Carlos and commanded, "Go get another stick of butter, a can of condensed milk, sugar, and food coloring of _your_ choice." He yelled, "Yes sir!" childishly and ran towards the fridge. I chuckled then looked at Kendall, who was smiling, the same smile Mrs. Knight has on her face.

I heard James yell, "Darnit! Another round?" Katie yelled back, "You're on!" and I chuckled more. I could definitely get used to this kind of life.

Carlos ran back with all the ingredients in his hand. I also spotted yellow and red food coloring. I smiled then took the ingredients from his hand and fetched the mixer. I threw all the ingredients in and turned on the mixer. Once they were all beaten smoothly, I said to him, "Alright bud, now you can put your food coloring in."

His smile turned into a giant childish grin as his eyes twinkled in joy, he exclaimed, "Yay!" I really love the childishness of Carlos. I chuckled. I watched as he sprinkled both in, but there were more yellow than red. I turned on the mixer and watched as somehow it turns the white cream into gold-yellow. My eyes widened, I did not expect that at all. I actually expected orange, or at least a brighter shade of it.

I chuckled and Carlos watched as the cream slowly formed. A few more minutes later, the oven went off in a 'ding' signaling the cake was done in the oven. Carlos bolted and opened the oven, letting out all the heat. I walked over with two oven mitts, took the tray containing the cake and it's mold out, then placed it on a wire rack.

I cut the top of the cake so it was even, then flipped it outside down letting the cake _slide_ out. Then I said, "Alright Carlos, this is the penultimate stage." He tilted his head when I said penultimate, I chuckled and said, "I mean it's the second to last stage." He let out an 'Oh...' and I chuckled again.

I said to him, "Get me some jelly mixture and some strawberries." He nodded and took off, a few seconds later he was back.

-Carlos-

Logan said to me, "Alright, I'll take care of this, I need you to make another batch of cream." I nodded. I watched him make the cream just now so this shouldn't be too hard.

I threw in another stick of butter and milk. I didn't bother to ask how Mama Knight has so many butter.

I allowed the cream to mix, then sprinkled a bit of blue food coloring and watch the cream turn into light blue. Bright Gold-Yellow and Light Blue should go well together.

This is one of the things only peoples close to me know, I am very picky when it comes to colors.

I glanced at Logan and watched as he poured the jelly mixture into a tray then threw in a bunch of thinly sliced strawberries, then put it in the fridge. He turned and said, "We gotta wait until the jelly mixture is set, which would take about 5 minutes. Plus the cake needs to cool and the cream needs to set as well."

I nodded and let out a whimper. Then I realized, the cake I tasted back then didn't have any cream or jelly. Just chocolate and strawberry. Maybe Logan's making a _really_ special cake!

I smiled and joined him at the table with Kendall and Mama Knight. A few seconds later James sat down in the seat between me and Mama Knight. Katie sat down next to Logan, who was next to Kendall.

-Logan-

I sat down and took a break. Katie asked, "Is the cake done yet? I can't wait to taste what drove Carlos crazy for years." I chuckled and said, "Not yet, it will e in about 4 minutes." She nodded

James sat down and smiled saying, "Great, finally we could have a slice of this so called 'heavenly cake' that got Carlos insane for years."

I raised an eyebrow, "Heavenly cake?"

They laughed, then Kendall explained, "After that day, Carlos dubbed your cake as 'the cake that came from heaven', which was crazy. Then he went a hunt to all around Minnesota, yet he couldn't find it. When he gave up, he sulked in a corner of his room. He literally skipped a whole week of school, that's how long it took for him to slowly recover. His full 'recovery' though took about a month." I nodded, wow, he really did love this cake. I just hope he liked the slight alteration I made.

Then the egg timer went off. I took off towards the fridge and took the now-set jelly mixture with strawberry bits in it. The cake was cool, so I cut it into two through the middle. I cut the jelly mixture into exactly the same size as the cake, before placing it on top though, I applied a layer of light blue cream that Carlos made.

Afterwards, I placed the 2nd cake on top of the jelly. I cover the entire cake with the light golden-yellow cream that he also made, then decorated it with the rest of the light blue cream. Finally, I used the golden cream to write ' _For Carlos'_ in the middle, then shoved it back into the fridge to cool down even more. I set the egg timer to 10 minutes.

I saw Carlos frown as I walked over, "Is it not done yet?" he asked innocently. I smiled and said, "No, not yet. You're gonna have to wait about 10 more minutes." Everyone let out a disappointed 'awh' and I chuckled again.

Mrs. Knight asked, "Logan, how did you come up with this recipe?" I answered, "I was messing around with my mom in the kitchen and somehow we came up with it. I made a few alterations over the years though. Here's my recipe book, if you'd like to take a look. There's a lot inside, from desserts to main, to side dishes and even a few drinks." Her eyes widened slightly and she muttered, "Thanks."

I smiled, then the egg timer went off again. Wow, time goes really fast in this house. Eager filled their eyes as I walked to the fridge, well all of them except for Mrs. Knight who was flipping through my book.

I opened the fridge and some sort of white mythical mist came out. I raised an eyebrow and my lips parted in confusion, I only dwelt in it for about a few seconds, then pulled out the plate with the cake. I brought it over to the cake. Their eyes were glimmering basically, James had to hold Carlos from jumping onto the cake, he exclaimed, "I can't hold him any longer!" I laughed then went to the kitchen again.

I returned with a knife and small plates for everyone. Carlos finally settled down, but I could see through his eyes that he was super excited for this. I cut the cake up into 12 slices, so everyone could have 2, although there were actually 3 slices more than 12.

I placed them one by one on the plates, then handed them to everyone. They ate happily and I watched, happily as well. Carlos instantly exclaimed, "Another one please!" I laughed and gave him another slice.

Katie commented, "Mmh, oh ma gad this is amazing!" James grinned, and said "Wow, no wonder Carlos went crazy back then." Mrs Knight commented, "Mh, yeah, I agree, this is the best cake I've had in my entire life."

Kendall pulled me down, eventually I landed no his lap. My face grew red as I fumbled to sit down on the chair next to him, thankfully nobody noticed. He asked, "Aw, wouldn't you rather sit here?" patting his lap. My face turned into disbelief, "Uh, no." He had a playful frown. I chuckled and shook my head.

He commented, "Logie, this cake is amazing. The best actually. Why don't you eat it?" I shook my head and said, "Oh, no thanks. I had enough just now." He grinned mischievously, "Aw cmon', just one slice." He said.

I said, "Alright, fine." As I reached out for a spoon, he pulled my hand back, I asked with an eyebrow raised, "I thought you wanted me to have a slice?" His mischievous grin grew, and my nervousness grew with it. He took a bit off of his cake then slowly went for my mouth. I put two hands in front of my mouth and asked, "What do you think you're doing?" he chuckled.

He poked the hands I placed in front of my mouth with the spoon playfully, getting a little bit of cream on it. I frowned and finally let the spoon enter with the cake into my mouth. He pulled the spoon out slowly, I jerked my heads backwards as the rest clapped. I asked, "You guys saw that?!" with a voice tone so high it was probably inaudible. They said in unison, "Yep." and my entire head transformed into an apple.

Everyone laughed, I sent a glare to Kendall and said, "You're gonna get payback for this." He smirked and replied, "I'll wait for it." I shook my head and let out a sigh.

Kendall looked at me, he opened his mouth to ask something, but then closed it. I raised an eyebrow, "What is it?" He sighed then said, "About the moving in thing, you don't have to move in if you don't want to. It's okay." His eyes were sad as he said this.

I took his chin and lifted it so he was staring right into my eyes. The rest were still enjoying the very last few slices of my cake.

-Kendall-

I felt uneasiness churn in my stomach as I finished. I looked at the ground sadly, I really wished he would just move in with me, I'm starting to feel lonely in that room. Logan's hand cupped my chin and he lifted my face so I gazed right into his eyes. I felt myself in peace when our eyes met, his eyes were soft and pure, I literally feel like we're alone and he's just leaning against me. His hand was soft and warm as well, which is different compared to other hands I've felt. (O mah gad that sounds so weird)

He smiled warmly at me, which melted my heart. God he's so adorablee! I feel like letting out a squeal. He said to me, "Actually, if you still want me to, I'll move in with you. Jo and Camille left this morning, Jo went back to North California and Camille went back to Minnesota, family problems for both of them... so..." he trailed off, rubbing his neck awkwardly. He continued after letting out a sigh, "I-If that room's taken, I'll stay in my apartment."

My eyes twinkled in excitement. I pulled him into a hug, then exclaimed, "Of course you can move in!" As soon as I pulled away, Carlos lunged at him, "Yay! Now I can eat the cake every day!" his mouth covered in yellow cream.

Logan chuckled, "Not sure about everyday, but maybe once in a while." He kept his smile and pulled away. My mom smiled and said, "Finally, someone can help me keep these four in check." Katie yelled, "Hey!" and pouted. We laughed.

I took his hand and said, "Now hurry up and pack, I want you to move in as soon as you can." He smiled and we walked towards his room.

-Timeskip :3-

We've just finished dinner, along with the new member of the family, Logie. My mom tried out one of his recipes from the book, surprisingly enough it worked. We talked and laughed a lot during dinner. Logan's laughter is like music to my ears, and drug to my body, I need more of it. And so is his face. And his limbs, basically his entire being is my drug, and I don't know what I'd do without him.

As we entered my bedroom, the one that I now share with him, he asked, "Where's the 2nd bed?" I smirked and pointed at my king-sized bed. His face changed into confusion, I chuckled, "There is no second bed." His jaw dropped, "Are you saying we're gonna share a bed?" His face slowly turning red. My smirk grew into a mischievous grin, "Yeah, what's wrong? I mean James and Carlos are a couple, they share a bed too, we also happen to be a couple."

His face turned into an apple again, how can someone blush so many times in a day? I stripped into my boxers, the same way I do every night. Logan changed to a grey t-shirt with pajama pants, he asked, "Are you gonna sleep like that?" I nodded. Again, he blushed. He sheepishly climbed onto the far end of the bed, while I climbed onto the middle.

I said to him, "Logie, scoot over." He shook his head. I smirked, "If you're not gonna scoot over here, I'll pull you." He sighed, "Fine." He rolled over, covering himself with the comforter and looking like a white cocoon. I laughed, "Aw c'mon Logie, how am I gonna cuddle with you if you sleep like that?" His red face turned even more red, now his lips were barely visible. I laughed, "Get the comforter off, don't make me start counting young man." He shook his head and childishly, also adorably, said "No!" I chuckled again.

"One..." I started. His red face slowly turned back to normal.

"Two..." I continued. Worry started to fill his eyes, I can literally read him right now, and he's saying, "What the heck is he gonna do?"

"Three." I finished. My smirk grew, and in a swift motion, the comforter and his clothes left his body, leaving him in a black boxer. He squealed in embarrassment. I laughed, "I told you to not make me count, now you're gonna sleep without your clothes."

I licked my lips hungrily, and watched as he shivered. I climbed back onto my side of the bed, he reached out for his clothes, but I pulled him back, forcing a cuddling position. He sighed, then turned towards me. Even though the room was dark, his beautiful eyes managed to glow. I smiled and whispered, "Night, Logie." He whispered back, "G'night Kendall."

Eventually we fell asleep after staring at each other for like an hour.

-Mrs. Knight-

I peeked through the door to see Kendall and Logan cuddling adorably. Katie whispered, "I think I just got cavities." I chuckled. I haven't seen him so happy like this for years...

I just hope it lasts.

-?-

"So, Wayne failed the task hm?" I asked the male in front of me. He nodded, then said "It's my turn now, and I'll make sure that the job is done this time."

I laughed bitterly, then said to him sternly, "You'd better." He smirked, "I will." he said before disappearing into the shadows.

"The Four Kings, I didn't feel the pleasure of killing you before, now I will." I thought and smirked, then left the alley letting my red hair flutter in the air.

* * *

 **RevRepTime :D  
**

Stormyskies89  
 _Ok...this is starting to make me want to write the next chapter just so I know what happens! LOL. I loved the fight scene. And Logan's glasses showing what the meal really was? Wow._  
 _Oh and 'the silver-cap thing' is called a cloche - I think that's how it's spelt...I like how each ancestor had something different to say to the boys. Each was very different with their own personalities, as for some authors it's very difficult to do that, and you nailed it. Very nicely done. Can't wait for more!  
_ **It was actually Logan's eyes that was clouded without his glasses, clouded from the truth. #ThroughTheLookingGlass  
MY god, thank you so much for that! I've been googling for ages now, no result. Now I know that it's called a 'cloche' ;w; Again, lord, thank you so much.**

TheGuestReviewer  
 _Review can be seen in the review section. Seriously though, it's fun to read it_ xD  
 **I shalt be waiting for thyne requests :3 Aww' shucks, thanks :*** _  
_ **I know I am, I love cliffhangers as much as the next guy :3 Indeed, Kogan and Jarlos is perfection. So is Cargan. :::3  
**


	11. Morning Accident

**Erruh and welcome back to RotP! :3**

 **Here ya gos' a double-update. To make up for not updating for like 3 days xD  
EARLY SMUT WARNING ALERT!  
**

 **Enjuy! :33**

* * *

-Logaine-

My eyes slowly fluttered open, I felt two strong hands hug me really tight. I smiled, Kendall must be a tight cuddler. I chuckled at the image. I reached to ruffle his hair, that was until I realize it was short. My eyes jolted open as I felt something hit my kneecap. I looked down to see morning-wood in a pair of red boxers.

My eyes widened even more, ' _Red boxers...? I thought Kendall wore dark green?_ ' I thought. I looked closely at the cuddler's face, I yelled, "Carlos?!" His eyes jolted open as he quickly retracted his hand and yelled, "Logan?!"

We stared at each other, before screaming really hard.

-Kendall-

My eyes opened, my vision was blurry so I didn't get time to scan the room. I looked over to my side to see a sleeping Logan. Or at least I thought it was Logan. I smirked and had a naughty thought. I reached over to his boxers and gently massaged his boxers, but the moan he let out was different.

Then it hit me. I yelled, "James?!" as I quickly retracted my arms. His eyes flew open and he yelled, "Kendall?!" we looked at each other. I couldn't help but stare at James' godly body. I admire everyone honestly, even Logan. I'm here skinny AF while the rest are basically hunk gods.

Then he started screaming, and I joined.

-Mrs. Knight-

I giggled badly as screams came from the boy's rooms.

- _E_ _arlier that night..._ -

I hope it lasts...

Then an idea struck me. I stretched my fingers, "I hope this works, it's been a long time." and started gesturing. A few minutes later, Kendall floated mid-air. Thankfully they weren't fully cuddling yet. Logan stirred, but stayed asleep.

I grinned mischievously, my magic still works!

I slowly guided his floating asleep body over to Carlos and James' room. A few seconds later, Kendall was cuddling with James while Carlos was cuddling with Logan. I giggled at the image and entered the room I shared with my daughter, then fell asleep.

- _Present..._ -

Katie looked at me with disbelief, "You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?" I smiled, "Maybe."

-Logan-

I watched as Carlos jumped back, morning wood still obvious. I blushed madly and asked, "Aren't you gonna take care of that?" pointing at his boxers. I could feel mine slowly growing already. He asked while wiggling his eyebrows, "Why don't _you_ take care of it?" he asked huskily. My face flushed as I replied, "Kendall would fucking kill me. And James."

He replied with a mischievous grin, "So you want to take care of it?" My face flushed red. My mouth started opening and closing, unable to form any coherent sentences at all. He said raising his palm, "Nobody will know, I swear"

I shook my head, but a few seconds later I was pinned down by him. On top of me and Kendall's bed. He looked at me with eyes darkened by lust, I could feel lust clouding mine as well. I said, "Carlos, wait-" he cut me off by a sloppy kiss.

I kissed back, and pulled him down towards me. Soon we were grinding our hard-ons together, I could feel his hard abs against mine. Hell even his chest was larger than mine. He slowly moved down towards my nipples, one mouth grazed one side, his hand pinched the other one. I moaned out his name, it feels like he's done this type of thing millions of times already. I could feel his smirk as he grazed my nipple.

A few seconds later, he moved down to my boxer, using his tongue and getting the area around my crotch wet. I blushed as he pulled it down, I blushed in embarrassment. Nobody's seen me completely naked before, and I was hoping Kendall would be the first.

He exclaimed, "Damn, you're huge Logan!" My blush increased. Before I could say anything, his mouth enveloped my hard-on a few seconds later. I was in Euphoria, I've never felt such pleasure before. He picked up the pace, a few seconds later, I reached my climax moaning out "Carlos...!" My eyes blew open as I came down from my orgasmic high. I covered my mouth. He chuckled, "Don't worry, our walls are about 50% soundproof. You'd need to yell even louder than that to be heard."

I nodded, I watched as he got up and turned towards the bathroom. A few miliseconds later, he was in the position I was in. Eyes blown open in shock, I leaned into his ear, brushing my now-hardened member again against the fabrics of his red boxers. Then whispered with my deep-husky voice, "I'm just returning the favor."

His breath stiffened as I leaned back up. I smirked before diving down to attack his mouth again. I could taste myself in his mouth, I could feel his member throb against mine. I pulled away to see his eyes, they were beautifully dark with lust.

I did the same thing as he did, except I used my mouth for both sides, which took more time. Meanwhile my hand ran up and down his rock hard abs and rock hard crotch covered by the red fabrics. He moaned my name, which was new. And also arousing. No one's ever done this type of stuff for me, heck I've never even imagined doing this type of stuff, but I admit I am enjoying it. I said to him smirking, "You are one hot Latino." He blushed slightly while still panting.

A few minutes later, I moved down to his red boxers and quickly took it off. He gasped as his member flopped out. My eyes were in shock, it was huge! Larger than mine at least. I literally couldn't guess how long and thick it was, but I quickly took it into my mouth.

-Carlos-

I entered Euphoria as soon as Logan's warm mouth enveloped my throbbing head. I could tell this is his first time, but he's a freaking natural! At least he didn't tease me like James always does. I moaned as he started to bob, god this is a whole lot better than being with James.

I couldn't even stop myself, a few seconds later I blew my load into his mouth, I could feel him sucking every drop. How he managed to ignore his own hard-on was beyond my understanding. He plopped down onto the bed, panting.

He said, "This is just a one time thing, and nobody will know. Promise?" I promised with a pinky finger, "Promise." I looked at him and said, "You were amazing." He blushed and replied, "You were huge. Poor James." I chuckled. Then I said, "No mutual affection feelings?" He smiled, "None."

-Kendall-

I jumped back to see a tent sticking out of James' pants. He smirked, "You turned me on Kendall, now you need to take care of it." My face grew red, "Hell no, Carlos would kill me." His smirk grew, "So you want to?"

I facepalmed, "I'm just gonna go back to my own room now." He whimpered. Then he said, "How about I take care of you while you take care of me?" I raised an eyebrow, "Wha-" He cut me off by pointing at my boxers, now with a tent sticking out of it as well. My face blushed even more red as I looked at it.

I always wondered how James look completely naked, that was until he was taken by Carlos. I knew that I needed to stop, and I did. But this, right here, made all those thoughts wash back into my mind. I blushed madly as I looked on the ground, and started to move towards the bathroom. A few minutes later, I was pinned against the wall, James looked into my eyes and licked his lips hungrily. He whispered in a deep and husky voice, "You awakened the monster, now you must pay for it." His member poked mine through our boxers, and since there's no way out...

I flipped our position with all my strength. Now _he_ was pinned against the wall by _me_. I licked my lips hungrily as his eyes widened in shock, "You've no idea how I used to fantasize this... Jamie." I said to him.

I attacked his lips, easily winning the battle for dominance, mapping his mouth out. I'm literally living my fantasy right now.

I groped his hard pecs, they were about the size of Carlos'. Carlos and James are perfect together, which is why I rid myself of the crush I had with James and settled with being his best friend, along with Carlos' best friend.

My hand ran through his rock-hard abs while my other hand massaged the bulge in his dark blue boxers. I felt it throb against my touch. I didn't bother with his nipples, instead I knelt down and met face-to-face with his member. This is it, one of the things I wish to see. Yes, _wish_ and not _wished_.

I pulled it down and it sprang out. Jesus, it was huge! Probably the thickness of my ring finger, middle finger and pointing finger all together. I didn't even know how long it was, I just took it into my mouth. I was really hoping the first blowjob I ever gave would be to Logan, honestly. But I've been fantasizing this for some time now.

He let out a gasp at the sudden contact, but quickly eased into it. He slowly started face-fucking me, and I didn't mind. I knew how much of a wild-as-all-hell sex-god he is, based on the wailing of Carlos every damn night basically.

-James-

Kendall's mouth was warm, like way more pleasurizing (I know it's not a word :p) than Carlos'. I gasped when my throbbing crotch suddenly met with his hot mouth, the way his tongue swirled around the head and his mouth basically warmed it was amazing. I had to admit though, this is much better than Carlos. He started bobbing, and I started face-fucking him. A few seconds later, which was _way_ faster than it usually would when I'm with Carlos, I released. I felt him sucking on the tip to swallow the entire thing, and he left my member with an audible pop.

He stood up, his eyes were slightly brighter now, signalling the lust leaving him. He smiled at me, "I've paid, and now I need to go." I was dumbfounded. Was he really just gonna leave like that? Did he not expect some sort of favor-returning?

I'm not just gonna let him leave like that. Hell no. I pulled him back and once again pinned him against the wall. His eyes were wide in shock, but not darkened, and this worried me. He asked, "James, what are you doing?"

I replied with a husky voice, "I'm returning the favor." His eyes darkened slightly, but was filled with fear. I frowned when he said, "Really, you don't need to." I replied again, "But I want to, I promise Carlos wont know about this." He gulped, and I took the chance to attack his mouth again.

I won the dominance battle this time, I mapped out his mouth, then our tongues swirled around each other. I could taste myself on his tongue, and I liked it. I pulled back with a smirk, he was panting madly and his eyes were dark with lust.

I lowered myself and nipped his nipples, while my other hand pinched the other one. He moaned my name, "James..." as I left his now-red nipples and proceeded to pull his boxers down. I said, "Wow..."

His crotch may not be as big as mine, but it was still decently large. I took it into my mouth and teased it for a bit, before starting to bob up and down. It only took about 8-9 seconds before he shot, signaling that was his first time, which worried me. I swallowed it all, then got up. I asked, "Was that your first...?" He sheepishly nodded as he panted.

I smiled, then said, "You should probably wear some of my clothes and go back to your room. Unless you're wearing that-" I said pointing to our wet boxers then continued, "And walking out." He chuckled, and walked towards me and Carlos' wardrobe.

I asked, "Hey Kendall..." He spun around locked with my eyes, I continued, "No mutual feelings right?" He smiled, "None. Carlos would literally kill me in my dreams if I started developing some for you, then Logan would pull me back and kill me again."

I chuckled, thank god. I nodded and said, "Alright."

-Mrs. Knight-

I started worrying that my little prank went too far, they're taking a bit too long to come out. Are they fighting? They couldn't be.

Katie looked at me worriedly, and asked, "Should we go take a look?" I shook my head.

I let out a sigh of relief as I watched Carlos and Kendall exit their rooms, then stopped and looked at each other. Carlos asked, "Are you wearing James' clothes?" Kendall raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you wearing Logan's clothes?"

They chuckled, "Touche" they said in unison before entering their original rooms.

I looked at Katie and said, "See, nothing to worry about." She looked at me in disbelief and said, "Mhm."

-Logan-

I was in the shower when I heard the door open and close again. I peeked through the door to see Kendall with some of James' clothes on. I finished showering and had all my clothes on by the time I exit, which earned me a whimper from Kendall. He quickly covered his mouth as I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

I chuckled and his face turned red.

We joined James, Carlos and Katie at the dinner table waiting for Mama Knight to finish making breakfast. I could literally see worry and fear in the eyes of the other the guys and Katie.

I looked at Mrs. Knight, it didn't look like she was cooking anything crazy.

A few minutes later, she returned with a large cloche. After lifting it up it revealed to be a bunch of simple cheese sandwiches with chicken. I smiled and took one, everyone watched intently as I took a bite.

I asked with a mouthful, "What? This is delicious." They let out of relief and Mrs Knight feigned a gasp. I chuckled and continued eating.

After breakfast, I joined the guys at the pool. Kendall was sitting at a tanning chair while James and Carlos played in the pool. I sat next to Kendall, on another empty tanning chair and asked, "So you guys usually hang by the pool?"

He nodded and asked, "What do you usually do with your roommates?" with genuine curiosity, and a little bit of fear. I chuckled, "Usually I go to the library, then go fetch Camille and Jo after they finish beauty-store robbing." Kendall chuckled.

We sat there relaxing ourselves, something that we really needed, relaxation. Then a girl in a red bikini decided to sit down next to Kendall. She barely covered anything! She had a black and red hair, which felt super-familiar, but I couldn't pinpoint where I've seen it before.

She looked at Kendall with interest, which caused jealousy to spark inside of me, then asked with a seductive voice, "What's your name, hottie?" Kendall looked at her with one glance and said "Kendall." plainly.

She reached out for his hand, he pulled away and said "Sorry, but I'm taken." She smirked, "We'll see." She said. I stood up and asked, "I'm gonna go get ice-cream, you want some?" to Kendall. He literally jumped up, "I'll go with you. I doubt you'll find the flavor I want, should I go get James and Carlos?"

I looked at the now-kids-filled pool, "They're not even in the pool anymore." Kendall said, "Oh... Then I guess it's just us." I nodded and before we walked away, the red-haired female said "Catch you later, _Kendall_ " saying his name in a seductive tone.

He didn't even reply, we walked away. When we were far enough, he said, "Who was that?" I shrugged, "I know I've never seen her before, but her red and black hair is super familiar."

He nodded and muttered, "I guess. Now which ice-cream shop are we going to?" I chuckled and said, "I honestly didn't want ice-cream, I just wanted to get away from her." He smiled and nodded, "Good plan."

Then we were pulled into the bushes by two familiar hands.

I squirmed, but then realized it was Carlos. He smiled and said, "Hi." Kendall opened his eyes, James smirked and said, "Hey."

I asked, "Uh, hey James and Carlos. What are you two doing in the bushes?" Kendall raised an eyebrow, "You two aren't planning on scaring peoples by jumping out of the bushes again, are you?"

James frowned, "We were, not today." Kendall facepalmed, "You two are gonna get us into more trouble."

Then a voice came from behind them, "I told them to pull you guys in here, I think there's something you should know." We all turned to look at it, or rather, her.

I raised an eyebrow, "How did you put on your clothes so fast?" Kendall asked. This time, it was her turn to raise an eyebrow. She asked, "What do you mean? I've been waiting with James and Carlos in here for like 20 minutes now."

My jaw dropped, I said, "But you were just flirting with Kendall by the pool..." Her eyes widened, she said, "Oh no... you guys saw her?" James asked with air quotes, "Who is 'her'?"

The red-black haired woman replied, "She's my twin. Evil twin to be exact. I'm Lucy, Lucy Stone. Reincarnation of 'The Sorceress' from 600 years ago. When the whole orb-explosion thing happened, she was split into two. The Good sorceress and the Bad sorceress."

I nodded and said, "OH! That's why you and your twin was so familiar!" The other three also let out an "Oh.." she smiled. Carlos said, "Thanks a lot Lucy, if you haven't given me the rings we would've died in that restaurant."

She smiled and nodded. So she was the one who gave Carlos those rings, but how did the come in possession of them? And how come she knows all this? It was as if she read my mind, she answered, "I was reincarnated with all the memories of the previous me, and I think the other me also did. It took me a few months to find the four of you."

I nodded again, I asked her, "Do you know anything else about us? I mean that book is helpful, but it doesn't have enough information." She nodded, "I don't know anything else, but I do know that you guys will find more information if you guys go to Auradon." Kendall's head perked up at the mention of 'Auradon'. James asked, "How exactly do we do that?"

She nodded, "You guys will need to hold hands together and form a circle. If you decide to take anyone else with you, tell them to stand in the center, then chant "Take us to Auradon" three times.

I said, "You should come with us, I mean surely you know more about Auradon than we do." She nodded and smiled. Before we left the bushes though, she said "I don't know where the other me would be, but just know I'll be moving into Logan's old apartment soon. The other me can easily be identified with a line across her eyebrows, and becareful, she'll try to break all four of you apart."

James slung an arm over Carlos' shoulder and said proudly, "She'll never break us apart." She nodded, "Good luck."

The four of us jumped out of the bushes and I asked, "Did that really just happened?"

James said, "We went to the pool,"

Kendall continued, "A red-haired girl flirted with me and you got jealous,"

Carlos continued, "The different but somehow same girl pulled us into a bush,"

I ended it, "And tells us she has a twin?"

They nodded and said in unison, "Yep." I let out a sigh, "My life has been getting weirder and weirder ever since I joined this band." We all laughed for a bit, I joked, "Wanna go to the library?"

Carlos, James and Kendall all laughed. I sighed and smiled, then started walking away. Kendall asked, "Wait you're seriously going to the library? You just went there a few days ago." I chuckled, "Why not? I love the library."

-Kendall-

My jaw dropped. The library tho. Who would _love_ the library?! I never thought I'd see someone who would love the library. I said to him, "Well, see you later than. Come back to the apartment _before_ 5 PM alright?" He nodded, "See ya" he said before walking away. I turned towards James and Carlos, "I'm gonna stalk him. I have a bad feeling.

They raised an eyebrow, "Your bad feelings are always correct, we'll come with you." James said. Carlos whined, "I don't wanna go to the library..." James smiled, "There's an ice-cream shop nearby the library." His eyes lit up and he grinned childishly, "Alright, let's go!" He started walking but then stopped. He turned and asked, "Which way is the library?"

We laughed, James said "Alright, follow me lead, to the library we go." and started walking. I face-palmed then cleared my throat. They stopped and spun around, I said "The library is this way." pointing towards the complete opposite of where James was leading Carlos. His face flushed red, both of us burst into laughter.

We stalked behind Logan, he did enter the library. Unfortunately, we couldn't follow him into the library.

-Logan-

I waltzed into the library to hopefully find some interesting novels to read. A few minutes later, I found about 3. I sat on the table, honestly I planned on wasting half of my day reading one of them at least, then joining my friends at the pool, again.

Before I could start reading, the evil twin approached me. I easily identified her with a line across her eyebrow, exactly like what the good Lucy said. I closed my book and raised an eyebrow. She smirked, "I've set my eyes on Kendall, and if you do anything to even stand in my way of getting to him, you'll pay.

-Kendall-

Suddenly, a bad feeling literally exploded in my mind. I tried to run inside, but the librarian stopped me and asked, "Again, membership card please?" I stuttered, I didn't have a card. I huffed, this is one of the reasons why I hate libraries. James and Carlos dragged me back, Carlos asked, "What's wrong Kendall?"

I sighed, "I suddenly felt a huge amount of bad feeling explode inside of me. Something's going on in that library." They nodded, James rubbed my back and said, "It's okay, Logan's got his ring on. Well it's not like we can take these off anyways. I'm surprised nobody noticed us each wearing a ring." I chuckled, "You're right, I'm worrying too much. Would you guys mind if we wait here for a little bit more?" James and Carlos nodded.

James nodded, "We'd wait here all day with you if you want." I heard Carlos whimper, James shot him a menacing glare and he flinched. I chuckled, sometimes I wish I had new friends, but at times like these I appreciate the ones I have a lot.

-Logan-

I rolled my eyes, she hissed and warned, "I'm warning you nerd, go near my Kendall again and you'll see."

I rolled my eyes again, " _Your_ Kendall? Well, I accept your challenge." I said with as much dignity as I could. I picked up my books and walked towards the counter, completely ignoring her. I'm just thankful my ring decided to not react, otherwise the librarian would freak out.

I handed the librarian my books, she smiled then said, "Some peoples were looking for you Logan. I didn't let them in since they didn't have a card." I nodded and she handed me the books, I replied, "Thanks." She smiled again, "You're welcome. Come back soon!" She said cheerfully as she waved. I waved back and smiled, "I will."

I walked out, a few seconds later I was on the floor with Carlos on top after tackling me. He exclaimed while pulling me into an extremely tight hug, "You're alive!" The hug was too tight for me to react. I think my face slowly turned red, and James noticed it cuz' he chuckled and said, "I think Logan's having trouble breathing."

The blonds laughed as Carlos let go chanting "I'm sorry!" I chuckled, "It's okay. What are you guys doing here anyways? And I'm assuming the librarian was talking about you guys." Kendall nodded, "When you left I had a bad feeling inside of me, so-" James interrupted him and said, "So we stalked you to the library." I raised an eyebrow. I slowly got up, Carlos asked, "Did anything happen inside?" while handing me my books.

I muttered, "Thanks." and took my book. I sighed and said, "Yeah, something did happen. Evil Lucy decided to pay me a visit and gave me a warning." Kendall raised an eyebrow, "What warning?" he asked slightly scared.

I replied, "Apparently, you're her's and if I go near you again she'd make me pay." His eyes widened, "Talk about a crazy fan." he said. We all laughed, he said cutely, "I'll always be yours Logie." James and Carlos let out an 'Aw' that managed to turn a few heads our ways. I blushed madly and said, "It's getting dark, let's just go back."

While walking, Kendall inspected one of my books, "Extraordinary Space" he read the first one out loud. He raised an eyebrow, "Fan of space?" I nodded and muttered, "Kinda." He smiled and said, "You're so adorable." I blushed and stuttered, "S-Shut up!" James and Carlos giggled. Carlos picked up the 2nd book, "Fault in our stars?" he read the book out loud. I nodded, "Based on the summary, apparently it's about a girl with disease finding true love. Then she dies at the end." Everyone was silent.

Before anyone could look at the third book though, I quickly hugged it. I didn't notice James nodding to Kendall and Carlos. The two who were beside me at the time started tickling me, I burst into a fit of giggles and James snatched the book. I yelled, "Hey!" but it was too late. I pouted as he read the title out loud, "Ways of being intimate towards your partner..." My face burned red as Carlos and James chuckled, Kendall on the other hand was smirking.

I snatched the book back, then warned, "Nobody speaks of this ever again." Carlos opened his mouth, I zipped it back close and exclaimed, "No one!" The walk back to the apartment was awkwardly silent. When we got back, it was already dark and Mrs. Knight was already preparing dinner. She asked, "Where were all of you?"

I replied, "We were at the library." Katie spun around with shock, "You guys? At the library?! I mean I understand that Logan would be in it, but really, my brother, James and Carlos, inside a library?!" she asked almost yelling in full shock. I laughed, "Yeah, I dragged them inside and tied them onto a chair, then forced them to read a novel." I joked. She smirked and jolted it down, "I'm gonna steal your idea." she joked back.

I continued the joke, "Make sure you use steel-ropes." We both laughed as the three pouted. After we took our showers, we joined Mrs Knight at the dinner table. She used another one of my recipes, except she altered this one slightly. She made a slightly altered version of my Super Deluxe Triple Layered Cheese Pizza. I chuckled as we enjoyed dinner. Dinner was also silent, except it was comfortably silent.

I joined Kendall in his room, once again he stripped to his boxer. Except this time it was a light green shade, and I found it cute. I commented, "Cute boxer." He blushed madly and said, "S-Shut up." I changed to my pajamas and curiosity strike me. I asked, "So what did you do in James' room? It took you some time to get back here."

He let out a long "Uhh..." as he rubbed his neck awkwardly. Before I could say 'Nevermind.' he got on his knees and chanted, "I'm so sorry Logan/Logie!" I raised an eyebrow, "Okay what the heck did you do?"

He let out a long deep breath, then said in a rushed sentence, (Good luck reading this :3) "IaccidentallygropedJamesandhegothardhesaidIawokethemonstersonowIgottapayhepinnedmeagainstthewallandgavemeablowjobandIreturneditwithanotherblowjob" he sighed as soon as he finished. I raised an eyebrow in shock and confusion, "What?" I said. I've never heard someone speak so fast before.

His eyes started to water as he sat down next to me and explained, "Don't be mad at me okay?" I chuckled and replied, "I could never be mad at you.

He sighed again and smiled sadly as he started, "I woke up next to James, but my vision was blurry. I saw his boxers and thought they were yours, so I groped it. He let out a moan and got hard, I realized that wasn't him so I quickly jumped back. Before I could exit he said something about awakening the 'monster', so I had to pay. He pinned me against a wall, I wanted to fight back but couldn't. He gave me a blowjob, and I returned the favor."

He looked at my shocked expression. I honestly was slightly jealous, but mostly shock, and no anger at all. My jaw dropped down to the ground and my eyes widened. He said, "Logie I'm so sorry, I swear we didn't develop any stupid affection or something!" A tear rolled down his cheek, I can tell he really, really loved me. I smiled and wiped away the tear, then brought our lips together. His eyes widened but he melted into the kiss.

As soon as we pulled away, I said "Oh Kendall, I know it wasn't your fault. Honestly I would've done that too. And I think you should know why Carlos took so long to go back too..." I trailed off, then explained to him. I could see that anger, jealousy and shock was all over his face. I said, "Please don't be mad at me!" as I shielded myself from the imminent pain. Instead of pain though, he brought our lips together into another pleasureful kiss.

He pulled away, the emotions were still on his face. He said, "I'm so angry right now. Carlos got to see you naked before I did! Please don't tell me that was your first blowjob, like, ever...?" I shook my head, then asked, "Do I look like someone who's been given multiple bjs before?" He frowned. Then I added, "I had to admit, it was amazing." His frown grew, he jumped up and said, "I'm gonna kill Carlos!"

I grabbed him, both hands landed on his abs as I yelled, "Kendall!" He stopped a few seconds later and smirked as he moved on of my hands down onto his boxers. I could literally feel something hard inside. I pulled away and yelled again, "Kendall!" with both embarrassment and shock.

He turned at me with a smirk, but then asked, "You didn't happen to return the favor did you?" I blushed horribly and asked timidly, "What if I said yes...?" His frown grew and his jealousy exploded. I said, "You did the same thing!" His frown disappeared, and he exclaimed, "Alright fine! We're even. Now about that bj..." he said the last sentence huskily. I frowned. I've barely recovered from the morning!

I said, "Not tonight. I'm too tired, and confused." He frowned playfully and said, "Fine." He joined me on the bed and pulled me close, then took the comforter and snuggled us together. This is officially the most adorable situation I've ever been in.

He nestled his nose in my hair and whispered, "Night Logie." I replied, nestling my face in his chest, basically taking in his scent, "Night Love." I could literally feel his smile. A few seconds later, we were asleep.

-James-

I watched as Carlos stripped down to a blue boxer and sat on our bed, as if wanting to say something. I plopped down onto the bed and leaned on the headboard. He took a deep breath and said, "James, promise me you won't be mad if I told you what happened in Logan's room."

I was filled with fear as I said, "I promise, but you also need to promise me you wont me mad if I told you what happened in our room." He raised an eyebrow and said, "I promise. What happened?" I let out a sigh and explained to him. He was not shocked or angry at all. He chuckled, "Well then, you'd love to know what happened in Logan's room!"

I laughed as soon as he finished, "Wow, Kendall is gonna kill you tomorrow!" He laughed as well, "I know." I asked him, "Was he good?" Jealousy boomed in me when he nodded. He stuck a tongue out, "At least he doesn't tease as much as you do!" He exclaimed. I gasped and pouted. He laughed then pulled me onto the bed with a hot kiss, but pulled back a tad too early. He whispered, "Night James."

I smiled, "Night Carlos." I muttered before pulling us into a cuddling position.


	12. A new song

**Hellur and welcome back to RotP! :3**

 **Bam, triple update ;w;**

 **Ihm.**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

-Kendall-

I was awakened by Logan, he kept shaking me, but what woke me up was a loud 'SMACK!' to the face. I leaned up and cried basically. He looked at me and burst out laughing, a few seconds later I realized what I just did.

To say embarrassed is an understatement. I literally just _cried_ like an actual _baby_ in front of my boyfriend. Eventually he stopped laughing, and when he did he had water in his eyes. He said while still grinning, "You my lover, are _never_ gonna live that down." I glanced at the clock and murmured, "5:50 AM." Then my eyes went wide and I exclaimed, "Logan it's freaking 5:50 AM! We're not needed in the studio until like, 7! Also who said I'm your _lover_?"

He gasped then said, "Yeah yeah whatever friend, I like to go early. So you, can go back to your sleep and meet me at the studio in 2 hours." He furrowed his eyebrow before leaving. ' _Maybe my joke went too far..._ ' My head landed on my pillow and a few seconds later, I was taken by the Sandman again.

-Carlos-

Something made my eyes jolt open this morning. I glanced at the clock, "5:50 AM..." I whispered. I left James' grasp, he stirred but stayed asleep. I stood at the edge of the bed, fully awakened. I heard the main door close, ' _That must be Logan..._ ' I thought. I sat there, thinking about what made me wake up.

It definitely was not from a nightmare, because I remembered my dream 100%! This, right here, is gonna bug me for the entire day. I took a light shower, mainly because I didn't wanna wake James up. I put on a bunch of clothes, and decided to leave for the studio early, since I don't even feel sleepy anymore. I picked my helmet up before leaving.

The journey took longer than usual, mainly because I walked slowly trying to figure out _what the hell_ woke me up so early!

As soon as I got to the studio though, I was glad I woke up early. My ring glowed and my shield appeared on my hand. Without thinking, I threw my shield towards the monster, causing it to free it's grasp from Logan's neck and tumble with a loud thud. Freight Train was asleep in his booth, I thought the ruckus would wake him up. Logan delivered the final blow and the monster dissipated.

-Logan-

I carried my sketchbook and one of the books I borrowed from the library towards the studio. I saw that Freight Train was asleep in his booth so I didn't bother to wake him up with a greet. I walked into the studio, but as soon as I did, an ill wind blew through and the lights went off.

I stood there frozen in confusion.

A few seconds later, black mist slowly gathered up a few feet in front of me. It slowly turned into a human-like slender figure. Eventually it turned into something I could at least describe. The entity had no face, it wore a suit strangely enough, had long legs and long arms, and what seems like tentacles sticking out of it.

Static sounds ran through my head, causing my head to ache. Before I could react, I was blown against the wall by one of it's tentacles. I really couldn't react at all, my head pounded with the sound of static.

I groaned loudly as I was thrown against another wall. This kept on a few times. I coughed blood onto my palms, I couldn't keep my vision up for long. I felt a tendril wrap around my neck. It choked me while keeping me mid-air, I slowly lost consciousness. I could feel the need for air growing, yet I couldn't even think of a way to fight back. The static grew louder, and my head pounded even more.

At this point, if I don't die of lack of oxygen soon, my head will freaking explode. My consciousness slowly slipped away. Before it could disappear completely though, a loud bang was heard. The tendril lost it's grasp on me and I fell onto the ground. The static came to a halt and my headache calmed down. I didn't dwell in the peace for long.

I used my remaining strength to deliver a blow towards the monster, it shrieked but disappeared. I knew I haven't defeated it yet, but at least I'm still alive. Not for long.

-Carlos-

Logan lost his consciousness and fell onto the ground. I ran over, how is Freight Train not awakened by all this?! I kept shaking Logan, "Logan, stay with me! Logie! Please, don't leave me- don't leave us!" He offered me a weak smile before fainting. Tears rolled down my eyes, there was blood on his hand and blood coming out from both sides of his mouth.

I silently cried. I called James, even if it's 6 AM and I'm not hearing the end of this, I will get him here. There was also blood coming from his cheek, when I looked at it turns out there was a scar there, I'm assuming it's from the battle.

James finally picked up, yelling "CARLOS IT'S 6 AM WHERE ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU CALL ME?!" I was boiling at this point. I yelled back, "JAMES FUCKING DIAMOND, GET BOTH YOUR ASS AND KENDALL'S ASS OVER TO THE STUDIO A.S.A.P" before shutting off my phone. I kept shaking Logan, trying to wake him up, and saying "Logan, wake up!"

A few minutes later, both blonds arrived. Kendall instantly ran to Logan's side, yelling, "Logan? Logan! Carlos what happened here?!" I was in too much of a mess to answer. James looked around, "What happened here...?"

Eventually, Logan woke up, coughing, this time no more blood. His eyes fluttered open and tears came out, "K-Kendall... please don't leave me..." he whispered weakly. I watched as Kendall pulled him into a hug, tears streamed down his own face, he whispered back sadly, "I'll never leave you Logie..."

James placed an arm on my shoulder and asked, "Carlos, you okay?" I turned to him and sobbed into his chest, saying "We could've lost him James..." I watched as Kendall cleaned the scar slowly, then placed a bandage over it. Logan was fully awakened. He pulled me into a hug and said, "Thanks for saving my life Carlos..." I nodded. I explained to them what happened, with Logan helping.

Kendall said seriously, "Okay, Logan, if you plan on coming to the studio early again, wake all of us up. We could continue our sleep here with you, at least that way we'd be there to help when you need us to." He nodded and smiled, "I will. Thanks."

I smiled at him, then James stood up and asked, "What are we gonna do about this though?" We all stood up and looked around. The lounge was a _complete_ wreck. Logan's ring glowed. I watched as he performed some sort of kung-fu move and a white ball appeared between the area of both of his hands. He released the ball and it exploded into a bright light, as soon as the light disappeared the lounge was completely fixed.

Kendall muttered, "Wow..." I repeated, "Wow..." James repeated, "Yeah, wow... I wonder if it could clean our rooms?" Logan looked at his ring and shook his head, "I'm taking that as a no." He said smiling. We sat for a few more minutes, soon Kelly and Gustavo arrived. They didn't bother to ask why Logan had a band-aid on his face, instead they signaled us to follow them into the studio.

-Logaine-

We followed Gustavo and Kelly quietly to the studio. He spun around with all 5 fingers from his left hand and all 5 fingers tapped each other in sync and had a mischievous grin. He said to us, "Dogs, today you will work really hard. We will be making 3 songs, the music videos will be taken care of later. Apparently Griffin wants at least 5 songs by the end of this month, which is in 3 weeks and 2 days." I nodded.

Kendall asked, "What song?" Kelly answered, "You guys will re-sing Big Time Rush, your first original. Because the original version was _horrible_. Like seriously, just bad. I don't know how you guys have fans." James smirked, "Puh-lease, our fans love my face." Kelly rolled her eyes as we entered the booth. Gustavo gave me the lyrics sheet. About 20 minutes later, we finished, which was fast. Gustavo said, "That was just the song. The full song will be published with a music video, which we will shoot _right now_." My eyes widened, this was my first time shooting a music video! I'm feeling all excited and stuff.

-2 hours later...-

I fell onto the boards, finally the music video was done. It involved a lot of running around PalmWoods apartment, which was tiring. Jesus, now I know why Kendall and the guys are scared of Gustavo! His yelling would not tone down.

Kelly could only offer us sympathetic smiles.

Gustavo yelled, "Dogs, get up. You still have 2 songs to sing. The music videos will be shot tomorrow." Kendall helped me up and offered me another sympathetic smile. I smiled weakly and entered the booth again with them.

Gustavo showed us the tune, the harmony, and showed us the sequences. It took a few tries, and a few yells, but eventually the song was done. It was better than I expected honestly, I thought this would go _a whole lot_ worse. I let out a huge sigh of relief as Gustavo nodded at us, signaling he was satisfied with the song. The song was titled "Til' I forget about you", mainly about someone forgetting about his/her ex.

The process repeated, this time with the song titled as "Worldwide", it took longer though, since we had to get ourselves used to from suddenly switching from a fast song to a slow love song. This song is about someone declaring his/her love will always be loyal to his/her partner, even if they're 10k km apart. Both songs were amazing, I'm just hoping our fans would agree.

I'm actually hoping this whole boy-band thing lasts for me. Finally Gustavo allowed us to leave the studio after like 2 more hours. I picked up my book and sketchbook, and skipped out happily. Kendall caught me before I could go far though, he pulled me into a hug and rested his head on my shoulder. He smiled and said, "I told you I'd never leave you ever again." I chuckled, "Finee." I said as I waited for the other three.

We talked and chuckled, eventually the four of us got to the tanning chairs at the pool. We laid and rested. After Carlos and James knew what happened with the evil Lucy, they decided to put Kendall in the middle. Carlos was on his left while I was on his right. I saw good Lucy come out of the apartment, she ran over for a hug and I hugged her. The other leaned up but then let out a sigh when they noticed it was the good Lucy.

She exclaimed happily, "I missed you guys! Also, love the new single. I'm pretty sure a whole new wave of girls would come to you soon." She sat at the end of the tanning chair, I sat cross-legged so she had space. James asked, "New single?"

She launched the JOOX music app and showed us, apparently our new single is literally on number #1, right on top of Secret Love Song by Little Mix. My eyes went wide, I showed them. Carlos curiously tapped on it, and played the song.

I had to admit, it sounded sooo much better without Wayne's annoyingly rough voice! Kendall exclaimed, "Oh my god, this is so much better than before. I couldn't even stand to listen to the old version!" Lucy chuckled and took her phone back. She asked, "Any news?"

I looked at them, then back at Lucy. I started, "I was attacked today." Her eyes widened in curiosity, and I continued, "I almost died, thankfully Carlos came right in time and saved me. The monster was odd though, it had special characteristics, and I'm pretty sure it's still alive."

The others leaned up in curiosity as well, Kendall asked, "What do you mean still alive?" I shrugged, "I don't know, but I just feel like it still is." Lucy nodded, "We can trust Logan's instincts, back in the old times King Carlos and King Logan had amazingly correct instincts. King James and King Kendall on the other hand..." she trailed off earning a pout from the two. Me and Carlos laughed. She let out a light chuckle, then asked, "What 'special characteristics' did this monster have?" looking at me.

I nodded, "It had a completely blank and white face. It worse a black suit with a white button down shirt and a black tie, it had long limbs, like abnormally long. It also had 8 tentacles, 4 sticking out from both sides." She nodded and said, "Did you happen to hear static while your head pounded while you faced it?" I nodded.

She said, "Ah, you faced Slenderman." I raised an eyebrow, "Slender man?" She nodded, "Yes, it's one of the many thought-to-be-myth monsters. Someone must be bringing them to life, and I think I have a hunch on who it is. Slender Man's power is to cause the victim to experience a pounding head-ache while along with an annoying static noise, rendering them helpless." I nodded, it was all true.

Kendall asked, now sitting cross-legged and looking at Lucy with fear, James and Carlos scooted closer, "Exactly how many more are there?" She frowned, "There's actually _a lot_ of them. And my hunch lands on Jett Stetson." My eyes widened, "Jett Stetson?"

Kendall, Carlos and James' jaws all dropped, then my phone rang. I picked it up and walked to a quieter area, which wasn't too far from the pool at all. It was Camille apparently. She was in a group call with Jo. I said, "Hellur?" Camille yelled a bit too loud, "Logie! I missed you so much!" I chuckled, "I missed you too, and Jo." Jo stated, "Good job on the new single! You really fit in the band, more than Wayne ever did!"

I chuckled, "Thanks." I sighed, "You two would _not_ believe at all what has been happening lately in my life." Jo asked in curiosity, "What?" I sighed again, "Really, it's too long to tell. Even if I try to shorten the story, it'd still be too long."

Camille said, "Well, you can tell us when we come for a visit this Saturday. Me and Jo agreed to stay until Monday." My eyes brightened up, "Really?!" They said, "Yeah!" I squealed in excitement. Camille said, "I have to go now, talk to you two later, toots." Camille said. We bid our farewells and the call ended. I'm so glad they're coming for a visit this Saturday, we can take them along to Auradon! At least I have _something_ to look forward to.

-Kendall-  
- _Meanwhile..._ -

Lucy turned to me and asked, "What's wrong with Logan? He looked scared and broken when I mentioned Jett." I nodded, and explained, "He used to date Jett. Although that freak announced it was a joke 3 weeks later, it was back in Woodbury, way before any of us even met."

She nodded, "Yep, it's definitely Jett. Even his ancestor was a heartless freak back then." I nodded. She stood up, "I gotta go finish up moving into my new apartment, see you guys later." I nodded, then I stopped her and said, "Lucy, you might want to pay us a visit at Saturday. We're going to Auradon on Saturday." Her eyes brightened up in excitement, "Really?" We nodded. She said, "Alright, I will. See ya'" She said.

We waved goodbye to her and she disappeared into the apartment, Logan returned right after. He told us about the call and how his roommates will join us. We agreed, I mean like a few more peoples wouldn't hurt.

We went back to the apartment, to say my mom was overjoyed about the news was an understatement. She was beyond excited. Even Katie, she's never seen Auradon, mainly because she was borned in Minnesota. Out of all of us, Me and my Mom are the only ones whose seen the beauty of Auradon.

After dinner, I joined Logan in bed. I asked, "Are you excited for the visit?" He said giddily, "Of course I am! From the book I saw how beautiful Auradon was, so I can't wait to actually see it with both of my eyes." He chuckled, before kissing my forehead lightly and saying "Night Love."

I replied, "Goodnight to you too, Love."

We both chuckled before falling asleep in a cuddling position, again.


	13. The Hell workout

**Welhkumh bakh tew RotP! [Insert kawaii emoticon]**

 **I am updating too damn fast here! xD But care I do not. I am having fun updating this fic xxD (That doesn't mean I don't have fun updating the others though :d)**

 **Warning: Uber long chapter. Seriously. I don't know what got into me to write such a long damn chapter!**

 **Anyweyz, enjoy!**

* * *

-Logaine-

I was awakened by Kendall shaking the life out of me, my eyes flew open as I yelled, "Alright! I'm awake, sheesh!" I leaned up to see Kendall in a work-out attire. I raised an eyebrow, "Where are you going so damn early in the morning? It's freaking 4:00 AM."

He grinned, "Let's go work out." My jaw dropped as I rubbed my forehead, "Let me repeat, it's 4 freaking 30 A.M in the morning." His grin grew, "There's a 24-hours gym nearby." I face-palmed, obviously he's determined and there's no way I would be able to talk him out of it, instead he'd talk me into it.

I sighed and fell back onto my pillows, "You go, I'm too sleepy." I murmured. He pulled me back up, "Oh no you don't Hortense, you're coming with me to the gym." I furrowed my eyebrows and glared at him. He smirked, "Yeah, that's right, I called you Hortense. And now I challenge you to a work-out-off." I chuckled, "You're on, Donald." He sent me a playful glare as well. I got up and asked, "Should we go wake up James and Carlos as well?"

He chuckled, "Oh I think they're up." He led me over to a wall and said, "Listen." I glued my ears to the wall and I could hear Carlos moaning out James' name. My face flushed red, I whisper-yelled, "Kendall!" He laughed, "I know you want that as well Logie." My red-face turned even more red, it's true, I do. I shook my head, "Whatever you say, I'm gonna go freshen up. I'll be ready in about 5 minutes, _you_ go get James and Carlos."

-Kendall-

My eyes widened and a mischievous grin grew on my face, Logie didn't deny what I said! Oh I am looking forward to tonight. I nodded, "You go do that, I'll go interrupt their little session." He sent me a glare and I joked, "Alright, I won't. I'll go join them."

He face-palmed and said, "Go on if you want." before entering the bathroom with his work-out attire and a towel. My eyes widened, ' _Did he seriously just tell me to go join them if I wanted to? Wait... that means he considers our relationship to be an open relationship! I can't have that!_ ' I thought panicking. The last thing I want is to see someone else touching Logie the way I do. Hell no, I'm gonna have a long talk with him tonight, forget about sex.

I heard Carlos yell James' name as I approached the door to their room, signaling both of their climaxes. I bust open the door and yell, "Busted!" I watched as James fumbled to get the comforter on to cover them. Carlos yelled, "Kendall!"

I smirked, "Oh relax it's not like I've never seen your dicks before." They both gasped and James sent me a glare. I laughed, "Logan and I are going to the gym, if you guys wanna join us, freshen up and meet us outside in 10 minutes." I said before leaving. I had to, my member was awakening at the sight of James and Carlos naked, with seed on each other's body. God I can't wait! My brain is conflicting between the talk with Logan, or the 'naughty' time with Logan.

But then the talk won, since it's so much more important. Plus, we could have our 'time' _after_ the talk. I smirked and entered the bathroom to see Logan in a flaming red and icy blue hoodie. The colors clashed, making him literally stand out and look... extremely hot. He had black tracksuit bottoms with two white lines at each side, he wore a white shirt underneath, there were designs at the side but it was covered by the jacket.

The fact that his toned chest was literally visible because the zipper was only pulled up halfway made me blush madly, ' _He has got to be teasing me..._ ' I thought to myself. I wore a simple dark green jacket with a black undershirt, and a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms.

I asked, "Are you really wearing that _hoodie_ to a gym?" He nodded as if there was nothing wrong. I said, "Alright, your choice." We walked out of my room, "I'm gonna make us protein shakes to drink after the workout." he said and moved to the kitchen. I nodded and sat down at the chair.

After a few minutes of searching, he asked, "Do you guys even have protein powder?" I shrugged, then answered, "I think we do, I saw James take one tin out from a cupboard before. I don't remember where he placed it though, I'll go ask." He nodded, before I could stand up the door opened and both guys stepped out, looking as fresh as ever.

Carlos wore a red jacket with a dark-red shirt and a pair of dark-red work-out bottoms. James wore exactly the same thing, except his attires were blue. I asked, "James, where's your protein powder? Logan wants to make us protein shakes." He nodded, "Top right cupboard, all the way at the top."

I looked at Logan, he looked up and said, "You have got to be kidding me." I chuckled. James declared, "I'll make us sandwiches, you know, for carbohydrates. Carlos, do we still have any yogurt left?" He nodded, "I think we have some left in the fridge." He nodded. I watched as Logan took a nearby stool and used it as some sort of support as he tried to reach for the top shelf. Eventually he did get the can, he timidly got off and proceeded on making the shakes.

I said, "This is why I don't work-out much, there's too many things to do pre and after workout." Carlos laughed, "And that's why you have noodle arms."

Laughter came from the three, I sent him a glare, even though it was true. I sighed, maybe I _should_ work out more. I probably have the tiniest arms compared to all three of them. I took my phone out and waited for them, Carlos did the same thing. I heard him chuckle a few times while watching some Vines. I on the other hand, was playing a game.

A few minutes later, James returned with a bottle of mango-flavored yogurt and a bunch of sandwiches, while Logan returned with four bottles of protein shakes. He handed James the red bottle, Carlos the blue bottle, me the yellow bottle and he kept the green bottle to himself. I raised an eyebrow, he smiled and said, "I thought it would be adorable to switch our favorite colors with our own partners." And he was right, it was.

I chuckled, the other two looked at their bottles and smiled, then I said "You're so adorable Logie." His cheeks reddened slightly and he smiled. His adorableness just increases every damn day! Once again, I almost let out a squeal. I literally just want to leave a freakin' mark on his neck so everyone knows he's mine. Or maybe he could leave one on my neck so everyone knows I'm his. Better yet, we could both leave marks on each other's neck! I smirked at the idea.

James stated, "Alright, 2 sandwiches each. Eat up, if we walk towards the gym it would take us 30 minutes, by the time we get there it would be 4:50, that is if we leave in..." he trailed off then checked his watch. Logan opened his mouth to finish the sentence but James was faster, "10 minutes." Logan smiled, and I chuckled. He glared at me playfully as he gorged in his sandwich. I smiled, about 5 minutes later we were outside, getting ready for our walk towards the gym.

Logan commented as we started, "Wow, it's so beautiful this early in the morning." I nodded. The cool air was accompanied by a slightly light-blue sky, the stars were still visible. What adds to it's beauty is the beautiful full moon. I smiled as we walked.

The walk towards the gym was quiet, a nice type of quiet. There were bird chirping here and there, not as much as there would be if it was 6 AM. I pulled Logan close for a hug halfway through. I heard a light chuckle as he also wrapped an arm around my waist. I whispered, "Logie, I love you so much." His face reddened slightly, he replied with a warm smile, "I love you too Kendall." James let out an 'awww' accompanied by Carlos.

I chuckled and said, "Shut up." They chuckled slightly.

After a few more minutes, we got to the gym. James announced, "Wow, we got here 10 minutes early." I nodded. James walked towards the counter and handed his membership card, the lady asked, "Can I have your autographs?" I looked at her. James smiled, "Sure, guys c'mere, we got a fan." She giggled and handed us a book, James was the first. Then Me, Carlos and finally Logan. She said, "Thanks, you guys can go now." I nodded.

It's only been about 1 day, and we already have fans! Wow. We did warm-up for 20 minutes, hell even the warm-up was a bit hard for me. I _really_ need to work out more. Logan said, "Drink up." as he threw me a bottle of slightly-cool water from his duffel bag. I caught it and said, "Thanks." He smiled and nodded as he took off his red and blue hoodie. Underneath was his white-undershirt, which looked more like a cut-off actually.

My jaw dropped as I looked at him. The muscle shirt literally showed his pecs from the side, his side abs and even a little bit of his abs. The back had a huge dumbell, with the words "Work hard, Play hard - Young Studs gym, Minnesota" the front of his shirts had two lions, the lions were covered just now, but now they were clearly shown. Carlos and James both whistled, he blushed madly. The two took off their jackets, god even they had bulging biceps.

I took off mine, Carlos commented, "Noodle arms." They laughed, I commented "Helmet freak." and they laughed even more. He gasped and I stuck a tongue out. I walked over to the blushing Logan as he stretched a bit more and asked, "Young Studs gym huh? You, my Logie, need to wear this shirt more often." His face turned red even more. He said, "Camille forced me to go to this gym back in Minnesota, and I took a liking to it. The trainers were nice, there were even some peoples that helped. They were genuine nice, not like 'Lemme get in your pants' nice." I nodded.

I would be lying if I wasn't slightly jealous at all those peoples who got to watch Logan transform from a scrawny nerd to hot hunk. I asked, "Has anyone seen you shirtless before, back in Woodbury?" He nodded. "Camille has, a lot actually. Jo has too, she even flirted with me before Camille told her I'm gay. Also, back in Woodbury during Summer Bash, you know the last year we were all in Woodbury as seniors? Camille and Jo managed to rip my T-Shirt apart."

My eyes blew open. He continued with an even more red face, "Some girls walked towards me, but I bolted. I returned with another T-shirt. Camille and Jo tried to rip this apart too, but I didn't let them." Now I am _really_ jealous. I really wish we befriended Logan back then.

We walked over bunch of utility benches, and sat down. We talked, "So how do we do this?" He scanned me, a few seconds later, "Judging by your... biceps there, I'd say we should start with arm work-outs, then the rest." I blushed and pouted. Then he said, "Or would you rather do an entire arm workouts challenge?" I sighed and shook my head. Carlos and James joined us, James asked, "What are you two still doing? Go work out already!"

Logan explained, "We wanted to do a work-out challenge. It was Kendall's idea." Carlos scanned me, "I'd place my bets on Logan." I gasped and Logan said, "Don't judge a book by it's cover. Who knows, Kendall might be wearing some sort of futuristic sleeve-glove-thing that hides his super-huge bulging biceps." James chuckled and I smiled at him. Logan looked at the two, "You guys be the judge then, and help us decide what to do. I am lost here."

James nodded and started on the details. Judging by everything he just said, I guessed that there was an equal amount of work-outs for every parts of our body, and I was right.

-After the challenge-

I panted madly. We literally just went through a super-fast-pace work-out set, James dubbed it the 'Lightning Fast set', I didn't feel sore yet though. I looked at Logan, he looked like he still had a lot more energy. He exclaimed in joy, "I won! I told you you shouldn't have challenged me." I chuckled, "Alright, alright you won." He smiled while asking, "Let's continue our work-out. I'll be your trainer today, and I am going to put you through hell." He pointed at my arms, "Especially with those noddle arms."

I furrowed my eyebrows and glared at him, he smirked. I said, "Alright, fine, coach." He chuckled, "Let's go." and led me to an area with a bunch of dumb-bells. He said, "Alright, we'll be doing a bunch of basic moves like the Bicep Curls, Bicep Curls to Shoulder Press, and later we're gonna do a bunch of barbell moves." I nodded in confusion. Then said, "Come again?"

He chuckled, "Watch me do it, then repeat." He walked over and picked up two dumb-bells with the weight carved on each side, I saw him bring over two "10 KG" dumb-bells to me. I raised an eyebrow, "Are you kidding me?" He shook his head, "Just try to lift those first." I sighed and took them, then I almost fell. Jesus, am I really _this_ weak? My ancestor is probably laughing his ass off! Because that's what I would do. He smiled as he picked up two "20 KG" dumb-bells for himself.

He said, "Bring both sides up to your shoulder, like this" while demonstrating. The way his muscles flexed threw me off. He continued, "then bring it down, and repeat. We're gonna do it 10 times." I nodded, he started counting and I joined.

When we finished, I panted with a smile and said, "That wasn't so bad." He smiled, "That was the first move. The second one is Bicep Curls to Shoulder Press." I nodded, he continued, "Repeat Bicep Curl, except you don't stop there. You'll bring the dumb-bell upwards, rotating it mid-way, and pause at the top for a bit, then bring it back down." I nodded as I watched. Logan could be an amazing trainer, seriously.

After he demonstrates, "We'll also do this 10 times, ready?" he said and I nodded with a smiled. He started counting as we worked-out, I joined. When we were done, I could feel my arms sore slightly, but I'm not giving up. I'm determined to _at least_ gain a bit on my biceps, it's hard being the noddle armed-one when all your entire band is basically hunk-gods, especially when you're the leader. He continued, "We're gonna do 2 more sets." I smirked and said, "Let's do 4."

He looked at me slightly shocked, but a smile grew on his face afterwards. He nodded, "Alright, if you say so." He said. By the time we were done, my noodle-arms really felt like noodles. He said, "Let's go take a good 10 minutes break, I'll go check on the other two."

-Logaine-

I smiled as I watched Kendall walk over to our duffel bags and drank from the water bottle I gave him. He smiled at me, I smiled back before walking away. I walked over to the work-out balls section, which I knew is the place where I would find those two. And I did. I found them bouncing around on work-out balls. I chuckled before asking, "Did any of you get _any_ work-out done, like, at all?"

They stopped immediately, Carlos pointed at James and said, "It was his idea!" James yelled, "Hey!" before throwing a ball at Carlos. Carlos tumbled from his blue work-out ball, but a few seconds later he sprang back up. Soon afterwards, a ball-throwing war began between them. I shook my head and chuckled. I picked up a ball and threw it at James at fast speed, then did the same with Carlos. The balls bit them right on the face. I laughed and said, "You two should probably get some work-out done soon, it's gonna be 6 AM in 20 minutes."

I turned around, I saw my shoe-laces were untied so I ducked to tie them. A giant orange ball flew past me as I looked up. I expected it to fly off into the distance, but I watched as a familiar person catch it. Jett Stetson. I growled as he walked over, he smirked and said, "Logie." I growled, "You have no rights to call me that." He smirked, but then the smirk disappeared. He said challengingly, "You'd better lay your nerdy hands off of Kendall."

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms, "I'm not afraid of you Jett. You're just a heartless freak, nothing I can't handle." He picked up the orange ball and threw it at fast speed against a wall, it ricochet against the wall and hit James, then ricochet off of him and hit Carlos, it ricochet off of Carlos and flew towards me, but I caught it before it could hit me. I watched as they fell to the ground and screamed in pain. My blood boiled.

I pinned Jett down and bent his arm backwards, the same way I did with Wayne in Woodbury. I warned, "I haven't seen you for years Jett, and now you come to me seeking trouble. Lay a hand on any of my friends again, and I'll make sure you have no limbs left." And with that, I got off of him, before I could walk far away, I felt him making a move. For some reason, I could sense it when someone tries to hurt me.

Before he could land a punch, I caught his fist mid air. He tried to use his other hand but I caught that as well. I force-fully threw him towards a wall, feeling a rush accomplishments when I saw him wince in pain as he came contact with the orange-painted brick walls before running to both Carlos and James, who were somehow close to each other.

I helped James lean up, "Guys! Guys are you okay? Please tell me your ribs weren't broken!" James coughed, "No broken bones, but a lot of pain." he said. I ran over to Carlos, "Carlitos, you okay bud? Feel like anything's broken?" I asked worriedly. He shook his head, "I don't think so. But I do feel _a lot_ of pain. Who was that?"

I sighed as I saw Kendall run over to us.

-Kendall-

After Logan disappeared to join the bouncing duo, Lucy walked over. I identified her as bad Lucy, exactly how the good one told me to. She said, "Greetings, _Kendall_ " with a seductive tone. The tone creeped me out more than it turned me on, and believe me, it _did not_ turn me on _at all._

I asked, "What do you want?" She smirked, "Just wondering if you have any time to spare with with this poor old girl." she said with an annoyingly childish and seductive tone. Nobody can pull off that tone as good as Logan, Carlos or James. Her fingers slowly trailed up mine, but she flinched as soon as she touched my golden ring. She hissed and asked, "Where did you get that?" I smirked, "And I should tell you because...? Plus, even if I want it off, I cant take it off."

She smirked and said, once again, in a seductive tone, "I'll take it off for you if you want..." I rolled my eyes, then I heard screams of pain. The first thing that came to my mind was Logan, I dashed off to him, not giving that crazy lady a second thought. I watched as Logan crouched down next to a hurt Carlos, with James groaning on the other side. I crouched down next to James, "James, buddy, are you alright?"

He said in pain, "Am not! Some crazy dude just threw one of these balls at us! Uugh, I had no idea these things could hurt so much!" I nodded in sympathy. Logan sat down cross-legged between Carlos and James. He let out a sigh, "That was Jett Stetson. I haven't seen him since our break-up, and now he's here stirring things up!" I rubbed my hands up and down his moist back, "It's okay Logie, we'll be here for you."

He nodded. He told me, "Before he hurt the two, he told me to lay my hands off of you." I raised an eyebrow, then I said, "Oh yeah, turns out Bad Lucy and our rings don't go together. She flinched in pain when she touched mine." Logan raised an eyebrow in suspicion, I shook my head and said "I walked away before she could do anything else though." He nodded.

James said, "Welp, the pain is gone and me and Carlos barely had any work out." Carlos sprang up, "I know, why don't we do the Hell work-out set?" James raised an eyebrow, "I don't think that's a good idea. Logan and Kendall would be too sore for our music videos afterwards."

I saw Logan smirk, "I think my ring can heal the soreness temporarily. Well, at least long enough to last until we finish our music videos." James nodded, "If you say so." We did a little bit more warm-up.

-A good one hour later...-

I collapsed onto the floor as soon as we finished the 300th Close Body Hammer Curl. Logan literally fell down onto the floor as well, the four of us were panting heavily. I exclaimed, "I'm gonna die!" as I felt soreness take over.

Carlos sat down cross-legged, "I don't think I can move for another 2 days..." he said whimpering. James also sat down, he chuckled while panting, "Yeah, they don't call it the Hell set for no reason." Logan asked, "Where did you find out about this anyways?"

He looked at Logan then answered, "Back in my old gym, I saw these guys doing it. I asked them what it is, they answered me, and I tried it once, soreness didn't go away for 2 weeks. Had to lay in bed for 1 week. So I skipped 1 week worth of hockey training and school."

I chuckled as I remembered the incident. I told them,

 _It's been 3 days since James came to school. I decided to go check on him._

 _I walked to his house, then up to his door. Before I could knock, the door opened and I was met by Mrs. Diamond. She smiled, "Kendall, just who I was expecting!" She pulled me in for a hug and I hugged back. I asked, "Good afternoon Mrs. Diamond. Excuse me for asking but, where's James? I haven't seen him for 3 days. Is he okay?" She smiled, "James is on his bed. He literally cannot move at all, gym incident."_

 _I gasped, "What happened?" She chuckled, "Ah yes, you know the new crazy Hell training set right?" I nodded. I think I know where this whole thing is going. She laughed, "Well, Jamie here went and tried it. Doctor said he'll be able to go back to school in 2 weeks." I nodded. I asked, "May I come in?" She gasped and said, "Oh, yes! I'm so sorry, come on in." I smiled and nodded, I walked inside. I spun around and said, "Oh, I almost forgot. My mom said to bring a bunch of broccolies for the Saturday meet-up, she wants to cook something special for you." She nodded and said, "I will."_

 _I nodded and smiled before walking upstairs. I knocked on James' bedroom door, he said in an almost inaudible voice, "Come in." I opened the door and entered James' bedroom. He's got quite a lot of male actor posters up on his walls. James' mom accepted her son with open arms when he announced he was gay, lucky for him. Lucky for me and Carlos as well, all of our parents were open-minded. I smiled, "Sup James."_

 _He leaned up and said, "Ow, Kendall!" smiling. I gently pushed him back down onto the bed and said, "No, you need to lay on your bed dude. Are you crazy? The Hell set is supposed to be for grown-ups." He smiled, "Yeah well, I'd like to be buff for Carlos." I smiled back, "Actually, you haven't seen Carlos yet." He turned his head to look at me, "Did something happen?" I chuckled, "No, nothing happened. Carlos just went through a growth spurt. He's actually slightly more buff than you now, and probably only about 4-5 inches shorter than you."_

 _He smiled, "Wow. That's awesome." I nodded at him, "Due to his growth spurt..." I trailed off, he looked at me worried. I continued, "There's been a few girls flirting with him. And him being the childish ball of energy, was oblivious to it. I had to pull him away from them multiple times, I think you should confess to him soon dude. Otherwise some stupid girl in school would claim him."_

 _A tear escaped his eyes, he tried to move his hand but he couldn't, so I wiped it for him. He smiled sadly, "Thanks Kendall. It's not as easy as you think though, what if he hates me afterwards? I can't bear to break our friendship."_

 _I chuckled, "Have you forgotten who your best friend is? I can convince anyone into doing anything!" He chuckled, "Yeah, I still remember how you convince Ms. Parc to try your pink 'strawberry juice' during chemistry. Poor woman turned into a puppy for 5 hours! And you got a weeks detention for that." He said trying to control his laugh. I sighed smiling, "Yeah, plus, Carlos wouldn't hate you. We've been friends since what, 1st grade? There's no way he'd hate you. Sure he'd get awkward for a few days, but then he'd turn back to normal and be the ball of energy we all love."_

 _He nodded. He said, "I will. I guess I'll do it once I recover." I nodded. I know he'd forget and poor James would need to pin Carlos again, so I came up with a plan._

 _The next day at school, coach was furious that James is still absent. His expression changed from furious to sympathy and fear as soon as I told him tat James tried out that new Hell training set. Same with everyone in the whole school! I got so many flowers, baskets, get well soon cards all for James. That was the perfect opportunity for James to confess to Carlos. I told Carlos to help me carry those things to his house._

 _Me and Carlos carried all those things to James' house, I knocked on the door and Mrs. Diamond greeted us again. She said joyfully, "Oh! Carlos and Kendall, what a pleasure to see you! To whom are all of these?" Carlos chuckled, I smiled, "These are all for James. Your son is famous in the school, too many fangirls." She laughed lightly, "Oh, alright then. Come on in." I nodded and said, "Thanks Mrs. Diamond."_

 _Halfway through, she said, "Oh yeah, Kendall, can you tell your mom I'll bring over the broccollies?" I nodded, "I will." I said before disappearing up the stairs. I opened the doors and we both entered the room. James looked at me, "Kendall, I missed you." I chuckled. He asked, "Who did you bring?" Carlos jumped out from the mountains of flowers, baskets, gifts and cards. James blushed madly, Carlos went over and hugged him lightly, "I missed you Jamie!"_

 _I chuckled, then said "James, this is the time to tell Carlos. I'll go downstairs and help your mom." He opened his mouth, but I disappeared behind the doors. I whispered outside, "Good Luck James." and I walked downstairs, deciding to tell Mrs. Diamond about James' crush. To say she was shocked was an understatement. She exclaimed, "My son has a crush?!" with joy. I nodded. She almost ran up the stairs, I told her, "Please Mrs. Diamond, don't. I left the two alone so James can confess to Carlos." She nodded and waited eagerly._

 _She said, "I just hope Carlos doesn't end up heartbroken like all of the girls James brought over." I nodded and said, "He won't. I'll make sure he wont." She nodded and sat down on the couches. She signaled me to sit down next to her, and said "Let's just watch a random TV show together until Carlos comes down with some kind of news." I nodded and said, "That's a good plan." smiling._

 _-Carlos-_

 _After Kendall disappeared, "What did he mean James?" James looked at me with sad eyes after leaning up against his headboard. He said, "Carlos, can you get that chair and sit down next to me?" he asked pointing at a wooden chair near his table._

 _I nodded and complied. I was worried about what James had to say. Did he catch some serious disease or something? I hope not. I don't want to lose him, especially since I have yet to confess my obsession towards him._

 _Yes, I am in love with James Diamond. Who wouldn't? He's loyal, strong, nice, not to mention extremely striking. I've been trying to gather up courage to confess, but it has never worked. So that's why I don't want to lose him._

 _He said, "Carlos, please don't be mad after I finish telling you this." I nodded and asked worriedly, "What is it?"_

 _He looked at me with sad eyes and took a deep breath. He said, "Carlos... I have a crush on you." My jaw flew out the window and my eyes blew open as wide as the sun. A tear escaped his eyes, "I've always been admiring you Carlos, you're so childishly adorable, you're loved by all. When Kendall said that you went through a growth spurt and girls have been flirting with you... I..." he took another deep breath._

 _He continued as another tear escaped his eyes, "I was afraid I'd lose you. I couldn't confess before because... because I was scared. I was scared that you would hate me afterwards, scared that I would ruin our friendship... scared of losing... you..." A tear escaped my own eyes. His eyes left mine as he looked at his lap. I took his hand softly and caressed it, he flinched slightly. I said smiling, "You have no idea how long I've waited for this, James." I said after standing up._

 _He looked at me and said, "Wha-" I cut him off with a kiss. This, right here, is my first kiss, ever._

 _-James-_

 _My lungs stopped working when Carlos' lips met with mine. I've kissed lots of girls sure, but this is the first time where I felt like I entered an Euphoria state. Electrifying pleasure shot up and down my spine, and this is how I know Carlos is the one meant for me._

 _When our lips parted, tears of joy escaped my eyes as I felt my soreness relieve by about 70%. He asked, "James, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" with sad eyes. I couldn't bear it anymore. I pulled him in for a hug, "Carlos, please know you didn't do anything wrong. Just know that I love you, and I'll never leave you, please." I said while more tears of joy escaped my eyes. He hugged back and replied, "I know James. I love you as well, and nothing will ever change that."_

-Kendall-

"And that, my Logie, is how James and Carlos became official. The school even dubbed them the 'sweet couples', they'd do adorable things together in public." I finished. Logan chuckled. He said, "Your mom accepted you with open mind as well?" He asked me.

I nodded and asked him, "Yeah. Why? Did yours have problem?" and I immediately regretted that. His eyes welled up with tears as they softened into sad eyes. He shook his head, "Not mom, but dad." James and Carlos gasped, I clasped my mouth as I said, "Logie, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." He smiled sadly, "It's okay. It's about time someone knows."

-Logan-

I started to tell them about the day my dad left us. The day I swore to never let my mom cry, ever again.

 _It was a rainy night back in Minnesota, my dad happened to pick up the phone when it rang. He smashed the phone and yelled, "Joanna and Logan, get downstairs right at this instant!" My mom's smile changed to horror when she saw the furious look of my dad. He held a curled-up belt on one hand. He asked with a furious tone, "Logan, is it true?! Are you gay?!" Tears streamed down my face as he yelled, "Answer me boy!"_

 _I nodded nervously. A few seconds later he pulled me away from my mom and started whipping me with the belt, while saying "This'll teach you! I don't have a queer son and I never will!" I cried his name as he kept hitting me. A few seconds later, the police arrived. They took him away. My mom ran to my side as she cried, saying "I'm so sorry Logan!"_

 _I could only offer her a weak smile as more tears streamed down my face. I said to her, "I'm so sorry mom... if I wasn't born this way, dad wouldn't have left you..." timidly as I felt bruises form. She hugged me tightly, "No Logan, he might not have accepted you, but I will. I will raise you no matter what they say. Don't blame yourself alright? That asshole deserves to rot in hell." I nodded._

 _A female police officer walked up to her and asked, "Ma'am, can you follow us to the police station? We need to interview you." She nodded. A young police officer walked up to me and said, "Don't worry, me and my friend here will take care of you while your mom is away." I nodded as he pointed to a ginger-haired eager looking female police officer._

 _She walked over and asked, "What's your name?" I offered her a weak smile, "My name's Logan Mitchell." She nodded, "Oh honey, we need to treat your wounds." I looked at my feet, there was blood. I said, "The first aid kit is in the cabinet under the sink." She nodded and walked away. I stood up but lost my balance, thankfully the guy helped me up. He asked with a genuine smile, "Would you mind if we stayed over?"_

 _I smiled and nodded, "I'd love to." I trusted them, they're police officers. When the female police officers finished wrapping my wound, she said, "Would you mind if we went back home for a bit? We need to bring a bunch of clothes over. Your mother may not be back for three or four more days, but we will make sure that she comes back, alright?" I nodded. I locked the door like they told me to._

 _I sat outside the window as I watched the other neighbor. They seemed so happy. They happened to be my idols as well, I still remembered bumping into James and Carlos, those were the happiest days of my life. Carlos spotted me outside the window, but I quickly ducked when he dragged James over._

 _A few minutes later, the police officers finally came back. They brought two duffel bags with them each. I smiled as I told them where the bedroom was. I had trouble going up the stairs, so I decided to lay down on the sofa._

 _The male police officer introduced himself, "My name's Phil, Phil Williams. The woman who helped you, she's Jessica Williams, my wife." smiling when he finished. I nodded. He picked me up bridal style, I squirmed and asked, "What are you doing?"_

 _He chuckled and said, "Relax, I'm not gonna harass you or anything. I'm carrying you up to our room, I know you had trouble walking up the stairs, otherwise you wouldn't be lying on the couch." I nodded and blushed, am I really that easy to read?_

 _The woman, who now has a name, Jessica said, "You wouldn't mind joining us in bed would you?" It took me a few seconds to realize she was asking me. My eyes widened, "Oh, no really. Why?" Phil set me down on the bed, "We've always wanted a son, but none of us had any experience taking care of children." I nodded, knowing full well where this was going._

 _I watched as Phil stripped down to a black boxer. Phil was a built man, really lean. I blushed, thankfully Jessica decided to sleep with robes. They said, "Goodnight Logan." In unison. I smiled and replied, "Good night Mr and Mrs Smith." They chuckled._

 _I had trouble sleeping, and I think Jessica detected that, she started singing in a soothing and serene voice. She sung a lullaby, later joined by the equally as soothing voice of Phil. I smiled, I've never felt this type of parental love before. It's always my mom trying to protect me from my dad's abuse._

 _The next day, I woke up to the sound of the showers. I glanced to my right, Jessica was in the showers. I glanced to my left, Phil was still asleep, but with an obvious morning wood. My face burned red as I struggled to free myself from his grasp, which I did successfully without waking him up. I trudged down the stairs and towards the kitchen, then made breakfast for the two. Phil walked downstairs with a blue jacket, a white undershirt and a pair of tracksuit bottoms._

 _He smiled at me then yelled up the stairs, "He's downstairs, apparently he prepared breakfast." He yelled, but his voice wasn't rough like my dad. It was more of a glad-yell, I think he was worried when he saw I was gone. Jessica ran down the stairs, she looked at me and smiled, "Oh honey, what are you doing?"_

 _I nodded sheepishly and replied timidly, "I prepared breakfast..." Her eyes widened with a smile as they both walked over. They saw three plates with pancakes, a bottle with chocolate and another bottle with maple syrup, and a stick of butter with a next to it. I continued, "I didn't really know if you two wanted either chocolate or syrup, or if you even wanted butter, so I just placed it there."_

 _Phil chuckled and Jessica said with a smile, "Oh honey, you really didn't have to. I should've done the work." I smiled, "I wanted to, you're guests, I can't let you do all the work." Phil's smile grew as he said, "You're a good kid Logan, but don't consider us guests for these few days. Consider us... temporary replacements for your mom." Jessica chuckled, "So now you have two moms." Phil glared at her playfully, soon they were playing with each other like a cute couple would._

 _Jessica asked, "What's wrong Logan?" I snapped out of my trance, I didn't even realize I was crying. I said smiling sadly, "Oh, it's nothing. It's just, I've never seen my parents as happy as you two. My mom is always trying to protect me from my dad..." I trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence._

 _Their smiles fell, Jessica said, "Well, don't you worry right now. Phil is a black belt in karate, so nobody will be able to hurt you when he's around." My eyes widened when she said her husband was a black belt in karate. Phil said, "Alright, let's enjoy breakfast." I nodded._

 _I sliced a bit of butter and laid it on my pancake, watching it as it melted, then poured a bit of syrup. Jessica did the same thing, except she had more butter. Phil on the other hand, poured chocolate all over his pancake. Then he aimed the nozzle at his wife, she said in a warning tone, "Don't you dare Phil." He sighed and chuckled, "Fiine."_

 _I smiled as I ate pancake. When we were done, Jessica volunteered to do the dishes. Me and Phil sat there watching TV. I asked him, "P-Phil..." He looked at me worried, "What's wrong?" I shook my head, "Can you teach me karate? I'm bored of being defenseless against all the bullies in my school. I could at least have a bit of self-defense." He chuckled, "You do look like the nerdy unable-to-fight-back type. I will, just as long as you don't use what I teach you to fight other peoples." I nodded._

 _We started our training after that day, being with the two police officers made me feel the love I never felt from both parents. They would make amazing parents one day. On the fourth day, just like the two predicted, my mom came home. She cried when she saw me, she literally ran for a hug. I yelled, "Mom! You're home!" as I ran over to her. I hugged her tightly, she said, "Thank you so much for taking care of my Logie here." when I pulled back._

 _Jessica chuckled, "It was no big deal really, in fact, Logie here made us feel like royal peoples." My mom laughed, "He does have the tendency to do that to my guests." Phil nodded, "We have to go now." I wanted to ask him about the karate training, but I couldn't._

 _He said, "Don't worry Logan, our training will continue. We literally live right there-" he said while pointing to a house similar to ours, except it had more flowers at the front yard and a brighter painted wall. I nodded._

 _My mom said to me, "We're free Logan." My eyes widened in excitement as I hugged her. We waved goodbye to the two as they walked back to their house._

When I finished, Kendall had tears in his eyes. He pulled me in for a hug, "I'm so sorry Logie, I had no idea you went through so much pain..." Carlos sniffled and James fought back the tears. I nodded and smiled, "The past is in the past. I try not to let it affect me as much." He nodded.

James said, "Well, story time is over. We need to go back to PalmWoods apartment in about 15 minutes if we want to make it in time." I nodded, I raised my hands up and whispered, "With my holy power, I lift our pain until the sun disappears for this day." Our soreness literally just disappeared. Carlos jumped up and down exclaiming, "I feel so energetic!"

I chuckled, "Yeah well, as soon as dawn comes, the soreness will return, so prepare your asses." We all laughed. We walked back to the apartment. We walked towards our duffel bags as we chugged down the protein shakes. Kendall's face changed to a face of disgust, he said, "This thing tastes like spoiled milk!" I chuckled, "It does, but it also helps your body to create more cells, that way your arms won't be so noodle-y."

I poked at his indeed noddle-like arms, he blushed madly as he said, "S-Shut up!" I heard laughter rose from the two. He glared at me playfully and I smirked at him. We started our walk towards the apartment, which was somehow _a whole lot_ faster. We literally arrived after about 5 minutes. I think it's because we decided to race back, and I easily won.

We changed our attires, then had a light breakfast before starting our journey to the studio.

-HOLY BEJESUS CHRIST 7000 WORDS ALREADY?!-

A few minutes later, we arrived at the studio. Kelly scanned us and asked, "Did you guys just come from the gym or something?" I nodded and asked, "How'd you know?" She chuckled, "You're still all red as if you just finished some type of crazy work-out or something." I nodded again, we entered the booth, which shocked Gustavo since he hasn't even said one word.

I literally made the guys swear to be good for today, since I could just make their soreness come back, and Gustavo wouldn't care if they're sore, he'd make all of them go through hell anyways. Gustavo said, "Dogs, out of the booth. We're going to the airport."

James asked curiously, "The airport? Are you taking us outside of PalmWoods?" Kelly chuckled, "No, we're gonna record the music video for Worldwide at the airport." Carlos let out an "Oh..." as we scurried out.

-About 30 minutes later...-

We arrived at the airport, then ran towards the recording area after changing our clothes in the giant tour bus. I didn't even see that thing parked outside before...

Our clothes were all white, except for Kendall since he had a grey-ish jacket on, but other than that we looked like freakin' saints.

-Another hour later...-

I plopped down onto the floor with both legs crossed, "Are we done yet?" Carlos whined. I let out a sigh, maybe this whole boy-band thing isn't for me... The director said, "We're done here. The editor will edit the video and it will be sent to Gustavo in two days, which would be on Thursday." I nodded, then Gustavo yelled, "Now come on, we're driving to a different place for your other song. Hurry up dogs!" I jumped up and ran into the tour bus.

I exclaimed, "I am not changing here!", James chuckled and said, "Oh come on Logie, we've all seen you shirtless before." My face grew red, "I'm not gonna change in front of so many peoples!" I said basically pointing at all the eager fan-girls who won some stupid contest to ride on the same bus and basically stalk us for the whole day. Or at least until we got back to our apartments.

I stomped into a changing room, and quickly changed to a black leather-y jacket, a white shirt with horizontal cyan stripes at the middle, and a pair of jeans. I stepped outside to see a girls squealing at Carlos and James shirtless and basically posing for them, while Kendall strummed his guitar singing to a bunch of other fangirls as well. I rolled my eyes and plopped down at one of the seats, reading through Inkspell.

While I was reading, two girls who I assume are fans, came up to me and asked for an autograph. I smiled, instead of signing a paper though, they signed had me sign a book. I smiled, I signed the books and wrote a little message them. They squealed, "Thanks!" they said in unison.

I chuckled and returned to reading my book.

Without realizing it, I've spent 3 hours on reading my book, because we arrived at the area. I unboarded the bus, along with the fans, Kelly and Gustavo. I looked around, "A country club?" I said in a questioning tone. Kendall asked, "How are we gonna rock this?"

The director called us over, explaining everything.

-3 hours later...-

I huffed as my tired butt landed on the soft cushions of our Tour Bus. The sun would set in about 20 minutes, I already explained to Gustavo, and he allowed us to leave early. The tour bus drove at full speed back to PalmWoods apartment.

We also ran at full speed back to our apartments, and we managed to plop down on the couches after the door flew open. About 4 seconds later, our bodies emit a yellow light, and the soreness came back. Carlos muttered, "Can't... move..." Mrs. Knight walked over to the couches and asked sternly, "What are you kids doing?"

I explained to her the reason we're all basically _paralyzed_ on the couches, and she chuckled. She said, "I guess I'll be spoon-feeding you guys huh?" I shook my head slightly, "I think I can eat on my own, but thanks." I said smiling. She chuckled, "Oh honey, it's okay." I let out a light laugh.

-Kendall-

I smiled as I listened to the short conversation between my mom and my Logie. James yawned, then said "I think I'm gonna skip dinner. I'm beat." Carlos chuckled, "Me too." As he laid down slowly on James' lap.

He looked up to the male blond adorably and said, "Good night James." James smiled while looking down at the Latino, "Nighty Carlos." Soon, they fell asleep.

Logan yawned, but I said to him, "Oh no, you're not gonna sleep. Not until I talk to you about our relationship."

He looked at me with watery eyes that scream, ' _PLEASE JUST LET ME SLEEP ALREADY!_ ' I chuckled. He asked, "Alright, what do you want to talk about?" I took a deep breath then asked, "Logie, is our relationship an open one in your point of view?"

It took him a few seconds to process the question, he smirked and asked, "Is this about the whole join-James-and-Carlos-on-their-session thing that happened this morning?" My face turned into bright red as I nodded sheepishly.

He chuckled, "No, you know I was joking right? If you literally went over there and joined them..." he paused and blushed. He looked on his lap as he continued, "Then I'll make sure you pay horribly when it's our turn for 'it'" My eyes widened. I chuckled, "Logie, you're naughty." He smiled, "I know I am." He replied with a warm smile.

He asked, "Kendall, can I sleep on your lap?" A smile grew on my face, "Of course you can Logie." He smiled again, then laid his head on my lap. I caressed his hair, then he asked, "Kendall, mind telling me why you literally cried like a baby when I woke you up with a slap?" My blush grew again, and he smirked.

I nodded sheepishly, "I was dreaming that I was a baby being taken care of my mom, then your slap came." He chuckled, "You'd be an adorable baby." I smiled and replied, "I would."

He smiled, "Good night Kendall" I smiled as well, and replied, "Night Logie" as I continued caressing his soft raven locks. Soon enough, we both fell asleep on the couches.

* * *

 **JESUS CHRIST THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER.  
**

 **Seriously, I don't know what got into me to make this long of a chapter -w-**

 **Review Reply Time!**

Stormyskies89  
 _OH-MY-GAWD! A triple update?! No way! Well where do I start?_

 _The Cake: Sounds amazing and I trust Carlos' taste! Even just your description is amazing! Sad about Camille and Jo but as long as they visit they'll be fine._  
 _Morning accident: Oh boy...that was awkward...Poor boys. But it seems Carlos and James find that Kendall and Logan may be better then their partner at some things. Good Lucy and Bad Lucy...wow. That's a good twist! And Bad Lucy threatening Logan...that's gonna be an interesting plot point._  
 _As for this chapter: I don't get why Kendall cried...I'm confused. And Slender man - cool villainous name! Poor Logie! Being rendered helpless sucks! And JETT!? It had to be Jett!_  
 _I can't wait to see how you portray Auradon! Eagerly awaiting your next double/triple update..._ _.ON!_  
 **I'm assuming you don't know creepypastas? Since Slender Man is one of them. If you don't, you might not want to google it up if you're not a fan of horror. Slender Man is one of the many creepypastas out there, some other examples would be 'The Rake', or maybe 'Smile Dog'. xD**  
 **And Spoileur: Jett's the summoner of them in this fic, since they're just myths, he brings them to life.**  
 **  
**

TheGuestReviewer  
 _Review can be found in the reviews_ section.  
 **I'm glad you enjoyed reading up about their pasts xD**  
 **Honestly though, I cant wait to read more of your reviews :3**


	14. A Malaysian Surprise

**Elloh and welcome back to RotP! :'3  
**

 **I know I haven't updated for some time now, if anyone noticed, been busy 3: Welp, I hope you enjoy yet another 7,000 words long chapter :3**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

-Logan-

My eyes slowly fluttered open, I tried to move my arms for a stretch but then the soreness reminded me I ain't gon' be productive at all this whole day. I slowly, like, really slowly leaned upwards. There were no signs of Katie nor Mrs. Knight.

I heard knocking come from the door, to my surprise none of my friends woke up. Kendall's snoring was light compared to the other two. I literally had to crawl from the couches all the way to the door, then my hands really, really slowly got up to the knob. The knocking sped up as I turned the knob and slowly opened the door. Good Lucy's head peeked through, she took a glance at me and asked, "Logan, why are you on the floor?"

I could only offer her a weak smile. I said in a weak voice, "We literally just did the Hell workout set yesterday, and now none of us can move. Kendall, James and Carlos are all on the couches, still asleep." She chuckled, "Oh you poor creature. Good thing I can use magic."

I raised an eyebrow as I looked upwards at her. She waved her fingers in some sort of gesture, then pointed at me. A few seconds later, I sprang up. I felt like I just woke up from a nice long nap! I asked, "What was that?"

She smiled, "It's one of the perks of being the reincarnations of a sorceress and keeping your memories. But then again, there are way more cons than pros in my case." I nodded. I walked over to Kendall and shook him, "Hey Kendall, wake up bud." He said, "Mom, not now. It's too early." while shaking his head and furrowing his eyebrows. Me and Lucy both chuckled, I shook him again, "Seriously Kendall get up, we have a guest."

He shook his head again, "No!" he exclaimed in a childish voice. Lucy commented, "Wow, he is a sleeper." I nodded, then smirked. I raised my palm, Lucy asked, "Are you gonna use magic to wake him up?" I shook my head and kept my smirk.

'SLAP!'

Kendall's eyes flew open, "OW!" he exclaimed while rubbing his red cheek. I laughed while Lucy looked at me with disbelief. I smirked, "It was either that or I kiss him, slapping is more fun." She laughed, "True. I'll go wake those two up then."

I scurried and helped set Carlos in a sitting position, Lucy stretched her fingers, a few seconds later,

'DOUBLE SLAP!'

"OUCH!" the two said in unison as their eyes flew open. James asked, "What the hell?!" Me and Lucy laughed, while Kendall just smiled. He asked me, "How come you're not sore?" I pointed at Lucy, "She helped me."

She smiled, then did the gestures again. A few seconds later, Carlos returned to the ball of energy he is. James on the other hand, was in awe, while Kendall was shocked. Lucy chuckled, "I was supposed to babysit you guys, but honestly I'd rather go raid a beauty store or something, knowing you guys will be a rambunctious bunch."

I laughed, "True." Carlos asked, "What's rambunctious?" I chuckled and explained to him, he nodded and said, "Oh." Lucy said, "Now that everyone's ok, I actually need to go raid a beauty store. Toots." as she walked out the door.

James asked while rubbing his still-red cheeks, "Why did she slap us like that?" Kendall pointed at me, "It was all Logie's idea." I looked at him with disbelief, while James cracked his knuckles. I offered him an apologetic smile and he sighed.

Carlos asked, "We didn't really have plans for today, and we don't need to go to the studio since Gustavo gave us a break for today."

Kendall's head perked up, he asked, "Hockey?" James and Carlos' heads both turned at him with eager. But then they whimpered, "That stupid hockey rink is for peoples with membership cards only..." Carlos said sadly.

I raised an eyebrow, "You guys couldn't have happened to talk about the Arendelle Rink right?" They all looked at me with curiosity and a little bit of hope in their eyes. I smiled, "If you were..." I trailed off, James and Carlos were both getting impatient, while Kendall was getting even more confused.

I whipped out my membership card, "V-I-P 6 Stars, at your service." I think I saw their jaws fly out the window and their eyes widened 2000 folds. I laughed, "Whaat?" I said in a teasing tone. Kendall blinked, then said, "Oh my god, how? The membership card itself already costs a lot, and here you are, not just a VIP, but also 6th STAR?!" He exclaimed.

I chuckled, "Let's just say me and the owner go _way_ back." Kendall asked, "Logie are you sure? I mean I don't want to make you feel like we're just using you for your super-card." I chuckled, "Yes I'm sure, now let's go."

James asked, "What about our gears? We didn't bring any from Minnesota." I chuckled and shook my head, "Trust me, let's go."

-Kendall-

We walked towards the parking lot, I was filled with fear, but I am not gonna let it show. Carlos and James are _never_ gonna let me live it down if I show my fear of Logie's driving. I gulped as we entered Logan's car, Carlos exclaimed, "Logie your car is awesome! Are you like super-rich or something?!" He blushed and shook his head.

The engine turns on as soon as the key goes in and is twisted.

Logan's grip on the steering wheels tighten, exactly the same as what my stomach is doing.

James exclaimed, "Let's go already!"

I watched as determination, and craze, explode in Logan's usually warm, nice, serene and peaceful doe-eyes.

-5. SECONDS. Later.-

I was literally shivering in fear. I turned around to glance at the other two, they were as white as paper sheets, and their shivering was _way_ worse than mine. Logan smirked and joked, "We haven't even entered the rink and you guys are already shivering."

I jumped out of the car, Carlos and James slowly went out while still shivering. But their shivers stopped immediately, Carlos looked at the arena with parted lips, "Wow, I forgot how grand this place looked."

Logan chuckled, then said, "Come on, unless you guys are changing your minds." James and Carlos shook their heads eagerly, and I smiled as we followed Logan. A big burly guard said in a threatening voice, "Card please."

Logan handed him his card, the guard's eyes widened 10 folds. He stuttered, "M-Mr. L-Logan! P-please, come on in!" He chuckled, "these three are with me." He said. The guard nodded and we entered. This is it, I'm entering _the_ Arendelle Ice Rink. Only the richest of the riches get to see this place!

We entered a golden hallway, we followed Logan to the left, then entered a plain looking locker's room. I smirked, "Well, this room looks plain compared to that fancy as hell hallway." Carlos nodded, James said, "I agree. At least they could've used diamond lockers or something."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Pick your favorite gears, I'm gonna go see the owner."

I raised an eyebrow, before I could ask though, Logan disappeared behind a white door. I looked at the two, "What did he mean by gear? There's literally nothing here." I asked. They shrugged as they walked around. I walked up to a locker and opened it.

Boy did my jaw drop.

Inside was a beautiful golden hockey suit, even the helmet was gold, hell even the stick was gold! Everything was literally made of either gold or golden silk! I stuttered, "J-James, C-Carlos, you m-might want to take a look..."

They ran to my side, Carlos drooled while James said, "Wooow..."

He proceeded to open the next locker, in the next locker was a cool nature-themed gear. The one next to the nature themed gear literally looked like it was on fire!

The rest of the locker doors were soon open, in each locker there was an awe-mazing different themed gear. I went with the lion-like one, James picked the sparkly diamond-engraved one, while Carlos picked the set that made him look like he's on fire.

We sat down at the benches waiting for Logan. A few minutes later, the white door opened and Logan stepped out smiling, he said, "Thanks Phil, see ya'" as he closed the door. He chuckled slightly as he glanced at me, I smirked and let out a playful roar. He said, "Kendall, you're so freakin' adorable."

I blushed and retorted playfully, "And you're like, not?" He gasped. He chuckled and said, "Come on, I'll show you guys the rink." We walked through the beautiful hallway again, this time we walked straight forward.

We stopped at the end of the hallway, where it split into three more hallways. Carlos exclaimed, "This place is like a maze!" Logan chuckled and replied, "Yeah, a maze you guys would get lost in without me." The three of us pouted, Logan replied with an adorable laugh.

We followed him into the left hallway, which led out into a normal looking ice rink with seats around it. I shrugged as James looked at me, I said, "Well, this doesn't look like a crazy ice rink." Logan smiled, "Then let's go visit the 6 stars edition."

I shrugged, "Alright" I said as I carried my lion-designed skates and followed the adorable Logie to a metal-looking door that was right in front of the hallway leading to that simple rink. Logan inserted his card, the door opened dramatically as it revealed the super-crazy awesome looking 6 stars rink.

Our jaws dropped open as Logan explained, "Welcome to the Ice-in-Hell Rink! This is where the most elite has the most fun." There were literally obstacles every where, and even downward/upward curves that makes this whole place look like a freaking skateboarding rink with obstacles. There were two goal-posts on the left and right sides, and a few buttons on the wall behind a glass pane.

We walked inside, Logan continued, "Those buttons will activate more obstacles, like 3D projected fire geysers that can throw both sides off, or even sprinkle water onto the ice for more slipperiness." I nodded and said, "Wow, this is awesome!" as I strapped on my skates and proceeded to skate on the ice. Boy did I miss this adrenaline rush! All of the good memories of skating flooded back into my mind.

We kept skating around, then Logan threw a puck to the center of the rink, then the game started. It was me vs James and Carlos, I didn't even realize I was alone! I quickly adjusted myself to the obstacles and curves, using them to my advantage. I scored a few goals, eventually we settled with a 3-0, "Three points for me, WHOO!" I exclaimed. I looked at Logan, who smiled at me and flashed me a thumbs up.

I skated towards him with fast speed, then lunged at him, making us both topple onto the ground. I quickly took my helmet off and stared into his beautiful eyes. He smiled and asked, "Kendall, what are you doing?" I leaned down and sealed the gaps between our lips, kissing him passionately.

I pulled back when the need for air became too great, we smiled at each other while panting, "Kendall, there are peoples watching!" Logan said while blushing. Carlos exclaimed, "Don't mind us, just continue your make-out!" He blushed, then smirked. He pulled my neck downwards sending us both into another electrifying kiss.

He pushed me back and I looked at him confusingly, although the look only lasted for a good 3 seconds since afterwards our position was flipped. He looked at me with lusty eyes as he dived down for another hungry kiss, grinding our members together. Then he pulled back, almost too soon, and stood up.

To say I was irritated was an understatement. My freaking member is hard now! He smirked, I said in an annoyed tone, "You're a tease Logie." He chuckled, James and Carlos joined us near the glass-pane, James asked, "Logie, why don't you join us skating?"

He shook his head, "I am not gonna skate here. The chances of death are too high." Carlos raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

He said with a frown, "Last year, someone almost died near those spikes. Thankfully his teammate pulled him before his head landed on it." Their eyes widened, then I asked, "Would you join us in a friendly game of hockey if we skated in the normal rink?"

He nodded with a smile. Then James said, "Alright, then it's a game. Me and Carlos versus you and Logie. First to 10 points win, losers will have to follow winner's commands for the whole day." Before I could protest, Logan said, "Deal."

The familiar I-will-kill-anyone-who-stands-in-my-way burning eyes replaced James' beautiful normal eyes, Carlos' childish brown eyes also had determination in it. They were the 'unstoppable duo' back in Woodbury for a reason. What have I gotten myself into?

We walked outside, Logan closed the metallic door and said, "I'll go fetch some gears, you guys wait at the rink. Warm up if you have to." I nodded, James and Carlos took off.

A few minutes later, Logan returned with a a light-yellow simple gear. He smiled, I smiled as well, "Simple yellow hm? Cute." He replied, "Your lion helmet looks cute as well." James and Carlos got ready in game position, Carlos being the goalie and James being the striker. I slid my helmet on and gulped, Logan slid his helmet on as well, but before he did, I saw something different in his eyes. Some very scary.

James managed to score the first 5 points, Carlos laughed and said, "Just give up already, you're not gonna defeat the 'unstoppable duo'." I sighed, I was about to give up, then Logan said, "Oh, it's only because I've let you guys score the first few points." James snorted, "Yeah right." As he got his stick ready to score for another few points. I really regret being a goalie.

James moved to strike the puck, but a few seconds later it was gone, same with Logan. Carlos perked his head up and looked around, then asked, "Where did Log-" Before he could finish the puck short straight into the goal at fast speed. Logan appeared right behind James.

I think I saw Carlos' eyes blow open while James jumped back startled. I rubbed my eyes as well as Logan exclaimed, "One point for us!" Carlos laughed, "You were lucky." Logan said, "We'll see about that." As the puck was passed onto him.

He positioned his stick in a golf-like manner, I chuckled, "Logie, hockey is _not_ golf." He didn't even look at me, he literally hit the puck with full force. I watched as it ricochet from wall to wall, confusing both James and Carlos, before flying straight into the goal. Logan exclaimed, "And another point for us!"

I chuckled as James exclaimed, "Hey, no fair! You cheated!" He smirked and replied, "It's called using skillz, with a z." with sass. I laughed as James and Carlos looked like they were ready to explode. Logan literally used lots of different techniques to throw the two off and score about 8 more goals.

He jumped in joy, "HA! We win!" Carlos huffed as James threw his stick onto the ground. I skated towards him and pulled him into a hug, "You were awesome Logie! Where'd you learn how to play hockey like that?"

He smirked, "What do you think do I do with this card? I played it with a few friends here when I first came to PalmWoods. They courteously taught me their skills." I nodded, "You, my Logie, are awesome. I'm so glad you're _my_ boyfriend." He smiled as his cheeks reddened slightly.

We skated out of the rink, I glanced at the clock on top of the entrance, "5:01PM" I read out loud. Carlos asked annoyed, "Fine, what do you want us to do?" Logan had a mischievous grin, I asked, "You're not gonna ask them to go have sex and tape it, are you?" playfully.

His jaw dropped as he shook his head in embarrassment, "What?! Hell no!" he exclaimed. James said huskily, "We would do that if you want us to." His face reddened in even more embarrassment, he said, "I'm gonna make you pay for that. But no, I'm not that dirty, unlike noodle-arms." I gasped as the Latino and the tall blond laughed.

He smiled, "I'm not gonna make you guys do anything. I just wanted to play hockey with you guys." I nodded, I sighed then said, "Fine, if Logie doesn't wanna do anything to you guys, then I don't either." Carlos looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Really?" he asked. James added, "Are you really just gonna waste the chance to turn us into your slaves for one _whole_ day?" He nodded, "Yep." I smiled and nodded as well.

Logie's got a golden heart, that's for sure. And I'll make sure mine is just as pure as his.

He had a warm smile when he said, "Now come on, the rink closes in 47 minutes." I nodded. After returning the gears to their lockers, we exited the arena. Logan handed me the keys, "You drive Kendall. I know I'm a crazy driver, and since you guys have had a fun day I'm not gonna ruin it with my high-risk driving." I looked at Logan questioningly, he nodded as he took my hands, placed the keys in it and curled my fingers.

What's gotten into him? Has he always been this nice? I shook it off as we walked towards the car. I turned on the engine, this is the first time in my whole life I got to drive someone other than my mom's car, a car that looks a whole lot better than my mom's car. Logan stared out the window as I drove. I asked him, "Logie, what's gotten into you today? First you go overly-nice and now you're staring out the window."

He looked at me with disbelief and a raised eyebrow. He asked, "I was thinking about things. What do you mean overly-nice? That's how I always am." I couldn't look at him, I could only focus on the road. Carlos said with a disbelief tone, "Kendall, have you really never noticed how nice Logan is? Like seriously though, that's how he always is." James was also in disbelief, just as in-disbelief as I was. I can't believe I've never noticed that before...?

I wonder what else have I been missing out on. I said, "I'm so sorry Logie, I guess I've always been distracted by your perfectness to realize your even-more-perfectness." He blushed, "Shut up." I chuckled and asked, "I take it that you forgive me?" He smiled, I smiled as well.

The car-pool was quiet the entire time, a nice type of quiet. We got back to the apartment at 5:20PM sharp, thankfully. Logan plopped onto the kitchen chair, then stared off into space. I asked James, "Hey James, what's gotten into Logan? I mean I know I was oblivious to his niceness, but he doesn't always stare off into space, does he?" he shrugged. Carlos butted into the conversation whispering, "I don't know, he's been doing that since yesterday. I mean like, sure other peoples saw him reading that book of his, but clearly he was _thinking_ instead of _reading_." I nodded.

I sat down next to Logan, "Hey Logie." I said. He smiled at me and replied, "Hey Kendall." There was an awkward moment between us. James and Carlos sat on the other couch, then looked at me questioningly. I shrugged as I watched Logan slip into another trance, but this time I snapped him out of it. I asked, "Logie, what's gotten into you? You keep staring into space..."

He shook his head with a smile, a 10% fake smile. The smile that says, 'I'm hiding something and I want to tell you, but not now.' He said, "Nothing, really. I'm just thinking." I nodded, I looked at James and Carlos, they shrugged.

-Carlos-

I walked over to the fridge to get a bottle of water, that was until I saw a note stickied onto it. I took it and read it, "Boys, me and Katie are out for the next few days. You're on your own, I'm sorry but there's something we need to take care of at the moment, we'll be back at Saturday, wouldn't miss the visit. Take care!" written by Mrs. Knight, I recognized the handwriting.

I dialed Camille's number and called her. After about 5 seconds of waiting, she picked it up and asked, "Hello? Whose this?" I replied, "Hey Cami, it's Carlos." She exclaimed, almost a bit too loud, "Carlos! Hii!"

I whisper-yelled, "Not so loud, I don't want Logan to hear me." She said, "Oh, sorry." I asked, "Logan's been staring off into space lately, he said he's _thinking_ about things, but I doubt it. Any ideas why this is happening?"

There was a silence, then she replied, "Well, he does that when something worries him. Or..." she trailed off, then I heard a face-palm. I asked, "What was that?" She chuckled, "That was me face-palming. Logan's birthday is in 4 days! It's in Sunday!" She said. I replied, "Oh... Could that be why he's daydreaming?" She chuckled, "Yeah, that's definitely why. He said he had something to tell me and Jo when we come over for a visit this Saturday, any idea what it could be?"

I shrugged, even though it's not like she could see it. I replied, "Sorry, but I have no idea." She replied, "Oh.. alright then. I gotta go, sorry Carlos, talk to you later." I replied, "Alright, bye." Then the call ended.

I rushed to the couches and pulled Kendall and James away. James asked, "What's wrong Carlitos?" I shook my head, "It's about Logie. Apparently his birthday lands on Sunday! Camille told me that's why he's been all dreamy and stuff lately." Kendall nodded, "But we'd be in Auradon on Sunday..." I grinned, "We could celebrate his birthday _in_ Auradon." He smiled, "That's an amazing idea."

Now I really have something to look forward to for this Saturday.

-Kendall-

Logan's birthday lands on Sunday hm? Maybe I can plan something... _special_ for him. Carlos said, "Oh, yeah, you guys should read this note." He passed me a yellow piece of paper with my mom's handwriting on it. I passed it down to Logan, who passed it to James.

Logan chuckled, "I guess I'll be preparing dinner for these next few days. Dinner, Lunch and Breakfast." I smiled, "I'd love to eat your cooking Logie." James exclaimed, "Then get on with preparing dinner!" Logan smiled, "Alright."

-Logan-

I picked my book up from the shelf near the kitchen, the same shelf that has a ton of other dusty recipe books. I flipped through it, then landed on a particular page, ' _Malaysian Cuisine, just what I was looking for_ ' I thought. I flipped through a few more pages, then landed on the one that I wanted, ' _Nasi Kuning w/ dried fish and boiled egg,_ _I haven't prepared one of these for ages._ ' I thought to myself again.

I took a brown onion from the little basket at one corner of the kitchen, a bottle of peanut oil and a can of coconut oil from the giant collection of cooking oils in the cabinet under the sink, a few eggs from the fridge, a bottle of turmeric powder from a nearby shelf and a 500ml cup.

I asked, "Kendall, where does your mom keep the rice cooker?", "I think it's in the cabinet under the counter. Why?" he replied questioningly. I smiled, "It's a surprise. Also, where do you guys keep the rice?" He shrugged, then answered, "I don't think we have any." I frowned, "Then go get some! Use my money." He walked over and took the money I gave him and asked, "Where do you even get this?" I smiled, "We don't talk about it." I said.

He said, "Fine. James, come with me. I need some strong hands to help me carry the rice. Also, how many sacs of rice do you need?" I replied, "Just one would be enough." He nodded. Carlos waltzed over after James and Kendall left. He asked, "Need any help?" I nodded, "Do you know how to boil eggs?" He pouted, "Of course I do!"

I chuckled, "I need you to go boil about 4 eggs." He nodded. I got started with preparing the extra-bits while waiting for the rice. I waltzed over to the 'dried-ingredients' labeled cabinet and searched through it, I let out a sigh of relief when I managed to pull out a bag of dried fishes. Thank god they had these.

I asked Carlos, "Hey Carlitos, do you guys eat spicy food?" He nodded, "Well I do at least. James rarely eat spicy food, and Kendall's tongue is like, super-duper extra sensitive to spicy food." I grinned mischievously, then proceeded to prepare the dried fish, I asked him, "Are the eggs done yet?" He looked at the timer, "It will be in about 2 minutes." I nodded.

-3 Minutes Later-

I set aside the finished dried fish with boiled eggs. It looks spicy, but it is not spicy at all, the spice only adds a little bit more taste to it. I stood near the counter and looked at my book, making sure I didn't miss anything. ' _Everything's here, coconut oil, peanut oil, turmeric powder, hot breath- wait what?_ ' I felt Carlos' hot breath tickle my neck as I thought to myself.

-James-

Kendall drove us to a nearby supermarket. He took a trolley, I chuckled and asked, "What do you need a trolley for? We're only getting one bag." He rolled his eyes, "Obviously you've never seen a rice bag before." He said. I raised an eyebrow, sure I've never seen one, they can't be _that_ heavy, can they?

My question was answered a few minutes later, when we got to the rice-bag aisle. My eyes widened slightly, I exclaimed, "Wow! So this is a rice bag?" He nodded with a smile, "Now get one into the trolley." I nodded and picked a bag up. It was a whole lot heavier than I initially thought. Kendall rushed to my side when I almost tripped, he chuckled and said, "Lemme' help ya." I nodded and we lifted the bag together into the trolley.

I huffed, "Wow, so that's how heavy a rice bag is huh." Kendall nodded with a smile again, "Yep, now let's go, we need ta' pay for this." We walked towards the counter, but I suddenly stopped when my eyes landed on the 'Cereals Aisle'. Actually, my eyes landed on a particular cereal box. I tugged at Kendall's shirt and he stopped, I pointed at the box and his eyes widened. I ran to it and took it before anyone else could, he came over with the trolley.

I scanned it, "Wow... I can't believe this, I thought they don't make this brand of cereal anymore...?" Kendall nodded, "We're definitely buying that." I raised an eyebrow, "With what money?" Kendall chuckled, "I'm sure Logie wouldn't mind if we use up the money he gave us. The rice bag costs 23$, and that costs 17$, so all together it costs 40$, which is exactly what Logie gave us." I nodded and smiled.

I looked at the box adoringly, I missed this brand. They stopped making it exactly the year we entered puberty, which was a really long time ago.

I stared at the box, even when we got to the counter. Sure we haven't had this for some time now, but for some reason I have a bad feeling. Really bad feeling about this box. I shook it off when Kendall asked whispering, "Are you gonna take your dick off my butt now?"

I looked down, it was true, my member was brushing against his butt. I whispered huskily, "I know you want it in you Kendall, just admit it." His blush reached his ears as he whispered back, "I'd rather lose my virginity to Logie." I pouted. A few minutes later, we were out of the supermarket. Kendall made me carry the rice bag alone, he said, "That's payback for even thinking about that." I literally ran towards the car, if I walked slowly my arms would snap.

Kendall laughed as he started the engine. The drive back towards the apartment was quiet, conversation wise, the radio was playing our song at that time, 'Big Time Rush'. I hummed the tune, Kendall started to sing the lyrics and I joined in. Eventually it turned into a car-aoke. (PUN :3)

-Logan-

Carlos breath lingered on my neck, I asked, "Carlos, seriously what are you doing?" as he rested his adorable face on my shoulder. He smiled, his head bobbing up and down as he spoke, "I'm just looking at your book."

I rolled my eyes, "You could look at it from a respectable distance." I'm getting irritated, since my freaking dick is waking up. He whispered, "I prefer this position." which sent shivers up and down my spine. He purposely brushed his member against my butt, "Carlos!" I whisper-yelled. He smirked, then wrapped an arm around my stomach. This is kinda cute honestly, his breath tickling my neck and his arms around my stomach while I'm holding a book.

I said, "Carlos, seriously, you better let go before you regret it." He smirked, "What're you gonna do about it?" I smirked as well, "I won't make you your special chocolate cake ever again if you don't let go of me right now." He whined, "Fine." he said while his arms untangled. I chuckled, Carlos is so adorable sometimes, James is a lucky guy. I'm not saying Kendall's adorable, he just lacks the childish edge.

I looked at him, clearly he was bored. I smiled, "When we come back from Auradon, I'll make you another special cake of mine." He looked at me with joy, "Really?!" He exclaimed. I nodded, he yelled, "I love you so much Logie!" I chuckled, then the door flew open with Kendall coming in.

He raised an eyebrow, "Carlos are you trying to steal my Logie? It kinda sounds like it. I heard you yell 'I love you Logie!' and I come in to see a sight of you hugging him." I laughed at Kendall's possessiveness. James literally kicked him out of the way as he ran towards the table and placed the rice bag on the table. I tasked Kendall and Carlos to go get a bunch of banana leaves from nearby trees, they took off in a matter of seconds.

I raised an eyebrow as I lifted the rice bag with one hand, because James looked at me in disbelief. I asked, "What?" His mouth gaped open and close as he tried to say, "How did you freakin..." I chuckled then poured the rice into a big pan, added in two cups (500ml) of water, added a bunch of chopped onions that I chopped earlier, coconut oil, peanut oil, and turmeric powder. I stirred it, James watched beside me proudly as the rice slowly turns yellow.

I turned off the fire as soon as the rice was done. James exclaimed, "It smells amazing! What is this?" I smiled, "This is called _Nasi Kuning_ , which if translated directly means yellow rice. It's a traditional Malaysian cuisine." He nodded.

I let the rice cool off as I sat down on a stool near the counter. I looked at James, who was flipping through my book. I smiled and said, "James, you're so lucky to have Carlos." He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I chuckled and continued, "He's so adorably child-like, energetic, and can be serious when needed. Did I mention he's adorable?" James chuckled as he replied, "I know. I love him so much, I don't know what I'd do without him."

I nodded, he continued, "You're lucky to have Kendall. He's freaking handsome, he's nice, loving, caring, loyal, basically perfect." I nodded again and aid, "I don't know him as well as you guys do yet though, but I do know I love him." He smiled and replied, "I'm sure he loves you more than you do." We both chuckled as the door was opened by Kendall, and Carlos stepped in with a bunch of banana leaves.

I chuckled as I said, "I didn't need this much." He frowned as he exclaimed, "WHAT?!" I laughed, "I only needed four." Carlos yelled at Kendall, "I told you we didn't need this many!" He shrugged, me and James both laughed at their antics.

The rice had cooled down, I said, "Someone prepare the steamer for me." Kendall bolted to do it. I poured equal amounts onto the now-square banana leaves, then placed the curry-mixed dried fish and peeled-boiled-egg equally on the leaves near the dome-shaped rice-bunch, then wrapped it all up. I carefully picked them up and placed them into the steamer. Once they were in, I placed the lid back on and turned the fire up a bit.

I said, "This should be done in about 1 hour and 30 minutes. You guys can go watch the TV, I need to make a few alterations to the recipes." All three of them jumped onto the couches, Kendall turned on the TV, and soon they were bickering about which channel to watch.

-Kendall-

I gave up in defeat and handed Carlos the remote, which caused them both to wrestle on the floor for ownership of the TV. I looked at Logan, he looks so adorable with those glasses! I tip-toed over and watched from behind as he altered some of his recipes.

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder, letting my warm breath tickle his neck as I whisper, "Hey Logie." He shivered slightly, but didn't flinch. He whispered back, "Hey Kendall." I smiled at him and asked, "What'cha doin'?" He chuckled and replied, "I just told you guys what I was doing."

I chuckled, "Oh, okay." as I lifted my head and sat down next to him near the kitchen counter. I watched as he flipped through a bunch of pages, then landed on one with a pink bookmark. The name of the recipe is ' _Mousse For Two_ ', which sounds like something romantic. I smiled and wrapped my arm around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder again, this time on the side.

He blushed slightly and asked, "What are you doing?" I smiled and replied, "What? Can't I hug my boyfriend once in a while?" His blush grew, and I chuckled. Hugging Logan made me feel at ease for some reason, he emitted this warmth that I couldn't explain, but it made me feel really peaceful. A few minutes later, he closed his book softly and placed it to his left. He pushed me slightly, signaling me to get off, and I did.

I looked at him questioningly as he asked, "Then I guess you won't mind me doing this?" Out of the blue, he leaned into me and kissed me. My eyes blew open and I flinched slightly, but melted into the soft kiss. He pulled back with a warm smile. I joked, "I'd love to wake up to that every morning." He chuckled, "Maybe you will." he said then winked at me. I smiled and replied, "You're so adorable Logie." He smiled warmly.

He looked at the timer and muttered, "40 minutes left." I nodded. He took his phone out and scrolled through his Instagram, then he looked at me questioningly after I let out a whimper. I blushed slightly, since I didn't mean to let out that whimper.

I asked, "Wouldn't you rather spend time with _me_?" wiggling my eyebrows. He rolled his eyes with a smile, he replied, "Alright, what do you want to do?" I shrugged. He chuckled and said, "You don't even have plans for your boyfriend."

I smiled and replied, "Being near you is enough for me, Logie." Carlos exclaimed, "You two are _sooo_ sweet!" With an adoring smile. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and parted lips, basically with my disbelief look. Logan on the other hand was blushing madly. I asked, "Have you two been watching us the entire time?" James nodded.

I exclaimed, "Go back to your wrestling and let me spend time with my love!" They chuckled before going back onto the couches and having an adorable time of their own. Logan stated, "Since there's about 38 minutes left, I'm gonna prepare a quick dessert." I smiled and said, "Lemme' help you this time." He nodded, then moved towards the kitchen.

I followed all of his orders, when Logan cook he acts as the leader, which is _really_ adorable. Everything Logan does is adorable.

-A good 32 minutes later...-

Logan exclaimed, "Voila!" I chuckled as I looked at our dessert, two simple plates of ice-cream for two, except it wasn't simple. Logan somehow carved our faces onto both plates, Logan with mine and James with Carlos on their plate. He quickly shoved the treats into the fridge, then exclaimed, "6 minutes left!" I nodded and asked, "Can I check on it?"

He smiled and nodded, then said, "Sure. Just don't leave it open for too long." I nodded and waltzed over to the steamer. I lifted the lid slightly and a delicious aroma, one that I've never scented before, wafted throughout the kitchen and onto the snuggling James and Carlos. I watched as Carlos jumped up causing James to tumble onto the couches, and exclaimed, "What was that?!"

I closed the lid and answered, "That, was Logie's special cuisine." Logan chuckled as Carlos sat on the kitchen table eagerly, Logan exclaimed, "3 minutes left!" The brunet looked at me smiling, then said, "You should go get James and join Carlos on the dinner table. I'll take care of the rest." I asked, "Won't we need plates or something?" He shook his head. I nodded and joined Carlos near the dinner table.

-Logan-

I watched as Kendall waltzed over to the dinner table, then I turned my head towards the steamer timer. A few seconds later, a 'ding!' echoed throughout the apartment. I grinned as I opened the lid, causing the aroma to waft throughout the entire apartment again. James exclaimed, "Smells delish Logie!" I chuckled, then took all four banana-leaf-balls out and placed them on a plate. I left the steamer open so it could cool down.

I took a few spoons and forks and brought them along to the dinner table, along with our dinner. James and Carlos grinned eagerly, while Kendall had a proud smile on his face. I smiled as I placed the dinner on the table and said, "This is how you open it. You _do not_ rip it open." I said while looking at Carlos. He pouted, which earned a chuckle from the rest of us.

I slowly unwrapped the banana-leaves, revealing a yellow triangular shaped bunch of rice with a boiled egg and a bunch of salted fish near it. They copied me and, Carlos was the first one to indulge in the dinner I prepared. His eyes widened as he slowly chewed, his grin grew even wider. He swallowed it and exclaimed, "THIS IS AMAZING!" as he picked up his speed. James soon followed him. Kendall looked at his nervously, then asked, "This isn't spicy is it?"

I smiled and shook my head, "It's not, trust me." He nodded, and nervously scooped up a bit of yellow rice and red-ish dried fish, then hesitantly ate it. His eyes widened as he smiled, he swallowed and said, "This, has got to be the most delicious thing I've ever had."

I blushed slightly, then James and Carlos exclaimed in unison, "Totally!" with their mouths full. I chuckled then started eating my portion. A few minutes later, I finished. James and Carlos soon followed up, then Kendall. I taught them how to wrap up the leaves neatly, then threw it into a rubbish bin. They copied me as well, Carlos stood up, I shook my head and said, "Oh no, dinner is not finished yet. I prepared dessert and you guys are going to eat it."

He nodded and sat back down.

I took the ice-cream platters out and brought it over, Carlos grinned childishly, "Wow! Logie, you are awesome!" I blushed slightly, Kendall chuckled and said, "You are one multitalented hot nerd." I glared at him playfully and said, "Shut up."

A few minutes later, the dinner was also finished. After I finished washing the dishes, I walked over to the living room area and watched as they moved the couches around and the table. I asked, "What are you guys doing?" Kendall looked at me, smiled, then said "Wait and watch." I nodded. About 2 minutes later, the living room was clear, there was a huge empty space where the couches and table used to be.

Kendall and Carlos ran into ours and their rooms, I asked James, "What exactly are you guys doing?" He smiled, "Just wait." I sighed and nodded. A few minutes later, both came out with blankets and pillows. I watched as they laid it down on the floor, then James turned off the lights and locked the door, leaving the apartment dimly lit by moonlight and the television.

Kendall explained, "Sometimes when my mom and sister are gone, like today, we move the couches and table, then lay blankets like that." he paused and pointed at the blanket-covered floor, the continued, "Then we lay down and watch TV until we fall asleep." I nodded, "Oh."

He smiled, I said, "I'm gonna go change to my pajamas and brush me teeth, then I'll join you guys." He grinned and said, "Be quick." I nodded and said, "I will."

I waltzed into the bedroom that I share with Kendall. I pulled out a light-green pajama pants and a lime t-shirt. I quickly changed into them, then walked into the bathroom. After brushing my teeth, thoroughly, I turned off all lights and walked to the living room. Carlos and James were already cuddling, and Kendall waiting for me. He turned to look at me and smiled, while patting the area next to him. I smiled, before turning around to close the door.

I walked over to the empty area, then slid in. I laid down, joining Kendall. He turned towards me, and I turned towards him, our gaze locked together for a good 20 seconds, before he leaned in and placed a light kiss on my lips. I smiled and returned the kiss, then whispered, "You're so adorable. G'night Kendall."

He chuckled lightly, "You're adorable too, G'night Logie." I chuckled. He wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me closer into a cuddling position, I wrapped an arm around his waist either, soon we both fell asleep in each other's grasp.

* * *

 **RevRepTime!?**

Stormyskies89  
 _Ok yeah I'm not a fan of horror. When I was 16 a friend of mine rented a Horror movie to watch with me...brought back an insane fear of the dark! But anyway, I love this chapter - the workouts! I love a hard workout but the pain that follows is always a downer. Also I noticed a few mistake in here, bits that didn't make a lick of sense so I'd say just read it over again and English is your first language right? So just fix up a few of those. But other than that it was great! Poor Logie! Some people just don't get that people are born the way they are. But I liked James and Carlos that was so sweet! Update soon!  
_ **I suppose. I'm not a huge fan of horror, but I watch it sometimes, or play it. I had to ask for TheGuestReviewer's help to spot out the mistake, because that's how error-blind I am xD And no, English is my _third_ language. My first would be Malay, then Chinese, and finally English. Also I agree, some peoples just do not get it. I apologize for the long pause xD**

TheGreatReviewer  
- _Review can be found in reviews section :3 This replies to all 3 (or was it 4?) reviews xD_ -  
 **I'm just gonna compress my entire reply. I'm glad you're loving the story more and more :D  
And yeah, it was Lee. You'd know who he is if you read my profile. Honestly, I can't wait to start the Auradon crossover, which starts after next chapter :D  
Actually, that part happened after KLogan died, but before the entire destruction war. The war before that war (eh :3) was the last time any of the Kguys came in contact with KLogan.  
I did those skips... honestly I feel cringe-y writing smut when I'm not exactly in the mood for it, although I'm in the mood for it like 90% of the time. Sorry :(  
Oh wow, you write while you read? That must be hard lawl, you are one awesome reviewer.**


	15. The 3AM Myth

**Herru and welcome back to Teacher's Assistant :DD**

 **[Authors Note] This chapter contains quite a lot of time-skips.  
**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

-Logan-

My eyes slowly fluttered open, my memories took a few seconds to return, so I scanned the area feeling slightly confused. Then the memories came back, I glanced at the clock and yelled, "6:40 AM?!" as I jolted upwards, effectively waking up everyone else. I ran into my bedroom, pulled out a red T-Shirt with a blue and white checkered button down shirt and a pair of blue jeans, a pair of boxers and a towel, then ran into the bathroom.

After about 5 minutes of rushed-showering, I stepped out fully dressed with my hair still moist. Kendall stated, "What's the rush? Gustavo doesn't come in until like 8 AM." I sighed in annoyance and replied, "You know I go to the studio early." He nodded, I added, "And you guys promised to come with me early as well."

He said, "Oh yeah..." I frowned and exclaimed, "Then go ahead and take a shower! I need to prepare breakfast as well." before sprinting towards the kitchen. The guys joined me afterwards while I prepared sandwiches. James took the new box of cereals from the counter, a bowl, and a bottle of milk.

I put on my glasses to make sure nothing fell into the sandwiches I prepared, then spun around and brought them to the table. I looked over to the bowl of colorful cereal James was about to eat, then gagged. Before he could put the spoon in his mouth, he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Carlos asked, "Whoah Logan, are you okay?"

I nodded, then said, "James, you might not want to eat that." He looked at me even more confused, then I handed him my glasses. He joked, "You're not turning me into a nerd, are you?" I chuckled and replied, "Maybe I am." Carlos and Kendall laughed lightly and James put on the glasses. He yelled, "TRASH CAN!" I handed him the nearest one. He turned towards it and literally just _threw up_ into it.

-Kendall-

Carlos took a sandwich from the platter and asked, "What's wrong with you two?" James wiped his mouth then handed Carlos the glasses. Carlos took it hesitantly and slipped it on, then yelled, "TRASH. CAN!" when he glanced at the bowl of colorful cereal. Carlos quickly took it off and puked into the trash can, before handing it to me.

I slipped it on as well. I gagged, but controlled it. I swallowed hard. What I saw through Logan's glasses were _not_ colorful cereals. What I saw, were eyeballs of all sizes. Some were rotten, some were still moving. There were even what looked like blood capillaries coming off of them. James yelled, "I am not eating that!" Then a knock came from the door. Logan opened it to see Lucy. She asked, "What's with all the ruckus?"

Logan led her to our table, she gagged as well, but managed to control it. She asked, "What in the hell is that?!" Logan replied, "I don't know. How'd you see it without my glasses? Right now I see a bowl filled with colorful cereals." She raised an eyebrow, "You should be able to see it without those glasses, your ancestors would've been able to."

Logan shrugged, I butted in saying "What about these glasses? How come they're able to show this?" I said pointing towards the cereals while handing her the glasses. She examined it and said, "Can I borrow this? I need to inspect this." Logan nodded.

He glanced at his watch, "7:10AM!" he yelled out loud in frustration. Lucy nodded, "I'll be going then, see you guys later." I nodded and said, "See ya'", a few seconds later we were being dragged out of the apartment by a very annoyed Logan. He shoved us into his car, and about 3 minutes later we sat at the lounge.

I whispered to my shivering friends, "Never anger Logie, ever again." They nodded in fear. Logan, no the other hand, was calming himself down. Gustavo and Kelly got to the studio just in time. He exclaimed, "Oh my god, we made it in time!" I chuckled, "We were only 25 seconds early." He gave me a look saying I-will-rip-your-intestines-out-and-arrange-them-on-the-floor-if-you-keep-talking, making me shiver.

' _Logie is super horrifying when he's angry... I wonder if his ancestor is like that as well, I can't wait for this Saturday!_ ' Gustavo signaled us to follow him into the studio, and a few minutes later we resumed our daily routine of being Gustavo's dog.

-8 hours later-

We exited the studio right at 4 PM. It was another freaking day of harmonizing and dance lessons, and watching Logan do all those acrobatic moves. I nervously walked towards Logan and said, "Hey Logie."

He spun around happily with a smile and said, "Hey Kendall." I raised an eyebrow, ' _Logie has some serious mood-swinging problems... It's kinda hot._ ' I thought to myself, all those naughty thoughts on how I can drive him over the edge then fill him with lust flooded into my brain. Then suddenly an image of me being chained onto our bed and Logan walking towards me with a whip entered my mind, and turned me on tremendously.

I believe I have just developed a fetish.

He snapped me out of my thoughts by yelling, "Earth to Kendall!" I flinched and looked at him. He chuckled and asked, "What's up with you?" I smiled and shook my head, "Nothing." He nodded and turned around to keep walking.

I followed him, then I realized we weren't heading back to the apartment about 5 minutes later. I stopped him by grabbing his wrist and asking, "Logie, where are we going?" He turned around and smiled at me, "I was honestly hoping you wouldn't notice until we got there." I looked at him with disbelief, which earned me a chuckle. He continued, "We're going to my favorite love-birds area."

I nodded and we continued, then said, "We're here." I nodded again, there was a stall that sold couple-y treats, like ice-creams, or cotton candies. I chuckled, we bought a heart-shaped sandwich, then went and sat on a bench that was facing against a bush-wall.

The heart-shaped sandwich was ripped into two pieces, one for me and one for him. He said jokingly, but seriousness laced in his voice slightly, "I hope this doesn't happen to me." I frowned and reassured him, "It never will, Logie." He chuckled and nodded, before eating the sandwich.

We had small talks here and there, basically that was how our entire afternoon went by, me snuggling him, him leaning into me and us talking about our future, sharing things, bonding even more. The more I knew about Logie, the more I find him adorable, and the more I fall in love with him.

He glanced at his watch, "We should go back, it's 6:24 PM" I nodded and smiled at him, we walked towards the apartment, Logan leaning into me adorably. I could feel that peaceful warmth again, and I didn't want to lose it, ever.

When we got to our apartment, I tried to open the door but it was locked. I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are James and Carlos not back yet?" Logan shrugged and said, "I'll call them." I nodded.

I watched as he took his phone out and dialed James' number, then mutter, "Hey James, where are you guys? Oh... you're at the movies? Wait what? What about me and Kendall? What do you mean just go do something until you guys get back?! Hello?!" He said slowly getting more irritated. I braced myself for the furious-Logan, but he didn't come out. Logan kept his cool, he looked at me and said, "Apparently they're both at the movies and wont get back until like 8 PM, so we're supposed to go do something else." I huffed.

I said, "We could go get dinner." He shook his head, "That wouldn't be fair, what about James and Carlos?" I shrugged. He sighed, "Kendall, we can't get dinner without them, Mrs. Knight isn't here to cook for them, plus they _cannot_ cook remember?"

I nodded and chuckled at the memory of Carlos' long-sleeve shirt's right sleeve on fire because he couldn't make the stove work, and James with noddle on his head. I sighed, "Fine, we'll wait for them. What should we do?"

Logan shrugged and suggested, "We could go hang out by the pool?" I asked, "What about Lucy?" He frowned, but then smiled and said, "Well I have you by my side." I chuckled, "Finee, we'll go hang out by the pool."

We walked towards the pool and sat on the tanning chairs, after pushing mine and his close together so that crazy red-haired lady won't even think of making a move. We watched the sun set for a few minutes, and the population around the pool decrease, then shared funny Vines, pictures and videos with each other, effectively wasting two hours. The pool was filled with both of our laughter, since nobody was there anymore.

Logan chuckled as he glanced at his watch, "Wow, I don't think I've ever wasted so much time in my life. Best part is, I wasted it with you." he smiled at me as he said that. I chuckled, "You're so adorable Logie."

Then my phone rang. I picked it up and I realized it's Carlos, he was breaking the news like how he did with our adorable moment saying "Alright, you guys can come in now. I've unlocked the door, you should've seen Given 2!" I rolled my eyes, "Alright, we'll be up in a bit, toots."

I looked at Logan and said, "Ready to go? Apparently they're already back in the apartment. I didn't even see them walk by." The brunet chuckled and replied, "Sure. I didn't see them either, guess I was too busy sharing funny things with you to notice." I chuckled as well.

We returned the chairs back to their positions, then walked up to the apartment. The door was unlocked, so we stepped in. The room was extremely dark, our windows were blocked by something.

Logan flipped the switch multiple times, then concluded, "Power's out." I said, "But if power's out, the entire apartment would be dark?" He replied, "You're right."

Then suddenly a small fire was lit from our dinner table. A red candle on a golden candle-holder was lit, I couldn't see who it was though. Then another corner also had a candle lit, except that candle was white. A few seconds later, three red candles on candle-holders were lit on the table, revealing a romantic looking dinner set, the room was also lit with white candles, making it more romantic and stuff. There were rose petals on our blanket-beds in the living room.

James looked at me with a smile and said, "Welcome back." Logan looked around and chuckled, "Wow, you guys are romantic geniuses. You wouldn't have happened to hire an entire orchestra would you?" Carlos chuckled and replied, "We would've, but there was no room left."

Logan chuckled and sat on a chair near the candle-lit dinner table, I sat across him. There were four cloches on the table. Carlos sat next to me while James set next to Logan, James lifted his cloche first, and we followed soon after.

It revealed to be our favorite foods, Logan's was super-lasagna, mine was spaghetti and cheesy meatballs, the meatballs slightly larger, which I really liked, James' was grilled steak and Carlos' was a plateful of corn-dogs.

I looked at the two in disbelief and asked, "Where did you guys get this?" James chuckled and Carlos answered me, "Actually we prepared this." My jaw dropped and Logan looked at the two with pride, I said, "You two are the last peoples on Earth that can cook though."

Carlos pouted and James stated, "We followed the recipes in Logan's cookbook thoroughly, which is why it took us forever since Carlos here turned into a serious perfectionist." Carlos' cheeks tinted red slightly and said, "Whatever, let's just enjoy this romantic dinner."

Logan chuckled and said, "It would've been more romantic if this room was also lit by the moonlight, and not just the candle." Carlos got up and walked towards our blocked-windows, James smiled and said, "We figured you'd say that."

Carlos pulled the covers down, which were revealed to be giant red blankets, and the moonlight shone into our apartment. It was true, the romantic level of this room just went up by 20. I smiled as Carlos joined us again and whined, "Now can we eat?" Logan nodded, "Sure."

The dinner was indeed romantic, me and Logie exchanged dinner by feeding each other ours with our utensils. Carlos allowed James to take a bite from one of his corndogs, while James cut off a little bit of his steak that he was clearly savoring and fed Carlos his.

We had small talks, chuckling and laughing now and then. That night's dinner was perfect in every way, and for once in our lives nothing ruined it. Except for the dishes. I blew out the candles around the room while James blew out the candles on the table, Carlos cleaned the table up and the dishes were done by Logan, like usual. I offered to help him multiple times, but he denied multiple times. A few minutes later, he finished.

James pulled me over and whispered something to me, and I smirked at it.

-Logster-

I finished the dishes, after drying my hands I joined the guys who were lazying on the couch. What I didn't know before was, they were all in their boxers. My face flushed red as soon as my eyes landed on them. My lips parted in shock and embarrassment, and my cheeks reddened in even more embarrassment.

Kendall chuckled, as he leaned upwards, "We planned on sleeping in boxers tonight, and you Logie, have to join us." I shook my head and exclaimed, "I am not sleeping naked with all three of you!" He chuckled, then Carlos whined, "Come oonnn Logie, don't be such a bad sport." I shook my head as my cheeks reddened even more. I saw a smirk grown on Kendall's face, "Come on Logie, you know I always get what I want, and what I want right now is you to sleep with us in your boxers."

I exclaimed, "No, not this time!" Kendall stated, "Don't make me start counting Logie. If I count to three, we're gonna rip your clothes apart. Including your underwear, then we're all gonna sleep naked." My eyes widened and my read flushed into an apple, I exclaimed, "Fineee! I'm gonna go brush my teeth." I said pouting.

I would sleep in my boxers if it was just Kendall, but I feel weird when being 95% naked around more than _1_ person. I sprinted into our bedroom and brushed my teeth, then changed into a dark-almost-black-yellow Calvin Klein boxer with yellow hem. (I've just found out that _hem_ is _not_ the edge of a clothing, which means I've been using it in the wrong way :( I'm gonna keep doing it though. _Hem_ when I use it means the edge of a clothing, so that means Logan is wearing a black boxer with yellow edge all around it.)

I sheepishly walked outside, to hear a whistle coming from both James and Carlos. I blushed madly, Kendall had a look of awe on his face, which made my face reddened even more. I quickly slipped into the blankets to hide my naked self, just to have it pulled away by Kendall. He said, "Naked, remember?" I huffed, "Fine."

He wrapped an arm around my waist.

-Kendall-

I admired Logan's body from the side, and the slight bulge in his boxers. I would've taken advantage of this, since we all just went through a super-romantic dinner, but I knew Logan wouldn't want it. Not now at least. Hopefully he would after his birthday and we come back from Auradon.

I wrapped an arm around his lean stomach, and whispered, "G'night Logie." I heard light snoring behind me, signaling Carlos and James were already asleep. Logan smiled and whispered back, "G'night Love." I blushed in joy, he's never called me 'Love' before. I smiled warmly before falling asleep near Logan's warmth.

* * *

-Logan-

My eyes flew open. I looked around and realized that I was lying on the cold hard floor of Woodbury's lounge. (Please forgive me if this whole depiction is wrong, since I've never even seen Woodbury midschool ;-; This is my own depiction of it.)

I quickly stood up, I inspected myself. I wore a black jacket with a white undershirt and a pair of dark colored jeans, but no ring on my finger. I looked around, the school was empty. I roamed from hall to hall, class to class, to the assembly hall, then teacher's lounge.

Nothing.

Dead silence, loneliness and nothing.

I pinched myself, that's when I realized that I didn't feel any pain at all. ' _I must be dreaming..._ ' I thought to myself, then I realized I was lucid dreaming. I should be able to control my dream, but for some reason I couldn't.

I glanced up at the clock on top of the lounge's door, "3:00 AM" I muttered. Then it hit me. I've been walking around, checking class to class, all of the clocks were dead on 3:00 AM. The seconds hand didn't move at all.

This made me feel curious, and scared. I walked towards the door, as soon as I touched the glass door, everything cracked. It looked like everything outside was a huge fake glass scenery, everything cracked, then shattered revealing pitch black. I slowly stepped backwards, about 15 steps later, a misty black ghost-like creature appeared. I looked behind me and saw my ring floating, encased in a white ball of light. I followed my instincts and ran towards it.

It floated away from me, so I chased it. It went through a few hall-ways, I saw at the other ends were similar black ghosts staring at me with evil in their eyes. I didn't stop to look at them, I just kept running after it.

It floated through the door of a particular class, a very special class. The room number was [ _7101_ ] Also known as the Elite English lab. The only class that I attend together with Kendall, Carlos and James all in one room.

I swung open the door and jumped towards my ring. It stopped at the middle of the class, before I could reach it a tendril wrapped around my leg, pulling me into the ground. I looked at the tendril and tried to squirm free, but to no avail. Suddenly a few more appeared from the ground and held me in place.

I saw the same black ghost-like creature appear on top as I was held in place. I acted on instincts and desperately tried to free myself. It lowered itself slowly, torturing me. Before it could reach halfway, a bright white beam shot through it. It imploded, and the tendrils disappeared.

I looked at the source and saw a figure standing in a silver-y robe. I looked at it's face and realized it was my ancestor, he smiled and said, "Go Logan! I'll hold these off!" I nodded and reached for my ring, and this time I grabbed a hold of it. Everything turned white soon afterwards.

* * *

-Kendall-

My eyes fluttered open as I looked around. I realized I was in a school, but not a school that I recognized. I slowly got up and looked around, it was night time. Of course, knowing the doors would be locked, the first thing I searched for was the security office, to unlock the door.

I walked around the unknown place for what seemed like an eternity. There were classes all around, I glanced at the nameplate of one of the classes, "6th Truthful huh?" I muttered. I shrugged mentally and continued my search.

Then I stopped to take a break, that's when I glanced down at my fingers, since something felt odd about them. I realized my ring was missing, and this activated the panic alarm in me. I started to run around the whole school, that's when I stumbled upon a class labeled [7101].

I felt a pull towards it.

I opened the door slowly and stepped inside, it revealed to be a gigantic room, which made no sense at all.

I pinched myself and realized that this was a dream, and I'm lucid dreaming. But I couldn't control this dream at all.

Then I heard a whisper,

' _It's 3 AM...  
That's when they come out...  
To play...  
Don't scream, or shout...  
or you'll pay..._'

And that sent shivers up and down my spine. I quickly ran towards the center of the room to inspect the clock on the table, and it was indeed 3 AM. Then I saw the door crack and shatter, revealing nothing but pure black.

Then I felt shaking, as if there was an earthquake. My ring appeared in a ball of golden light all the way at the back of the class. I watched as everything around me slowly shattered into nothingness, so I made a dash towards my ring.

It was quite a work out, which made me wish slightly that this wasn't a dream.

I got to about 3/4, that's when the floor beneath my ring collapsed. I panicked, there's no way to reach it now! That's when I felt presence behind me. I spun around to see a figure in a golden robe, which later revealed himself to be my ancestor.

My ancestor aimed his bow at me, and some sort of misty arrow. He nodded, I felt the urge to trust him, and I did. I nodded to him, then spun back around.

I could still feel the shaking, and the ground beneath me started to give out. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, even though there was shaking and things shattering, it was dead silent in the room. My ears were in super-focus mode, then I heard the sound of an arrow being shot.

I opened my eyes and felt a strong wind pushing me far, far enough to reach for my ring.

I extended my hand and grabbed it in the knick of time, as I fell everything slowly turned into a bright golden tint.

* * *

-James-

My eyes blew open, I quickly looked around to see where I was. I'm in a school, but not a school that I recognized. I stood up and realized I was in some sort of assembly hall area, there was a huge hanging sign that says ' _Dataran Ilmu_ ' I looked around and noticed a few classes around to my right, and some sort of office to my left.

I started walking, it was daytime. I kept on walking. Near the front door of the school was some sort of beautiful pond, there was a gazebo near the pond, and a walkway that leads to the assembly area. Then to the right of the gate was some sort of parking lot, and near the parking lot was a canteen. I have to admit, for a school like this the canteen is kinda small.

I stared at the gate, something was telling me to not go there. I trusted my instincts and turned around. There was some sort of contraption near the walkway towards the canteen, a contraption that held a giant clock. It was apparently 3:00 o'clock.

I continued my walk around the school, this is certainly an interesting school, and I'm 100% sure that I'm not even in America anymore, since everything is in a foreign language. Heck even the classes had weird names, like ' _4 Al-Khawarizmi, 3 As Shaf'ie, 6 Atas Realis_ ' and such.

I finally concluded that I needed to get out of this place, I thought about using my magic, that was until I realized my ring missing. This activated the panic mechanism in me, I bolted for the gate, as soon as I touched the bars I was sent backwards by some sort of force. I groaned in pain then leaned up, to see everything outside the gate slowly cracking and shattering like glass shards.

I heard giggles of children, then a whisper,

' _It's 3 AM...  
Time for us to play,  
Come with us or you'll pay..._'

Soon, it was pitch-black outside of the gates. Hell even the sky was non-existence. Out of thin air, three children appeared in front of the gate. One had no head, one had a missing eye, and one had no tongue. They were covered in blood.

The child missing his head held a balloon tied to a rope, the child missing his eye held a knife, the girl missing her tongue held a broken doll. This freaked the _hell_ out of me, and I quickly got up. Spinning around I saw that the decent-looking school was now a wreck. There were ruins here and there, paint wearing off and cracks all over the wall, dead plants, broken pavements, among all those I saw my ring enveloped in a bright white light.

I ran towards it, while I ran I heard footsteps, signaling the children running after me. This has got to be a nightmare, but why am I not waking up?! My ring floated away, I followed it. It floated towards the ruined assembly area, then made a turn to the left disappearing in a hallway. I managed to chase it up two flights of stairs, then I watched as it disappeared into a room labeled as ' _English Lab_ ' I remembered back in Woodbury, me, Kendall and Carlos all had the same Elite English class in our own English Lab.

I wanted to chase after it, but then the three children appeared in of me out of thin air. The boy with a knife popped the boy with the balloon's balloon. He looked like he was enraged, then charged towards me. I shut my eyes in fear, ' _This is it..._ ' I thought. Then I heard it shriek in pain.

My eyes flew open to see a figure in a white robe holding a sword standing in front of me, in an instant I recognized it was my ancestor. My eyes widened, he smirked at me, "Go, I'll be able to handle these kids." he said in a soothing voice.

I nodded and ran through him, a white sonic-wave right in front of me sent the other two into oblivion, I ran into the English Lab and managed to jump and grab my ring, then everything turned into a bright shade of white.

* * *

-Carlos-

I slowly opened my eyes, then leaned up. I realized I just woke up on a carpeted floor. I quickly looked at my finger, the ring was missing. I panicked and quickly got up, running around the place to look for it. I passed by the boy's dormitory, then the girl's dormitory.

I returned to the area I was originally in, I looked around as I panted. I realized there were a few banners around, in gold and blue. Then there was a larger one hanging on the main door saying, ' _Welcome to Auradon Prep!_ ' I quirked an eyebrow, ' _Auradon Prep? That sounds very familiar..._ ' I shook of the thought when I realized that both clocks on the right and left side of the walls weren't moving. It was stuck at 3:00 AM.

I looked out the glass-doors, and realized the moon was out, and it was night time.

It was a quiet night time.

An eerily quiet night time.

I bolted for the door, but then the outside cracked and shattered, revealing pitch black.

Yep, I'm dreaming alright.

I stepped back with quick speed, then I saw some form of black mist with red eyes emerge from the door saying, "You won't escape this realm..." I spun around to see my ring enveloped in a bright red light. It floated away and I went after it.

After running through multiple hallways, it finally stopped at one and floated through the door of a class labeled as 'English Laboratory', then wooden walls erected from the ground, blocking the way. I exclaimed, "What the?! I don't have my helmet!" then the mist appeared at the end of the hallway I came from. It slowly came towards me, and there was no way out.

I closed my eyes, then I heard a yell, "Move!"

My eyes flew open and I saw my ancestor standing between me and the advancing mist. My ancestor originally wore a bright red robe, that he took off revealing red armor. He quickly put on the helmet and charged at me. I moved and he broke through the wall, exactly like that fight scene with that giant tree monster.

I ran through the holes he made. He flashed me a thumbs up as he smiled, I exclaimed, "Thanks!" as I charged through the English Lab's door, jumping towards my ring and grabbing it. Soon, I was enveloped in a bright red light.

* * *

 **Review Replyu Timyu :D  
**

Stormyskies89  
 _I'm 'awwww'ing over Kogan! They are just too adorable. Oh and that cereal? Can't wait to see if Kendall's unease is spot on. I love the cuddling on the floor. And it seems as if Carlos had a little crush on Logan...at least James and Kendall being such good friends they can laugh it off. I adored the heart-to-heart James and Logan had that was adorable! Can't wait for_ more!  
 **Aww, thanks. I try to make their lovey-dovey times as adorkable as I can. And maybe Carlos does :3  
or he just does it to try and get on Kendall's nerve, to see how much he loves Logna. [LATE SPOILER ALERT :3]  
Anyways, thanks for reading xD**


	16. Buttload of Fans, Welcome to Auradon pt1

**Hellur and welcome back :D**

 **I've only realized recently, Return of the Past the record of my first fic of 14 chapters, this one has 15 (16 technically if you count the Jarlos POV of chapter 7), which is surprising because I thought I'd never go past that. So as my own little celebration, this chapter is 15 and 16 combined together.**

 **I have a feeling that this is gonna be** ** _one long_** **fanfiction, honestly. I'm excited for that, not sure if everyone else is though, but I'm hoping you guys are too :D**

 **Side node: I believe I've developed a small crush on two 1D pairings, so expect Niam and Larry in the future :33**

 **Anywayz, Enjoy ::33**

* * *

-Logan-

After a good 25 seconds, the light disappeared. I felt heavier as well. I looked around, I was alone, but what's more important is I'm in Woodbury Elite English Lab. Everything looks the same, except 10 times larger.

Either I've shrunk or that that everything is 10 times larger than it originally was. I noticed that wore the same armor I did when fighting Wayne, and that could only mean bad thing would happen. A figure appeared about 5 feet away from me. It revealed to be a male with a long black bishop-like hat, it was hard to describe what he wore so I'll keep it simple, he looked like a black clothed bishop and his skin was dead-like pale with a slight tint of green.

He held a staff on one hand.

He said in an eerie voice, "You will never escape your time." I raised an eyebrow, soon the scenery changed. We were no longer in an English laboratory. Instead, we were in a gigantic open-field looking area with a metal ground. I asked, "Who the hell are you?"

He laughed bitterly, "It doesn't matter who I am, what matters is your time has come." I was getting irritated, that was until he summoned a creature I fought in the past, but didn't rid.

There the same creature stood, extremely tall, wore a black suit with a white button-down shirt and a red tie, a pale-white head with no facial features _at all_ and 8 tendrils behind it. The pounding static returned again, with one of his tendril he lifted me up in the air and slammed me down forcefully.

I felt pain coming from all parts of my body, but my head was also pounding too much for me to care.

I managed to conjure some sort of light and shot it at the creature, which hit the area between his chest and his stomach. Although it did hit it, it didn't do much but anger it more. I felt it lift me up in the air once again, this time by my neck, exactly the same way it did before.

The only difference is it's other tendril pulled at my limbs, attempting to tear them apart. Pain came from my entire body, added with the pain from my head and the constant static noise.

I just wanted this all to end.

I gave up fighting and allowed it to just happen, awaiting my death, I ignored the bright red light coming from behind me.

I fell into Carlos' arms after the creature let out an ear-piercing shriek as it's tendril was cut off.

-Carlos-

The light finally disappeared, I saw Logan being held up by that creature again, who apparently has a name now, _Slender Man,_ this time not only did it choke the poor brunet, but it also tried to rip his limbs apart, and I am not gonna let that happen.

I wore the armor I did when I fought Wayne back at the restaurant, and I knew instantly what to do.

I threw my shield at the tendril, it managed to cut off three of them, before ricocheting off the metallic floor and cutting off the other two. The monster let out an ear-piercing shriek, how was beyond my questioning since it had no mouth to begin with.

I caught Logan as he fell, then gently set him on the ground as he recovered, and caught my shield mid-air as it flew back towards me. I looked down at Logan, he was coughing blood, which was not a good thing. I crouched down, but before I could ask a head-pounding static noise invaded my head.

I fell onto the floor and exclaiming, "Gah! What is this noise?!" Logan held his head in pain while blood dripped out of the side of his mouth. I managed to mutter out, "L-Logie!" Groans of pain filled the giant open-room.

I felt myself being squeezed to death through my armor, this is gonna freaking wreck my armor. Seriously.

-James-

The light disappeared and I as greeted by the sight of Carlos and Logan on the floor, both groaning in pain. Logan had blood flowing out from the side of his mouth, I cut off the remaining tendrils of the creature the two were currently dealing with, then got to their side.

It let out an ear-piercing screech as all 8 of it's tendrils were cut off, before regenerating new ones.

I managed to help Carlos up, then crouch down to help Logan. I asked, "Logie! Are you okay? What happened?" He opened his mouth to answer, but then a head-pounding static filled my head, and I think it also filled theirs since they suddenly groaned in pain. Carlos exclaimed, "When is this static gonna end?!"

I felt myself being held down by a bunch of tendrils, then Carlos was lifted up with one wrapped around his stomach, while Logan was also lifted up by one wrapped around his neck. I tried to fight back, but my head was just pounding like an alarm.

I couldn't even freaking stand up, but I used all my energy to cut off the ones holding me and managed to free Carlos, but not Logan.

His skin slowly turned blue, signaling he was losing air.

I watched as Carlos tried to throw his red shield, only for it to be caught mid-air by a tendril.

I tried to send an air-wave, but my sword was flung across the room by a tendril as well.

Both me and Carlos could only watch helplessly as Logan started to lose air, and the room was filled with groans of pain.

I saw Logan's eyes slowly flutter close, and I yelled with all my energy, "Logan! Don't give up!" The glimmer of hope in his eyes only sparked for a good 1 seconds before disappearing. I panicked, but couldn't do anything. At this rate, Logan would die of lack of oxygen while mine and Carlos' head would explode.

Then the static suddenly stopped, my eyes flew open and I looked around, a ball of golden light stood a few feet away from Logan.

A glowing bright golden arrow shot out of it and into the creature, who I remembered it's name, _Slender Man_. I watched as it let out a shriek of pain and imploded, causing Logan to fall but then caught by me.

The light dissipated and I felt a crown appearing on my head, and Carlos and Logan's head as well. Logan's eyes flew open, Kendall ran towards us then exclaimed, "Logie? Logie! What happened here?!"

I set him down and he regained his balance, explaining to us what happened.

-Kendall-

My heart ached when I saw blood coming out from the side of Logan's mouth, if I hadn't come earlier, who knows what could've happened to him. I asked, "Weren't we asleep a few minutes earlier? How'd Logan get here? More importantly, how'd _we_ get here?"

Nobody answered me, then I heard a bitter laugh coming from a few feet away from us.

There stood a figure in black, he said mockingly, "Oh goodie, now the entire crew is here. I'll have fun killing all of you!" he raised his staff, two bright green balls of light appeared between us and him.

The lights dissipated to reveal two more horrifyingly disfigured creature. One had a pale-yellow colored body, basically naked, an eerily large head, what seemed to look like a vertical mouth between four eyes, two green ones on top and two black ones on the bottom. Other than that, it had no other features.

The other one was on all four on the floor, it's body was dried-blood colored, it's eyes was pure black, making me shiver even more.

I heard Logan said in fear, "That yellow creature will not move unless no-one is looking at it. Once no one is looking at it, it will move, and in 1 second your neck will be snapped and you're dead." I nodded, the creature didn't move at all, what moved was the one with a dark-red body.

Logan said, "I'll take care of that yellow thing, you guys handle _The Rake_ , which is the name of that one" he said pointing at the bloody creature. (Literally and figuratively :3)

It moved so fast, in a swift motion I was knocked onto the ground and all the air knocked out of my lungs. It climbed on top of me and got ready to finish me, but Carlos' shield knocked it 10 feet away. I quickly got up, the two got to my side. It glanced at Logan, who was currently firing beams and balls of light at the yellow-bodied creature, but it's body just absorbed the beams and balls it was made of sponge and the attacks were water.

I watched as Logan furrowed his eyebrow, and about 2 seconds later the creature was behind him. Thankfully, James managed to send it about 10 feet away again.

-Logan-

I tried all I could to at least _scratch_ this monster, who I remembered was called SCP-173, otherwise known as _The Sculpture_. But it's body was as if made of some sort of super-strong alloy, or maybe a light-absorbing matter. I couldn't damage it.

I heard Kendall yell, "Logie!" I chanced a glance through the corner of my eyes, but my view quickly returned to the monster. As soon as it returned, I felt air rush by my side as the monster was now right in front of me, it's claws preparing to strike. I couldn't feel any life from it, no breathing, no heart beating, no nothing.

Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice whisper, " _It's just a dream!_ ". My brain soon registered the voice to be Lucy's. Good Lucy's voice to be exact, her opposite had a slightly more seductive voice, even when she's not flirting.

I gulped, then I remembered how I got here. ' _This is just a dream, and nothing more._ ' I yelled, "Guys, this is just a dream, and I'm gonna wake up now." Kendall yelled back, "WHAT?!" I heard Carlos gasp, while James was dealing with _The Rake_.

I nodded, and my eyes fluttered close. I felt a pinch around my neck.

My eyes flew open and I leaned up, I gasped lightly, almost inaudibly.

I looked behind me to see the Evil Lucy and Jett. Green strings of magic tied around James, Carlos and Kendall's head, who were all sleeping, while I could see their rings slowly slipping out of their fingers, mine did the same, I saw Lucy using her magic to try and pry it off, and it was seemingly working. Thankfully, their eyes were closed and they were too focused to notice I woke up.

Our rings all slid off in unison, I saw an evil grin form on the red-headed antagonist's face.

Thankfully, I managed to catch all of them in time, snapping all four glowing strings from her fingers.

She let out a gasp and her eyelids flew open, she exclaimed, "How?!" Jett's eyes flew open as well.

Good Lucy literally burst through the door, yelling "Leave my friends alone!" and shooting a bright red beam at her evil counterpart. The beam hit both her and Jett, I watched as the strings on Jett's finger snapped, and the four rings glowed.

The four rings escaped from my grasp, floated mid-air, and shot out a color-shifting beam (Bright Red Grey-ish Bright Gold White and repeat) at the two, Bad Lucy opened up a portal and they retreated.

The rings fell back onto my hands as Lucy made a move to run towards me, I yelled, "Don't come over here yet!" She stopped in the middle of her tracks as I blushed and fumbled to get blankets on my naked friends and one wrapped around me.

I said calmly as my blush grew, "Ok, now you can come."

She nodded and walked towards me, then sat on the floor in front of me with crossed legs. I asked, "How did you know they were here? And how the hell did they even get in?" She nodded, "I felt magic around the air a few minutes ago, when I looked at the clock I realized it was 3:00 AM. Exactly the time when the portal to the spirit world opens, you know, like in the 3:00 AM myth, except it wasn't a myth."

I nodded and said, "That explains why the clock in Woodbury in my dream was stuck at 3:00 AM. What time is it now?" She glanced at our clock and said, "It's 3:03." I nodded. She continued, "Jett probably controlled your dreams, am I right when I say something tried to kill you in your dreams?"

I nodded and explained, "Well, not exactly in my _first_ dream. The first one was just a creepy black mist haunting me and me running around the school chasing my ring, then I ended up in my old English Lab. Then I was enveloped in white light, afterwards I ended up fighting _Slender Man_ again when this weird creepy green-skinned goth summoner summoned him." I paused to breathe, then continued, "Kendall, Carlos and James entered my dream and helped me fight him, then the guy summoned two other monsters who I think was SCP-173 and _The Rake._ "

She nodded, "Well, he does have the power to do that do that. Thankfully you woke up in the knick of time, he can't kill you in your dreams sure, but he could distract you. If you killed those two, he would have many more _creepypasta monsters_ to summon." I nodded and said, "How did you communicate with me through my dreams?"

She smiled, "It's a secret." I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh, "Fine."

She chuckled and stood up, I said, "Can you stay here? I'm scared they would come back, and since you sensed their magic before you should be able to sense it again." She nodded and smiled, "Finee, I will."

I rolled my eyes with a smile and said, "You could sleep on the couches." I chuckled, then a bright light came from the Descendants Book. The book that I had completely forgotten about. We looked at it, it was squished between the recipe books on the shelf near the kitchen.

Lucy got up and took the book, then sat back on her original position. She placed the now-golden instead of light-blue book on the floor. She looked at me and asked, "Why do you still have that blanket around you? It's not that cold in here."

I blushed and said sheepishly, "I have nothing underneath, except for a pair of boxers. Same for those four." She looked at me with a face of disbelief, "Oh." She said. I awkwardly rubbed my neck, then she flipped the book open and stopped at 'The Blacksmith.'

I raised an eyebrow, "This is new." I said. She nodded and tapped the earth logo. Everything went dark like before and a 3D projection came out. What surprised me even more was the fact that it was in our blacksmith.

The blacksmith was fairly lean; unlike typical buff blacksmiths, he had a tuft of beautiful brown hair falling just on top of his eyebrows, warm emerald eyes, similar to Kendall's. He was _super_ familiar, but I couldn't quite pinpoint who he was.

He said with a smile, "Hello MagiCam, I just wanted to record this special occasion. I've _finally_ finished forging the gem-weapons, these babies are gonna help the kings win!" I watched as a white-haired boy came over and exclaimed, "Totally. I just hope we get these to them in time."

I watched as the brown-haired blacksmith looked at the white-haired freckled male and asked, "What do you mean, Los?" He shook his head, "I've had a bad feeling lately. A really bad feeling, keep on the look out. You know my instincts are always right. Maybe not always, but you get the point."

The blacksmith looked at the boy and smiled, "Alright, I will." then he pecked down and landed a soft kiss on his cheeks. The white-haired boy blushed and said, "Ben, oh my god. Not in front of the MagiCam. Who knows where this recorded stuff would end up!"

I chuckled, the blacksmith, who now had a name, smiled and said, "Well I hope it ends up in a place where everyone can see how much I freaking love you! C'mere!" as he lunged at the white-haired boy. The boy yelled, "MagiCam off!" and the projection disappeared.

Me and Lucy chuckled slightly, then I had a realization. I remembered where I've seen these two before. I told Lucy to return to the front page and flip a few pages back, it landed on the picture of Auradon Prep.

She tapped it and the image projected, I told her to tap the door. The view flew 'into' the school, showing a bunch of important peoples like Fairy Godmother, the Kings of Auradon, and most importantly, Ben and his friend.

I chuckled, "So that _is_ his boyfriend." Lucy smiled and nodded, "That's the king of Auradon. Next to him is Carlos De Vil, originally from Isle of the Lost, where all villains currently live in. Villains from all thos children's stories anyway."

My eyes widened, "Really? Whose son is he?" She replied, "He's Cruella De Vil's son, you know, that crazy lady in 101 Dalmations" I nodded and said, "Well, I'm going back to sleep now. It's freaking 3:37 AM" She nodded and said, "G'night." I replied, "Good night." with a smile, then m head landed on my pillows.

I faced against Kendall, not expecting his hands to find it's way around my waist again, even though we were in different blankets, he managed to make us cuddling again. I heard him coo softly, which I smiled warmly at, before I drifted off to sleep.

~ _The Next Morning..._ ~

I woke up to the sound of a loud alarm in my ears, my eyes flew open and I realized earbuds in my ears. I pulled them out and looked at a quietly-laughing Lucy. I glared at her and she said, "I didn't want to wake up the rest, since I don't know their reactions."

I rolled my eyes and told her to freshen up in her apartment, since I didn't want her to see my friends naked. I told her we'd meet her tomorrow, since we had to go to the studio. She nodded, she had plans for the day.

She smiled and left for her own apartment, I, on the other hand, had to wake up these three heavy-sleepers. I tried waking them up by shaking and saying their names, even though I knew it wouldn't work, I still tried.

I smirked and said, "You guys asked for this." as I held a spray bottle filled with icy water. I aimed at an angle where the water would hit all three simultaneously, then shot it. I watched as the water hit their face, Kendall was the first to jolt open his eyes exclaiming, "What the hell?!"

Carlos and James followed up soon after, with James yelling "My hair! What have you done?!" all three of them glared at me, what I didn't notice was I was still in my boxers. I placed the bottle down on the floor and my arms on my waist, with a stern face I said, "You guys wouldn't wake up no matter how hard I tried, so I had to use that."

I didn't notice them staring at me as I said, "I'm gonna go freshen up, hurry up if you guys are coming, if not I'm going to the studio on my own." Then I walked towards the private bathroom in me and Kendall's bedroom.

-Kendall-

I stared at Logan's shirtless and pants-less body, god he's so freaking hot! His biceps flexed slightly as he placed both arms on his waist, his abs and side-abs were more defined than usual, and his pecs were more toned than I last saw them. His serious face added to the heat.

I was snapped out of my trance by James saying, "You are madly in love with him." Carlos laughed as my face slowly turned red. Then I smirked and replied saying, "That's nowhere near as bad compared to when you were _obsessed_ with everything about Carlos before you confessed."

His lips parted in shock as Carlos' laughter turned louder, he shut Carlos up with a forceful kiss, which a few seconds later turned into a hot make-out. I glanced at the clock and muttered, "5:12 AM..." I shook my head and joined Logan in our shared bedroom.

- _A few minutes later..._ -

Carlos let out a yawn as we walked towards the studio, the walk was, like usual, comfortably quiet. Birds chirping can be heard around us, half-way there though, Logan got an email from Kelly, I knew this cuz' I heard a 'ding' go off from his phone and I saw him launch his GMail app.

He stopped and face-palmed. Everyone was stopped in their tracks, I spun around and asked, "What's wrong?" Logan sighed and read the mail out,

Sender: kelwright

Recipient: logster3

 _Hey Logan, I just wanted to tell you guys you wont be needed in the studio until around 9 AM. Have you guys checked out the music videos of Worldwide and Til' I Forget About You yet? You guys really should. It was amazing, and I'm proud of you guys, so is Gustavo._

 _I think._

 _Alright, come to the studio before 9 AM, don't be late._

I face-palmed, then said, "Dangit, it would've been better if that email arrived like, 10 minutes ago or something." Logan shrugged and asked, "So what do we do now?"

James suggested, "We could go to the gym or something, it's like, 5:56 AM." I nodded and sighed, "I guess we will." Then I smirked at Logan. He smirked back and said, "I'm not wearing that cut-off again Kindle, if that's what you thought." I feigned a frown, thinking he was joking.

- _15 minutes later..._ -

I stepped out of the bathroom to see Logan wearing a plain light blue sleeveless shirt with an even lighter-blue hem. I whimpered in disappointment and he laughed, then said, "You thought I was joking, but I wasn't." I pouted and went to get clothes from my wardrobe. Logan walked out and made us protein shakes again, as soon as I saw the bottle being handed to me, I rejected it and said, "I am not gonna wear that."

Logan rolled his eyes and said, "Your body needs protein to fix tissues, Kendall, so unless you want to be sore for a week after this, you better take this."

I shook my head childishly and exclaimed, "I'd rather be sore!" earning a chuckle from James and Carlos next to us and a sigh from Logan. Then I saw a mischievous grin form over his face.

He said teasingly, "If you're sore, nobody will be able to protect me from all those fan-girls." I rolled my eyes, "I know very well you can protect yourself." my statement caused his grin to grow even more.

He said in a slightly seductive tone, "I'll just let them touch me where you," he paused and looked at me, then added, "where you haven't, Kendall." I glanced at the two next to us, James had a smirk while Carlos was in shock, but his shock soon turned into a smirk as well.

I snatched the bottle from his hand, "Fine!" He chuckled then proceeded to sit next to James. I munched on the sandwich James prepared, after we finished, we walked towards the gym again. This time, Logan didn't wear a hoodie or a jacket. He confidently walked next to me with his blue sleeveless shirt and black Adidas work-out bottoms.

My heart raced when I watched his biceps move as he swung his hands back and forth, Logan can sometimes be so adorable, hot and sexy at the same time. He glanced at me through the corner of his eyes and a smirk formed over his lips.

I quickly looked away with a blush of embarrassment.

-Logan-

I caught Kendall checking out my biceps as I swung them when we walked towards the gym. I smirked and purposely placed both palms on the back of my head, my duffel bag hanging on my right shoulder and Kendall on my left.

My biceps flexed as I rested my palms on the back of my head, humming a tune. I literally caught Kendall looking at my arm, and my smirk grew. James exclaimed, "Kendall, my god, stop checking Logan out."

Me and Carlos let out a puff of laughter as Kendall glared at James, James smiled devilishly. Kendall turned his now-red head forward. My hands fell back down, not caring about PDA I intertwined me and Kendall's fingers. I always try to be as close as I could when I'm with him, I could feel a type of protective warmth coming off of him, and it always made me feel safe.

Carlos let out an 'Aww' as I leaned into Kendall, I turned my head slightly to the back and glanced at the two behind us through the corner of my eyes. I stated, "You guys are adorable as well." Carlos chuckled and James blushed slightly.

It was true, it was adorable how James draped his arm over Carlos' shoulder, and Carlos leaning into him. I felt a hand wrap around my waist, I looked at Kendall and he smiled at me. I leaned even closer, if that was possible.

About 5 minutes later, we got to the gym. The same lady was near the counter, except this time she had a few friends behind her. They squealed as we got closer, which was weird, I would've thought the fans would have gotten over our first song.

A few minutes later, we entered the gym and started our work-out, after warming up of course.

I helped Kendall out on a lot of the arm-focused work-outs, so he would look less like a noddle-armed guy. I pecked him on the cheeks as a reward for completing a set that I didn't think he'd be able to, he smirked and said, "Really though, _just_ a peck on the cheek?"

I rolled my eyes and landed a full-on hot kiss on his lips, but pulled away faster than I should've. He groaned in annoyance and said, "You are such a tease." I chuckled, "I learn from the best." He smiled and said, "Alright, what's next?" I beamed with pride and continued.

-James-

Me and Carlos instantly bolted towards the work-out balls area again, and resumed our bounce-session. Carlos suggested while we were bouncing, "Why don't we install a bounce-house in our room?" I chuckled and replied, "Carlitos, it wouldn't fit in our room." He whimpered and I chuckled.

Then suddenly, I stopped bouncing.

Carlos looked at me questioningly, and I pointed out the giant windows.

There were _a lot_ of fan girls, and fan boys, standing outside the gym taking pictures. Carlos fell off his ball, I rushed to his side and helped him up, "Are you okay bud?"

He nodded, "No big injury. Who are those?" I shrugged, "I don't know."

He asked, "Could they be our fans? Cuz' if they're not they wouldn't be crowding out there and taking pictures." I shrugged again, "Maybe."

I didn't notice the mischievous grin that spread over Carlos' face. He cupped my chin, turned my face so that our gazes met, pulled my neck down, and brought me into a surprised kiss. My eyes blew open but I melted into the kiss, ignoring all the flashes and camera noises. I pulled back catching my breath and asked, "What was that for?"

He smirked, "I wanted everyone to know you're mine." I chuckled and slowly got up, "You're so possessive." He stuck a tongue out playfully before picking up a ball and throwing it at me, then asked, "We should probably get some work-out done."

I nodded, "Yeah, look at Logan and Kendall." I said pointing at the adorable couple, Logan being Kendall's trainer. Carlos chuckled, "They're so sweet and cute together. At this rate, the way Logan is training Kendall, he's gonna get buff in no time." I nodded.

I pulled Carlos up and said, "Alright, let's get some work-out done."

-Kendall-

My flabby arms had to be dragged towards our duffel bag, I had just finished a buttload of training with my trainer slash boyfriend. He smiled with pride, "I can't believe you managed to do all those work-out sets Kendall." I smiled as well.

Logan handed me my protein shake, I frowned and said, "Do I really have to?" He nodded and I sighed in disappointment. I uncapped the bottle and drunk the horrible-tasting liquid. I gagged slightly afterwards, Logan chuckled and chugged the drink down with no problems at all.

I raised an eyebrow, he smiled and said, "I've gotten used to the taste. Although I preferred the _flavored_ version." I nodded, but then my eyes widened, " _Flavored_ protein shakes?" He nodded with a smile, "Yeah, I don't know why James bought this brand. There are other brands with flavors in them, like fruits, heck even BBQ." I nodded again.

Carlos walked towards us, a very-red James lingered behind him. James fell flat on his ass on the floor panting crazily, I asked "What happened to him?"

Carlos laughed and James glared at him, the Latino explained "Me and James just did a 60-seconds-on-the-treadmill thing, where you need to stay on the treadmill for 60 seconds, if you fall or step off, you lose."

James exclaimed furiously, "And he decided to put mine on max while I was on it, and there was 30 seconds left!"

I heard Logan chuckle, which earned a glare from James and a smile from Carlos. I looked at him, he stated, "Technically, it was more of a win for you James." I raised an eyebrow and asked, "How so?" The other two looked at him confused.

He continued, "Since your treadmill was faster, you got more work-out done compared to your mate there, so your legs are stronger compared to his." James stuck a tongue out to Carlos and the Latino pouted.

I chuckled and said, "You're always looking at the bright side Logie." He smiled and said, "Alright, now hurry the heck up. We should be 10 minutes early if we leave for our apartment now and get to the studio. Unless you guys want me to _drive_ again."

My eyes widened in fear and Carlos shook his head fearfully saying, "NO! No, we're gonna leave now." The tall blond's head fell backward as he whined and said, "I don't wanna get up."

I watched as a mischievous grin spread over the short brunet's face. He stood up, grabbed James' waist, then threw him over his shoulder. He said in a teasing tone, "I'll carry you back home then." Logan laughed and said, "Alrighty, I'll get his duffel bag."

James squirmed, cursed, yelled, screamed, exclaimed, cried, everything he could to try and get off of Carlos, but the Latino was determined, and when he's determined nothing can stop him. James blushed in embarrassment when we passed by the counter, then out to the streets which was crowded by peoples now.

A couple walked up to us and asked for an autograph, which we agreed to give. The woman asked, "Why is he carrying James like that?" Me, Logan and Carlos laughed while James pouted, I replied, "It's because James refused to get up, so he needed his _daddy_ to carry him."

The woman squealed in excitement and punched the guy's shoulder, saying "See? I told you!" The guy rolled his eyes and said, "Thanks." I nodded and we continued our walk. James death-glared at me saying, "You, Kendall Donald Knight, are gonna freaking pay for that."

I feigned a shiver and Logan whispered, "You better watch your back tonight Kendall, James might strike out of the dark." I laughed nervously. Surely he wouldn't think of doing anything actually _bad_ to me would he?

I shook the thought off as we approached the apartment. Carlos set James down when we got to our door, who was red with embarrassment, everyone literally just watched as he was carried by Carlos.

We quickly got ready, and when we got to the studio we were about 5 minutes early. I could feel soreness set into my arms as we sat down. Kelly came in and said, "Follow me guys."

I nodded and we took off, following Kelly into a Limo. James exclaimed, "Wow! A limo?!" She nodded with a smile and said, "Get inside."

Once we were all inside, I asked her, "Where are we going?" She smiled and said, "It's a surprise." I sighed and leaned back into the seat, tangling me and Logan's fingers together. He flinched at the sudden contact, and I chuckled.

The ride was quiet, but I could see joy in James eyes, and I myself was glad. Glad that Logan wasn't the one driving.

A few minutes later, we got to the location. As soon as I stepped out of the car, screams of girls (and boys) filled my ears, and also my friend's, Kelly's and the driver's ears.

My eyes widened in surprise.

There was a clear path to where Gustavo stood, and near the path were portable metal-fences and what looked like policemen. We walked towards Gustavo, who said with a smirk, "You dogs will spend 5 hours sitting here shaking hands, talking to your fans and signing autographs."

Logan's jaw dropped, he asked "How did we develop so many fans in one night?" Kelly said, "Didn't you guys see the new music videos that were uploaded?" We shook our head, I took my phone out and checked Youtube, indeed there were two new music videos uploaded.

What surprised me the most was they were both Big Time Rush music videos, Worldwide and Til' I Forget About You. I showed my friends, they were equally as surprised. Logan said with a shocked expression, "I thought that the video wouldn't be released until like, next week or something. Even so, I didn't expect us to have _this_ many fans."

I chuckled and Kelly led us over to the table and the chair, the spot where we would be for the next 5 hours.

-1 hour later...-

The two gave us a 5 minutes break, and I couldn't take it anymore. I shouldn't have pushed myself with all those work-outs, now I think my arms are dead. I whined, Logan looked at me and went to get Kelly. She returned and said, "You poor thing, take a break. Sit behind Logan or something so you don't have to deal with the girls, Gustavo will understand." I nodded and muttered, "Thanks Logie."

The brunet lifted an eyebrow at me and said, "You should thank Kelly." I said, "Oh, yeah, and Kelly too." She chuckled and replied, "You're welcome, now go rest."

I nodded and moved my chair and sat behind Logan, wrapping an arm around his waist. He chuckled and blushed slightly, I rested my head on his shoulder, letting my breath ghost his neck. Then the break was over and the fans returned, some requested to take a picture of me and Logan being all couple-y and stuff, then commented on how adorable we were together. Of course there were attention on James and Carlos' couple-ness as well, not as much as we did since they didn't display it as much as we did.

The entire line, heck the entire place let out a squeal as I placed a kiss on Logan's cheek. He flustered and yelled, "Kendall we're in public!" which earned laughs from all over. His face grew red and my smirk grew as well.

We continued the autograph signing, picture taking, me annoying Logan with PDA, and stuff like that for about 3 more hours, then Kelly gave us a 10 minutes break. Logan let out a huge sigh as soon as the last fan before the break had her autograph.

He said, "I didn't think being famous would take so much energy!" I chuckled and said, "You'd better get used to it then, this is nothing. We're gonna go on tour around the world, and stuff like that." He whimpered and said, "Maybe this whole boyband thing isn't for me."

My eyes blew open, James and Carlos turned to look at him, and Kelly asked, "Come again?" He opened his mouth to repeat, but Carlos lunged at him and soon they were on the ground. Carlos pleaded, basically telling Logan not to leave. James pulled him away, discovering tears streaming down his face.

Logan got up and laughed, "Jesus, Carlos I was kidding. I'd never leave you guys, unless, you know, you want me to or something." He said with a shrug. My eyes twitched, thinking ' _Is this guy serious?_ ' And I think James had the same reaction. Carlos sent Logan a death-glare, then said "You, are gonna pay for that."

Logan rolled his eyes before settling down on his seat again, Kelly left looking for Gustavo.

-Kelly-

I rolled my eyes after Carlos lunged at Logan. I knew very well Logan would never leave the guys, especially since him and Kendall are a thing now.

I waltzed off to go look for Gustavo, I searched _every single area_ except for the buffet area. I didn't think he'd be there, since we literally had brunch just a few minutes ago.

But boy I was wrong.

I went to the buffet area to see Gustavo carrying a mountain of food to a nearby table, and set it down. He sat down on the chair and started to indulge in his food. I walked over and said, "We _just_ had brunch!" startling the life out of him.

He looked at me and said, "Can you stop doing that? You're gonna give me a heart-attack soon!" I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him.

He said, "It can't be helped, I got hungry again. Plus, I only had like 3 sandwiches. You know that's not enough!" I rolled my eyes and sighed, taking my phone out and letting him eat.

-Logan-

When the 10 minutes break ended, I let out a whimper. I had to prepare myself for another wave of fans. Don't get me wrong, I love them, I love everyone and I'm glad we even _have_ fans. I just don't like the work I'm being put through, and that's saying a lot.

Usually, the more work I get the happier I am. Not today.

-Kendall-

I flinched when Logan let out a whimper, clearly all this is getting to him. My heart broke, not just at the level of adorableness, but at how much I sympathized him when he flashed me a pair of large watery doe eyes pleading to just take him away from all this. I had to hold myself from just pulling him into a hug and loving him, but I knew I couldn't just do that... _yet_.

But his beautiful pleading eyes. It was too much.

I pulled him into a hug, well back-hug at least and whispering, "It's okay Logie, 58 minutes left. I know you can do this."

He chuckled and said, "Thanks Kendall, now smile, some peoples want to take a picture." I smiled at the phone-cameras right in front of us.

-58 minutes later...-

I heard Logan let out a squeal of excitement as Gustavo finally let us out of the area. Carlos and James already bolted out the door, I, on the other hand, couldn't stand up. My legs were _deep asleep_. Logan chuckled and shook his head.

He placed an arm on my back and an arm under the bend under my kneecap. I felt myself being lifted upwards, soon he was carrying me out of the area like a bride. I blushed madly and squealed in embarrassment, "Let me down Logie!" I exclaimed, unable to squirm since both of my arms refuse to work with me and my legs were still asleep.

My face flushed red as screams and squeals filled the air as soon as we exited. Logan carried me over to the limo and I was _Paralyzed_ in embarrassment. I'm supposed to be the one carrying him dammit! I pouted and refused to talk to him in the Limo, which wasn't too hard since he was quiet the entire way.

He stared out of the window, as if pondering about something. I wanted to talk to him, but no topic came into my head. It was as if the universe didn't want anyone to talk to Logan, and just let him be. Then suddenly I remembered something that I completely forgot about.

I looked at Kelly and said, "Kelly, me, Carlos, Logan and James are going to Auradon tomorrow, and we're staying there until Monday. Is it okay if you convince Gustavo to give us some time off? Like, seriously, this is very important matter."

She looked at me confused, "Auradon? You mean that place from Descendants?" I nodded. She was even more confused, I added "You and Gustavo can come if you guys want." She glanced at all four of us, clearly everyone, except for Logan who was still staring out the window, was serious.'

She sighed, "Actually, I'll convince Gustavo so that we could go with you guys." I grinned, "Thanks." James and Carlos were both very happy as well. Then the limo stopped and the driver announced, "We're here."

Logan was unaffected by the stop. I had to shake him and say, "Logie, wake up, we're here." He flinched and said, "Oh." Nobody chuckled though. Logan is usually 100% focused on everything around him, it's _very_ rare that he isn't focused.

I managed to get out of the limo but land head-first onto the brick pavement. Logan laughed and proceeded to carry me in a bridal position again. This is the first time in my life I've blushed _so freaking much_ in one day.

Carlos courteously opened the door to let Logan carry me into the apartment, with Camille and Jo squealing. I blushed even more, now Logan's best friends see him carrying me as if I'm some sort of bride.

Wait. Camille and Jo?

Logan set me down on the couches, which were now in their original places along with the table, and I turned to look at the kitchen table to see my mom, Katie, Camille and Jo all talking to each other. Katie commented, "Looks like Logan's the knight in shining armor now huh?" Logan shrugged, then crouched down near my legs. He inspected it, "Your legs should be awake by now." I shrugged. I received a text from Kelly asking when they should arrive, I replied saying "Before 7 AM. Don't bring too many things with you though."

Camille walked over and handed Logan his glasses, "Here ya' go. Your new neighbor told me to give this to you, and she said she's made a little bit of improvement to it." Logan took it and inspected it, "There's nothing different?"

Camille shrugged as she returned to her seat.

-Logan-

I slid on the 'new' glasses, looking around nothing seemed different, but then my eyes landed on Kendall's kneecap. It was glowing red, when I lifted my glasses though, it wasn't. Kendall asked worriedly, "What's wrong Logie? Is there something wrong with my legs?"

I shook my head and looked closely, turns out I needed to apply a _lot_ of force and pressure onto it. And I knew just how.

I stood up and extended my fingers, warming them up. I also warmed up my body and my arms. I heard James ask, "Logie, what the heck are you doing?" I smirked, "Just watch."

I delivered a full-on punch with my fists onto both kneecaps at once, causing an ear-piercing female-child-like scream to echo around the room. My eyes blew wide as I saw tears rolling down Kendall's cheeks, the room erupted in laughter as he cried with rosy cheeks. I knelt down and said, "I'm so sorry, but I had to. You should be able to stand now."

He huffed, I extended a hand after standing up, he took it and I helped him up. It took him a few seconds to regain his balance, but he did, and now he's able to stand up.

He asked, "Did you _have_ to freaking falcon-punch my kneecaps? What if they broke?" I shrugged. I glanced at the clock and muttered, "It's 4 PM." Camille announced that she wanted to walk around the area, since they haven't been here for some time now. Jo and Katie joined her, while Mrs. Knight had some errands to run.

I proceeded to walk towards my room, only to be stopped by Kendall asking, "Where are you going?" I replied looking at him, "Now that my glasses are back, I'm gonna go read up on some medical books." He rolled his eyes, "Wouldn't you rather spend time with me?"

I looked at him with disbelief, "Kendall, seriously, I've spent my entire weekdays with you." I pouted, "Fiine, you go be nerdy and I'll go join James and Carlos near the pool." I chuckled, "Thanks." I muttered. He smiled before leaving, soon the apartment was quiet.

-3 hours later...-

I had just finished reading through not 1 or 2 medical books, but 5. Yes, 5. I glanced at the clock and realized it was 7 PM, and the apartment was still quiet. My eyes were getting blurry from too much reading, so I stopped and walked out of me and Kendall's shared bedroom.

I went over to the television and switched it on, watching a Nickelodeon show and waiting for everyone to come back.

-29 Minutes Late..-

I had just finished watching an episode of iCarly, until I noticed it was 7:30 PM. ' _Where is everyone...?_ ' I thought. I let out a sigh and decided to prepare dinner for myself, a simple noodle dish. By the time I was finished washing the dishes, it was 8:20 PM.

Nobody's home, and I'm starting to get worried. I sent Kendall a text,

[8:21 PM] Logster  
Hey Kendall, where are you guys? You've been gone for over 3 hours now.

No reply. He didn't even read the message, which got me extremely worried. Did bad Lucy get to them or something? I decided to go over to good Lucy's apartment, after knocking a few times, nobody answered. I sighed and gave up, I decided to go look for them instead.

-Kendall-

Me, my mom, my sister, James, Carlos, Camille, Jo and Lucy have been discussing the _perfect_ surprise plan for Logan's birthday. We purposely left him alone in the apartment, knowing he could protect himself.

What we didn't realize was, we've been planning for more than 4 hours now.

-Logan-

After waltzing around the apartment, I decided to turn to Mr. Bitters, who was also unavailable at the time. I decided to wait for them at the couches at the lounge, while I scrolled through my phone looking for interesting stuff, but instead I fell asleep after about 3 minutes.

-Kendall-

After we had dinner at the restaurant, a realization hit me. I exclaimed, "Oh my god, I completely forgot about Logie!" Everyone else had the same realization. I checked my phone, he sent me a text asking where we were like an hour ago!

We rushed out of the restaurant after ordering a take-out for Logie, then saying our farewells to Camille and Jo since they had already rented a room from a nearby hotel. When we got there, I noticed a sleeping Logan on the couches in the lounge. I told everyone to go back to the apartment first, while the take-out was in my hands.

I sat down gently next to the adorable sleeping brunet. I watched as his eyes fluttered about under his eyelids, and he bit his lips slightly. He even purred slightly, which I found weird a first, but even more adorable now.

I shook him gently, "Hey Logie, wake up." I whispered.

He purred again, and stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. I smiled, then moved in front of him. I did one thing that I knew would wake him up. I brought our lips together into another electrifying kiss. Sure we've kissed many times before, but every time felt like the first!

I pulled back and watched as a tear escaped his eyes and his eyelids slowly fluttered open, brown meeting emerald. His teary eyes hid something, but I didn't bother to ask since I knew he's slightly mad at us for ditching him in the apartment.

When he was fully conscious, he frowned and asked, "Where were you?" My smile disappeared, "We were discussing something important, and lost the track of time." He nodded, I knew he wasn't convinced, and I prayed to God that he would just go along with it.

And he did.

He said, "It was important enough for all of you to ditch me in the apartment for 4 hours straight?" I frowned, "Logie, I'm so sorry." He looked away and stood up, "Let's just get back." He said. I hate hurting him like this, but I couldn't tell him that we ditched him because we had to plan a surprise party for him.

Because one, it would ruin the surprise. Two, he'd say that we ditched him because of something that we could have just discussed in a group chat. Three, he'd be extremely hurt that we ditched him because of that _one_ thing.

I didn't miss the hurt look that flashed by when he stood up, but for once, I couldn't do anything about it. I felt so useless in that situation.

We walked back up to the apartment, and this time it was different. The air was filled with tension. I could tell he was hurt by our actions, I don't know if it's from something from the past, or anything at all. I said, "Hey Logie, we brought home some Sushi for ya'"

He mumbled coldly, "I already had dinner." I said, "Oh.." as I placed the take-out box on the counter. I sighed as he took a seat on the single-spaced couch. I joined Carlos and James on the longer one, the one that would fit at least 4 peoples usually.

Logan stared at the TV screen, the same way he stared out of the window this morning. I whispered to the two, "Guys, ditching Logie alone was a bad mistake." James raised an eyebrow, Carlos whispered something to James which made him say "Oh..."

I nodded.

Carlos broke Logan out of his trance asking, "Hey Logie, did you by any chance, happen to dream about running around in a school last night?" Logan turned to look at Carlos with shock, "I did actually." Me and James looked at him with shock as well, "You too?"

Then I looked at James with shock, and vice versa. Logan said, "Actually I woke up this morning, somewhere around 3:00 AM, to see Jett and bad Lucy using magic. I think Jett controlled our dreams while Lucy tried to steal our rings."

I nodded, "So us fighting _Slender Man,_ SCP-173, and _The Rake_ was all a dream?" Logan shrugged, "I guess. Thankfully I managed to wake up and get our rings back before bad Lucy could take it." Then he took something, a few things actually, out of his pockets.

He said, "Speaking of rings, here are your rings. I forgot to return them." I took James, Carlos and mine, then handed James and Carlos theirs before slipping mine back on. Logan said plainly, "I'm gonna go to bed now, g'night guys." as he stood up and walked into our bedroom.

I looked at James and Carlos, who could only shrug at me. I sighed and stood to join Logan in our bedroom. By the time I got there, he was already lying in his bed, the lights were off but I could tell he wasn't asleep.

I stripped down to my boxers and slipped into the king-sized bed. I placed an arm on Logan's waist, who was facing against me at the time. His muscles tensed, he slowly lifted my arms up and placed it behind him. I frowned and said, "Logie, please, we're sorry we ditched you. I really want to tell you why, but I can't. Not now anyway."

He let out a sigh, "You're all forgiven." he muttered. My frown grew, not that he could see it anyways.

I gently placed my palm on his waist again, I felt his muscles tense again but this time he kept my hand on his waist. I asked, "Mind telling me why you're reacting this way?" He asked, "What?" He tried to cover his voice with disbelief, but I could sense fear and sadness.

My heart ached as I said "I know this isn't your usual reaction, even though I've only known you for like a month or so now." He sighed and slowly turned towards me. When his gaze met mine, I could see tears building behind in his eyes, and his eyes were filled with sadness, fear and regret. This completely shattered my heart, I whispered as tears slowly built up in my own eyes, "Logie, what happened?"

I hate to hurt him, but I hate it even more when he cries.

He said sadly, "Remember how I said I used to date Jett?" I nodded.

He continued, "I told Camille, then she told all of you we broke up after 3 weeks." I nodded again.

He let out a sigh, "What I never told anyone, is _how_ we broke up."

My ears perked up in anticipation, and my shattered heart crushed into dust. I wanted to _murder_ Jett at that moment, he broke up with _my_ Logie in a way so bad that it's scarred him this much!

He frowned and continued, "On our 4th date, I remembered it was on a Thursday night. He promised to meet me at a restaurant close to my house at 7:00 PM with a surprise. I eagerly went there, I even arrived early. I was excited when I discovered he made a reservation. And so I waited inside." He paused for a while as a tear escaped his right eye, landing on the pillow under his head.

He continued with a sniffle, "I waited. I waited for an entire hour, even the waiter asked things. After about 1 hour, a message popped up in my phone. It was Jett, he started off with 'Surprise!', then another one popped up saying 'We're Over! :D'. I looked at it with disbelief and confusion, before I could type a reply-" he paused for another sniffle, as more tears escaped his eyes.

I wanted to pull him into a comforting hug and to say that that's all in the past, and to tell him that I'd be there for him no matter what, because it was true.

he continued, "He sent another message telling me what exactly he's been doing." He took his phone out and showed me the message.

I read it silently,

[8:07:02 PM 6th June, 2006] - _Erased Contact_ \- [Star]  
Turns out, you're a horribly clingy boyfriend! Not that I ever wanted to date you anyways. I mean, you being gay is bad enough, but clingy is even worse. I felt _awful_ around you, like seriously. 'Dating' you not only wasted my time, but also ruined my reputation.

My eyes twitched as I continued to read,

[8:08:13 PM 6th June, 2006] - _Erased Contact_ \- [Star]  
And so, my surprise for you, is that we're over! :D (Confetti Emoji) You have _no_ idea how happy I am. And now, I'm sure to warn your future boyfriends how dangerously annoying you can be. ;)  
Farewell, Logster.

My fist balled up as my knuckles turned white, although I made sure not to damage Logan's equally-as-adorable phone. My eyes twitched, I lowered his phone to see him sobbing, both hands covering his beautiful face.

I felt tears sting my eyes as I set his phone down and forcefully pried his hands off of his face, then placed a firm-gripped hand on his shoulder, while also making sure our gazes met. His face had fear and sadness written all over it.

I said to him with a hoarse voice, "Logie, promise me that you'd forget all about this. I want you to delete these fucking messages and forget about your past relationship alright? I don't want it to keep haunting you like this."

He inched closer and pulled me into a tight hug, saying "Kendall!" in a high-pitched tone, then continued, "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I reacted like that, I shouldn't have done that, please, I'm so sorry!" I was in shock. Why is _he_ apologizing to _me_? I'm the one who should be apologizing.

I wrapped an arm around him and tightened the hug, saying "You shouldn't be apologizing Logie, I should." I pulled away from the hug and cupped his chin, gazing deep into his watery joy filled eyes. I said to him, "I promise, no I swear on my life, that I'm never gonna do that to you Logie. I didn't know you went through all that, if I did I wouldn't have left you alone for so long!" Tears continued to stream out of his eyes.

He nodded and I leaned in for a kiss. This kiss was super electrifying, (figuratively) it sent me to a whole new level of euphoria. Logan's warm mouth was definitely something I'd treasure (S3XU4L INNUENDO :3) I pulled away with a smile, Logan's eyes brightened up.

I pulled him for another hug, "I'm so sorry Logie, I had no idea you went through so much back then..." I said with regret. He shook his head and hugged back, "It's okay Kendall, the past is in the past. Let's just enjoy a good sleep for now."

I pulled away to see him smiling warmly at me. I chuckled, "Alright, let's sleep. G'night Love."

His smile grew as he replied, "G'night, Love."

I felt asleep feeling super-happy, with a hint of anger. I swear if I see Jett any time soon, he's dead.

~Ze Next Morning~

My eyes flew open as the most heavenly aroma entered my nose. I got up to see Logan out of his bed, and the first thing I assumed was that he was preparing a special breakfast. I quickly got up, took a quick shower, and stepped out of my bedroom. My eyes instantly landed on Logan wearing a light magenta shirt and a white zip-up pants. Both framing his godly body perfectly. He even wore a white apron with a beater in front of it.

I tip-toed over to him, when I got close enough I realized he wasn't just _cooking,_ he was baking. Multi-freaking-tastic. I saw that he was cooking cauliflower and potatoes curry with bits of crab, while also making sure the cake he was making was in perfection.

As soon as he finished beating the batter, then turned down the heat, I placed both arms on his waist and whispered, "Boo." into his ears, simultaneously. He yelped and jumped, before whizzing around with a red face and whisper-yelling "Kendall!"

I chuckled, "Morning Logie."

He rolled his eyes with a smile, "Morning Kendall."

I looked out the window and noticed the moon was still bright and shining. Then I glanced at the clock, "It's freaking 4:20 AM, why are you up so early?" He shrugged, "I figured that I'd prepare some sort of special breakfast or something."

I chuckled, "You, my Logie, are freaking adorable." He smiled and said, "I know. You've said that way too many times now, not that I'd care or any-" I shut him up with a kiss to the lips. He melted into the short sweet kiss, before pulling back.

I chuckled, he asked "What was that for?" with a smile.

I chuckled, again, then answered "I just wanted to show you how much I loved you. Plus, I didn't want you to keep on rambling about how I keep calling you cute, because I'm not stopping, so you better get used to it."

He let out a puff of laughter, "I'll try to." Then the oven went off, and knocks came from the door.

Logan stated, "I'll get the door." I said, "I'll get the cake." He waltzed towards the door. I slid on oven mitts on both hands, walked towards the oven, then pulled out the simple-looking chocolate cake. Knowing Logan, he is _not_ gonna make this chocolate cake simple.

-Logan-

Waltzing towards the door, I anticipated on who knocked. I didn't think either Kelly and Gustavo or Lucy would be here until about 7 AM. I opened the door to see Kelly with some sort of traveling bag. I looked at her with shock as she cheerfully said "Morning Logan." I said in disbelief, "It's freaking 4:20 AM, what are you doing here so early?"

She frowned, "Oh, I'm so sorry, did I wake you guys up?" I chuckled and shook my head. She said, "I couldn't sleep honestly. I've seen magical things happen with you guys, so the doubts of Auradon _not_ being a real place was far from my mind." I nodded.

I asked, "Where's Gustavo?" She pointed to her left. I peeked outwards and saw Gustavo sleeping on the floor, with a similar bag on top of him. I laughed quietly, she said "I'll move him inside if you want."

I smirked, "Actually, I'll do that." She laughed, "No offense Logan, you look muscular and all that, but it would take at least all four of you boys to lift him up." I rolled my eyes and replied, "Watch me."

After waltzing over to the sleeping giant, I closed my eyes. I felt magic come from my ring, I waved my hands with palms facing forward, when I opened my eyes Gustavo was mid-air with magic white sparkles coming off of him.

To say shocked was an understatement. Kelly was _speechless_. Kendall waltzed outside and greeted, "G'morning Kelly." He looked over at me, I was slowly moving Gustavo mid air. He chuckled, "Lemme' help you with that." I nodded, honestly Gustavo was too heavy for me to move any faster.

He copied my earlier gestures, soon magic golden sparkles joined the white ones. We moved Gustavo over to the living room. Kendall stated, "James, help us arrange a bunch of pillows under Gustavo, We're gonna set him here."

I ducked slightly to see, James was indeed awake. He stood near the couches, a groggy Carlos soon left their room. James also used his own magic and arranged a bunch of soft cushions and pillows under the sleeping giant.

We slowly lowered him down, Carlos said, "Why is everyone up so freaking early? It's 4:25 in the morning for flips sake." I rolled my eyes and moved towards the kitchen after Gustavo was on top of the pillows, Kelly walked in and shut the door.

She commented, "Wow Logan what are you cooking? It smells _amazing_." I chuckled, "Just cauliflower and potatoes curry." She nodded, then sat down at the dinner table after putting her bag near the door. She took her phone out and started tapping.

I took the cake and placed it in the fridge, while Kendall looked at me with confusion. I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

He shook his head, "Aren't you gonna like, decorate it or something." I rolled my eyes and smiled, "You don't need to put decorations on a cake to make it amazing." Carlos ran over saying, "Did someone say cake?!"

Kendall laughed, I said "Kendall did. I made cake for us to eat before we go to Auradon. Who knows, the teleportation thingy might take a lot of energy." He nodded, with a childish grin he said "I can't wait for it!" I smiled at him and watched as he joined James on the couches, before laying his head on the blond's lap, and James hand running through his short hair.

I smiled, then went off to prepare the rice. When I finished washing it and plopping it into the rice cooker, Kendall wrapped an arm around my waist and asked, while resting his head on my shoulder, "Need a hand?"

He pressed his body against mine, in a rather sexual way. I blushed, "Maybe, but not now" as I purposely jerked my butt backwards against his member. He chuckled, his warm breath tickling my neck as he said "You're naughty."

I rolled my eyes and said with a smile, "You're even worse."

He chuckled as well, I placed a kiss on his cheeks before waltzing towards the curry currently cooling down.

-Kendall-

I blushed slightly when Logan kissed me on the cheeks, especially when Kelly mouthed an 'Aww'. I rolled my eyes as Logan waltzed away happily. I'm so glad he's happy right now, honestly it means the world to me to see him happy.

I asked as I walked towards him, "That's not spicy, is it?"

He chuckled, "Kendall, it's curry." in a 'duh' tone. He chuckled again and continued, "It's curry, but it's not spicy. It just looks that way. I know how sensitive _and warm_ your tongue gets, Kendall." I rolled my eyes, but then they widened slightly when Logan's sentence fully hit me.

' _Warm?_ ' I thought. He winked at me, which sent shivers up and down my spine. This, is the first time in our week-long relationship that Logan's been hinting things at me, and I like it.

-2 hours later...-

We- I mean I, spent two hours on the couches watching the TV with James and Carlos, while Logan was talking with Kelly after she discovered his recipe book. I glanced at the clock, it was 6:02 AM already.

I exclaimed, " _Now_ can we have breakfast?" Logan glanced at his watch, "Oh, yes." Mama Knight and Katie were already awake at the time. Kelly woke up Gustavo, who was confused as to how he got there at first, then Kelly reminded him.

We enjoyed Logan's delicious-as-flop potato, cauliflower and crabs curry, with everyone literally commenting on how amazing it was and him blushing like there was no tomorrow. Afterwards, we ate the cake he prepared. It was nice and cool, at first glance it looked simple, but as soon as my tongue made contact with it...

I wa taken through 5 different levels of sweetness and chocolate. I think everyone was. Gustavo was clearly the one enjoying all of this the most.

After we finished breakfast, we quickly got ready for the trip.

After making sure we had all we needed, the clothes in our bags, everything, Lucy reminded us on how to get to Auradon. She joined us right before breakfast started, which was great because if she didn't there would've been an extra portion. I watched as Gustavo looked at the food Logan handed to Lucy with sad eyes, and I chuckled at it, thankfully he didn't notice.

We formed a circle with everyone and everything in the center, linked our hands together, and chanted, "Take us to Auradon!" three times. It took a few seconds to actually work, but when it did, a bright light shone from the center.

I closed my eyes in anticipation as the four of us let go of each other's grasp without noticing.

As my eyes slowly fluttered open, I saw myself in a hallway that split into two sides, and a sign saying,

[Boys -]  
[Girls -]

What scared me though, was the fact that nobody was around me.

- _To be continued..._ -

* * *

 **Yaaas, thanks a lot for reading xD  
**

 **Quick Rev Rep!**

Stormyskies89  
I'm so loving this, you just have to get better and better. The Cereal got me...eye-balls? Eww! I loved the dinner, props to Carlos and James for thinking of doing that for them! Poor Logie-bear not wanting to sleep in his boxers around James and Carlos! I can't wait o hear all about their trip to Auradon! Also your depiction of them racing around the school was great! Loved it, was on the edge of my seat! Also with your SPOILER about seeing how much Kendall loves Logan it almost sounds like your planning a bit of a challenging time for the boys. Can't wait!  
 **Actually I felt uneasy writing the cereal part xD But I was actually kinda happy on how the romantic-dinner part turned out, I honestly wasn't expecting that, I just wrote the first thing that came into my mind. Racing around the school was also kinda random, and the school James ended up in is actually my current mid-school, _SMK Tawau_ , in Malaysia. And yes, I am planning on challenging them soon :3 I hope you enjoyed this probably-too-long chapter xD**


	17. Welcome to Auradon pt2

**Elloh and welcome back to RotP :D**

 **I'm sorry for another super-long chapter, I swear I didn't mean to make this one as long! I didn't know how to chop it into two chapters 3:  
**

 **Enjoy :DD**

* * *

-Carlos-

As soon as I opened my eyes, I found myself in some sort of rugby field. A _very_ familiar rugby field. I looked around and that's when my eyes landed in the school I went through in my dreams, I walked up the stairs and roamed the halls. There are different looking students here, some had actual green hair, some had bright yellow eyes.

Probably because I'm in a land filled with magic.

-Logan-

I found myself in a library. A _huge_ library actually, the freaking bookshelves were 10 times higher than the ones I found back in Palmwoods. ' _How do they even get the books down?_ ' I asked myself. The only thing I managed to bring with me is the light-blue Auradon book.

And the rest of my friends are all missing, along with my managers and my boyfriend's family. I picked the book up and started walking around, not realizing I was walking into an open area.

While looking around in awe I accidentally bumped into someone, causing him to drop all his book. I exclaimed rushingly, "Oh my god I am so sorry!" as I crouched down and picked up his book. I handed it back to him, which earned me a chuckle, "It's alright, I was too busy reading my book."

I looked at him, his face was _super_ familiar, but I couldn't quite pinpoint who he was. The brown locks, warm green eyes similar to Kendall's, prince-like face... My eyes widened, "Wait, are you Ben?" He smiled, "I would be surprised if you didn't know me." he said with a warm smile.

I instantly knelt down with a blush and said, "I'm so sorry your majesty." which earned me another chuckle from a nearby male. The other guy had white hair and a freckled face, and he wore a black and red jacket with a white shirt underneath.

He said, "Obviously, you're not from Auradon. We don't really greet Ben like that." I nodded and got up.

The white-haired male asked, "What book are you holding? I don't think I've seen that before." The tall blond chuckled and said, "You've seen all books in this library pup." I nodded and handed him the book, when he took it his eyes widened and said, "Hey! This is the missing book from the rare-artifacts section!"

I gasped, a few students turned to look at us.

The tall blond male took the book and flipped it open, which caused his eyes to widen.

A few seconds later, _he_ knelt down to me and said, "I apologize for not acknowledging you, your majesty!" I blushed slightly, earning even more gasps and a confused white-haired freckled boy.

I blushed madly, "You don't need to give me royal treatments, honestly. Call me Logan. Or Logie if you prefer, since that's what Kendall calls me." His eyes widened slightly, "King Kendall is here as well?"

I nodded, "Carlos and James too. All four of us, along with some friends and co-workers." The white-haired boy tugged the blond's shirt and asked, "Ben, what the heck is going on? You're attracting a lot of attention towards us."

I watched as the white haired boy's cheeks turned red slightly, Ben chuckled and said, "I don't care about their attention, I just care about yours, Carlos." as he pulled the white-haired boy, who has a name now.

I raised an eyebrow, "Carlos De Vil?" The white-haired boy looked at me with a smile and extended a hand, "Yep, at your service." I chuckled and shook his hand, "Logan Mitchell, local nerd."

He chuckled then asked Ben, "What was all that kingly thing about?" He nodded and flipped through the book, landing on the page that had all four of us on it. He pointed at it, but made no hand contact, and said "This, is the four great kings. You know, that myth the elder people keep talking about. Except it wasn't a myth, it was all true."

Carlos' eyes widened slightly in awe, "Wow, so the four kingdoms actually existed?" I chuckled and took the book from Ben, flipping through it and landing on "The blacksmith" Ben raised an eyebrow, "The blacksmith?"

I nodded, "I can't really show you _here_ though, the space is too big." Carlos asked, "What do you mean?" I repeated, "Like I said, I can't show you. I can't tell you either, not that I don't want to, I just can't." He nodded.

Ben suggested, "We could go to my room." Carlos nodded and added, "You mean _our_ room?" The king chuckled and said with a smile, "Yes Carlos, _our_ room." I nodded and said, "Should I gather up the guys first though?"

He nodded, "How?" he asked. I chuckled, "I would use my phone, but I have a better idea." I whipped my phone out and sent a group-text to the huge group we created in our messenger app prior to coming to Auradon.

I sent,

[08:02 AM] Logster  
Hey guys, I know everyone's probably separated right now, I'm gonna create some sort of magical string in a few seconds, just follow the string and we should regroup.

[08:02 AM] Carlitos  
Will do captain!

[08:03 AM] Camille  
Alright.

Carlos chuckled, "Logster?" I blushed and nodded sheepishly. I turned my phone off, Ben asked, "What exactly are you gonna do?" I smirked and said confidently, "Just watch me."

I closed my eyes and did a few gestures, my ring started to glow. A few seconds later, 10 strands of magical floating white string formed around me and flew towards everyone else. I watched as their eyes widened, I chuckled and said "Told ya'."

-James-

When my eyes opened, I found myself in a beautiful garden. There were colorful flowers everywhere, ones that I've _never_ seen in my life! If I described one of them, it would be an odd looking blue rose that shifts from midnight blue to aquamarine, then back to midnight blue and repeat.

That's how I knew I was in Auradon.

A sign hung from a tree nearby that said, "Be quiet." I raised an eyebrow before snapping my finger, which caused a few of the beautifully blooming flowers to un-bloom. They literally closed back and turned into flower buds.

I thought, ' _Whoopsie..._ ' as I started to roam around the garden to find my way out.

Only to find out it was a maze.

I started panicking, then my phone vibrated signaling I received a new text. After reading it, I waited for Logan's magical string, which appeared in front of me a few seconds later. I let out a sigh of relief as I followed it out of the beautiful flower maze.

-Kendall-

I looked around to realize I was in some type of lobby. A few peoples, who I assume are students, sat on the seats. I decided to sit down to think of a plan to find my now-missing family members, band-mates, friends and managers.

A purple-haired girl sat down across and asked, "I've never seen you before, are you new here?" I shook my head and chuckled, "Nope. I don't attend this school either actually, I'm just here for a visit." She nodded, then a text message popped up in my phone.

I let out a sigh of relief after reading it, a long white magical string appeared in front of me. Another one trailed outside. I got up and said, "Gotta go." She nodded and watched as I walked towards the doors, to find James walking towards me.

As soon as he saw me, he literally ran towards me and hugged. He exclaimed, "Oh my god, I'm so glad I found you. I thought you guys were teleported into some other dimension or something." I chuckled, "Let's go, I bet the rest are already there." He nodded and we followed the white floating line.

I didn't miss the confused looks on a few nearby students, including the purple-haired girl. After turning a few hallways and walking for about 2 minutes, I finally got to my Logie.

-Logaine-

After summoning the magic string, I decided to sit down at a nearby table along with Ben and Carlos. The white-haired boy had confusion written all over his face. Before I could ask, Ben hit me with a question, "So uh, Logie, what exactly do you and the rest of the kings do now? And how come we've never seen you in Auradon until today?"

I nodded, "We're not exactly _from_ Auradon. And technically, we're _not_ the kings, we're their reincarnations. We're actually from outside of Auradon, a land where magic doesn't really exist." He nodded, "Oh..." Then I asked Carlos, "What's got you so confused?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, it's just hard for me to wrap my head around the idea of a _100 year old myth_ turning out to be real." I nodded. Then I saw Carlos- Big Time Rush Carlos- run towards me. He ran and bear-hugged me, yelling "Logie I've finally found youu!"

I yelled "Carlos... can't breathe!" earning laughs from the other two as the Latino let go of me. I introduced him to my new friends, "Carlitos, this is Benjamin Adams, or you know, Ben. The one we saw in the book. And this is his _boyfriend_ Carlos De Vil." His eyes widened, "Oh! I'm Carlos Garcia." The now-blushing white-haired boy looked at me, then Carlitos. He smiled and nodded.

I said to the Latino, "I think I should just refer you as Carlitos while we're here in Auradon, you know, to avoid confusion." He nodded, "Sounds good to me. Where are the rest?" as soon as he asked me this question, Kendall ran over and hugged me tightly, not as tightly as Carlitos did though.

James lingered behind him, but was tackled by Carlitos as soon as he was spotted. I chuckled, "Kendall, finally. I thought you'd never come." He chuckled as well, "Of course I'd come. I'm your knight in shining armor." he said with a goofy grin.

I rolled my eyes, "You're such a sap. Ben, Carlos, this is Kendall Knight, and that, the one being tackled by Carlitos, is James Diamond." I watched as Ben and Kendall locked eyes, I looked at Carlos, he shrugged.

Then Ben said weakly, almost inaudibly, "Kendall Knight...?" Kendall nodded with teary eyes, "It's me, Ben." The king pulled him into a hug, and said "Oh my god, I missed you so much! How long has it been since you moved with your mom?"

Kendall replied, "I don't know how long, but I know I missed you." before pulling away. He playfully punched Ben in the shoulder and said jokingly, "You've grown so much, god you're basically a hunk now."

Ben chuckled and replied, "So have you." Ben turned towards his boyfriend, "Carlos, this is Kendall Knight, the one I told you about." The white-haired boy said, "Oh... so you're Ben's old friend. Nice to meet ya', I'm-" he was cut off by Kendall, "You're Carlos De Vil, Ben's official boyfriend, I know." then shook the surprised white-haired boy's hand.

Carlos raised an eyebrow and said, "You know me too? How do all of you know me if you guys aren't even from Auradon?" Kendall pointed at the book. Then Lucy appeared along with Camille, Jo and Katie.

I introduced them to Ben and Caros, "Guys, this is Camille Robert and Jo Taylor, my best friends and ex-roommates, that's Lucy Stone, our new neighbor and life-savior, and that is Katie Knight, Kendall's sister."

Afterwards, Gustavo, Kelly and Mrs. Knight entered the library, along with a few peoples that I spotted from the book, a blue-haired girl, a guy wearing a yellow vest-jacket-thing, a purple haired girl and a guy with glasses.

Gustavo asked, "Okay what is happening. First, where are we, second, what are we doing here, and third, when can I go back." I rolled my eyes as Kelly started to explain things to him. Mal, the purple-haired girl asked, "So what do you guys do? I mean your ancestors were heroes, and obviously you have their powers as well. Are you heroes back at your place?"

Kendall shook his head, "Oh no, we're nowhere near heroes back at PalmWoods. We're actually a music band. Yep, me, Logie, James and Carlitos are all in a boyband called 'Big Time Rush'."

Evie, the blue-haired girl asked, "Really? You guys sing?" I nodded, Camille commented, "They make pretty good songs."

Ben butted in, "So when will you show us the book's magic Logie?" I said, "Oh, yeah. Can we go somewhere else? This place is a bit too open."

Doug said, "We could go to the cathedral."

Everyone agreed to _walk_ towards the cathedral, even Gustavo.

When we got there, Ben's parent, and an elderly woman who I think is Fairy Godmother was waiting for us. Kelly claimed this place existed in a movie, even though I've never seen it.

-Ben-

I sprinted towards my parent, my dad asked, "Benjamin, why did you tell us to meet you at the cathedral?" I nodded and said, "I wanted to show the three of you something. Something that I think will blow your minds."

My mom said, "Well where is it?"

I nodded, then walked into the group and pulled out the four guys.

I watched as my mom, dad and Fairy Godmother's eyes widened and quickly knelt down, "Your majesties!" my dad exclaimed. I watched as Kendall's boyfriend, Logan, blushed and said, "No no, no need to kneel down. We're not even the real kings."

James added, "Yeah, we're just the reincarnations." The three got up, Fairy Godmother said, "So you do exist. But how have we never seen any of you?" Mrs. Knight stepped up and said, "Kendall is the only native-Auradonian here. I brought him to the Land Without Magic due to his father's abusive behavior."

I raised an eyebrow, Fairy Godmother squealed and pulled the woman in for a hug, "Jennifer!" she exclaimed. The woman hugged back, "Long time no see, Jade." I watched as my parents walked over, especially my mom, and joined the hug.

The woman said, "Same to you, Belle and Adam." Kendall asked, "Mom, how do you know these three?" They spun around, Belle stated, "Your mom here used to be the top back at our old Magic academy. I came in second, and Fairy Godmother came in third." I asked, "What about dad? And how come I've never seen you use magic mom?"

My dad chuckled, "Your mom rarely ever uses magic. She has the ability to control nature, I on the other hand was in the warriors division back then." I nodded. Carlos said to Logan, " _Now_ are you gonna show us the book's magic?"

I watched as he nodded and flipped open the book, soon James, Carlos, Kendall, Camille and Jo bickered on which page to show first. Logan facepalmed and said, "I'm sorry, these friends of mine..." he trailed off, before using his magic to separate all 5 of them. I could tell my parents and Fairy Godmother were surprised.

He opened the book and said, "I think I'm gonna show 'The Blacksmith' first, since only me and Lucy has seen it before." He tapped on the circle, I watched as everything turned dark and an image as projected from the book.

Evie asked with worry in her voice, "What is happening?" Logan's friend, Jo, explained "The book makes the room dark, then it shows us these videos. I don't even know how this is possible."

The video started, it started off with me saying "Hello MagiCam, I just wanted to record this special occasion. I've _finally_ finished forging the gem-weapons, these babies are gonna help the kings win!" with a smile. I quickly assumed he was my ancestor.

The video continued on, it ended with my ancestor tackling Carlos' ancestor then KCarlos yelled, "MagiCam off!" I heard a few chuckles, then I said teasingly, "I wonder what my ancestor did to yours, Carlos." He blushed and said, "B-Ben!" causing some peoples to laugh.

-Logan-

I laughed when Carlos stuttered because of his boyfriend, then I noticed a shining page behind 'The Blacksmith'. I shushed them and said, "This is new." I tapped on the circle, it started with a bruised KCarlos and KBen, which worried me.

KBen said, "Alright so, the sorceress tried to steal these ultimate weapons, and it didn't work. She burnt the forge, taking the life of King Logan along with the forge." I watched as KCarlos tightened his grip around a wrapped bow and shield, "That pest! I can't believe this has happened." I shook my head, "I know, now it's our task to seal these weapons. They can only be broken out of their seals by the kings themselves."

He paused, looked at the camera I assume, then said "Dear kings, if you have reincarnated in the future, and this recording has reached you, it is up to you to retrieve these weapons. If they fall into the wrong hands, the Four Kingdoms will be in great peril."

I watched as KCarlos pulled him into a hug, "Ben, promise me you'll find me if we reincarnate alright? I don't want my future self to live without you" he said tearily. KBen explained, "This sealing magic will cost us our lives... but it's all worth for the kingdom's safety. And I promise, I will find you no matter what."

They shared their last few moments together, before both started the ritual, although the camera shut off half-way, earning 'Aww!' from some peoples.

Beast joked, "I wish Ben could use magic like his ancestor." causing his son to blush. Belle said, "Everyone else can leave now if they wish to, except for these four, Ben and Carlos." Evie pulled Camille, Jo and Lucy exclaiming, "Now come on, I _need_ to show you guys my sewing skills."

Mrs. Knight said with a smile, "Gustavo and Kelly, follow me. I am gonna show you two the universe's _best_ croissant and coffee." Gustavo said, "Ooh! Can't wait. I'm hungry." and Kelly squealed.

Soon, the cathedral only had me, Carlitos, Carlos, Ben, James, Kendall, Beast, Belle and Fairy Godmother.

Beast asked, "King Logan, may we borrow the book? We could never open it before, so there's definitely some useful informations inside. We'll locate the sealed-weapons for your majesties." I blushed and shook my head, "Sure, but, can you do us a favor? Don't call us kings or anything like that, no royal treatments please. We'd rather be normal like everyone else." The three nodded as I handed them the book.

Then Fairy Godmother asked, "Are you able to transform?" I looked at the four and nodded, "We are actually."

Me, James, Kendall and Carlitos formed a circle, with our hands extended into the middle creating a '+' sign. I closed my eyes, along with the other three, we focused our energy into our rings.

-poof :3-

The lights disappeared and soon we were in our armors, with the crowns on our head. Carlos' jaw dropped as he said, "That was awesome!"

Ben nodded with a grin, "I have to admit, that was about the coolest thing I've seen in my whole life."

All of a sudden, the diamond in my crown started to glow. I watched as it slowly started to float upwards, then towards some sort of platform. I exclaimed, "Hey!" as I ran towards it, with the rest chasing me.

Eventually, we got to the back of the cathedral. It was an ancient looking ruin with a bunch of pillars and what looks like a pedestal at the center. I stopped a few feet from the pedestal, eventually the rest caught up to me. James panted, "Can we, stop running, like, now?" he said. I shrugged, then watched as the diamond in my crown un-socketed out of it's place and onto the pedestal.

Fairy Godmother stated, "So this is what this ruin was built for." I nodded and turned back at the pedestal. Even though it's like the diamond disappeared in a ball of light. The ball of light managed to shine brightly, even though the sun was out and about.

I looked at Kendall questioningly, who could only offer me a shrug. I sighed, then a voice came from nowhere, "Welcome, Logan Mitchell." I looked around frantically, everyone else did the same. Then my eyes landed no the ball of light, it started to hover up and down. The voice continued, "Pass the test and one of the puzzle pieces will be recovered." I raised an eyebrow, then a table magically appeared near it.

I sighed, "Of course, I'm the brainiac so I'm supposed to take some sort of super-hard test." I rolled my eyes again before moving towards the table. As soon as I sat down, my armor disappeared and the clothes I wore before returned. Even though the chair looked solid as if made of magic wood, it was soft as hell. I could literally just fall asleep on it.

I looked at the empty piece of paper with a white pen next to it. I raised an eyebrow, "Where's the question?" The white pen lifted itself and _wrote_ the questions on the paper. What's even more fascinating was the fact that the writing looked 100% like the ones you'd see from a computer, with the font of Arial.

As soon as it finished, it returned back to it's original position. As soon as I touched the pen it turned black, which awed me even more. I looked at the paper and my jaw dropped. Of course, it would give me the questions to one of the few subjects I have yet to master. One that I meant to master once I got into college, but that plan went out the window as soon as they found out about me singing.

Quantum. Frickin. Physics.

I exclaimed, "Why would you give me these type of questions?!" loudly, but there was no answer. I heard Kendall ask, "Are you okay Logie? Do you need some kind of help?" I rolled my eyes and said, "I'm okay. You guys wouldn't be able to help me anyways."

I looked at the paper and sighed, before starting to read the first question thoroughly.

-50 minutes later...-

I sighed as I dropped the pen on the table in frustration. It's been like an hour now and I've only solved 2 out of 14 questions.

The ball of light stated, "You only have 25 minutes left." I slammed my head onto the table in annoyance. Carlitos yelled, "Logie are you okay?!" I leaned back up, the paper stuck onto my forehead. I turned towards the group, saying "I'm alright."

As soon as the paper dropped from my head, I saw a sleeping Kendall next to another sleeping James, with Ben caressing a sleeping Carlos' hair. The king, queen and Fairy Godmother was nowhere in sight. I sighed, before my eyes landed back on the paper.

There were 20 minutes left, I wasted 5 precious minutes. I decided to just blaze through the questions.

-19 minutes and 30 seconds later...-

I dropped the pen on the paper and exclaimed, "I'm done!" as I sighed. The paper floated upwards before flying _straight_ into the ball, never to return. I waited nervously, there is _now way_ I passed. I literally just threw in random answers and hoped for the best.

A few seconds later, another piece of paper magically formed on my table. I raised an eyebrow and exclaimed, "There's more?!" I groaned in annoyance. I sighed as the pen turned white again and started to write down the next set of question.

I looked at Carlitos, who was now sleeping next to James, Ben was also asleep next to Carlos. Seeing that the sun is near the center, signaling mid-day is approaching, I decided to build a temporary shelter. I moved nearby shelters without causing any noise near the 5, then used leaves as the roofs. It didn't block the sun 100%, but it'll at least make it less hot for them as they slept.

I plopped back down onto the comfy magic almost-transparent white chair.

I looked at the paper, for some reason only question 1 was visible, the rest were blurry. No matter how much I tried to focus on the paper, I just couldn't make them out. I did notice that there were only 5 questions.

I asked, "How much time do I have?" It answered, "Infinite."

After letting out a sigh of relief, I looked at the question.

[If you found all three of your band-mates drowning in a canal, and you could only rescue one, state your action.]

I raised an eyebrow, but quickly scribbled back my answer on the empty space, _I would drown attempting myself to save all three._

The question went blurry, along with my answer, and the second question came to my vision.

[You find an LGBT couple being beaten up nearby, the person beating them up soon stopped to take out a gun. With nothing nearby to fight back, state your action.]

I gasped lightly, this questing actually, this was the last thing I expected from a magical ball of light. I pondered for a bit, before scribbling back my answer, _I would step in the way of fire, sacrificing myself so that the couple could save themselves._

As soon as I finished, the question disappeared and the second one un-blurred.

[You are on an island, with not a single tree and only salt water. You find your friend/partner next to you, dying of starvation _and_ thirst, you find a bunch of bananas and a sac of water nearby. State your action.]

I looked at it with confusion and a little bit of disbelief. This question got me thinking about things thoroughly, but in the end I was able to write an answer, _I'd lie down next to him and wait for death. If I were to feed him and give him water, I would die myself, and he would grief until he dies as well._

It's true, I'd rather die next to my partner than to let him grief because of my death saving him.

The question disappeared, then the penultimate one appeared. I looked at it and read it quietly,  
(New fanfic plot spoiler alert :33)

[You have been heartbroken by your partner, he moves on with another girl, and you are left alone in the dark. You decide to move on as well, as much as it would hurt, you had to, since he already had. You find a new boyfriend, but realize your partner is jealous. State your action.]

This question right here got me thinking deep. I never thought of this scenario honestly... but a few seconds later it all came to me. I wrote back my answer, _Since he has already moved on, that means he has no rights towards me. I'd just let him be as jealous as he wants to be and move on with my own life._

The image of this happening between me and Kendall invaded my cloud of thoughts, before I was snapped out of my trance by a voice asking, "Is it true?" I looked around, everyone else was still asleep from my shelter, so I quickly assumed it was from the ball of light.

I nodded, then replied, "I'd rather move on to mourn over my loss. If he moved on without even caring, then he never loved me anyway."

The light asked, "What if the scenario was Kendall leaving you then the next day moving on with Jo. After he finds out you're dating somebody else, he gets jealous and tries to win you back."

I sniffled, the thought of Kendall leaving me left me deeply heartbroken. I replied, "Then I wouldn't let him back into my life. I mean come on, he freaking left me, then the next day finds a new girlfriend?! Hell no I wouldn't hesitate to decline him." as a single tear dropped from my eye and onto the piece of paper.

-Kendall-

I woke up after what seemed like a super-long nap, to see Logan having a conversation with the ball of light in front of him, and ignoring the shelter that wasn't there before. I listened intently.

As soon as they finished, I was left in a state of disbelief and sadness clouding my mind. ' _I'd never do that to Logie..._ ' I thought to myself. I continued to watch them.

-Logster-

I watched as my tear dropped onto the paper and stained it, I apologized, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I looked down at my paper again and watched as the blurry words _moved_ on their own, in the paper, towards the stain. They outlined the stain perfectly as it dried under the sun. The light said, "You've passed the test." as it disappeared.

I watched as my crown emerged from inside the pedestal, with the diamond back in it's spot. I sighed in relief, not only because I got my magic crown back, but also because I didn't have to freakin' deal with OCD.

Before I could reach out to take it, I watched as it glowed brightly. The diamond un-socketed itself, yet again, before floating mid air a few feet away from it's original spot. It turned into dust, which actually shocked me. Before I could develop any other reactions, the diamond dust surrounded my crown, and a few seconds later my crown turned from Auradon-metal to diamond.

My jaw dropped as it floated towards my hand, I took it. The light disappeared, leaving my now-diamond crown reflecting nearby sunlight, making it look extra shiny and all that. My brain took a few seconds to process what just happened in front of me.

I inspected my crown. It looked different from the previous one. Instead of being Auradon-metal diamond-carved, it was _fully_ made out of diamond. Upon close inspection, I could see some sort of sphere engraved into it.

I almost dropped it onto the floor as soon as I felt a hand on both of my waists, then I let out a yelp. Thankfully Kendall caught it mid-air, I looked at him with annoyance and embarrassment, "Kendall, oh my god how many freaking times are you gonna do that?!"

He chuckled and shrugged, "I love seeing your adorable startled face, so expect of that." he said with a wink, which made me shiver. He said, "Wow, your crown looks awesome Logie." I nodded, "It does doesn't it."

He chuckled, then placed it on my head and asked, "Are you gonna carry it everywhere you go now?" I shrugged and replied, "If I have to."

Before I could open my mouth to continue, I felt power surge through me. I watched as Kendall jumped backwards in shock before bright lights engulfed me.

-Kendall-

I jumped back and shrieked startled when bright light started to wrap around Logan. I covered my eyes from the light, not wanting to go blind. Somehow the light he gave off was 3x brighter than the sunlight we're getting at the moment, and judging by the position of the sun it was mid-day.

A good 5 seconds later, the light disappeared. I opened my eyes and my jaw fell onto Earth. Logan looked freaking menacingly king-like in his new armor. Instead of a simple Auradon-material looking armor, he now wore heavy-looking and still Auradon metal armor. Decently large shoulder pads, heavy looking gauntlets, a full plate, heaving looking leggings and finally the boots, which also looked heavy. What's even more royal-like, was the royal symbol sewn onto his cape, and all the diamonds socketed into his armors.

I asked, "Isn't that heavy?" He shrugged as if it was nothing, "They're actually pretty light. I think I'd probably be able to run fast in these." I nodded, we both watched as a ball of light slowly descended. It landed on Logan's hand, the ball of light soon disappeared and turned into a glass orb.

I looked at him questioningly, he shrugged and looked at the glass orb. He closed one eye and looked into the orb, which started to have purple sparkles inside. A few seconds later, he disappeared. I looked around frantically, turns out he was on top of the Cathedral roof. I watched as he jumped back in fear as soon as he realized where he was. What really caught my attention is that the orb wasn't affected by gravity, even without Logan's hand supporting it it stayed mid-air.

I watched him regain his balance, then gaze into the orb again. A few seconds later, he disappeared from the roof and appeared next to me, which startled me.

He chuckled as I blushed. He looked at his ring then muttered, "Un-transform." His armor disappeared and his clothes returned, he looked at me with disbelief and said "I can't believe that worked." I shrugged with a smile.

He looked at the sleeping Carlitos next to James, then the sleeping Ben next to Carlos, and asked "Should we go wake them up?" I joked, "No, don't. Move those pillars away so I could watch them sunburned."

He nodded, "Alright." a few seconds later the leaf-made roof disappeared and the supporting pillars returned to their original placed. I exclaimed, "Oh my god, Logie, I was joking." He grinned mischievously and said "I know. I just wanted them to blame you if they _actually_ got sunburned." I gasped and he laughed.

I tried to shake them and yell their names out, but they just refused to wake up. I looked at Logan, he looked around and said "There's no source of water around here, otherwise I'd be able to use it." I stood up and walked towards him until I was next to him. I shrugged and said, "It's not like I could just shoot some water arrow out of my palms."

He looked at me as a light-bulb went off in both of our heads. He grinned at me, I grinned mischievously before looking at the sleeping couples. I raised my palm up and focused all my magic on it, thinking about a water-made arrow. As soon as I opened my eyes an actual water arrow with a blue light shot out, Logan used his magic and summoned snowflakes, causing the arrow to become ice-cold but still liquid.

It flew into the space between James and Ben, before exploding and dousing all four sleeping guys with cold-AF water. Laughs from both me and Logan filled the area as soon as the guys woke up screaming, James and Carlitos cursing while Ben and Carlos death-glared at us.

Carlitos lunged at Logan and exclaimed, "What the hell was that for?!", soon all four of them death-glared at us both. I rolled my eyes, "I freaking slapped all four of you. The only one who reacted was Carlos, but he only stirred." James looked at Carlitos and stated, "He's right." The Latino got off of Logan, I helped him up.

I looked around, "We've still got about half a day to spend. Any ideas what we could do in Auradon?" I asked Ben. He asked back, "What about that test?" Logan held up his ring finger. His ring was now made out of diamond with the initial 'L' carved on it, Ben nodded and answered, "We could play Tourney."

-Logan-

I looked at Kendall, who could only shrug at me before looking back at Ben and asking, "Okay? What's Tourney? I mean I think I've heard of that sport before but I've never seen it."

I looked at James and Carlitos, they also wore a confused face each.

Carlos chuckled, "I think you guys should just watch us practice. We practice from 12:30 PM till' 3 PM on Saturdays." I nodded and said, "Sure."

We followed the two Auradonians back to the school, then into the school fields. I didn't miss the confused faces when we lingered behind the king of Auradon and his boyfriend. Soon we got to an open field that looked like a rugby field, which confused me.

Ben and Carlos said they needed to change to their gears. The four of us decided to settle down on the back-ups area, which was empty at the moment, and the place Ben told us to sit under since the bleachers would be too hot to sit on.

I looked around, the players soon started to come out from the lockers area, wearing blue and gold colored rugby-gear-like gears. I watched as Ben walked up to his Coach and whispered things, soon the coach walked towards us and bowed, saying "Good afternoon your majesties, it's an honor to have you here." Kendall chuckled, the rest of us stayed quiet. He replied, "Good afternoon to you too, no need to give us royal treatments. We just want to be like normal peoples."

He nodded and blew his whistle, before yelling things at the player. His voice boomed throughout the field, which blew Kendall, James and Carlos' eyes wide open. They both had watery eyes, I asked "What's up with you guys?"

James answered, "Nothing, we're just feeling nostalgic." I nodded as Carlitos continued his sentence, "We haven't heard anyone yell like that for like, some time now. It's been a long time since we had hockey practice." I nodded again, I understood their feelings. They had to abandon hockey for music.

My eyes landed back on the field. I watched as they played a game that looked like it was a combination of hurling, soccer, hockey, lacrosse and rugby for 3 hours straight, the guys cheered as I watched, obviously they haven't seen a hockey game for some time now, even though this isn't even hockey.

The sky was cloudy, which was the main reason why a few more peoples joined us in watching them practice. I could spot Mal, Evie and Doug on the bleachers, next to an Asian looking female, a young looking Auradonian female, and a fashionista looking girl who kept yelling "Go Benny-boo!"

Honestly that nickname made me want to hurl.

The coach blew the whistle again, signaling their practice was finally over. Ben and Carlos hurriedly ran into their lockers room, changed back to their normal clothes, and walked towards us. Again, I didn't miss the confused and jealous faces no the bleachers. Evie smiled at me and mouthed a 'Hi.' I greeted back before Ben asked, "Alright, practice is over. What do you guys want to do now?"

An idea popped into my head, I looked at Kendall, James and Carlitos, they looked like they had the same idea. James said, "Ben, Carlos, can we talk in private for a minute?" They nodded and left us to discuss. After we discussed our plan, I proceeded to start it. We clunked our rings together, seemingly activating them because the emitted different colored lights, mine being the brightest of them all since I just went through an upgrade.

Carlos and James looked at me questioningly, I could only flash them a smile.

The plan started with James, he used his super speed and his temporary summoned-sword to map out the area that would be transformed. The super-speed itself was enough to turn everyone confused, and to earn ourselves even more peoples watching.

After he mapped the area out, I focused all my energy and seemingly lifted the area upwards, disconnecting them from the ground beneath. I watched as bits of dirt fell from the giant floating tourney field. Thankfully only the game-area was lifted, the bleachers were safe. I looked around, everyone was confused, some were scared, some were in awe, and there was _a lot_ of peoples around.

I looked at Kendall, he nodded. He fired a void-colored arrow with a miniature box behind it. The arrow and box went into the floating field, then the floating field was absorbed into the void box. The box flew back towards Kendall. He took it and gave it to a confused Ben, before turning around again and shooting water arrows into the crater, filling it with water.

I used my magic and turned the water into ice, James tested it by striking his sword into the ice. The sword broke, signaling the ground was perfect for our little plan. Carlitos walked towards Carlos and asked, "Do you guys have any lumber around?" The white-haired boy nodded, and said "There should be a lot of lumber behind the school." I nodded, closing my eyes again. A few minutes later, a stack of lumber plopped down next to Ben, which startled him earning a laugh from his boyfriend.

Carlitos nodded, he surprised me with his power of flight. I had _no_ idea that he could fly! He picked up the lumber and flew upwards, before forcefully throwing them into the ice effectively creating a short wall with the wood. How the wood didn't break was beyond my understanding, and my questioning. I just went with it.

Whispers of confusion filled the now-filled-by-spectators area, Kendall, James and Carlitos walked towards me. Kendall asked, "What about our gear?" I smirked, doing a few air gestures. Poof, a few seconds later we wore hockey gears based on our favorite colors. I asked, "Aren't we gonna do warm-up?"

Carlos butted in, "What exactly are you guys doing?" James replied with a grin, "We're gonna show you _our_ favorite sport, hockey." The two nodded. After we did warm-ups, we skated into the field after deciding that I would team up with Carlos and Kendall would team up with James. Kendall refused with all his might, but we managed to talk him into it, which pleasantly surprised James and Carlitos.

Peoples sat down at the bleachers, looking confused. I used my magic again to create a 90% transparent wall around the icy-area, then two hockey goalposts on each end, completing the rink. Carlitos used the lumber as a short wall mainly because my magic puck would go right through the magic wall.

I looked at Ben, he held a microphone in his hands and said, "Ladies and Gents, we have a few peoples from outside of Auradon here who happened to be able to use magic. They've agreed to show us one of the sports outside, called Hockey. Enjoy the game!" claps and cheers filled the area, adrenaline rushed through me. I watched as determination burned in Kendall's eyes, sparking the feeling of competition inside of me.

The puck was passed towards me, letting me do the first strike. James was the goalie in Kendall's team, while Carlitos was the goalie in mine. I looked into his eyes, they were obviously burning with determination and competition, but I could tell he saw the same thing in mine, because he smirked at me.

-60 minutes without a break later...-

After speeding past James, Carlitos shot the puck right through Kendall's apparently 'strong' defense, breaking the tie of 6-6 goals. I screamed in joy, even the audience for our team did. I hugged Carlitos so freaking tightly, James had to exclaimed, "Logie let go of Carlitos! You're killing him!" I quickly dropped him, he dropped onto the ground as he caught his breath, but managed to smile at me.

I looked at Kendall, he beamed with pride saying "You, _my_ Logie, are amazing at hockey. Seriously, you should've tried out back in Woodbury, at least we would've came to PalmWoods with you instead of Wayne." I chuckled, we skated out of the rink. As soon as we did, the goalposts, wall, puck and our gears all disappeared. Ben came over and shook my head saying "Congratz Logie. I would've thought Kendall was the sporty one."

Kendall rolled his eyes and joked, "I let him win." I rolled my eyes as well, "Yeah yeah, whatever floats your ship." Carlos asked, "Are you guys gonna bring back the Tourney field? I think these peoples would be pleasantly surprised watching you guys use magic again." I nodded.

After tapping our rings again, they emitted the lights again. I started off by getting the lumber out of their places, then returning them back to the school, then lifting the huge block of ice out out of the ground. I'd be lying if I said I didn't doubt myself when I lifted the ice, I actually thought it would be impossible since it was gigantic.

Once the ice was high enough, James used his sonic-shooting sword and cut the ice into pieces, Carlos threw his shield and somehow cut them up into even tinier pieces, Kendall finished the job with a barrage of flame arrows, turning it all into steam.

I watched as Kendall threw the void box into the moist crater, the box opened and the Tourney field literally _jumped_ out and back into it's original places. Claps filled the area, which made me feel like I just performed some sort of magic trick. I beamed with pride before turning back towards Ben and Carlos. Carlos said, "Wow, now I wish I could use magic."

Carlitos asked, "Logie, how come your ring is made of diamond instead of that Auradon-metal?" I explained to everyone what happened while they were asleep. James pouted and said, "No fair, how come Logie gets an upgrade and we don't?" I shrugged.

Then all four of our stomachs growled.

I blushed in embarrassment while Carlitos exclaimed, "I'm hungry!" Ben and Carlos chuckled, Ben checked his watch and said, "It's almost time for dinner. Let's go to the cafeteria." I nodded and lingered next to Kendall. I felt him wrap an arm around my waist and I leaned in closer to him, earning an 'aww' from James and Carlitos. I hissed and warned, "I swear to god, if you guys do that again I'm gonna rip your vocal cords apart."

Carlos snorted and James laughed saying "As if you could do that."

I stopped dead in my track, causing Kendall to trip slightly. He looked at me, I didn't meet his gaze though, instead I turned around and did a few air gestures changing James' hair color to very bright pink. Before he could shriek, Carlitos quickly clasped his hands over James' mouth. I smirked in satisfaction, heads turned towards James, not in a good way. Some peoples laughed and some gawked at the pink haired male.

When we got in the cafeteria, peoples were whispering and laughing. I smirked at the thought of they're laughing because of James' hair. Eventually we got to the cafeteria, but were still walking. I asked the king, "Ben, where exactly are we going?" Carlos looked at me confused as well, clearly Ben has never done this before.

Some students turned to look at us, then giggled. I looked at James, who gave me an I'll-kill-you-tonight glare with bright pink hair, I smirked at him. Finally we stopped at a bright-yellow table, which actually stood out compared to the rest of the light cerulean blue colored tables. James squealed in delight after I returned his hair to normal.

I looked at Ben questioningly, Carlos said "Ben, are you sure I can sit here?" He nodded with a grin, "Of course, you're _my_ boyfriend after all." The white-haired boy rolled his eyes. Ben turned back towards me and said, "This table is only for _royal peoples_. Like princesses, princes, kings, queens, all those." I nodded, James asked, "Are you sure _we_ can sit here? I mean we're not even princes."

Ben rolled his eyes, "Of course you can. You guys are kings!" I sighed, "Sure we're kings, but we're not kings of Auradon. Hell our kingdoms don't even exist anymore! And by our, I meant our ancestor's." He sighed and said, "Just sit down here will' ya, there aren't any other seats around."

I was the first to give up, "Fine, I'll sit here." I said. Kendall looked at me, I patted the seat next to me signaling him to sit next to me. He chuckled and said, "You're so adorable." before sitting down next to me as close as he possibly could, our kneecaps made contact which made me blush madly earning a smirk from him.

James sat next to Kendall, then Carlitos sat next to him. Ben and Carlos sat across from us. Carlos stood up and said, "I'll go get us dinner, Logan and Carlitos can you guys come help?" We nodded and stood up to help him.

-Kendizzle-

I watched as Carlos, Logan and Caritos walked towards the food court to get us dinner. I didn't even realize the moon was out!

The cafeteria was slowly filled with peoples as we waited. A brown haired female who looked like a serious fashionista and the ringleader of all the girl-bullies in this school walked towards us. She made a confused face with a hint of disgust and jealousy when she saw me and James, instantly I knew I wouldn't like her at all.

I knew she wanted to try and sit next to Ben, even though she's still like 15 steps away. I looked at James, he had the same idea. He stood up and quickly sat next to Ben, I moved my eyes to the corner of the right side, he looked behind me to see the girl. He nodded, then started a random conversation with James. James seemingly picked up on it and went on with it.

When she got here, she exclaimed, "Hi Benny-boo!" I chuckled and raised an eyebrow at him, asking, "Benny-boo?" He glared at me and said, "It's a nickname." Then turned to look at the girl. He sighed and said, "What do you want Audrey?" I thought, ' _Audrey hm? What a fitting name. Now go away._ ' almost smirking at the thought.

She grinned, "I was wondering if I could join you." not mentioning either me or James at all, as if we didn't exist. He rolled his eyes, "Sorry but the table's full." he said in an annoyed tone. Audrey continued, "I see some space here." pointing at the empty space where James used to sit.

I said with a tone of amusement, "Those seats are taken by Carlos and my friends." pointing at the three guys smiling and walking towards us. She huffed in annoyance, I didn't get the chance to look away because I saw a few guys sticking their foot out trying to trip the three. I yelled, "Guys watch out!" even though it was too late.

The three literally tripped, I clunked James' ring, seemingly activating it. He super-sped and caught the guys before they fell, his and Logan's ring clunking in the process. The 6 trays almost landed on the floor and spilled all of our dinner, but Logan managed to stop them mid air with his magic.

The area around us got quiet as me and Ben ran towards them. I almost hugged Logan, I didn't since I remembered his magic would cancel if I did. Ben hugged Carlos and asked, "Pup, are you okay?" The white-haired boy rolled his eyes, "Of course I'm okay."

-Logaine-

I saw anger burn in his eyes as he yelled, "Who the hell did that?!" the entire cafeteria turned quiet when his voice boomed.

I saw Carlos sigh and mumbled, "Not again..."

I walked towards him and asked, "Has this happened before?" He nodded, "Many times. Nobody dared to man up and confess, and it always takes forever to calm him down. When he's angry about something, he'll find the source of his anger, and when he doesn't, it would take all day to calm him."

I nodded, I placed an arm on his shoulder, he looked at me angrily. I flinched, but said "I'll take care of this."

He nodded, still angry but this time he had a little bit of confusion on his face. He stepped backwards, I yelled, "You better man up and confess. If I make you come out you're not gonna see tomorrow's daylight!", voice even louder than Ben's. Whispers started to fill the air. I nodded, "Alright, I see how you want to play this game."

I closed my eyes, feeling magic surge through me. After doing a bunch of gestures, a guy laughed and said, "You gonna do some sort of magic, nerd?" I opened my eyes and four strings appeared as the rest laughed. Those magic strings tied around the wrists of all four culprits, one of the culprits turned out to be the guy who mocked, causing them to shriek in pain as they jumped out and tried to pry the strings off.

I smirked in satisfaction, watching them scream and shriek in pain on the floor. I said to them, "I warned you." Carlos placed an arm on my shoulder and said, "Logie, that's enough." I nodded, after snapping my finger the strings disappeared. There were no traces of the string on their wrists, they panted on the tiled floor as they recovered, while we went back to our table.

After we sat down, Carlos said, "Thanks a lot Logie. If you hadn't stepped in I would've needed to waste half of my night and half of my day to calm him down and not get any sleep." I looked at Ben, he was blushing. I chuckled as we proceeded to enjoy dinner.

When I finished eating, I took my phone out and texted Camille.

[8:04 PM] Logster  
Hey Cami, where are you guys? Are you guys okay?

[8:05 PM] Ca-mule  
We're okay. We're gonna staying in Kendall's old house. What about you guys? Are you okay?

I looked at Kendall and asked, "Kendall, where are we gonna stay? Cami and the rest are in your old house apparently." He shrugged at me while chewing, the King suggested, "You guys could bunk with us in my castle."

I looked at him with wide eyes, " _Your_ castle?" He nodded and said "Technically it's not mine, it's my parent's. I'll get my own one day, and I'm gonna make sure Carlos stays inside with me 24/7." The four of us laughed, Ben smirked and Carlos glared at him while blushing.

James commented, "It must be great to be a king. You get to tell peoples what to do n' stuff." The king rolled his eyes, then said "I wish it was _that_ easy. But that was back in the medieval times. Now, I deal with hour-long meetings on weekends, political stuff to discuss. My parent's said those are nowhere near as bad since they're still helping, but I'm on my own when I graduate."

Carlos smiled and said, "Not entirely on your own, I'll be there to help."

Kendall said, "You two are _soo_ adorable together!" They blushed and I chuckled. We continued eating our dinner while talking to each other.

After dinner, we decided to walk towards Ben's castle, which wasn't too far away. The walk was peaceful, that was until some bandits sprang out from the trees. We managed to fight them off, they retreated back into the forest afterwards. I asked Ben as I panted, "Who or what in the hell were those?"

The king sighed, "Those were the notorious band of bandits, they called themselves the 'Shield'. Their uniforms have this weird red shield logo on it. We've been trying to track them down for ages now, every time they just escape!"

I nodded. Carlos said excitedly, "We're here!" I looked forward to see a grand castle in front. The castle was beautiful beyond words. After walking up the stairs, we went inside. The inside was equally as beautiful! This looked like on of those fairy tale castles. Probably because it is, since we're in the land of fairy tales anyways.

I heard noise from a room with giant doors. Carlitos asked, "What the heck is that noise?"

Ben shrugged, we went through the door to see a gigantic dining hall filled with shirtless warriors filling 3 tables, female warriors filling 2 and healers, both male and female filling 1 table. They were obviously enjoying themselves. King Beast and Queen Belle sat on throne-like chairs all the way at the front between the 3rd and 4rth table. I would be lying if I said I didn't check out the warriors.

Kendall said in a teasing tone, "Don't get turned on by these peoples Logie, your virginity belongs to _me_." I blushed and whisper-yelled, "Kendall, oh my god!" He laughed as we approached the queen and king. Beast exclaimed, "Ben, finally! I thought you'd never join us. You brought the kings along with you?"

He nodded, "We're friends now." Belle smiled warmly. Carlos turned around and said, "Hey, since you guys said you were in a music band, maybe you could perform for these peoples!"

I asked, "What exactly is going on in here?" Queen Belle chuckled, "It's our once-in-3-months Army Appreciation! We do it to show our appreciations towards all of our warriors and healers"

I nodded, "What about the archers, tanks and mages?" King Beast answered, "Their turn is tomorrow. There's too many peoples to fit in here so we had to separate them." I nodded.

Kendall smiled, "Since we're already here, why not?" I blushed madly. I'm not ready to perform in front of 1000+ peoples! But I couldn't say no. I sighed as we walked up the stage-like area where the king and queen sat previously. There was a grand piano, a guitar, an electric guitar and a set of drums. Kendall all but ran towards the electric guitar, James picked the drums and Carlos took the guitar, leaving me with the grand piano.

I sighed and took my seat, while warming up my vocals and fingers.

Then it hit me, I asked them, "Guys, what song are we singing?" They spun around and looked at me worriedly. Kendall said, "I actually don't have a plan!" James and Carlitos had a mini-freak out. I looked behind Kendall, the peoples, including Ben, Carlos and the royalties were waiting.

I said, "We could try We Are Young by FUN." They looked at me, James said, "Why not? I mean it's not super-hard, plus we have the instruments for an acoustic version."

We nodded in agreement and did a little 10 minutes practice. The audience was clearly getting impatient.

We returned back to our seat, Kendall spoke into his microphone, "Ladies and Gents, we will be performing a song from our land called We Are Young, enjoy!" the crowd started clapping and cheering.

=3rd Person POV=

(Lyrics will be followed up by name initials signaling the person singing that part, example L for Logan and J for James. H means harmonizing, and A means all four of them.)

 _Tonight - K (Guitar starts)  
We are Young - L_  
 _So let's set the world on fire - J  
We could burn brighter - C  
Than the sun - A, H  
_

 _Give me a second I, (Piano starts)  
I need to get my stories straight,My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State, - L  
_ _My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar,  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and, - K  
_ _I know I gave it to you months ago, (Drum starts)  
I know you're trying to forget,  
But between the drinks and subtle things,  
The holes in my apologies, you know, - J  
_

Carlos gazes into Jame' eyes with a warm smile as he continues the song,

 _I'm trying hard to take it back,_  
 _So if by the time the bar closes,_  
 _And you feel like falling down,_  
 _I'll carry you home, - C_

 _(Both guitars start)_

 _Tonight,_  
 _We are young,_  
 _So let's set the world on fire,_  
 _We can burn brighter than the sun,_  
 _Tonight,_  
 _We are young,_  
 _So let's set the world on fire,_  
 _We can burn brighter than the sun, - A  
_

Logan looks at Kendall with a warm smile, Kendall smiles back with a wink before continuing his part. Logan almost forgets his piano part. Almost. He rolled his eyes before looking back on the piano.

 _Now I know that I'm not,_  
 _All that you got, - K_  
 _I guess that I, I just thought,_  
 _Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart, - L_  
 _But our friends are back,_  
 _So let's raise a toast, - C_  
 _'Cause I found someone to carry me home, - J_

 _Tonight,_  
 _We are young,_  
 _So let's set the world on fire,_  
 _We can burn brighter than the sun,_  
 _Tonight,_  
 _We are young,_  
 _So let's set the world on fire,_  
 _We can burn brighter than the sun, - A_

The crowd started clapping along with the song, even though they didn't know it.

 _Carry me home tonight, (Nananananana - Sung by the rest who aren't )_  
 _Just carry me home tonight, L (Nananananana)_  
 _Carry me home tonight, (Nananananana)_  
 _Just carry me home tonight, C (Nananananana)_  
 _The moon is on my side, (Nananananana)_  
 _I have no reason to run, J (Nananananana)_  
 _So will someone come and carry me home tonight, (Nananananana)_  
 _The angels never arrived, K (Nananananana)_  
 _But I can hear the choir, (Nananananana)_  
 _So will someone come and carry me home, A (Nananananana)_

(All instruments but piano stops) _Tonight,_  
 _We are young ,_  
 _So let's set the world on fire,_  
 _We can burn brighter than the sun, - K, H_

 _Tonight,_  
 _We are young, - C, H_  
 _So let's set the world on fire,_  
 _We can burn brighter than the sun, - J, H_

 _So if by the time the bar closes,_  
 _And you feel like falling down,_  
 _I'll carry you home tonight, - L, H  
_ (The last few piano notes are played before the song stops)

Logan, Kendall, James and Carlitos all stood up from their positions, then walked to the front. They each had a proud smile on their faces. They looked at each other and chuckled, before bowing, earning claps, cheers and whistles from all over, then they walked off the stage.

Logan jumped onto Kendall, who managed to catch the brunet without falling. Logan exclaimed, "Oh my god, that was amazing! Best time of my life!" Kendall chuckled, James said "I can't believe it! So that's how it feels when you perform in front of thousands."

-Logan-

Kendall nodded and said, "We're gonna do it again tomorrow night." I nodded in excitement, honestly I was _more_ than excited for the live show.

A shirtless warrior came up to us and exclaimed, "You guys were awesome!" I couldn't help but blush at the sight, boy did I have a thing for lean guys. Kendall frowned at me when he noticed me checking the guy out. I smirked at him, he pouted and looked away, obviously he was jealous.

Ben stated, "Alright, since you guys are done performing and all, and might I say you guys were the best I've heard in Auradon, I think we should go to bed now." I nodded and yawned, then said "I agree. I'm beat."

Ben lead us into a big-sized bedroom, with three king-sized bed. I looked at him questioningly, he chuckled and said "This is our first Guest Bedroom." Carlos looked at him with a raised eyebrow and said, "Three beds though?"

He shrugged and smiled. Ben, James, Carlitos and Kendall all stripped down to their boxers. I looked at Carlos, who also looked at me. He exclaimed, "Are we the only two who doesn't sleep naked?" I shrugged and said, "I guess."

I joined Kendall in the bed he chose. He nuzzled our nose together, smiling and saying "You were amazing Logie." I chuckled, "You were great too."

He smiled warmly before saying "G'night Logie." I nodded, "G'night Kendall."

The bed was comfy enough to make us fall asleep within 5 minutes later.

* * *

 **Jesus christ, 11,092 words?! If this chapter was too long, I'm sorry 3:**

Stormyskies89  
 _Not too long. I can't wait...so exciting. Now where's Kendall? Eagerly awaiting your next update! Gotta go to work now so bye!  
_ **I'm glad it wasn't too long for you. Were you at work when you wrote this? xD**


	18. Sad Birthday Incident

**Wercom back to Returhn Of teh Pasht :3**

 **Yaas, finally I've typed out a normal-length chapter! :D (This was kind'of'a'break)  
**

 **Enjoy! :3**

* * *

-Logan-

I kept stirring, there's no way I can sleep tonight. Not now at least.

I've been awake for like an hour now, thankfully Kendall fell into a deep sleep. I sighed and leaned up, looking at the adorable sleeping face of Kendall Donald Knight. I placed a light kiss on his forehead before getting off the bed. I walked towards the open balcony, slowly slid open the glass door and sat on the edge, then looked at the beautiful full moon lighting up the night star-filled skies. I saw a few unfamiliar constellations here and there, even a few different colored stars.

I sighed as I sat on the edge, it's my birthday again. The last time I celebrated my birthday was the day before my dad left. Even then he was an abuser. My eyes welled up when the memory of the incident entered my mind.

-Ben-

Something woke me up from my dreams. I opened my eyes and let out a quiet yawn, slowly leaning up making sure my pup doesn't wake up, I looked around. Everyone was in their beds, except for one, Logan. I kept looking around, that's when I noticed a shadow extending from the balcony into the room, and the glass doors left open.

I got off the bed and walked over to the glass doors quietly. I shivered when the cold night air made contact with my skin, but I ignored it. I crouched down next to him, only to notice he was crying. I placed an arm gently and said, "Logie, why aren't you asleep?"

He flinched and let out an adorable startled weak yelp. Before he turned around he quickly wiped away the tears, looking at me with a sad smile and saying, "I couldn't sleep." I nodded and watched as he blushed. I didn't know why he blushed at first, but then I shivered and remembered I'm basically naked. We both chuckled, he took off the jacket he had and handed it to me. I declined it, he rolled his eyes and said, "You need this more than I do, unless you want to die of hypothermia, in that case your pup will miss you."

I sighed and took it, then slid it on feeling warm. The jacket not only felt warm, but it also had Logan's scent linger on it. And an unfamiliar pleasant and peaceful warmth also lingered on it, which I assume is also from Logie. My assumption was proved to be correct when I sat down next to him on the balcony, he blushed slightly and sighed.

He asked, "How come you're not asleep?"

I shrugged, "Something woke me up, not sure what though." I said. He nodded. I looked at him and grinned, then saying "I heard it's your birthday today." Instantly tears welled up in his eyes and his smile turned upside down.

I quickly apologized, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Did something bad happen? I didn't know, I-" he cut me off by shaking his head and forcing a smile, saying "Nothing. It's just, it's gonna be my 17th birthday. I mean sure I'm 17 this year but it's only official after today. I haven't celebrated my birthday for 7 years now, the last time I celebrated it was the day before my dad left."

I gasped, quickly covering my mouth sympathizing him, I shook my head and said, "No way, seriously? 7 Years? What happened?" Tears escaped his eyes. I wrapped an arm around his waist, feeling the warmth get stronger and said, "It's okay, you can tell me anything. I swear I'll keep it as a secret. Or you can keep it to yourself and tell Kendall later."

He shook his head, "No, telling him would be harder. He'd hunt my dad down. I'll just tell you instead, and maybe later you can tell him." I nodded and listened intently.

 _I looked up at my mom eagerly. She smiled and said, "Happy Birthday Logie!" before pulling me into a hug. She kissed my forehead lightly, then said "Alright, go get ready for school. I'll prepare a surprise for you tonight!" I nodded eagerly and ran up the stairs, but stopped all the way at the top to hear what my dad had to say._

 _He said in an annoyed tone, "Great, another year of that runt alive." I heard my mom scold him and say, "You know, you're gonna get karma for what you've done to him. For all we know one day he's gonna be famous."_

 _He laughed out loud and said, "Famous? Famous?! HA! That nerd being famous should be the last thing in your mind." She said angrily, "Whatever." before storming into the kitchen for breakfast._

 _I sighed, I don't know why my mom married this idiot. What did she see in him?_

 _But deep inside I was heartbroken. For once, I just wanted to know the feeling of having an actual father who cares. This one just cares because he had to, not because he wants to._

 _I ran into my room and quickly changed. Afterwards, I ran out the door with my bag after making sure I had everything I needed for the day, exclaiming, "Bye mom!" before going out the door. Camille was already waiting outside. I grinned and got into her parent's car. Her brother asked, "You two ready for school yet?" I nodded, Camille rolled her eyes. She asked, "What took you so long today? Was it your dad again?"_

 _I shook my head after Camille's brother looked at me through the rear mirror. I said, "No, not today. I guess I just wanted to take a little bit longer in the shower. This hair doesn't come naturally you know!" They both laughed and I smiled._

 _-Timskip-_

 _That night, my mom actually prepared a surprise cake for me. I walked down to the dark dining room after my mom called out my name. I was in the middle of doing my English homework._

 _I looked around, "Mom?" I asked. Then suddenly a candle was lit in the middle of the room, my mom exclaimed, "Happy Birthday Logie!" I flinched and she laughed. She continued to light up the rest of the candles as I walked closer._

 _I asked, "Can I turn on the lights? It's too dark." She shook her head, "Blow your candles and make a wish, then the lights." she said eagerly. I sighed and nodded._

 _I leaned forwards and blew the candle out while making my wish, 'I wish I could be in a boyband one day...' I wished. Even though it was ridiculous, I still made that wish. I mean a nerd can hope, right? She smiled and walked towards the switch, then turned on the lights._

 _I smiled at the beautiful light-blue cream chocolate cake. I looked around and asked, "Where's dad?" She sighed and said, "He's out again." I nodded. I would be lying if I said I was glad he's not here, because he'd ruin the moment. He always does._

 _My mom and I celebrated my birthday for 30 more minutes, until my dad came in extremely drunk. He looked at me, "Oh Logie! -hic- Happy Birthday my boy!" I raised an eyebrow, he's definitely drunk. If he was sober, he'd just glance at me and walk up the stairs._

 _He pulled me in for a noogie and said, "You're freaking 10 years old now! I never thought you'd make it this long -hic-" I rolled my eyes as he let go. He took one fistful of the cake and splattered it on my face. I chuckled, as much as I wanted to return the cake to his face, I knew I shouldn't. One, my mom took forever to make this cake, obviously. Two, tomorrow would be hell if I did._

 _She frowned and scolded him. Eventually they started bickering, then it turned into an argue. I tried to stop them saying, "Dad, please-" only to be shoved against the counter. They continued their argument, not noticing the pain I suffered. There was a nail sticking out of the counter, my mom told him many times to fix it but he never did. My right thigh happened to hit the nail, I let out a painful yelp, only to be ignored by them._

 _I ran up the stairs before the pain could set in, thankfully I got on my bed just in time. I took a pillow and covered my face with it, letting the blood out, screaming and yelling in pain anguish, pain, regret, everything basically._

 _It went on for about 2 more minutes, until I remembered about my injury. I limped towards the bathroom and tended the wound with the first-aid kit my mom gave me for last year's Christmas, since she knew I wanted one._

 _I mean if I wanna be a doctor then I might as well learn to tend my own wounds and injuries._

 _Afterwards, I trudge towards my bed, sobbing into my pillows again. After the house turned quiet, I finally had some shut eye._

Tears steadily streamed down the raven-locked male's face, I couldn't help but sympathize him. A million things were running through my head. How can he do that to his own son?

Logan's never felt true parental love from both sides, and that broke my heart. He sniffled and wiped away his tears, forcing a smile and said, "That's all in the past now. I should really just forget about that day."

I nodded. I stood up and helped him up, then said, "Alright, let's go back to sleep now. I'm sure you're able to sleep better now after that whole confession thing." He nodded and I guided him over to the sleeping Kendall.

I squinted my eyes and said, "Kendall, you don't need to keep acting."

-Kendall-

I would be lying if I said I wasn't jealous at how Ben was holding Logan. He knew Logan's mine, and he has Carlos, so I quickly assumed it was a friendly thing. At least it better be. I quickly shut my eyes when they got up, pretending I was asleep.

Of course, Ben being my old best friend saw through my disguise.

He said, "Kendall, you don't need to keep acting."

I sighed and opened my eyes, Logan was sitting at the edge of the bed. Ben pulled me away and said, "Wake up early tomorrow, I need to tell you something." I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why not now?"

He shook his head and said, "It involves your Logie." I nodded and watched as he took off the jacket and placed it on the table next to his and Carlos' bed, then joining the sleeping white-haired boy. I looked at Logie, who had both arms on the back of his head, I didn't miss the way his biceps flexed as he stared up at the ceiling. I slid back onto the bed then pulled him downwards, startling him in the process.

I chuckled and nuzzled our noses together, he smiled and asked, "Is it a quirk of yours to nuzzle noses in bed?" I smirked, "Maybe."

He chuckled and said, "It's cute." I let out a quiet puff of laughter, then whispered, "G'night Logster." He replied, "G'night Ken."

I smiled and pulled him closer, falling asleep with his comfortable warmth.

* * *

 **RevRepTime.**

Stormyskies89  
 _Ok, WOW! I love this chapter! I loved Logan's test and all his answers to the 'state you action' questions. Particular the one about his friend/partner dying! I loved the hockey display! Very clever. And Carlos (Auradon) he is always my favourite character (next to Ben and Mal of course)! I am in love with James' pink hair - I don't know why but I am! This whole chapter all 11,092 words held my attention completely and so tightly that I even ignored my favourite TV show starting! I loved it!  
Oh and yes I was at work when I wrote that last one. When you get my shorter ones, like the one for the previous chapter, are written when I'm at work! Long ones I'm at_ home.  
 **Wow, I feel flattered :* I actually thought the test part was horrible, but I guess it wasn't xD Anyways, I appreciate your reviews, either long or short :D**


	19. Gift For Kendall

**Huellur and welcome back to RotP! :D**

 **Prepar ur arses for a long chapter! :3**

 **Enjoy! xD**

* * *

-Kundle-

I greeted my raven-locked boyfriend cheerfully, "G'morning Logie!" as soon as I stepped out of Ben's private shower. He murmured, "Why are you up so early?" I shrugged, I couldn't tell him it was because we planned a surprise for him that day.

Ben plopped down on the bed and shook Logan furiously, "Get up Logie, everyone except you is up." He leaned up quickly and scanned the room. It was true, everyone was already out, except for me and my old best friend.

I smiled as Logie yawned groggily, then he walked towards his backpack and pulled out a set of clothes that I've actually never seen before. I smirked as he walked into the bathroom, glancing at Ben. The blond male nodded, he took his phone out and called Evie. He asked, "Evie, is everyone done yet?" The blue-haired girl exclaimed, "No! Not yet. Mal's not done with the art and Jay broke the god-damned punch bowl!"

I flinched at Evie's loud screech, yelling "Nooo! Not the white table wraps!" Ben quickly shut his phone off looking at me worriedly. I could only offer him a shrug and a smile. He chuckled and sighed, "The friends of mine." I rolled my eyes and said, "Obviously you don't know mine. Logan is the only one who makes sense, he's the one who keeps us in control, most of the time."

He laughed and said "I thought you'd be the one in control."

I chuckled and said, "I am but I get wild sometimes. Logan's the 'nerd' of our group, the only one who makes sense and thinks about logic."

I heard a chuckle from the bathroom, then a voice said, "Really? The 'nerd'?" Both me and Ben looked over to the bathroom to see a _wet_ Logan with a light yellow towel around his waist, his hair still damp and the water glistening on his body just made him look _that much_ hotter.

I blushed madly as lust started to cloud my brain, Ben whistled and said, "Whoo, Logie you are one hot nerd!" The brunet laughed and I glared at Ben playfully, he smirked. I asked, "Didn't you bring clothes into the shower?"

He pulled the clothes out of the shower and showed me, revealing a _bright pink_ sweater vest, an orange and yellow button-down shirt and a lime green pair of pants. He exclaimed, "I am _not_ gonna look like a clown today!"

Ben laughed and I smirked, I said, "I packed the lime green pants. The rest I don't know who did." He huffed and glared at me. I couldn't stop staring at his muscles. They were too much for me to ignore.

My blush grew to my ears when Ben chuckled, then said "You know, it's really obvious when you check him out."

I rolled my eyes, Logan laughed. He crouched down and peered into his bag, digging into it. His towel somehow didn't fall off, as much as I wished it did. Ben smirked and whispered, "You have powers right? Use your powers to knock his towel off. I'll look away. I can literally read your horny mind right now, Ken."

I glared at him with a red embarrassed face. He grinned mischievously as a smirk grew on my face. I tapped on my ring, activating it, then shot out an air arrow towards the back of Logan's towel, effectively knocking it off.

As soon as it got off, his clothes quickly appeared on him.

He laughed and yelled, "HA! I knew you would do that!" I looked at him confused, just as confused as Ben. He grinned devilishly, "I used my magic and disguised myself." I glared at him as he continued to laugh, soon Ben laughed as well and said "I did not expect that at all."

I glared at Logan. he freaking played me! Well, at least something good came out of that: I have a reason to play him back.

After we had breakfast, James and Carlitos went with Carlos to a nearby arcade. Carlos wanted to introduce the two to some of Auradon's most famous games. I was surprised they even had arcades. Then he planned on taking them to a nearby pool. Meanwhile Logan followed me and Ben, honestly I didn't know what Ben was planning. I just told him to stall until 5 PM.

After about 10 minutes of walking, we arrived at some sort of studio. Ben whirled around and said, "Logie, Kendall here told me that you were amazing at the piano. Last night you showed that to everyone. So today, I brought you here to show it to all of Auradon." I raised an eyebrow and looked at him, meanwhile Logan had nervousness, confusion and disbelief on his face.

We walked into the stadium, which later turned out to be some sort huge place with a lot of seats and a huge stage. The entire place looked all royal and stuff. Ben explained, "This, is the grand Musician's Hall. We host music events here all the time, from Opera to Rock. Everything." I nodded.

Logan asked, "Okay? So what exactly are we doing here?" Then his eyes fell on the banner on top of the stage. I chuckled as he blushed, "I am not gonna enter some stupid piano competition."

I managed to convince him after about 3 minutes of annoying him. He threw his hands up in defeat and said, "Fine! I'll enter the competition so you can shut up!" I smirked and Ben chuckled. After registering, we read all the rules and stuff. The competition would start in about 1 hour and the hall was already being filled with peoples.

I said, "Alright so just to make sure, lemme go through it again. 10 contestants are gonna play with the digital piano on stage based on songs given. One wrong note and they're out?" Logan nodded. I nodded as well, "Good luck Logie." placing a light kiss on his lips. He smiled and said, "Thanks Kendall."

I watched as Logan went back stage, I looked at Ben and asked, "Now where do we sit?" He looked at me and chuckled before grabbing my wrist and pulling us towards our seats, all the way at the front row.

I heard whispers and murmurs, one of them was "Who's that sitting next to King Ben?" I rolled my eyes. Then the MC walked on stage, doing the usual greetings, introductions, explanations and all that. I discovered the #1 prize was an ornate looking box. I asked Ben, "Is the first prize always the same?"

He shook his head, "No, it's different every year. Usually it's something worth over 50k Aurabucks, whatever is inside must be priceless" I nodded. Honestly, I didn't care. I just wanted Logan to enjoy himself on stage.

-Logan-

I looked at the MC in disbelief and exclaimed, "K.576?! Are you crazy? Do you know how insanely hard that piece by Mozart is?" He shook his head, "Sorry kid, but it's the producer's choice. You get to pick your own song if you manage to make it to the semi-final and finals."

I sighed, I looked around, quite a lot of people's faces were white in horror. Some instantly went to practice on their phone piano apps, on nearby pianos, some were frozen in fear. There was one with an extremely cocky face. I quickly assumed he won every god-damned year, which sparked competitiveness inside of me. I scanned him for a while.

He wasn't tall actually, probably a few inches shorter than Carlos, blond hair, emerald eyes darker than either Ben's or Kendall's, a cocky smiling pair of lips. He had this look of 'I'm gonna win anyways so you guys should just give up now.'

He smirked when he saw me looking at him. I rolled my eyes and walked away, His eyes were green sure, but they lacked the comfort, niceness and purity both Ben and Kendall had. I looked around the place, roaming around and checking things out. Sounds of piano notes drove me crazy in there so I went outside. Nobody was outside, so I used the peacefulness to my advantage and played games from my phone.

I was startled when a guy with red-ish short spiky hair asked, "Aren't you gonna practice?"

I looked at him and said, "No, not really. I'm just gonna relax here. I tend to relax as much as I can before some important event so I don't mess anything up." He nodded and extended a hand, then introduced himself "I'm Connor. Connor Rider, the second."

I shook his hand and raised an eyebrow, "You're a prince?" He nodded with a warm smile. I smiled and replied, "Logan, Logan Mitchell. Local nerd." He chuckled and said, "I'm a fellow competitor as well." I said, "Oh."

I asked afterwards, "Aren't you gonna go practice?" He shook his head and said, "I've already practiced enough. I'm hoping I could beat Muse this year. Or at least someone else beats Muse." I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Muse?"

He nodded, "Muse Kilbert." I chuckled with slightly widened eyes, "Kilbert?" He laughed as well, "Yeah, I know. He's got blond hair and a cocky as frick smile. He wins every single year! I always come close to beating him but he always beats me instead. This year I'd like things to be different."

I nodded, so that annoying blond was called Muse.

Then the MC said, "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our first 10 contestants..." The names were called out. I heard mine and Muse's in the process. I said to him, "Gotta go. Toots." He nodded and said, "Good Luck."

I ran on stage and sat in front of my own digital piano. I looked around, everyone else was nervous as _fuck_. Except for Muse.

I rolled my eyes and cracked my knuckles, the cocky blond said "Cracking your knuckles aren't gonna help you win, newbie." I glared at him, he smirked at me.

The MC stated, "Alright, K.576 will be played in 10 minutes. Test out your pianos to see if there's any technical difficulties or anything, or even practice on stage! Like usual, the first person to hit the wrong note is _out_. The first person to finish the piece will go straight to the semi finals!" I nodded and looked on my digital piano. I saw a colored sphere on it which confused me.

Muse laughed and said, "Obviously you're a newbie. You can set your speed setting on that round ball. Light blue is slow, green is intermediate, orange is fast, red is lightning and white is impossible. Although I doubt you'd be able to go past green." The competitiveness inside of me exploded. There's no way I'm losing to this asshole!

I watched as he spun the ball towards red. Suddenly I had a boost of confidence, my insides were telling me to set the sphere on white, but I didn't. I wanted to wait. I wanted to see how surprised he was as soon as he saw how fast I went.

I looked up the board, there were 10 projected image of music sheets, in front of each contestants. I was ready.

-10 Minutes later...-

The countdown started. Instead of fear and anxiety, I felt a surge of confidence. I looked at the music sheet with determination burning in my eyes.

"3!" the MC started.

"2!" he continued. I looked around, some peoples looked like they were ready to throw up.

"1" He continued. Some peoples looked like they just wanted to bolt.

"Go!" He yelled into the microphone, I instantly started. Even on green the piece was hard to play!

Muse pushed the keys confidently as he flew through the first page. As soon as he got through the center of the second page

I smirked and spun the ball towards white, my fingers dancing across the piano keyboard like lightning. About 25 seconds later, I finished. No note error! I surprised myself. I looked around, the contestants were still focused, even Muse.

It was when he was finished everyone's jaw dropped.

Cheers and claps filled the hall as he looked at me with parted lips of surprise.

The MC said with enthusiasm, "Congratulations to contestant Logan Mitchell! You are through to the semi-finals!" the claps and cheers got louder as I continued to pant. I smirked devilishly at Muse who had anger on his face. As soon as we walked off-stage, I ran to Kendall and hugged him tightly.

He exclaimed, "Congratz Logie! You were awesome!" The goofy grin stayed on my face as I pulled away. Ben hugged me and said, "You, Kendall, are so lucky to have Logie as your boyfriend." He pulled away and I grinned with a blush, exclaiming "I'm through to the finals!"

Both nodded and smiled. I said after I finally calmed down, "I don't know what got into me to be honest. I just went with what my heart wanted." Kendall smiled. I saw a red-headed guy come over. He knelt down and said, "Your majesty."

Ben chuckled, "Oh Connor. You are _such_ a comedian." They both chuckled as Ben introduced Connor to us, even though I already knew him, "Guys, this is Connor Rider. Second son to Flynn Rider, husband of Rapunzel." Kendall nodded and shook his hand after Ben introduced us to him. He said with a smile, "You were amazing out there Logan."

I nodded, "Thanks." Kendall looked at me with possessiveness in his eyes. I rolled mine and said, "Kendall sheesh, calm down. I'm not cheating on you or anything. Connor and I met backstage." He nodded, his possessiveness still imminent.

I chuckled as the MC announced the next set of contestants. There were three rounds.

I sat between Ben and Kendall, even though the pianos were loud and kinda messy, I could hear whispers of disbelief, awe and confusion from the spectators behind us. I sighed and enjoyed the show.

-2 hours later...-

I was overjoyed when I found out Connor got to the semi-finals.

Although it was an intense battle- well intense piano battle- between the red-haired male and the arrogant blond, the blond won in the end. The red-haired male sighed in defeat, I ran up stage and congratulated him and said, "Connor, don't be sad you lost. You my friend, was amazing on stage."

He beamed and patted my back saying, "Good Luck Logster." I glared at him as Ben laughed and Kendall grinned. I nervously walked up to the stage and saw a cocky smiling Muse. ' _Does that smile ever disappear?_ ' I asked myself.

I sighed as I plopped down onto the chair, Muse talking to the MC about which song he chooses. What I've noticed is that _every single_ song, piece or sonata that we've played are all from the old times, none of them are music from the present. And I planned on using my music knowledge to my advantage. I have an app in my phone that converts a song to a music _sheet_ for an instrument of my choosing.

I saw him smirk at me before the MC announced, "Our champion has set the bar even higher this year! He has chosen Beethoven's Hammerklavier, Op. 106!" Gasps and whispers filled the hall. I looked at the three guys, Kendall was just as confused as I am while Ben and Connor had horror on their faces.

I said, "Come again?" The MC looked at me confusedly. He walked over and said, "Kid, don't tell me you don't know what that is." I shook my head. He rolled his eyes and joked, "Where are you from? Outside of Auradon?"

I nodded and he looked at me confused. I explained, "Me and my friend are actually from outside of Auradon. We came for a visit, unfortunately we can't tell anyone how we got here so... yeah." When I finished I pointed at Kendall.

The MC turned towards Kendall, who smiled and waved at me. I waved back. The MC grinned and announced, "Contestant Logan Mitchell is from outside of Auradon! The competition will start after he listens to the piece for a little bit." Some peoples were confused, some were amused and some were in awe. Muse on the other hand had that super-cocky smile on his face. He held a hand up with his fingers forming an 'L', standing for loser. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

I followed the MC backstage and he showed me the piece. After I finished with it, I said "There's _no way_ this is possible above green!" He shrugged and said, "Muse can do it." I groaned and walked back on stage with the MC, the crowds clapped and cheered, mostly for Muse. I honestly don't get why everyone loved that arrogant freak!

When the countdown ended, Muse instantly went with orange. I sighed and started in green, gaining my rhythm. About half-way through, the MC announced, "Muse has already finished 3/5 of the piece!" The competitiveness inside of me boomed and the sphere instantly turned white, my fingers dancing across the piano keys like lightning again.

About 10 seconds later, I finished before Muse did. The entire hall went silent, there was only the noise of Muse's piano because he didn't realize I already finished. As soon as he finished he threw his hands up in satisfaction and exclaimed, "Whoo!" not realizing the crowd was cheering for _me_.

I panted with a smile of satisfaction, sure I could play the piano but I never expected to play it at such speed and accuracy. I was sure that my ancestor somehow helped. I looked at Kendall who beamed with extreme pride, Ben had the same smile while Connor grinned widely and flashed me a thumbs up before clapping with the rest.

The MC walked over to me ignoring the fuming Muse, asking "Congratulations to this round's winner, both will take a good 10 minute's break before the second round starts!" I nodded and walked backstage, Muse walked up to me and said arrogantly, "You just got lucky. You get to pick the song next but that doesn't mean you're gonna win. I will, I always do." I rolled my eyes as Ben yelled my name, everyone turned to look at Ben, Kendall and Connor running towards me.

The cocky blond stepped back as Kendall pulled me in for a tight hug, saying "Logie, you, were amazing. Why didn't you tell me you can play the piano like you just did?" He pulled away and looked at me with a grin on his face, I shrugged with a smile and said, "I do what I do." All three of them chuckled, Connor joked "Can I like, borrow your skills or something?" I laughed as we sat down.

Lots of eyes were on all four of us, probably because Ben's the king of Auradon talking to a crazy pianist, a piano apprentice and some random person. We spent about 9 minutes talking, talking to all three of them had calmed me down. I sighed as the MC announced my name, all three of them saying, "Good Luck!" in unison then laughing. I smiled and joined the MC on stage, with Muse on the other side.

The brunet MC looked at me and smiled, "Alright, it's your turn to pick a song Logan."

I nodded and said, "Can I just borrow the mic for a few minutes?" He nodded and said, "Take all the time you need."

I nodded and took the mic, before saying,

"Hey everyone, all of you know that me and my friend sitting next to our king are from outside of Auradon I assume." Some peoples nodded. "Well, out there, the songs that everyone here considers popular, or amazing, is actually really, _really_ old." Some peoples started whispering and started to look confused, I took a deep breath before continuing, "The pieces that we have just played would be considered about 200 years old out there."

Gasps filled the hall as I continued, "Our songs are actually quite different from what I assume everyone usually hears, so I'd like to present one of them. This genre of song is considered as a 'pop' song, so I hope everyone will enjoy."

I returned the mic to the confused MC while scrolling through my phone, looking for a song to play. Then I stopped at 'Stand by You, Rachel Platten' after converting it into a piano music sheet, I showed it to the MC who took my phone backstage. A few seconds later, the music sheets popped out on the screen. Muse was confused, and it was my turn to smile cockily at him.

After the countdown ended, Muse instantly went with red while I stayed at green. The crowds started to cheer for Muse as he whizzed through the first two page, while I was still on the second. This song isn't meant to be played on fast.

A few seconds later, he hit an error note and his music sheet turned red, signaling he lost to me. Loud gasps filled the stage as Muse froze in place filled with emotions, I on the other hand was still playing. After I finished, the hall was quiet.

The MC ran on stage and quickly announced me as the winner, claps and cheers filled the hall, this time for me. I beamed with pride as I bowed. Muse, on the other hand, was frozen in place.

-Kendall-

I shot up and clapped madly as Logan was announced as the winner. I glanced at Muse, who was frozen in place with fury and vengeful all over his face, which gave me shivers and gave me bad feelings. After Logan bowed, the bad feelings suddenly grew and exploded in me.

-James-

While I was splashing water all over the Latino and white-haired boy, a bad feeling came over me. I think Carlitos felt it too, since he suddenly stopped. He looked at me worriedly, I could only look back at him and nothing else. Carlos looked at us and asked, "Okay, what happened? Why did you guys suddenly stopped?"

I shook it off and shook my head with a smile, "Nothing, let's just keep going."

Carlitos nodded and we bombarded Carlos with water, then he yelled, "No fair!"

-Kendall-

I watched as Jett appeared on the grand stage with a puff of black mist, exclaiming "Awake my minion!" All the claps and cheers stopped as everyone looked at Muse, who was transforming. His bones morphed into something I've never seen before as his skin changed and his hair grew.

Soon, he turned into a monster. One that I couldn't describe.

The monster materialized a black harp on his hands, and strummed it, causing everyone to shriek in pain as a magical melody filled the hall. Peoples tried to escape, but the doors were locked, the monster that used to be Muse saying in a demonic voice, "Nobody will escape my performance!"

Everyone was affected except for me and Logie. I watched as some sort of small forcefield appeared around us both, which expanded as soon as Logan ran and stood next to me. It expanded large enough to protect Ben and Connor. Both panted on the ground as they recovered. I watched as Muse continued, the hall was filled with wails, shrieks and screams of pain and agony.

I whipped my phone out and called James, yelling "James, Carlitos, you two need to get here ASAP. No questions asked! We're in the Grand Musician's Hall!" and shut off my phone. All four of us needed to be here to transform, so we had to wait for them.

Ben exclaimed, "What is happening?!" I sighed and shook my head saying "I'll explain _if_ we manage to defeat this creep."

Then Connor asked panicking, " _How_ do we defeat them?! If we don't do that soon everyone here would have their ear-drums ripped!"

A portal opened from nowhere, Carlos, James, Carlitos and the purple haired girl, Mal, ran through it. Thankfully our forcefields fused protecting everyone else from the ear-ripping melody. Carlos looked around panicking and asked, "Ben what the heck is happening?!"

I looked at Carlitos and James, who nodded in unison. After bawling our fists up we held our hands up the same way we did last time, creating a '+' symbol. A few seconds later bright lights enveloped us.

Looking around after our transformation ended, I noticed that Logan looked the most king-like out of all of us. Carlitos asked, "Where'd you get that cool armor?" eagerly. Logan shrugged, "I passed that test. Remember when we ran behind the cathedral?" He nodded as all of us looked at the giant harp holding monster.

-Benjaminsen-

I looked at Connor who was confused and in awe at the same time. I smiled before returning to the four kings, then I watched as James dashed off so fast he turned invisible. A few seconds later the harp broke into two and dissipated, causing the monster to let out a loud shriek. Everyone slowly regained their balance and consciousness. I looked at Mal, Carlos and Connor then said, "Mal and Connor, you guys take care of the left wing doors, me and Carlos will bust open the right wing doors."

They both nodded and ran off. I looked at Carlos, he nodded and we dashed off towards the right wing doors.

-Loogi-

I shot a long white beam from my palms towards the monster, who dodged it with the same speed as James, thankfully I had a trick up my sleeves. I closed my eyes and focused, then moved my hands from left to right gently like when Po first discovered his inner peace in the movie.

-Kondle-

I watched as the bright white beam split into two, then 4, eventually there was about a thousand of them flying around the hall. The monster kept dodging, but eventually one hit it and the rest followed up, knocking it off of it's feet.

Carlos threw his shield on top of the monster, which hovered up on air then enlarged 10 times, larger than the monster itself but almost transparent. The shield striked it and held it on the ground, rendering it unable to move.

I made the finishing move, taking out a purifying arrow from my quiver and aiming carefully at the monster's weakpoint; it's head. I fired it off, it had a long white trail of magic sparkles, but as soon as it hit the monster it exploded into a huge ball of white sparkles filling the stage. Soon the hall got quiet, everyone had already ran outside.

-Jamz-

I looked around in awe as white sparkles filled the stage, floating downwards from the ceiling. Then I saw Jett trying to escape through a portal, I'm not letting him escape this time. I fired off two air-waves from my sword and it hit him, sending him towards a wall and the portal closed.

I said, "You're not escaping this time Jett." He glared at me menacingly and held up his staff, summoning a hideous 8 legged furry 12 eyed creature that looked like a giant spider. Probably cuz' it's a giant spider.

I watched as Jett opened up yet another portal, Logan exclaimed, "James, you go take care of Jett! We'll handle this giant arachnid." I nodded and took off.

-Logie-

I watched as James sped off and fought Jett, whose staff turned into a sword. Loud clunks filled the air as they battled.

Carlitos ran up to me and asked, "How the heck do we defeat that giant spider?!" I shrugged, "Spider's legs are strong, but it's also not-so-balanced." Carliros nodded and threw his shield as an attempt to cut the giant furry legs off, only to have it bounce off of it and back into Carlitos' hands.

We battled the furry creature for what seemed like hours, until I got an idea to defeat the creature when I watched Carlitos get tangled up in it's web. I whispered my plan towards both of them, they looked at me and nodded.

I watched as Kendall shot an explosive arrow under the spider, successfully flipping it upside down. I summoned white chains tying up all 8 of it's giant furry legs, and Carlos jumped high in the air forcefully throwing his shield into the spider's metal-like head. The shield spun at high speed drilling into it's head, a few seconds later the monster exploded into green bits then dissipate. Carlos exclaimed, "EEEEWW!" as a few splashes landed on his armor.

Kendall laughed and I rolled my eyes, before my eyes landed back on James, who was still having a heated battle with Jett. James fell backwards as his sword broke along with his ring, and he un-transformed. I watched in horror as Jett prepared to land the final strike, thankfully Carlitos' shield hit his hand and his sword flew miles away, with Kendall firing a purifying bow towards the summoner/warrior.

The arrow hit and _killed_ Jett. I watched as he exploded into white sparkles, his body dissipating into nothingness. We un-transformed as well and ran towards the horrified James. He said, "M-My r-ring...!" as he picked up his ring, which was in two pieces on the floor, and not in one piece on his finger. Carlitos pulled him into a hug, "I'm so sorry James, if I had stopped Jett earlier this wouldn't have happened!"

James nodded mutely as tears built up in his eyes. I looked at Kendall who was crouched down and looking at his sad best friend, then said "Maybe there's a way to fix your ring. I mean like, we came to Auradon to find out more about our ancestors and so far we've done everything _but_ what we came for." James nodded and sighed, "I suppose." I helped him up and said, "Let's go, we're going to the Ancient Oaks library. That ornate box will have to wait I guess."

Carlitos whined, "Not the library!" I shook my head and said in a stern voice, "You three are coming to the library with me whether you like it or not." They all let out a groan of annoyance and I rolled my eyes, before grabbing Kendall's wrist and tugging him saying "Come on."

As soon as we got off the stage, the MC ran towards us and said "Wait! Wait, Logan-" he said as he stopped in front of us panting. I raised an eyebrow, he said excitedly, "The producer's extremely happy for what happened. Sure it was unplanned but this will cause our show to appear on the news! And for that, he'd like to thank you with this." he said handing me the ornate box.

I asked, "Isn't this expensive stuff?" He nodded, "It's not as expensive as last year's golden ornate egg though." I nodded as well and said, "Thanks." He nodded and waved goodbye as we walked away, the ornate box in my hand.

After we walked out, Carlos jump-hugged me saying "You guys made it!" Ben had to pry him off of me. I joked afterwards, "He's even more of a tighter hug than you Carlitos." He huffed and I chuckled, Mal was nowhere in sight though. I asked Ben, "Where's Mal?"

He replied, "She had some girl business to finish, so she left." I nodded.

-Mal-

Evie called me shortly after we evacuated everyone else, said something urgent happened and they needed my help. I mean like, all they had to do was decorate the cathedral for Logan's birthday... what could possibly go wrong?

"HOLY SEVEN LAYERS OF AURADON WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!" I yelled as soon as I stepped into the wreckage inside the cathedral. Evie sat in the middle of the room crying like a baby, Jay was tangled up in a bunch of colored ribbons _on the ceiling_ , Lonnie was fighting off evil Venus Flytraps with Doug and Jane cried next to Evie.

I walked towards the crying blue haired princess and asked, "Evie, seriously, how did all of this happened?" She looked at me and sniffled, instantly stopped crying and blushing, then answered, "Well..."

She continued, "It started with Jay trying to hand the ribbons on the wall since he was so determined. He ended up breaking the punch bowl, ruining all the white table cloths, then knocking my chemistry project onto the beautiful flowers that we ordered..." she finished trailing off. I looked at Jane who stopped crying but had tears in her eyes, she explained "In the process he ruined all the food that took me and Lonnie 2 days and nights to prepare..." then sniffled.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, before chanting "Magic magic of my calling get my friend off of the ceiling", in an instant Jay fell down and landed on the horribly wrecked table cloths. I asked, "Where are the tables?"

Lonnie yelled, "These flytraps ate them, now will someone come and help?!" Doug desperately swung the sword he held fending off the giant flytraps.

I sighed again, then chanted "Magic magic from my rack, change all the plants back" and the Giganticus Venus Flytrapiuses returned to beautiful potted plants. Lonnie and Doug both fell onto the floor, Lonnie landing on top of him as they panted and rested.

I heard someone exclaimed, "Holy hell what happened here?" I spun around to see a surprised Ben. I looked at him and said, "Did you abandon the guys?" He shook his head, "Carlos is taking them to the Ancient Oaks library, and I figured I'd come and check." I nodded, "Go stall them even more. I can take care of this." He nodded and said, "If you say so." before walking out the doors again.

I asked, "How much time do we have left?" Evie said "Approximately 4 hours left." I nodded and closed my book, "Alright, let's fix up this mess."

-Loogin Hindursen-

I froze in confusion as I looked at the gigantic tree in front of us. I asked, "I thought we were going to a library?" Ben chuckled, the King had joined us about 20 minutes after he left. I'm surprised he got back so early. I asked, "I thought you said you needed to go change?"

He looked at me wide-eyed as he stuttered, "I uh-" Carlos cut him off, "Ben literally has the same set of clothes in his wardrobe. Like, literally, they're all either blue or gold button down shirts and white pants." I rolled my eyes and smirked, then said "Whatever you say."

I watched as Ben and Carlos held hands, then walked _through_ the giant wood bark. My jaws dropped as Carlitos gasped, then dragged James and ran into the tree. I looked at Kendall, who grinned. I smiled and took his hand, walking into the tree as well. He gasped as my jaws dropped again.

Inside was a beautiful library, lit by rays of sunlight somehow coming in, the darker areas were also lit by beautiful green crystals with magic balls of lights floating around it in a random pattern. Bookshelves filled the area, towering us all, but they weren't as tall as the ones in the library in Auradon Prep. Vines wrapped around the edges of the bookshelf, I looked around, there doesn't seem to be a counter nearby which led me to ask, "How do you borrow books?"

Ben shook his head and answered, "You literally cannot take the books out of this place. They stay in here, so if you want to find out about your ancestors through one of these books you're gonna have to stay in here." I nodded, Kendall sighed, "I'm gonna go sleep on that table, good luck Logie." he said. I rolled my eyes as I walked around, eventually finding the 'Old Legends' section. I sighed and looked through the shelves.

After about 10 minutes, I gave up searching. I walked towards the table everyone gathered on earlier to find everyone asleep. I facepalmed and said, "You have got to be kidding me right." I shook my head and continued to look around. As I looked around, I started to hum to one of my favorite songs; Secret Love Song (PT2) by Little Mix. My humming filled the quiet area, what I didn't notice was the balls of light slowly grouping up.

I jumped startled when someone tapped my shoulder, when I spun around I saw the spirit of my ancestor in a white robe, mouthing "Follow me..." I nodded and followed him into a different part of the library. This part had dusty, old, and quite thick books.

He suddenly disappeared afterwards, leaving me alone again.

I looked around the dusty area, but my eyes caught something glowing stuck between two thick books. I moved both slightly and pulled out a glowing white envelope, brought it to the table with the sleeping guys, opened it and read the contents.

 _Dear Logan,_

 _Something bad will happen in the future, I have a feeling about it. A very strong feeling. Your ancestor has died in a fire, which I assume you know by now, and our blacksmiths have died protecting precious weapons that never arrived, or so I was told._

 _And now it is up to you and the future us to locate those weapons. If they fall into the wrong hands, they could bring doom towards Earth._

 _Signed,  
Kindle_

I chuckled at the use of Kendall's nickname, but then got confused. What did he mean by 'weapons'? Were there upgrades for Carlitos, Kendall and James too? I sighed, this _did not_ help at all. Maybe that blue book would help. The blue book that I left back at Ben's room!

I sighed even more as I sunk deeper into my seat.

I looked at the ornate box, before trying to pry it open. I tried every way I could, except for smashing it open. I sighed as I gave up, then looked at Kendall who had his head on the table sleeping with a smile. I bit my lips as I looked at him, he's so adorable when he's asleep. I smiled and stared at him for about 3 minutes, before he stirred awake.

I gasped, "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" I asked panicking. He chuckled and shook his head as he got up, "Not really, I've been awake for some time now." I raised an eyebrow and he chuckled, then continued "You woke me up when you tried to open that box."

I sighed and slumped back into my seat. He chuckled, "You're so adorable when you're stumped." he said, I rolled my eyes as he picked up the average weighted box. He laughed when he looked at me, causing Ben and James to wake up groggily. I raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's so funny?"

He turned the front of the box towards me and flipped the lock upwards, easily opening the box. I dropped my jaw and my head landed on the table loudly, Kendall laughed even louder with Ben asking panickingly, "Logie are you okay?" I nodded, somehow, with my head on the table. Kendall stated as Carlitos and Carlos woke up slowly, "There's not much in here..." with a disappointed voice.

I asked, "What's inside, exactly?" He sighed and showed me, revealing 5 tied-up scrolls, each in a specific color, three of them were the favorite colors of my friend, red, lime and blue, then there was a white and a golden colored one.

I raised an eyebrow as all 5 of them grabbed one each, James eagerly saying "What's this?" as he ripped open the seal and looked at the scroll. The other 4 teleported back into the ornate box and the box locked themselves. Kendall tried to pry it open but to no avail.

James said with a voice mixed with curiosity and a little bit of disappointment, "It's a map." I nodded and said, "Maybe we need to follow that map then the box will open again?" They nodded and Carlos said excitedly, "We're going on a treasure hunt!" Ben chuckled, soon we were out of the giant tree library.

I asked James who was holding the blue map, "Alright, where do we go from here?" He looked at the map confused, then said "Okay I don't understand any of these symbols at all." I rolled my eyes, Ben said "Let me read the map." He hesitantly gave it to Ben then said "The treasure's mine alright."

We all looked at him and he said with a raised eyebrow, "There's like four other maps in there!" then pointed at the red ornate box. We chuckled then Ben said "Oh, I know where this first location is, but the rest I don't. Follow me." as we started walking.

About 15 minutes later, we stopped in front of a huge super-market labeled 'Wholefoods'. I chuckled and said, "I didn't think a place like this would exist in Auradon."

They chuckled, Ben said "So we go north from here to some kind of giant plains, and that's where it ends." Carlitos said, "Really? Straight north?" The king nodded and said, "Unless you want to take an entire day to visit the other irrelevant places, I suggest we just go straight." He sighed, "Fiine."

-Bonjamin-

As we walked towards the location, I whipped my phone out and called Doug, "Hey Doug, is everything okay there?"

He replied happily, "Everything's perfect! Thanks to Mal. Everything _should_ be in place once you guys arrive, which should be in 3 hours." I nodded, not that he could see me anyways, then replied "Alright, we'll be there." I ended the call soon afterwards.

We talked and laughed while on our way there, and right after 14 minutes we arrived.

We stood in front of a tall wooden wall that stretched for miles to the right, left, and top. The boards were perfectly nailed together, none of them sticking out or sinking in. I said to them, "This, is a problem. Nobody's gone behind this wood wall before. If you keep going left, you'd just end up in a circle, same if you go right. Heck you can't even go up! The wall stretches beyond the sky."

Logan nodded and said, "Don't you guys have some sort of map application or something? Or a magic that sees through walls?"

I nodded, "We've tried with an Oracle before, but he says his vision was blurry no matter what he did. It's as if you're not supposed to see what's behind this wall! And we do have map applications, AuraGo. It maps out everything but the inside of this. All you'd see on the app is a bunch of pink splots." He nodded again and walked towards the wall, examining it.

He asked, "Can't you destroy it or something?" I shook my head, "Nope, this wood is indestructible, as fragile as it looks." I watched as everyone else panned out and started examining the wall as well.

I saw James coming close to touching it, but Carlitos distracted him with a shiny weird looking rock. I did see the wall _bending backwards_ slightly near his finger, which sparked curiosity inside of me. I tapped the wall, nothing happened. Then I said "Logie, try touching this wall." He looked at Kendall who shrugged, then did what I told him to. To all of our surprises- all of us but James and Carlitos who were arguing over rocks- the wall bent inwards as soon as he touched it, revealing a hole. The hole was too small to look through though.

Afterwards, both Kendall and Logan made contact with the wall and managed to form some sort of hole big enough for us to fit through. We stepped through one by one, each fascinated by the view. Carlitos exclaimed, "Wow! This place is beautiful!"

It was true, all my life living in Auradon I've never seen such a beautiful place.

There were different colored-leaved-trees here, from shining orange to icy blue shifting to summer yellow. Even the flowers were beautiful on the ground! Some bushes had flowers and some had berries that I've never seen before. In the middle of all of this was a giant lake that looks like a perfect blue circle. The sunlight reflected on it causing it to shine beautifully.

In the middle of aforementioned lake was a medium sized patch of grass, and in the middle of that patch of grass was a perfectly placed pedestal made of sapphire. And near that pedestal was a huge grand looking blooming Sakura tree, which would explain the fat splot of pink in AuraGo. The sakura tree cast a huge shadow all the way across from where we stood.

James asked, "How the heck are we gonna go across? It's not like we could just fly there." Carlos said, "I can't swim, and you know that Ben." I sighed, looking around for a way to get there.

After about 5 minutes of everyone looking around, I discovered an odd pattern of colorful shining stones nearby. I said, "Carlitos, c'mere for a sec." He ran towards me and said, "What's up?"

I pointed at the stone formation, which was missing a single piece and said "Do you still have that shiny stone piece you found earlier?"

-Carlotus-

I shook my head and said, "No, I threw it away afterwards." He sighed and said, "I think that's supposed to go in there." then pointed at a rock formation half-buried into the ground. I nodded, then James yelled "I'll go get it!" as he ran.

I snickered as soon as he was out of sight, then took the yellow shining stone piece out of my pocket and inserted it into the slot. Ben laughed, causing everyone else to laugh as well. Kendall said "You, Carlitos, are gonna get in trouble with James when he gets back." I stuck my tongue out at him playfully. Then Carlos said, "Guys, quiet! Do you hear that?"

I focused my hearing, a few seconds later it got quiet and I heard what he heard. Quiet rumbling.

A few seconds later, giant stones shot out from the lake splashing water everywhere, thankfully none of it hit us. Somehow when they landed back on the water, it didn't splash water all over us either, thankfully.

Soon there was a long path of stone platforms made of different shapes and colored stones leading towards the giant pink tree. I squealed and jumped onto the first one, excitedly skipping each gap and being the first on the grass in the middle of the lake, which was larger than it looked.

I watched as James dashed past everyone else and lunged onto me, causing us both to tumble to the ground. He stared deep into my eyes with a mischievous grin, saying "I'm gonna make you sore when we get back, Carlitos."

I challenged him, "I'd like to see you try." He smiled and captured my lips in a kiss, throwing me off guard. I melted into the kiss, but as soon as I did he pulled away. I huffed and pouted, causing him to chuckle. I rolled my eyes as he got up then helped me up, soon everyone joined us on the island.

Ben examined the pedestal closely, then asked "What do you guys is supposed to be on this?" While they were discussing about that, I waltzed over to the tree. From far away it looks like an ordinary tree, but when I got close I notice patterns on it. Long lines bending right and left sharply going upwards. I traced my fingers along the lines of it slowly, thinking about things. I yelped startled when someone grabbed my shoulders and whispered, "Boo..." into my ears.

I spun around to see James smirking, my face turned red as I said "You know I hate being startled!" He chuckled, "I couldn't help myself, you and Logie are just adorable when you're both startled." I rolled my eyes, we both leaned against the tree as we watched the guys discuss. I asked, "What do you think should be placed on that pedestal?"

He shrugged as I leaned onto his shoulder, then said "I don't know honestly. Ben said we can't just place a random thing on top because it might explode, and that has happened before somewhere else." I nodded.

Then I suggested, "Why don't you try your broken ring?" He looked at me with slight disbelief on his face, "I don't want to lose my already-broken ring though." I rolled my eyes and said, "If you're not gonna do it then I will."

I searched through his pocket, as soon as I found it I purposely poked his member causing him to blush slightly and smirk at me, then I pulled my hand out with the broken ring. I stuck my tongue out to him as I sprinted towards the pedestal. Logan looked at me as I crouched down, he saw me lowering the ring, instead of stopping me he nodded. I smiled then placed the ring on top of the pedestal.

Nothing happened for a few seconds, then the pedestal glowed brightly as the remains of the white ring was encased in bright blue light. I grinned as the bright blue light shone, soon there was a floating blue ball of light with a new ring in the middle of it, waiting. I didn't know what it was waiting for though.

After a few seconds of waiting, a ring of rune appeared around the glowing ball of light, Carlos read it out saying "A warrior is able to endure pain, mentally and physically." Ben looked at him, he chuckled and said, "What? I can read runes ya' know." The King joked, "Oh, yeah. You're always in the library it shouldn't surprise me that you could do that."

James walked forward and reached out, but quickly retracted his arms flinching in pain. I asked, "What's wrong?" He said, "It burns!"

I poked the ball of light, which was solid, but didn't burn. I looked at him and he huffed. Carlos repeated, "A warrior is able to endure pain, so I assume only your hand can go through but it'll burn as you try and take the ring."

He sighed before preparing himself, a few seconds later he forcefully shoved his hand into the ball of light, pushing through it to get to the ring. His hands clearly turned red after about 2 seconds, so I could only image how bad the pain was. He shut his eyes in pain soon, signaling it was getting greater and harder to push through.

-Logna-

My eyes widened ten folds as sudden pain came from my wrist, burning pain. I fell down onto my knees, screaming in pain as I held my burning wrist. Kendall quickly helped me, "Logie what's wrong?!" he asked panicking.

I replied, "My wrist hurts!" He took my hands off of it and examined it, then said "There's nothing here!" I held my right wrist again, in pain, on the ground.

-Kondle-

I could only pull Logan closer to me as he groaned in pain. It really sucks to not be able to help your boyfriend when he's in a state like this! As soon as James got a hold of the ring, Logan's pain disappeared. He quickly examined his hand to find a white tattoo underneath his wrist, he said "What in the..." trailing off.

I helped Logan up then noticed a tattoo under James' wrist as well, a blue sword tattoo. I said in a teasing voice, "You guys are gonna be in so much trouble when we get back." James looked at me with confusion, while Logan glared. I chuckled and said, "James, you have a tattoo under the wrist of your right hand." He looked at it and exclaimed, "Cool! Oh wait..." I rolled my eyes and glanced at my watch.

Carlitos eagerly said, "My turn!" I rolled my eyes and said, "No, your turn is tomorrow. We have a party to attend remember?" Carlos, James, Carlitos and Ben all gasped and Logan smirked, I chuckled and said "Have all of you forgotten it's Mal's birthday today? We planned a whole birthday surprise for her!" The smirk on Logan's face disappeared as he said "Oh." Ben face-palmed, "Ooh yeah, I completely forgot!" he said, playing along with my cover-up lie.

Carlos grabbed Ben's hand, seemingly playing along with the lie, "Now hurry we only have like, 1 hour and 30 minutes left!" he said before running off with Ben. I grabbed the wrist of a very confused Logan before running off, Carlitos and James soon catching up after understanding what the lie was.

-Back at the dorms-

Logan exclaimed, "I am not gonna shower with anyone!"

-A few seconds later...-

I smirked as Logan pouted when he was in the bathroom with me. I tried and tried to convince him to take a bath naked with me, but it seems we haven't reached that milestone in our relationship yet. I sighed as he turned on the shower, soon he was wet, and so was his red boxers. The way it outlined his sleeping member...

I got hungry staring at him, he blushed as he said "Aren't you gonna take a bath?" I said "Oh, yeah." before moving close towards him. He scooted away slightly so we both could be hit by the shower water. I caught him checking me out multiple times, which he blushed at then looked away.

I chuckled and thought, ' _I'm not as buff as Logie and the other two, but if it's enough for him then it's enough for me..._ ' smiling.

-1 hour and 10 minutes later...-

We arrived in front of the cathedral, me and Logan stood all the way in front with the other four surrounding us in a circle, as if blocking Logan from running away or something.

I covered his eyes, he squirmed and said "What the heck Kendall?!" as James and Carlitos helped pushed him inside as Carlos and Ben opened the doors.

As soon as we were inside, the two closed the door and I let go. It was pitch black inside. Logan asked with panic in his voice, "Kendall? Where are we?" There was another silence. He asked, "Kendall? Where are you? James? Carlitos? Carlos? Ben! Where is everyone!"

Suddenly a flashlight went on in front of Logan, almost too close. The flashlight lightened up the face of someone, I didn't recognize who it was. It was kinda like when you'd startle your friend in the dark with a flashlight under your face.

Logan let out a loud and scared girl-like high-pitched and long scream before stumbling onto the ground. All the lights went on and peoples screamed, "Happy Birthday Logan!" I smiled, happy that the surprise went well. At least I thought it went well.

I looked down at the floor to see a hyperventilating Logie, with tears from both sides of his eyes.

I quickly ran to his side and hugged him, "Logie, it's alright, breathe." I cooed him.

While cooing him, I sent Ben and Carlos a glare, who looked at their friends. Everyone was either surprised, scared, or shocked out of their lives. Some had the 'This was a bad idea...' face, some had the 'I told you this was a bad idea!' face, others had the 'What have I done?' face.

Logan delivered a light punch on my chest as soon as his breathing returned to normal, "You guys are horrible at surprises!" he said with a chuckle. I smiled as well and helped him up. As soon as he was up, the party resumed.

It was as if the party didn't start until we walked in.

Music played in the background. Turns out James was the DJ, thank God we didn't have to party with classic musics in the background. Don't get me wrong, classic songs are amazing, but they're not meant for parties. At least not in this generation.

The party went on for about 2 hours.

~King Beast~

I sat on the throne worriedly, sure the mages, archers and tanks are all here enjoying the food, but I can tell they're disappointed.

Logan and his friends are supposed to be here. I mean, not that I'd force them to be here... maybe they're just busy at the moment. I let out a sigh and ran my hand through my hair, my wife whispered, "Don't worry hun, they'll be here." I sighed again and nodded, slumping back into my throne as I watched the rest of my army enjoy the food.

If they don't arrive in about 1 hour the food will all be gone and everyone will be leaving in a disappointed mood. This is gonna be bad.

Not only will it ruin the morality, but also break the hearts of a few. I'm sure the news about their amazing performance from last night has spread like wildfire.

~Logan~

I was partying all night long with my friends. It's official, this, is _the best_ birthday ever! Even though there's not many peoples here, mainly just the new friends we've made, I'm still glad they're. I'd break down in appreciation, if that make sense, if I wasn't soo in the moment.

Then I remembered something important.

I looked around frantically. I saw Carlitos and Kendall showing off impressive dance moves in on the dance floor, I ran to them and dragged them away. Carlitos exclaimed, "HEY! I was dancing!" I rolled my eyes and said, "Have you guys forgotten about something?" Kendall shook his head, still panting. Obviously he's still in the moment.

I said, "Guys! We're supposed to be performing for the archers, mages and tanks! Remember? The castle? We performed for the warriors and healers last night!" Their eyes widened, Kendall's hands flew to both sides of his head and exclaimed, "Oh shit!"

He ran towards Ben and explained, Carlitos ran up the few steps and dragged James away. Soon we were out of the cathedral, leaving Ben to explain to the rest. I looked around and said, "I don't remember the way back to the castle!"

Kendall said, "Can't you just open some sort of portal to the castle?" I shrugged, "I don't know if my magic is _that_ strong." James said, "Come on, we need that portal!" I said in an irritated tone, "It's not like I can just snap my fingers and a portal would open!"

I did exactly that.

And bam.

I said, "Okay I take that back. Now let's go!"

All four of us ran through the portal and into the castle. I panted as King Beast stood outside of the dining hall doors, obviously waiting for us. He asked, "K- I mean Logan! And everyone else. Where have you guys been? Why are you panting?"

Kendall explained.

Beast frowned.

He apologized, "I'm so sorry Logan, I didn't know it was your birthday, if you don't want to you could-" I cut him off "Nonono, it's alright really. I wanted to perform for them. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't, honestly." He nodded and we walked behind the stage, which was covered by a giant red curtain. Beast said, "Good luck." as he walked around and sat on his throne again.

We did a vocal-warmup, before deciding the song we wanted to perform for them.

James suggested, "We could perform one of our songs?" Carlitos shook his head, "Erm, our song isn't exactly the best. Plus, they're too... uh... upbeat? I think that's the word." I nodded and said, "I agree. Maybe a bit too party-like for their taste. We could perform something more... magical? Like, something that suits this land. I mean, we are in a land of magic and fairy tales."

Kendall's head perked up, the way it always would when he gets an idea. He suggested, "We could sing Strong by Sonna Rele." I raised an eyebrow, James and Carlitos copied my movement. He chuckled and whipped out his phone, showing us the song.

~King Beast~

I requested a few mages to move the thrones out of the way, they didn't ask why. I wanted to surprise everyone.

A few seconds later, the curtains rose. Logan sat in front of the piano, Carlos took the guitar, Kendall took the electric guitar and James took the drum, they were exactly in the same position as last night.

~Logun~

I glanced at the other three, they nodded and I started.

(Like last two chapters, Logan = L, Kendall = K, Carlitos = C, James = J, Harmonizing = Initial + H)

 _In a perfect storybook the world is brave and good,_  
 _A hero takes your hand, a sweet love will follow_ , - _L_  
 _But life's a different game, the sorrow and the pain,_  
 _Only you can change your world tomorrow_ , - _K_

 _Let your smile light up the sky_ ,  
 _Keep your spirit soaring high_ , - J

 _Trust in your heart and your soul shines forever and ever,_  
 _Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever,_  
 _I believe in you and in me,_  
 _We are strong, - C, H(bg)_

 _When once upon a time in stories and in rhyme, - L_  
 _A moment you can shine and wear your own crown, - K_  
 _Be the one that rescues you, -_ _C_  
 _Through the clouds you'll see the blue, - J_

 _Trust in your heart and your soul shines forever and ever,_  
 _Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever,_  
 _I believe in you and in me,_  
 _We are strong, - J, H(bg)_

 _A bird all alone on the wind can still be strong and sing,_  
 _Sing, L_

 _Trust in your heart and your soul shines forever and ever,_  
 _Hold fast to kindness, your light shines forever and ever,_  
 _I believe in you and in me,_  
 _We are strong. - K, H(bg)  
_

I panted as we finished. Everyone clapped and cheered, I grinned. The same adrenaline filled my blood like it did last night. We took our bows, Ben and Carlos ran in a few seconds after. They asked, "How'd it go?"

I smiled, Kendall answered for me, "It went amazing." Carlos let out a sigh of relief, I asked, "What about the party?" Ben smiled as well, "It was perfect. They're cleaning up right now, which won't take longer than 20 minutes. We partied for 2 hours!" I chuckled and said sarcastically, "Thank god nobody got drunk."

Kendall walked behind me, placed both hands on my shoulder and whispered huskily into my ears, "What if I was drunk?" with a little bit of lust in his voice. I blushed madly and said, "You are not!" I looked around, the dinner hall was almost empty. Ben, Carlos, James and Carlitos were already walking back to the bedroom we shared.

I felt something hard pressed onto me bum, only to realize a few seconds later that it was Kendall's member. My blush grew as he whispered into my ears, "You're 18 now Logie... all the things I can do with you. Or rather to you." he whispered in a deep and husky voice.

I froze in place.

~Kendall~

Millions of dirty thoughts ran through my head as my now-hardened member brushed up against his bum. He's freaking 18 now, and there's one thing I'm sure that's legal. I smirked, but then he dashed off. He ran towards our bedroom. I chuckled and joined the rest.

-5 minutes later...-

I slid into bed and tugged at the comforter. Logie refused to share it with me. He's literally cocooned himself with the comforter. I pulled him closer and said, "Aww, c'mon, don't be like that." He muttered, "Talk to me when you're not so horny."

I frowned and said, "Logie, I'm sorry."

There was silence. I sighed again and said, "Logie, please, I'm sorry. If our relationship is going too fast I'll-" I was cut off by a pair of lips placed onto mine. My eyes blew open to see Logan kissing. I melted into the kiss, and returned it. He chuckled, "I forgive you. I do want to do 'it' with you, just not tonight. I'm too tired. Plus, we're in a bedroom with Ben, Carlitos, Carlos and James. I don't want them to hear me moan your name out as you thrust into me madly hitting my g-spot every time."

I stared at him in disbelief as he described what it would be if I were to have sex with him. And I admit, it was turning me on slightly.

~Logeen~

= **EARLY SMUT ALERT!** =

I looked around, James and Carlitos were tangled up and asleep, while Ben was cuddling nicely with Carlos, while also being asleep. I smirked, then proceeded to straddle him. I was on top of him, my bum perfectly on top of his semi-erect member.

He gasped, "Logie wha-" I cut him off with a rough kiss. Since he decided to play that mean prank on me... I should get him back for it.

~Kindle~

Logan placed a rough kiss on my lips, forcing his tongue through my sealed lips. I was surprised, he was showing dominance, and I had to admit, it was very hot. Usually I make the moves. I felt his tongue explore the caverns of my mouth. Damn, when he shows dominance he is rough!

He straddled my now-hardened member, then pulled away from the kiss.

I was sure my face was red as fluck, he had a smirk on his face though. He lowered his mouth towards the tent in my boxers, I let out a moan as his tongue circled the tent. He said huskily, "Nuh-uh-uh. If you want this..." he rubbed his palm all over my member, I let out another moan. He smirked, "You're gonna have to be quiet... Kindle." he whispered huskily.

I nodded and gulped. God dammit Logan, just do it already! All this teasing!

He pulled the white comforter over his head, I couldn't see anything but I could feel his mouth teasing me. Freaking A!

Suddenly my boxers were pulled down, I let out a moan of relief as the restraints came off. He stroked my member in a painfully slow way. I said, "L-Logie...!" I heard a chuckle from under the comforters.

He replied, "Remember Kindle, quiet." I muttered, "F-Fi-ne!" I almost let out a loud moan as I felt his warm mouth engulf my rock-hard member. I arched my back as I felt him bobbing up and down, he used his hand to help with the rest that he couldn't engulf, while his other hand nipped at my nipples sending me into a whole new level of Euphoria.

This was sooo much better than that time with James.

I mumbled, "I-I'm g-gonna come s-soon..." and I felt him speed up. After about 3 more seconds, I came into his warm mouth. I felt him sucking on the top swallowing every drop, I panted madly as I came down from my orgasmic high.

He came out of the comforter and placed a light kiss on my lips, it was too light for me to taste anything. He chuckled, "You taste a little bit salty Kendall, and I kinda like it."

I looked at him in disbelief.

Did that seriously just happened?

He smirked, "Yes, that did just happened." I think he just read my mind. Or maybe I was just too easy to read at the moment. I let out a chuckle and said, "I'm the one whose supposed to give you a gift Logie."

He yawned, "That'll have to wait until tomorrow. I'm beat."

I nodded and pulled him close, whispering "I'll make sure you enjoy every second of it. G'night Logie." He smiled and placed another light kiss on my lips, "G'night Kendall." he replied.

* * *

 **AAAAAAAA MY POOR INNOCENT BRAIN!  
**

 **On the other hand, I'm sorry for not updating for like, a month! (Or so) I was busy in Wattpad with my new addiction of One Direction : (If you'd like to check it out, my username is NiamAddiction and the name of the story is Watching Him Love (#Wattys2016))**

 **But now I'm baack! Hopefully I'll be able to update this and the other two, while also updating WHL. I don't know why I put myself through this, not that I dislike it. (I actually like having to update 4 different stories at once.)**

 **Anyway, RevRepTime!**

CheekyChamp2015  
 _Was that a corpse party reference?  
 **It was actually, I didn't mean for it to be one at first but since it popped into my head and I had no idea how to continue that part, I decided to just roll with it.**_

Stormyskies89  
 _Ok, this is a wonderful chapter too. I'm glad you like getting my reviews. I love the memory of Logan's 10th birthday. It upsetting that he hasn't had a real birthday since he was 10! I can't wait to see what Kendall has planned for it (because I remember he, James and Carlitos said they'd celebrate it in Auradon). Not as long but still LOVING it!_  
 **Thanks! :D I appreciate reviews, every single one of them. And I could totally relate to him! Except I can't. Anyways, I really hope this wasn't disappointing for a birthday, like, honestly, I don't really know what peoples do in parties. I really don't.  
Again, thanks! **

TheGuestReviewer  
 _Review can be found in the reviews section._  
 **Lawl, you are one naughty reviewer xD  
I honestly wasn't thinking about smut when I wrote the workout part, but you twisted it to perfection. My poor innocent virgin mind :(  
** **Anyways, thanks for le review! :DD**


	20. A bunch of Gifts

**Hellur guys! I've managed to not forget to update this time :3**

 **I'm sure some of you are wondering (If you're from my Descendant stories), why am I not updating it?**

 **The Answer to that: I will update it soon, when this one finishes. I'm easing back into the fandom of BTR and Benlos. :D**

 **Also if you're wondering where in the seven fucks I have been, it's simple, Wattpad. :3**

 **Anyways, enjoy! :3**

* * *

Carlitos's POV  


We went through the entire AuraMall, but in the end we found nothing. Like, literally nothing that's suitable for Logan.

Kendall plopped down onto a bench next to me, James did the same except he was to my right. Both let out a groan, I let out a sigh.

Kendall ran a hand through his hair and said in an annoyed tone, "4 hours in a mall and we didn't find crap!" James nodded, I added, "Not to mention, we went through basically all of the shops. Nothing!"

James said in an obvious tone, "We probably should've asked Logan what he wanted." I rolled my eyes and Kendall let out another groan, we sat there for another 5 minutes. I kept thinking, what does Logie want? He's got magical glasses, a magic ring, he's not one to care much about clothes, he's already got a fluckton of books...

Kendall's head suddenly perked up, he said "Aha! I know what we could get Logiebear!" then stood up. He dashed off, I quickly stood up and grabbed James, running after him. We stopped in front of a clothing store. I raised an eyebrow, he replied, "I know he's been eyeing a few clothes back in PalmWoods Mall, so I figured maybe they could sell the same thing here, and we could get those as gifts for him."

I nodded, James nodded as well. We entered the clothing store, following Kendall around.

~Freaking 2 hours later...~

Kendall's POV

My phone rang, telling me someone was calling me. I took it out of my pocket and answered the call, "Hellur?" Turns out it was Logan. He asked, more like yelled, with a worried tone "Where are you guys? Ben and Carlos kept making me do things! Have you guys had dinner yet? Please tell me you're alright!"

Carlitos and James were currently paying for the clothes using my money, since I told them to do so. I replied, "We're running a few errands right now. And no, we haven't had dinner yet, yes, we're alright. We'll be back in about 20 minutes." He sighed through the phone and said, "I'll cook something for you guys."

I nodded, it's not as if he'd be able to see me anyway. I replied, "Alright, we'll be there." Then realization hit me, tomorrow's Wednesday. We're supposed to go back tomorrow, but me and Carlitos haven't got our ring upgrades yet!

I quickly called Gustavo as the other two walked towards me. He picked it up, saying with a content voice, a voice that I've never heard him use, "Hello?" I replied with a raised eyebrow, "Hey Gustavo, it's Kendall. Are you alright? Who are you with?"

He replied with the same voice, "I'm fine, in fact, I feel happier than I've ever felt before. Kelly, your sister and Mrs. Knight are with me." I replied, "Alright, I'm not gonna ask what you guys are doing. There's this whole ring upgrade thing right now, me and Carlitos haven't gotten ours yet, so we were hoping to stay until Friday."

He sighed, then said "We'll stay until Friday. I expect all four of you to start working again on Monday." I nodded, again, it's not like he could see me or anything. I grinned and replied, "Thanks a lot!" then ended the call. Carlitos asked, "We're staying until Friday?"

I nodded, "Yep." James let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God! I'm not ready to leave all of this." I nodded and said, "Now let's go, Logan's preparing us dinner apparently." They nodded and we took off, I completely forgot that we didn't have a car, so we had to walk all the way back to the castle. I panted as James opened the castle door, Logan waited for us with crossed arms and a stern face, almost like how my mom would when we get back late.

He asked, "Where were you guys? Why are you back so late? You didn't have dinner yet, did you?"

Carlitos joked, "You sound like Momma Knight Logie." I rolled my eyes and said, "We were at the mall looking for things, and we're not late, it's only like, 7:04 PM. And no, we haven't had dinner. I told the guys you were cooking."

He rolled his eyes and said, "I did, thankfully. Now come on, I know you guys are hungry." We followed him to the castle's Dining Hall, the smaller one meant for family dinners. Ben and Carlos were already having dinner. Carlitos and James instantly dashed towards their seats, eating like hungry wolves. I, on the other hand, carried the bags and set them on one corner of the room, then joined the others on dinner.

I didn't even know what Logie was cooking, but damn it was delicious. After dinner, I told Logan, "We went to the mall today, to buy gifts for you. Since we forgot about them on your birthday. Ben and Carlos were tasked in distracting you for one whole day, so I assume they did an amazing job."

His eyes widened and he gasped, saying "You shouldn't have! The party was enough as a gift, really. You didn't need to go out and buy things, I don't need anything else right now."

Carlos butted in and said, "Well you better appreciate what they bought you." He let out a sigh then smiled, walking towards the bag. He opened all of them, there was literally a stack of clothes and a bunch of books. I said sheepishly, "We didn't really know what to get you, those clothes, I saw you eyeing them back in PalmWoods, then those books were from Carlitos and James."

He smiled warmly and said, "This is amazing. I've wanted to get these clothes for some time now, and these books are exactly the one I need for my online college!" Ben leaned over and whispered, "What's an online college?"

I replied, "It's a college on the internet." He nodded, "Oh..."

He waved his fingers in the air, all of those things suddenly disappeared. Me and Carlitos gasped in unison, he chuckled and said "I warped them to our room, don't worry." I nodded and walked towards him, kissing his nose and saying, "I know your birthday was like yesterday, but still, Happy Birthday babe." He blushed and nodded, "Thanks."

Carlitos yawned, "I'm beat." James nodded, Ben looked at me, I nodded. I said, "We should go to sleep now." Logan raised an eyebrow and asked, "Isn't it a bit early? It's like, 8:05 PM." I nodded, Carlitos answered in a cheery tone, "We're gonna finish our ring hunts tomorrow! Me and Kendall haven't got our upgrades yet."

Ben added, "And me and Carlos will take you guys to your castles tomorrow. The builders did an amazing job in re-constructing them." I nodded and said, "I can't wait!" Logan nodded and said, "I s'pose." and started walking towards the bedroom. I followed quickly stood next to him, linking our fingers while walking.

I stripped down to my dark-red boxers like usual, Logan decides to sleep with a shirt and a pair of PJs on, even though I begged him not to. I pouted, he chuckled and said, "Aww, you look so cute when you pout." I rolled my eyes and landed a kiss on his lips, feeling the familiar sparks and explosions. I pulled away to a blushing Logan, saying "You're adorable when you blush."

He rolled his eyes and poked my nose, then said "G'night Kendall." I ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead, "Little spoon." I said as he turned his back towards me. He chuckled, then I said "G'night Logie." as I wrapped an arm around his waist, his hand was on top of the hand on his waist, as if afraid I'd let go or something.

* * *

 **No RevRep this time.  
**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter was shorter than usual, I kinda promised TGR I'd triple-update, but I'm sorry I can't. As I'm writing this, it's freaking 1:12 AM and my mind is starting to become hazy, so yeah :(**

 **Next chapter will focus more on the whole upgrade thing, and a little repeat of the past.**

 **Anyways, see ye in the next chapteer!**


	21. Back to PalmWoods

**Hallow, tis' me, am not dead yet :3**

 **And I present to ya' a new chapter :DD**

* * *

Logan's POV  


It was Wednesday, me and the guys have been running around town looking for Carlitos' ring. Apparently his is hidden like a treasure hunt, an annoyingly confused one. I exclaimed, "This had better be the right spot, Carlos!" He shrugged, "I think it is." I grabbed his collar and pulled him close, "Think?!" I asked angrily. He gulped, Kendall pulled me away, "Calm down Logie."

I sighed, then looked around. There's apparently supposed to be a 'finger pointing at the sky' where his ring is. James asked, "Could that finger be an obelisk?" he pointed towards an obelisk that I somehow missed. I nodded, "Yep." We ran towards it, at the base of the obelisk there was a bunch of colorful flowers.

The final clue appeared, 'Only the right Flower can show the ring.' I groaned, "More puzzles?!" Carlitos whined. Kendall stepped forward triumphantly, "Let me do this one." I rolled my eyes then stepped aside. He smiles, then asked "What's your favorite color, Carlitos?"

The Latino nodded, "It's red." he goes ahead and picked up a red flower, then hands it to Carlitos. The man tilted his head, "What do I do with this?" Kendall shrugged, I rolled my eyes then said "Well obviously that's not your favorite color, then. Be honest Carlitos, what's your favorite color?"

Carlitos frowned, "Red _is_ my favorite color! Except not this shade. This is too bright, my favorite is darker." I nodded, then took the flower. Using the Chemistry Kit that I bring with me everywhere I go, I crushed it into a paste then poured it into a small tube. I picked up a black flower from nearby, plucked one of the petals, then crushed it into a paste. I added a little bit of the paste into the red one, darkening the color slightly.

Carlitos nodded, "That's the one!" I grinned, Kendall smiled proudly. I gave him the test tube, "What next?" I asked the leader. He looked around, then saw a small pocket in the obelisk. He poured the slightly-dark-red mixture into the small pocket, patterns began to glow on the obelisk. The obelisk glowed brightly, then shot a beam of light towards the sky. James said, "Wow..." as he looked at the beam with awe.

A ball of light slowly descended down, Carlos caught it and it revealed to be a ring. A shiny ruby ring. He quickly slid it on, his previous ring disappeared somewhere in-between. Kendall grinned, "It's my turn tomorrow!" he said excitedly. I sighed, "Let's go home, this whole treasure hunt has taken a lot of my energy." They nodded, Kendall wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked home.

 **~Next Day...**

Kendall's POV  


We got to where my ring was supposed to be first thing in the morning the next day. It's Thursday, we're going back to PalmWoods tomorrow. I looked around, "This _is_ where we're supposed to be, right?" James nodded, "My map-reading skills have never failed me, so yes." Logan said, "Please don't tell me we're supposed to go in that cave." He points to the entrance of a dark cave.

I gulped, "I think we are." He whined, I said "Don't worry, I'm here to protect you. I'm not letting anything hurt you." He was taken back by the suddenness of my sentence, but then smiled warmly. "I'd love to have you as my _Knight in shining armor._ " Carlitos and James laughed, I chuckled. He said, "Les' go." enthusiastically.

We entered the cave, the other three had their upgraded rings provide decent light. I was actually quite surprised when their rings started glowing in the dark, it only excited me that much more to get my own. At the end of the cave, there was an altar and on top of the altar my ring floated enveloped in a yellow light. I questioned, "It couldn't be that easy, could it?" Logan shrugged, "Just keep your eyes, and ears, out just in case." I nodded as I walked up the stony stairs.

I stood in front of the altar, nothing happened. I reached out for it, something happened.

The stairs retracted themselves and a barrier formed around me, my armor appeared on my body without me even summoning it. Standing in front of me was one of those shadow creatures, a large one though. I tilted my head, "Am I supposed to battle you?"

A katana appeared in it's hand, I sighed, "Yep." it charged towards me, I blew it away with a Gust arrow. The battle went on for what seemed like hours, James said "Defeat it already Ken!" I got a few cuts from it's katana, nothing crazy though, but for some reason, it wasn't damaged by my arrows. Not even the slightest.

A few more minutes later, the shadow's body tinted red. I didn't know what it was until a few more seconds later, my quiver and bow was cut into two. It was as if the monster had a drastic increase in speed and strength!

I dodged the attacks, even though many of it hit me. Thankfully I had my armor on. After about 10 more minutes, I finally got what my ancestor wants me to do. _Sometimes to lose, is to win._

I de-transformed **(Is there an official word for that?)** My armor disappeared and was replaced by my clothes, I heard Logan yell, "Kendall what the hell are you doing?!" The shadow monster charged at me, I shut my eyes, ' _God I hope this is what I'm supposed to do..._ ' I heard fast footsteps approach me, then felt a strong gust of wind near my neck. When I opened my eyes, the katana was only a few inches away from my neck.

I gulped, but then moved quickly. I yelled, 'Holy Arrow!' a glowing bright arrow materialized in one of my hand, I literally just stabbed the shadow monster with it right in the head. The monster exploded into bits and dissipated, I gasped as I tried to control my breathing. That was actually quite scary! I didn't know if the thing would actually kill me or not, I bet it all on my freaking life.

The ring reappeared in-front of me, I quickly grabbed it. My previous ring disappeared as the stairs of the steps re-appeared, I quickly slid it on then ran down the stairs. I hugged Logan tightly, he hugged me and said in a scolding manner, "What were you thinking? You could've died back there!" I smiled, "I'm not leaving you any time soon, love." He blushed and smiled a bit.

Carlitos stated, "Awww, that's cute." causing James to nudge his arm. I sighed, "Thank goodness we've got our upgrades." Logan nodded with a grin, "Let's go. I honestly can't wait to get back home, I miss the pool." I chuckled, "You do know there's a pool near the school, right?"

Logan nodded, "It feels different though." I nodded in agreement. After we got back to the castle, the first thing we did was pack up. Ben chuckled, "Eager to leave?" I shrugged, "No offense, this place is amazing and all, but I miss PalmWoods." He nodded, "I'm gonna miss you goofs. Visit us sometimes, yeah?" I nodded and hugged him, "I'll miss ya' too Ben." I saw from the corner of my eyes that Carlos and Logan talked, then hugged.

I sighed, Ben said "Take good care of Logan, Kendall." I nodded, "I will. You take care of your Carlos too, alright?" He chuckled, "Ditto." I chuckled, after we talked some more, we went to sleep. Logan was fast asleep, snoring adorably in my arms.

 **~The next morning...**

We woke up around 9AM that morning, not really the preferred time to wake up. Kelly woke us up, "Kendall!" she yelled. I said, "Fine, fine. I'm up. Are you guys _that_ excited to go home?!" She rolled her eyes, "I'm not. Honestly, I'd stay here for another week, but Gustavo wants you guys to work on your career."

I heard Logan groan as he got up, "Can we at least shower before we leave?" Kelly nodded, "We're leaving in 2 hours." I sighed, after she left the room, I woke the others up. We quickly took our shower so we'd have more time to spend with the others, and with each other.

By the time the clock strikes 11, we were already ready to leave. Ben said, "Remember to visit us alright? I don't want this to be the last time I see my old best friend." I chuckled, "I'm still your best friend y'know that. And yes, we will visit sometimes, when we get the time to." Logan asked, "Everything and everyone in the circle?"

Carlitos stated, "Yep, everyone's in." I nodded, "See ya later," Ben finished the sentence, "Alligator." I chuckled, then closed my eyes and linked my hands with Logan and James, who were beside me. We chanted the words and a bright light appeared, the same way it did previously. I sighed, "Home sweet home." Gustavo and Kelly picked their bags up and ran upstairs, same with Lucy.

Katie stated, "Welp, I missed my games of bridge, but I'm gonna miss Auradon even more." My mom and her went upstairs, leaving me, Carlos, Logan and James with our bags. I picked mine up, "I missed music a lot, actually, even though we got to perform in front of thousands." Logan nodded, "That was quite the experience." James thought out loud, "I wonder what other magical experience we're gonna go through afterwards?"

I shrugged then started walking, the other three following me, "I just hope it's not anything crazy, though."

I said that, but then if you're a Knight family, crazy things will always happen.

After we unpacked, Kelly sent a text stating 'Gustavo wants you guys in the studio at 1.' Carlos whined, "I wanna take a break today!" I sighed, "Let's just hurry up, there's 40 minutes left before the clock strikes 1." Logan shrugged, "Technically, 38 minutes and 25 seconds, minus the 4 seconds I've used to say this." I chuckled, "I missed your nerdy self actually." He grinned childishly, "Yeah, I missed being nerdy as well."

I chuckled, after we changed our clothes- again- we ran towards the studio. Gustavo crossed his arms, "I'm impressed, for once you're not late and Logan isn't 1 hour too early." I nodded, before I could reply, he yelled, "Now back to the studios, dogs!"

We ran into the studio and immediately started our usual routine.

 **~4 hours later~**

"Alright dogs, since it's your first day after... all that, I'm letting you off early." Gustavo stated. I cheered as I laid on the floor, James extended a hand, "Let's go." I took it and he helped me up. Logan whined, "I completely forgot how relentlessly ruthless practice is when you're with Gustavo." I nodded, then helped him up as James helped Carlos.

Actually, James picked Carlos up in a bridal style and carried him all the way back to the apartment. He commented as he let the Latino man down, "You've gained Carlos, you've gained _weight_." Carlos gasped, "No way!" he said in disbelief. James nodded, I looked at him, "Yeah, he's right. You look a bit more... chub." Carlos whined.

I said, "I think I'm gonna skip dinner and sleep now, G'night mom." My mom yelled, "G'night Kendall, G'night Logan" as we entered our bedroom. Logan sighed, "I missed my bed." I asked, "You mean our bed?" He chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, our bed. And our privacy."

I quirked an eyebrow and smirked, "Not tonight Kendall, I'm too damn tired." I whined, "Sorry." he said with a frown. I shook my head, "It's alright, I'm too tired as well. Let's go to bed." He chuckled, then started stripping.

As I stripped and watched, I can't believe how much he's grown. He used to be the shy, chubby and nerdy kid I met in kindergarten, now he's like one of the hottest guys I've met and he's my boyfriend, and he's stripping while I'm watching. He wouldn't even let me watch him change back then!

I slid onto the bed after hm, then whispered, "G'night my love." as I turned off the light on the nightstand. He whispered back, "G'night Kendall, love you too." then poked my nose. I chuckled, "You just love doing that, don't you." He nodded with a childish grin before nuzzling his face in my chest, then fell asleep shortly after.

I sighed, kissed his forehead then fell asleep shortly after.


	22. An Image

**Hellur! I've come with another chapteeerrrrr!**

 **This is kind of a timeskip, not because I don't want to put anymore filler chapters, but because I'd like to end this story soon. I've been working on this for like, almost a year now? (I think.) And I'm afraid if I keep dragging it, it'll never be finished. (Like most of my projects ;-;)**

 **And so, I hope you enjoy le chapter :D**

* * *

Logan's POV, 2 months of time skip

I huffed as I rested my poor butt on one of the orange couches. Kendall was ruthless and literally out of hand last night, probably cuz' I kept taunting him before we got into the bedroom.

 _~Prior Night..._

 _Kendall wiggled his eyebrows as he asked, "So, planning on doing anything tonight, Logie?" I rolled my eyes, "Nothing, I know what you're thinking though." Then winked. He smirked, then placed a kiss on my lips. The kiss alone told me that he was hungry, and not for food._

 _I smirked, "Hmm, I kinda feel like James would be less... gentle." I said with a thinking-out-loud voice. We were the only ones left, James and Carlos had a movie date, Katie and Mrs Knight were out for Ladies Night since it was Saturday._

 _He quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'gentle?'" I smirked again, this is one of the many ways to get under his skin. Taunting._

 _"I feel like you're scared to actually pound into me, like a man is supposed to do." He quirked an eyebrow, still confused. I added, "Unless, you're unable to?" He furrowed his eyebrow and had a challenged look on his face. He said in a husky voice, "Then let me show you just how ruthless I can be, Logie." I grinned mischievously, we didn't go straight to bed though, I had dishes to wash at that time._

 _As I washed, I kept throwing insults and taunts his way. He replied with, "Oh you'll see Logie, you'll see." or something along those lines. As soon as both of us were in the bedroom, he locked the door. When he turned around, the gentle Kendall I knew was gone. What I saw was a beast, a hungry beast. And I liked it._

He smirked, "You asked for it Logie." I grinned, "I didn't regret it, actually." He looked at me with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow, "Maybe I should let the beast out of it's cage more often." A smirk grew on my face, "You mean the _cat_ out of it's _cute little green bag_?" He looked at me with a challenged face, "Are you saying that was not ruthless at all?"

I nodded, "Not even the slightest, my adorable little _kitten_." He growled, just as he was about to attack me with bites again, the door swung open. Carlos and James walked in, laughing and talking. I asked as I heard Kendall growl menacingly, "Don't tell me you two fell asleep in the cinemas?"

They looked at each other then laughed, "Not this time. We got home at around 11 last night, for once I didn't hear Logan screaming Kendall's name out loud!" James stated with a grin. I furrowed my eyebrows, Carlos nudged his arms, "Don't insult the poor virgin, Jamie." I growled, "I'll show you how much of a vir-" Kendall nudged my arm, I quickly cleared my throat. Carlos grinned mischievously, James said "Anyways, we already had breakfast." I nodded, then limped towards the kitchen.

Carlos and Kendall started playing the mini-hockey game **(Idk what it's called.)** in the living room, James walked towards the fridge. As he peered into it, he asked, "Sheesh, how bad did Kendall pound you?" I shrugged, "Probably worse than you, honestly." He looked at me with a challenged look, "Oh really?" I nodded as I bent down to open the cabinet and take out a pan from under the sink.

I felt him grab my butt and press his manhood on it, "Let me show you how the Sex God _pleasures_ his partner, Logie." I stood up with a heated face and a growing member, "J-James!" the way he said it in an extremely sexy voice didn't help, at all. He smirks, "Another time." he says dramatically. I bonked his head with a pan, "Hey!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes then started cooking eggs, yelling "Do you want bacon, Ken?"

He replies without moving his gaze, "Sure!" I knew he was focused on the hockey.

As I cooked, I realized one thing that the others had and I don't. They're able to chase their dreams. Carlos gets to do crazy stunts in the studio, outside, or even when we're on tour! We've just returned from a small tour around the country and boy did he perform a lot of killer stunts on stage. Thankfully he's still alive.

James gets to live his dream as a famous singer, all the girls love him, but they know his love belongs to his little Carlitos. Then there's Kendall. Initially, he wanted to be a professional Hockey player, but somewhere in-between it changed to a famous singer as well.

And finally, there's me. I honestly want to be a doctor, I still do. But if I'm really honest, I like it here. I have my crazy friends, crazy magic stuff, I'm willing to throw away my dreams to be with Kendall, James and Carlos. Plus, I'm the only one in the entire apartment who knows how to properly treat a _scab_. It's ridiculous! James got a few scabs at one point during the tour, they got infected so badly after he claimed he 'treated' them that we had to send him to the hospital.

I chuckled at the memory, then turned off the stove and served the bacon and eggs. I yelled, "Breakfast is ready Kendall!" I heard him say, "Cover me, James! I gotta refuel." I chuckled then sat down, he dashed next to me and sat down on the seat next to me. He said in a cheery tone, "This is delicious!" I rolled my eyes with a grin, "It's just bacon and eggs." He nodded, "Anything you cook is delicious, my Logie."

I nodded. After we had breakfast, he offered to do the dishes since I already did them last night. "No Kendall, I'll do the dishes. Go continue your game, I think James is in trouble." He nodded then kissed my forehead with a smile afterwards before walking away. After I finished the dishes, my phone rang. I picked it up, turns out it was Kelly. I sighed, usually she calls for business, "Logan Henderson residence answering, helluuuuu."

I heard a chuckle, "That's not even your house Logster." I grinned, "Gustavo planned a surprise concert for you guys on Monday so... " My grin turned into a frown of dismay. I groaned, "Alright, I'll the guys." I heard a sigh, "Thank you." I nodded as she ended the call, I walked towards the guys just to hear Kendall cheer in joy, "I win, again!" Carlos pouted and James groaned.

I said with a frown, "Apparently, Gustavo planned a surprise concert for us next Monday." They looked at me with shock and annoyance, Kendall groaned. I said with a grin, "We get to pick what song we would sing. It starts at 8AM and ends at 2PM, so we should be able to sing 8 songs."

James suggested, "I suggest that we each sing one solo, then one group song. That way we can prove that we're not that bad of a solo singer and that we don't depend on each other _that_ much." I nodded with a grin, Kendall exclaimed, "Great idea!"

Kendall's POV

Carlos nudged James' arm, I smiled. It's true though, I've seen a few tweets and comments saying that we would not work at all if we went solo, and that we depend on each other to sing. I suppose Monday's 'Surprise' concert could change that, I mean it's not like I plan on disbanding the band any time soon, heck I plan on sticking us together until death do us part. Literally.

I said, "Well then, let's start rehearsing for the concert! We've 2 days only, so we're gonna plan everything ourselves." They nodded, I started giving assignments to the guys, "Logan, you'll be the choreographer. James would be the one in charge of how we'd look, Carlos will be in charge of the music." Logan raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are _you_ gonna do?"

I grinned mischievously, "Supervising." Logan rolled his eyes, Carlos mumbled as he moved away, "It's not like you can do anything else." I heard James snicker and Logan grin, I said in a fake-offended voice, "Ex-squeeze me?!" He grinned then ran away, "I'll be in my room planning the music if anyone needs me!" I pouted as I looked and moved towards Logie, he chuckled. He asked, "Do I need to plan the choreographer for when we solo as well? Or just the group part?"

I shrugged, "The group singing would do." He nodded, "I need to know what song we're gonna sing though." Carlos bursts out of his room, "We're singing two of our originals and cover two other songs!" I flinched as Logan let out an adorable squeak, he blushed as I looked at him with a mocking smile. Carlos stated, "We're gonna sing our newest, Music Sounds Better with U, then Love Me Again." I nodded, "What songs should we cover?"

Logan suggested, "We could try Secret Love Song by Little Mix?" Everyone agreed on that, James suggested afterwards, "Lone Ranger by Rachel Platten?" My eyes widened, Carlos said in a shock-filled voice, "Do you know how fast that song is?!" James shrugged, but then me and Logan agreed. It's fast, but nothing we can't handle. Logan added, "Ooh, we can do Acapella versions for the first two!" James and Carlos grinned at each other, I nodded eagerly.

After we discussed the music and choreography, then what we'd wear during the day, we immediately started practicing afterwards.

 **~Monday**

I whispered to the guys as we were driven to where we're supposed to be for the concert, "Pretend like you guys didn't know about the concert, apparently Gustavo planned on surprising us." They nodded with a mischievous grin. After we got out of the car, I asked, "What are we doing here, Gustavo?" The large man grinned devilishly, "Since you guys practically humiliated me on live TV last time, now it's your turn to get humiliated. Freight Train!"

All four of us were picked up then placed back down near the stage. I grinned and looked at the other three, they grinned then nodded. We ran out onto the stage, greeting our fans and soaking in the adrenaline before starting on our songs. We've planned the entire thing! All Acapella. During the solos, the main guy will sing in front while the others will either beatbox or backup.

James and Logan are the only beatboxers in the group, actually, but the only one who can really rap is Logan.

Since we have like 4 solos and 4 group songs, we'd first sing the group one, then solo, then group and so on. After our first song, we started off with a cover of Impossible by James Arthur, covered by James. The song itself wasn't hard, it wasn't fast, it was normal paced.

After Impossible, we continued on with our second song. After _that_ one, it was Carlos' turn, singing an altered version of Marry Me by Jason Derulo. I was actually kinda hesitant when he said he wanted that song, but in the end he managed to hit all of the high notes perfectly, even the long one!

When Marry Me was finished, we continued with our third song which was Rachel Platten's Lone Ranger. We switched it up since Logan would sing an emotional song at the end, so SLS is before his. Lone Ranger was quite hard to sing, definitely the hardest out of all 8 of the songs we'd sing. It's tune was fast, the lyrics were also meant to be sung in a fast pace, it felt like a rap song! But in the end we nailed it.

By the time we were done with Lone Ranger, we were drenched in sweat, especially Logan. I had to admit, it was quite a hot sight. I licked my lips as he glanced at me, he smirked sexily. I grinned before starting my cover, a slightly altered version of Like I'm Gonna Lose You by Meghan Trainor ft. John Legend. Originally, I wanted to do it solo, but the idea of a duet with Logan suited the song perfectly. He grinned as I sang the last line, I chuckled. James and Carlos grinned before James started the 2nd to last song, Secret Love Song.

 _When you hold me in the street, and when you kiss me on the dance floor, J  
I wish that we could be like that, why can't we be like that? Cuz' I'm yo-o-ours, C_

Logan started making the drum noises as I continued,

 _We keep behind closed doors, every time I see you I die a little more,  
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls, it'll never be eno-o-ough, K_

James did the beatboxing as Logan sang his, that's how they did it the whole time. They'd switch when it gets to their part. They coordinated it so well that I didn't even notice they switched for the first few times!

 _It's obvious you're meant for me, every piece of you it just fits perfectly,  
Every second every thought I'm in so deep, but I never show it on my face, L_

The song continued on, I actually kinda hoped it didn't end because the whole moment was just... perfect. By the end of it, we were grinning to each other while the spectators cheered wildly. Some of them held 'Kogan!', some held 'Jarlos!'. I also saw a few 'Cargan!' and 'Kames!' to which I chuckled to.

I nudged Logan's arm, "It's your turn to solo, love." He chuckles, then replies with a smile, "I know, love." He took a drink out of his bottle then cleared his throat before nodding to us, we started the song.

 _Say something I'm giving up on you, (Oooh)  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you, (Oooh)  
Anywhere I would've followed you, (Oooh)  
Say something I'm giving up on you!_

 _And I... (And I)  
am feeling so small, (Soo small)_  
 _It was over my head,_ _(Over my head)_  
 _I know nothing at all_ , _(Nothing at a-a-all)_  
 _And I...,  
will stumble and fall, (Will stumble and fall)_  
 _I'm still learning to love,_ _(to love)_  
 _Just starting to crawl, (Just starting to cra-a-awl)  
_

I couldn't help but feel the sadness in his voice as he sand, as if he actually went through something heartbreaking enough to sing the song with that much emotion. Me and Carlos harmonized while James did the light drum noises, (Refer to Pentatonix cover :3)

 _Say. Some. Thing. I'm giving up. On you,  
I'll. Be. The one. If you want. Me. To..._ _(Ooh) Say something I'm giving up on you,  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.  
Anywhere I would've followed yo-o-ou,  
Say something I'm giving up on you!_

After he sang the last note, the spectators cheered their lungs out. After we thanked them for coming, we went backstage for the whole picture taking and singing session, by the end of it the time was 5PM. Kelly grinned mischievously as Gustavo walked towards us with an annoyed face, "I have to admit that was pretty good. Maybe your next album should be an acapella album."

Logan nodded with a smile, after he walked away, Kelly exclaimed, "You guys were amazing!" I smiled, the others nodded with the same smile.

Logan's POV

As we were driven home, I started to feel dizzy. When I shut my eyes, an image appeared in my head. The image disappeared along with the nausea afterwards. I didn't notice it until the last minute, but my ring had a faint glow that disappeared afterwards.

The image was an image of Auradon. Instead of in it's happy joy state, I saw gloom, as if it was in some kind of war. Kendall gripped my arm, "Are you alright Logan? You look pale..." I shook my head, "I'm just gonna take a little rest when we get home." He nodded then sighed, "If you need anything just yell my name alright? I'll leave the door open." I nodded, just then the dizziness returned.

It stayed all the way until I laid on the bed. Katie asked, "What's up with you? You look horrible." I shook my head, then said "Can you tell the guys to maybe lower their volume a bit?" She nodded then went outside, the apartment went slightly more quiet, but I could still hear their voices.

As I fell asleep, I couldn't help but think, what did the image mean?


	23. Lifting a Curse

**Hallur guys, is me.**

 **Anyways, this chapter will develop fast, faster than the rest of the chapters I've published so far, since this is the 3nd to last chapter. :(**

 **Anyways, enjoy. :D**

* * *

Logan's POV  


It's been two days, I've been lying in bed unable to move much due to the headaches and dizziness. I've had two professional doctors visit me, they couldn't detect what was wrong with me. I kept seeing the images of Auradon in a war.

I heard peoples talking outside, I identified three of the voices. Camille, Jo and Lucy. Camille entered the room, "Hey hot stuff." she said with a smile. I smiled back, but then felt like puking again. She said, "We've discussed what to do with you." I quirked an eyebrow and asked in a hoarse voice, "You're not gonna put me down, are you?" She laughed, "Heck no! We're going back to Auradon."

I quirked an eyebrow, "I can barely move, how am I gonna use my magic?" Lucy entered the room afterwards, "I will. I'll be your replacement, so you, Ms Knight, Katie, Camille and Kelly will be in the center of the circle." Kelly appeared afterwards, "Gustavo is away right now for about a month." she smiled warmly at me. Kendall, who I didn't even notice was sitting next to me, gripped my hand. I nodded.

After we made sure everything was ready, the four formed the circle. Kendall and James didn't hold hand with Lucy though, they just had their index fingers connected. After they said the words, a bright light enveloped us. A few seconds later, the light disappeared.

I heard peoples yelling and screaming, then the nausea returned. Before I could realize what was happening, I passed out.

Kendall's POV

I noticed that Logan had passed out after we appeared in Auradon. The three of us quickly transformed, I didn't know what was happening. All I knew was that arrows were flying and sounds of metal clunking loudly was heard. Ben ran towards me, "Kendall! You guys have finally arrived! What happened to Logan?!" I shook my head, "I'll explain later, please get us out of here!" He nodded, Mal ran towards us then flipped open her book and chanted some sort of spell.

A few seconds later, we re-appeared in a room that looked like some sort of dungeon. Ben stated, "This is the dungeon underneath the school, it's the safest place on Earth." I nodded, there were torches all along the way lightening up the whole place. Mal crouched down and took Logan's hand, "He's been cursed." I gasped loudly, James said "He's been what now?!" Evie, the blue haired female, walked down the stairs. "What's this about being cursed, now?"

Ben ran towards him and asked, "Evie! How's everyone?! Is Carlos alright?!" She nodded with a weak smile, "Everyone's fine, Carlos and Jay were a bit injured but other than that, nobody else got hurt." Ben nodded with a sigh as a tear of joy escaped his eye, "Thank god." he said in a weak voice. Mal said, "He's got the curse of Nightmares, it's in it's early stage so we'd better hurry up and rid it."

I quirked an eyebrow, "Alright first of all, what the hell is happening here?" My mother asked in a stern voice. Ben stated, "It started about last month, my dad sent Carlos, Jay, Chad and Doug to go investigate an odd gloom area on one part of the island. What's strange was that that part of the island never existed. All four of them never returned until yesterday, while they were gone, these... creatures began attacking us. They're all made out of shadows, Light spells worked on them."

I nodded, "So I guess the 'Final War' thing really is repeating." Lucy stated, a look of horror was etched on Ben, Evie and Mal's face. I stated, "Now that we're here, we're gonna make sure that everyone actually lives this time. I mean Logan is still alive, isn't he?" Mal shook her head, "If you guys don't hurry up and gather the ingredients for the potion soon, he's gonna die." Carlitos and James gasped, I frowned.

Evie said, "You'll have to split up though, there's three ingredients and not much time left. Also be careful, with this whole thing happening you guys are gonna get hurt, bad." We nodded, "Alright, point the way."

Turns out the potion of Awakening needed three ingredients, a Painful Herb from a nearby jungle, a Soothing Siren from another the jungle behind Princess Cinderella's kingdom, and a Light Flower from the temple in the jungle behind Arendelle. Mal stated, "James and Carltios, I can teleport you two to the jungle, but you'll have to find the plants yourselves. Kendall, I can teleport you to the temple, but you'll have to venture inside and find your way, the temple has some sort of anti-teleportation barrier around it."

I nodded, "You guys have about 4 hours before Phase 2 of the curse begins." Logan's breath was sharp and his body was pale as he laid on the bed in the dungeon. Ben quickly made a make-shift bed out of a bunch of mattresses he could find then we moved Logan on top afterwards.

I was teleported to the front of an odd temple, it was clearly untouched. Vines grew down from the sides, the steps looked as if they'd crumble as soon as I step on them. As a step of precaution, I shot an ice arrow at each one to make sure it doesn't crumble as I stepped on it. After I got into the temple, I was met with a fork-hall. It was either left or right, but then I remembered what Lucy gave to me before I left. Logan's glasses.

I put it on, everything was blurry, sure, but then there was a glowing ball of yellow light, I knew instantly that's where I needed to go.

The glasses made things easier, I had to dodge arrows and traps sure, but it made it easy for me to decide which hall to take. After about 1 hour of running around, I finally got to the room that held the flower. I remembered Mal's warning, "As soon as you have it in your hands, you can't let go of it, it'll lose it's light if you do."

I jumped from one pillar to another, then grabbed the flower. I felt warmth course through me, just then, the ground rumbled. I almost let go of the glowing flower. A golem appeared from a bunch of rocks nearby, I knew I couldn't fight it in any way since I needed both hands to fire my bow, so I escaped the temple. The golem literally broke through the ceiling and jumped out, chasing me. I yelled, "Maaaallll!" as I ran, a few minutes later, I was teleported back to the dungeon. I was about to give it to her, she exclaimed, "Don't let go of it!"

I whined, "Just don't let go of it." she said again. I nodded. I heard Logan whimper and squirm, I de-transformed, then sat down next to him. I pulled him into a side hug, "Ssh, I'm here Logan." then began to rock him gently, exposing him to the warm light. I felt him ease slightly.

Carlitos' POV

As soon as I got teleported to the odd jungle, I instantly got to looking for the Soothing Siren. The jungle itself was quite a view actually, everything was made of glass. I'm not kidding. The trees were made of glass, the ground was made of glass, all of them made out of different colored glass, which is kinda funny since this jungle is literally right behind Cinderella's kingdom.

Trekking through the jungle wasn't hard, but boy was it creepy. It felt like walking through a House of Mirror, except the glass is literally just everywhere and in lots of different angles, which can be _very_ horrifying. After a few minutes of nothing but the noise of footsteps on glass, I saw something whizz by. Well not actually saw it directly, I just saw it through the mirrors. I gulped but continued my journey.

I continued my trek, I was getting nowhere. "I've been going in circles!" I yelled in frustration, it's true since I've seen the same circle of flowers for about 10 times now. I groaned, but then saw the shadow whizz by again. I asked, "Whose there?!" loudly, then saw it whizz again. I groaned, then threw my shield towards one of the trees. It smashed the tree into bits, "Oops." I said as I forgot everything around me was fragile, somehow.

My shield ricochet to another tree, but as it flew it somehow split into 3 shields, the other two being transparent red, kinda ghostly honestly. The other three also split into 3, in total there were 9 shields flying around smashing the trees, taking down the area near me. I gasped in awe, "Wow..." as I watched all 9 of them ricochet from one tree to another, leaving a cloud of red sparkles that disappear afterwards where they had strike. After destroying probably around a hundred trees or something, my shield flew back into my hands while the clones disappeared.

I heard the sound of some kind of animal huff from behind me, as soon as I turned around there was a shining golden-tinted bull made of glass. This made me think of those _matador_ scenes I've seen on TV, and honestly, I've always wanted to actually do it. I grinned, then used my shield as a substitute for the red cloak.

I taunted the cow, "Come at me bruh." Then laughed at myself when I realized what I just said, I managed to regain my focus as the bull started running. I leaped out of the way, "Eep!" as it charged towards me, then it missed me just by the strand of a hair. ' _Now's my chance.'_ I thought as it turned around and got ready to charge at me again, I threw my shield with all my force smashing the bull into thousands of bits and pieces.

I squealed, looks like I can cross 'Be a Matador' off of my bucket list!

I continued looking around, smashing trees the same way I previously did with my trees, then a few minutes later I heard the faint voice of a female singing voice. I followed the source, soon about 10 more voices joined it, some male and some female. Eventually, I came across odd looking flowers in a big bunch, each with different colors. The flowers themselves were also different, instead of petals they each resembled a music note.

I plucked out one male voice and another female voiced ones, they harmonized perfectly actually. Afterwards, I yelled Mal's name out loud and was teleported back to the dungeon with James at the same time.

James' POV

I looked around the dank and creepy jungle, the sunlight barely got through. The only thing providing me light was my armor and my sword, and honestly I'm glad it provided a medium-high leveled light, probably around the brightness of an LED light.

I looked around, everything seemed so evil and as if they wanted to kill me.

Before I knew it, I was fighting a bunch of gigantic Venus Flytraps, kinda like in those typical movies. I managed to survive the horde of Venus Flytraps just to see a bunch of orcs who look like they've been waiting for me or something.

After taking care of the orcs, I trekked through the rest of the jungle. After a good 20 minutes of trekking, I finally stumbled upon what looks like a giant wall of thorny hedge. I walked through what looked like an entrance, then yelled, "Hedge maze?!" out loud in annoyance.

I've always been bad at hedge mazes, heck I'm bad at mazes in general. I groaned before turning left, I need to get the flower soon so wasting my time being mad is not an option. I hugged the right wall and ended up in a dead-end, groaned, then went down a different path. I think I took around maybe... 25 paths or so? I heard the sound of things being smashed though, this jungle and the glass jungle isn't very far apparently.

I smirked, if Carlos can use his shield to break things around him and make it easier to find the flower, then so can I! I used my sword to slash through the hedge wall, to no avail. My sword can slash through anything, especially after the upgrade that made everything blue, but this is different. It's as if my sword couldn't- or wouldn't- cut through the leaves, I groaned. But then an idea popped into my head.

I didn't think it would work, but it did. I snapped my fingers, my sword disappeared and an odd flaming red ball appeared on the ground. I didn't feel any heat when I touched it, but boy did it weigh a tonne! I smirked, looks like Logan isn't the only one who can use spells. I used all my might to throw the ball straight into the thorny hedge of the maze, a few seconds later fire spread like... well wildfire I guess.

The entire place was on fire soon afterwards, my armor provided some sort of barrier that protected me from the heat. After the leaves were all burnt off, the center of the maze revealed itself. A bat appeared in my hand all of a sudden, in the center of the maze stood a ghostly pitcher. I frowned, "Baseball?!" I yelled. I'm the worst at baseball out of all 4 of us! Logan's probably the best, actually he's probably the only one whose decent in the game.

I sighed, but then continued anyways. I de-transformed so that my gauntlet and everything else wouldn't weigh my hand when I swing the bat, the one thing I learned from Logan is that the force that you use to swing the bat can affect the trajectory. At least that's what he taught me. Not too much and not too little.

The ghostly pitcher swung his arm, then threw some sort of glowing ball. I almost got blinded by the light, almost. I managed to hit the glowing ball hard enough and caused it to fly back towards the ghostly pitcher, hitting it right through the abdomens creating a hole and smashing some sort of glass container that held a thorny rose. The ghost disappeared as I ran towards the flower, after plucking it from an odd boulder, I yelled "Mal!"

I managed to watch everything around me slowly regrow, the glass container, the rose, the walls... but then I got teleported back. I saw Carlitos and instantly went to hug him, he said "I got to be a matador, James!" he yelled it out in joy. I chuckled then nodded with a grin, even though I didn't know what he was talking about. I state, "And I, managed to solve a maze. Well technically I didn't solve it, I just destroyed it." He grinned, we gave the flowers to Mal who nodded in approval, before sitting down next to a sleeping Logan with Kendall by his side. Soon enough we fell asleep as well.

Kendall's POV

A few more minutes later, Carlitos and James returned with the flowers in their hands. Carlitos grinned and hugged James, they began a conversation but I didn't bother to listen to it. They gave the flowers to Mal, who handed it to Evie, who instantly started brewing. I smirked after noticing that she was brewing not with a cauldron, but with a _Chemistry Set._ She motioned me to go to where she was. She had an odd light blue mix in a flask in her hand.

When I got there, she said "Hold the flower under the flask, please." I nodded, the light of the flower somehow caused the flask to glow brightly, a few minutes later the insides of the flask turned pink. She nodded then gave the potion to me. I let go of the flower and watched as it withered, then walked to were Logan laid. Mal stated, "One drop on his forehead will do." I nodded and tilted the flask so that only a drop of the pink liquid falls onto his forehead.

He whimpered again as his body glowed, but then a light snore came from him. Mal grinned, "He's sleeping now, with a good dream. He should wake up tonight." I gave her the flask of Awakening potion, she stated, "This should be able to cure like 100 peoples or somethin'." I nodded then kissed Logan's forehead gently, "Sweet Dreams, Logie." I whispered before somehow falling asleep next to him.

 **~That Night... 12 AM,  
** Logan's POV 

Carlitos had woken me up, "Wake up sleepy head." I looked around then yawned, I gasped but then Carlitos chuckled, "Don't worry, we're safe. We're in the dungeon under the Auradon school." I tilted my head, "How'd we get here?" He sighed, "You don't remember anything?" I nodded then answered, "I remember that Kendall wanted to teleport us to Auradon, but then everything else is blurry after that."

He nodded, then began explaining. I gasped, "You guys did all of that, for me?" He nodded with a grin, I sighed, "Thank you." His grin turned into that of a mischievous one, "Can I get a thank-you kiss?" I nodded, as I leaned forward to kiss his cheeks, he said "On the lips." with the same grin. I grinned, "No harm in that." then captured his lips in an unexpected kiss, it took him a few seconds to kiss back, though.

I pulled away with a grin, his face was slightly red. He said, "I-I didn't think you'd actually kiss back..." sheepishly with a small smile. I chuckled, "You asked, and you deserved it." He looked at me with a smile, I chuckled then sat at my previous position, asking "Where's James and Kendall?" He nodded, "They went to get food for us. You woke up earlier than what Mal said though." I tilted my head, "When was I supposed to wake up? Wait, how long was I asleep?"

He chuckled, "You were supposed to wake up tomorrow morning. Don't worry, you didn't sleep for that long. Kendall and James left to get food about an hour ago. Though I don't know where they're gonna get food this late at night." I asked with an eyebrow raised, "What time is it?"

He looked at his watch, "12:01 AM." I sighed, then laid my head back on the mattress. I could tell by the way Carlitos stared at me, he wanted to talk some more, but didn't know what to say. I used to be like that around peoples, that was until I came to PalmWoods and joined BTR. I sighed, "Carlos, can you sit closer and sing me something." He quirked an eyebrow, I chuckled.

He nodded, "Sing what?" I shrugged, "Anything." He grinned afterwards, then began singing "Strong by Sonna Rele" in a gentle voice, as he sung, I tangled my fingers with his. He stuttered a bit then blushed, I smiled. Could my suspicions be true?

I said, "Thanks, Los'." He nodded with a grin, "Any time." Just then we heard footsteps from the stairs. I leaned upwards, then untangled our hands. Carlitos stood up and greeted the two, "Wow, I'm surprised you guys actually found food. Or did you cook those?" James shook his head, "The school dining hall is actually open a midnight, there were a few students around. Carlos and Ben were one of the few, actually."

Carlitos nodded, then took a light red container. Kendall gave me the light-yellow one with a grin, "I missed you." He stated. I chuckled, "It's only been a day, love." I looked at Carlitos, he grinned and nodded. I smiled back, hopefully things won't get awkward after this. After we had our dinner, James said "Alright peeps, back to sleep." I whined, Carlitos stated in a child-like voice, "Back to sleep again?"

Kendall nodded, "We need to get as much rest as we can, Litos." Carlitos sighed then nodded, "Then hurry up Jamie, I want cuddles!" I chuckled then said, "C'mon Ken, I want cuddles too." with a pout. Kendall looked at me with a grin, then jumped onto the bed.

I gave him a goodnight kiss then said, "G'night Kindle." He grinned goofily before replying, "G'night Logie." I chuckled before falling asleep again, this time in his arms.


	24. AN

**Hey guys uh, before I post the Final chapter, (I'm working on it as I post this.) I kinda wanted to do a small confession/A-N/whatever it's called.**

 **I don't remember when I started working on RotP, but I know I've been working on it for more than 2 months. I've focused on it more than Descendants, and for my Descendants fics readers DW, I'll still be updating. I don't plan on abandoning any of my story projects. (I've abandoned quite a lot of my other projects though (Art, Mario levels and all))**

 **I do know that somewhere along the way, I somehow got myself interested in 1 Direction. (Maybe I just have a thing for boybands? :s) Then started a Wattpad account where I'll be posting my 1D (And soon enough Agents of Shield) stories, then lost interest in BTR and Descendants. After finishing my two books in Wattpad, I decided that I can't just abandon this fandom.**

 **Writing stories is one of the ways I can express my creativity, and helped start it all, so since I'm focusing FF on BTR and Desc, I won't be leaving** ** _any time soon_** **.**

 **I apologize if the chapters seems rushed, that's because I'm trying to get out as many as I can because I need to go back and re-write a few, so you could either call these Finished Products or To-Be-Updated.**

 **Again I apologize if I've disappointed any of you, maybe the chapters aren't what you thought to be, maybe they're just pure bad and I have bad grammar, or maybe they're just bad in general.**

 **I'd like to express all my thanks to everyone who has ever read any of my stories, I know they're bad but thank you anyways. (I'd insert the heart emoji but FF ruins it.) Thank you so much for the views, (Not sure if you've actually read or just a simple glance) even though they don't mean as much as Favs or Follows, they still motivate me because it's the only way I'd know that peoples actually _read_ this stuff.**

 **Anyways, that's all I'll be writing here, if you have any comments (or criticism) you can either put it in a review or PM me, I'll be answering them in the last A/N for this Fic. (Which is after the last chapter.)**


	25. Preventing the Repeat of the Past

**Hey guys, I hope you've read the A/N before this.**

 **Well even if you didn't, you'd still know this is the last chapter anyways.**

 **I've crammed two chapters into this because ydafaknot, so I hope you'll enjoy the finale. Also just a little heads up, after some time after this is finished I'll start a collection of One-Shots involving all BTR ships (Just the four main characters) and maybe Descendants as well. :DDDDDD**

 **Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Logan's POV

We spent about 2 more days in Auradon, taking care of the whole ambushing and random attacks from the shadow creatures. Things got worse each day, the villages of Auradon was attacked. Each kingdom was attacked by different enemies, enemies made out of Glass for the Midnight Kingdom, enemies made of Thorny Vines from the Sleepy Kingdom and even Witches for the Snowy Kingdom.

I ran my hand through my hair furiously as I said, "Where are these attacks coming from?!" I said angrily. Kendall sighed, "I have no freaking idea honestly. They made no sense at all! They don't even connect or anything!" James nodded, "And they're not scheduled in any way. Arendelle was attacked on Monday, then Atlantis was attacked yesterday at Midnight." Carlitos whined. Ben laid out a map that projected a bunch of arrows pointing downwards, "These are the spots where the attacks begun and ended, and some important points of each kingdom that got attacked."

I nodded, then studied the map.

 _~2 hours later..._

Carlos placed an arm on my shoulder, "Hey Logie, take a break. You've been staring at the map for a few hours now." I flinched slightly but nodded, taking my eyes and my glasses off before sitting down on a nearby chair. I didn't even notice that James, Ben and Kendall had disappeared. I sighed, "What do I do Carlos? There aren't any hints at all, none of these connect." Carlos nodded, Carlitos arranged a bunch of colored marbles on another table nearby. I asked, "Carlitos, what'cha doin?"

He shrugged, "Just arranging these marbles the way they are on that map, maybe less colors could help." I nodded then sunk more into the couches. Carlos walked towards the Latino but somehow tripped on the a rug.

Carlitos' POV

I was arranging the marbles on a random table nearby, the map had too many details so maybe less details and colors could help me study it, maybe there's some sort of pattern. As soon as I placed the last marble, Carlos tripped on a rug and forcefully grabbed the table, shaking it and causing the marbles to move. I frowned as he quickly apologized, "Oh my god, I am so sorry Carlitos! I'm so, so sorry!" I shook my head, "It's alright."

I proceeded to move the marbles back to their original position, but then a bulb went off in my head. They had all formed a pattern. The marbles! They've formed a pattern! From the point where the attack started, each important points of each kingdom that was attacked and the point where the attack had stopped completely!

I yelled, "Logan! Logie come over here!" He quickly stood up and sprinted next to me, "Look! They're forming an arrow!" He nodded, Carlos added, "And they're pointing to the same place!" Logan gasped, then pulled both of us into an extremely tight hug, "You guys are geniuses!" then quickly let go before calling Kendall. I grinned at Carlos, "High five!" I exclaimed. He nodded with a grin then gave me a high-five.

We waited in the Old Oaks library for about an hour, I paced around the room, "Why are they taking so long?" Carlos asked. Then the three guys entered, panting. Kendall said, "Sorry- we were late. There was a small attack in the school, the guards took care of it though." I turned around and saw 7 new arrows appear on top of the map near the school, "A small attack?" Kendall shrugged, "Multiple attacks actually, but they're all a lot smaller compared to the other kingdoms."

Logan pulled all three of them quickly as me and Carlos ran towards the map, Logan said "Carlitos and Carlos found the pattern earlier!" then took out a marker from his pocket. He connected each of the point, eventually there were around 15 large blue arrows on the map pointing towards the same place. A large timer appeared on the area, "1:00:25" it read, counting down. Ben stated, "That's the Dark Ravine area, nobody's been past the mountains before so none of us really know what's behind them."

Kendall nodded, James said, "Alright, let's go investigate." We transformed quickly, then said "If we don't get back by the time the countdown gets to 20 minutes, then you have the rights to come. If not, then don't go anywhere near the area, got it?" Kendall said in a stern voice, Ben nodded, "Good luck guys."

Logan's POV

I nodded, then opened a portal to the middle of one of the mountains. I sighed, "Sorry guys, my portal has reached the maximum height, we're gonna have to go on foot from here on." Kendall smiled, "It's alright, at least we don't start from the bottom." I grinned, Carlitos added, "At least it's not snowing." James nodded then we started out mountain hiking after de-transforming. The weather was pretty good, it wasn't too hot either. We managed to finish hiking it in 1 hour, the area behind the circle of mountains was covered with a thick _black_ mist. Carlitos said, "I can't see anything beyond the mist!"

I nodded, then took my glasses out and put it on. As soon as I did, my face turned it that of a horrified one. Kendall asked, "L-Logie, what is it?" I said in fear and disbelief, "No, no way. Please don't tell me that's what I think it is..." I took my glasses off then handed it to him, it was as if the effects of the glasses lingered, the black mist had disappeared. Carlitos gasped, "No!" he yelled in fear.

James put on my glasses afterwards, he kept quiet, but I felt fear emanating from him. Kendall was the last to put on my glasses, "Oh... my god..." It seems that everyone sees what I saw.

Standing right at the far end of the large circle of mountains was a humongous glowing purple orb, it looked _exactly_ like the one that killed and destroyed the Four Kingdoms. It looked as if it was charging though, which is what that timer was for I guess. We quickly transformed, then I used my magic to teleport us to the bottom of the mountains. I couldn't teleport to the orb oddly enough.

As soon as we reached the bottom of the mountains, creatures made of black tinted glass appeared and attacked us in hundreds. Carlitos took care of them by throwing his shield, somehow it had split up into 9 individual shields that created a red shockwave with every hit, after the glass creatures were taken care of we started running at full speed towards the orb, our armor didn't weight us at all.

After we got to the center, millions of different creatures, all of them were creatures that attacked each kingdom, had appeared out of the blue and attacked us. Kendall started rapid-firing glowing white arrows that each split into 10 and created explosions of light and fire around, James created clones of himself, the clones fired colorful balls of different elements, such as icy ones, flaming ones, leafy ones and so much more. The balls had different effects, Carlitos fought with his super-shield as well.

I saw giant vines appear, flames rained from the sky, but I felt helpless. I couldn't fight them back like the others. Suddenly an odd power rose inside of me, I shut my eyes and raised both palms to the sky, yelling "Ultimus Lux!"

10 giant rings appeared in the sky, summoning millions of white orbs that shot down towards the sky. A few seconds later, all of them disappeared and the creatures were gone. Kendall and James gasped, Carlitos exclaimed, "That was _sooo_ cool!" My eyes widened, I didn't know I could do that. I mean I certainly couldn't do it before!

We continued running, but then just as we reached the wall that protected the large orb, red bolts knocked us away. I groaned, "What the heck?" an evil cackle was heard. On top of the wall hovered in red mist was Lucy Stone, the evil version. She stated, "Seems like you've reached the orb a bit early."

Kendall yelled, "How did you get the orb back?!" She smirked and said in a cold tone, "I found out that it wasn't completely destroyed. In fact, the fragments were still in perfect conditions. Took my a few months, but I got them back and the fear that came from the kingdoms after the attacks fueled the orb." I asked, "What do you want Lucy? Why would you want to destroy the entire land again?"

She grinned evilly, "Destroying this entire pathetic land is my first goal. The second is to raise my own kingdom of darkness and take over the outside world! The outside world has _no_ defense towards magic whatsoever."

Carlitos furrowed his eyebrows, "That's not happening as long as we're alive!" She grinned, "Well then I'll just have to kill you!" dark red flame orbs flew towards us, Carlitos used his shield to protect us in time. Kendall fired elemental arrows while I shot light beams, James took down the wall under her. Our attacks were deflected by her barriers but a gigantic hole appeared on the wall.

James smirked, she said "If you destroy the shell of the orb, the premature explosion will be 10 times stronger than the full. The entire _island_ will be destroyed, not just the things that lived on it. I gasped, she attacked us and we were caught off-guard. 'Oof!' James and Carlitos exclaimed as they were hit by red lightning bolts. We were continuously hit by her attacks, our armor protected us from the larger effects, but still we felt pain. Carlos used his shield and created a barrier around us, "We need a plan, guys!" James said.

I stated, "Her barrier is too strong, we need to get rid of that first." Kendall's head perked up, "We could try that cool shield plus sword plus magic plus arrow attack our ancestors did." I tilted my head, "Are you sure we could do that? I mean they're way more skilled in combat than we are." Carlitos nodded, "We can do it guys, as long as we believe." he said. James chuckled along with Kendall, I smiled.

We positioned the sword the same way our ancestors did, but then after firing it off the whole thing failed. Lucy cackled, "You idiots are inexperienced in combat, you can't perform that group attack!" then attacked us. I fell down feeling pain take over, my armor was pretty worn actually. I looked at the others, James said, "One more time guys." We stood up, barely though. She fired a glowing red beam but Carlitos' shield protected us.

I said, "Wait, I'm calculating the trajectory." Kendall nodded, "Hurry!" Carlitos said. I nodded, a few seconds later I said, "Alright, we're gonna need 10 Gust arrows for maximum speed. James you'll need to fire off a few more of those elemental balls of yours, Carlitos keep your shield directly at there." I lowered his shield slightly, he nodded. Kendall nodded, James nodded as well. He shot a few electric balls in a softball fashion causing her to stop.

I said, "Now!" Kendall nodded and instantaneously fired off 10 gust arrows, causing the shield to fly at high speed. The shield was blocked by the barrier, I shot a bright beam pushing it even more forwards. She was caught off-guard as her barrier broke and the shield hit her, she came flying down. James managed to stab right through her heart though, she grinned, "If I'm going down, so is Auradon!" she yelled, a red bolt shot from her palm, "No!" I yelled, none of us were fast enough to stop it. It broke the shell of the orb, purple mist started oozing out as the rest of the shell started to undo.

Kendall stated, "Crap! Freaking crap! We need to stop that thing!" Carlitos shook his had, "My shield's barrier is too small!" They discussed in panic at the background. I, for one, knew what to do. Seems like history is repeating itself, except this time, Auradon survives. I shut my eyes then focused all my magic, the Earth trembled and I knew I was doing it right. There's supposed to be four glowing white obelisk around the orb, me being the 5th magic point creating a pentagon.

Kendall asked, "W-What are you doing, Logie?" I shook my head, "I'm sorry Kendall, please don't stop me. There's no other way." I said with a frown. I could feel the obelisk connecting, the crack on the orb started spreading. Another link appeared, I felt it. I stated, "I'm going to create a barrier to contain the explosion." Carlitos had a hopeful smile, "T-That's good, right?" he asked. James asked as well, "Right, Logan?" I heard fear in his voice again.

I nodded, "It is, but it comes with a cost." Kendall instantly picked up on this, he ran towards me but an invisible barrier blocked him. I smiled sadly, "There's no other way." I said in a sad voice. Kendall shook his head, "No! There has to be another way Logie!" I shook my head again. He started shooting arrows at the barrier, eventually he broke it, but as soon as he did the five links were complete.

I smiled sadly as a tear slips out, "Goodbye Kendall." A glowing white barrier encased the giant orb as it exploded, the pink explosion was contained inside of the barrier. My armor had rot off by then and I felt my skin burn, bruises and scabs started forming. Kendall pleaded, "Logan no! Don't leave me again, please!" I couldn't look back, if I do, I'd break. I kept my focus, my skin burned even more but the explosion was nowhere near done.

' _At this rate, the barrier will break!'_ I thought. Blood started appearing around me drenching my shirt with it, pain took over as I groaned loudly. "Agh!" I stated and my hand wavered, the barrier slowly faded but I quickly regained my focus. Cracks started appearing around the barrier, Kendall was still sobbing, I could hear it. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to my left, James grinned, "We're not gonna lose you Logie. We've lost you once, it's not gonna happen again."

"Wha-" before I could ask, I watched as his armor rotted and the same thing happened to him as well. I yelled, "James, stop! Please!" He shook his head, "If we're going down, we're going down together. United we stand," Carlitos grabs his free hand and said, "Divided we fall." finishing the sentence, the same thing happened to him as well. Kendall quickly stood up and wrapped an arm around my waist and said, "They're right Logan, I'm not losing you again."

After a few more minutes, Carlitos started to groan in pain. James stated, "A-At this rate, the barrier will break!" I nodded, the explosion was still going inside, the pink clouds trying to escape. Just then, a purple portal opened near us. I looked behind and spotted Ben and Carlos, "Guys!" Carlos stated. James yelled, "Don't come any closer!" but then Ben placed an arm on Kendall's shoulder making Ben flinch in pain.

He looked at his white-haired partner, then nodded. Carlos linked his hand with Ben's, then Ben gripped Kendall's shoulder. They stated groaning in pain afterwards, Kendall yelled, "Guys, stop! You can't take this much pain!"

A voice came from behind them, "He's right, you won't be able to withstand that much pain." Carlos turned around, "Mal! Jay, and Evie! You're all here!" Ben also turned around and looked at them, "Guys don't" he warned, I saw Mal roll her eyes, "I'd like to have credit in saving the _kingdom_ as well, so yes." They created a long chain, I felt the pain reduce by a teeny bit. I whispered, "Thank you, guys." The cracks of the barrier grew, Ben said "It's- not enough!" then groaned in pain. Evie stated, "God this is much worse than being whipped by my mother!"

Another portal opened up, the rulers of each kingdom appeared. Chad stated, "M-My kings!" I could see Elsa, Ariel, Prince Charming, Beast and so many more other fairytale heroes and heroines, who are the rulers of each kingdom. Beast stated, "We are the ruler of our kingdoms, so it is befitting that we also help in keeping it." Soon there were a long chain of peoples keeping the barrier up, I saw the cracks fade away. A tear of joy slipped out of my eye, "Thank you guys, so much."

A few other creatures appeared trying to break the barrier, Queen Elsa summoned gigantic Snow Golems to take care of them. A few seconds later, the pink explosion started to fade. I gasped then smiled hopefully, Kendall yelled, "It's working!" All four of us were drenched in blood, the others had scabs and bruises. Eventually the explosion had disappeared, all four of our rings broke. The last thing I knew was that I blacked out.

Ben's POV

The odd obelisks broke as soon as the explosion stopped, my dad ran to my side, "Ben! Benjamin are you alright? And you too, Belle!" My mom grinned, a bruise near her lips caused her grin to disappear. She chuckled, "I haven't done anything that crazy for years!" she exclaimed. Anna of Arendelle walked towards us, "A-Are they alright?" Evie stated, "Their life forces are still glowing, but Logan's life force is faint."

My dad stated, "Get them to the healers, quick!" Mal nodded, then opened a portal. After we all stepped through, my parents went and discussed things with the other rulers, Chad, Jay and the others helped me transport the unconscious men to the healers. Carlos asked, "Are you alright Ben?" I smiled, "A few bruises and cuts, but I'm better than those four." He nodded with a sigh, "I can't believe they'd risk their lives for us like that." I nodded, "It just shows how much of a great ruler they would be." He nodded.

After a short moment of healing, he asked, "Would you do that as well?" I quirked an eyebrow then nodded, "If given the chance to, yes." He smiled, "You're not gonna do it without me." I nodded, "I wouldn't think of it." he chuckled.

 _~3 Days later..._

Me, Carlos, Mal, Evie and Jay visited the guys. I asked one of the healers, "How are they?" The male healer nodded, "Those three-" he points to Kendall, James and Carlitos, then continued "have a big chance to survive. They should wake up in the next few days. The fourth one though..." I tilted my head, Evie stated, "L-Logan's life force is fading..." Carlitos and Mal gasped, Jay stated "Can't you guys just use super-healing spells on him or anything?!" The healer shook his head, "His wounds are far too deep to be healed with our spells, it is up to time now. If his tissues manage to regrow in time, he will survive. We're doing all we can to help him." A nod was all I could do, after the healers left, we left as well. I sighed with a frown.

Mal stated, "The past kings didn't react very well to Logan's death, how the hell are these guys gonna cope if he doesn't survive?" I shook my head, Evie said "All we can do now is pray and hope he will." Carlos asked, "What do we do, Ben?"

Jay shook his head and said in a sad voice, "There only thing we can do is what Evie said, C." He whimpered, I wanted to hit something at the moment.

 _~2 Days later..._

Me and Carlos was by Kendall's side when he suddenly jerked awake, Carlos instantly called the healers. After he was stabilized, he asked, "B-Ben... where are we? Where's Logan?" I sighed sadly, "We're in an Auradon hospital, Ken. Logan's right there, you're the first to wake up." As soon as he saw how bad Logan's condition was, he started sobbing. He walked towards Logan, Carlos quickly said, "Don't touch him. His skin is extremely fragile right now." Kendall frowned then sat down on the chair, crying even more. He said, "I-I was too weak, I couldn't protect him dammit!"

I said in a scolding voice, "What do you mean you were too weak?! You helped him for crying out loud! You should be happy that he's alive right now instead of moping about yourself!" He instantly silenced, Carlos nudged my arms and I sighed. I heard James whisper, "Carlos." I looked at him as his eyes slowly flutter open, Carlitos doing the same thing.

Meanwhile... Logan's POV

I've been walking in darkness for some time now. I don't know who I am, I don't remember how I got here, all I remember is that I'm trying to find a way out. I think I've been walking for days or something? I don't know. I don't feel tired. In fact, I feel nothing. The will to find a way out disappears slowly each day.

As I walked, I heard faint voices. I couldn't make out who it was, then suddenly three voices boomed throughout the area. I flinched, but then three names appeared in my head. "James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, Kendall... Knight?" I said. A light suddenly appeared a random spot of the area, I ran towards it. Turns out the glow was actually a door, the knob was there but I couldn't touch it. It was almost as if it was... 2D...

Then I heard, "Logan! Wake up!" being chanted, I didn't know who Logan was, I looked around in confusion. Then a winged male in a white armor flew down towards me, before I could react he placed his index finger on my forehead, I felt magic inside me, "You are Logan Mitchell. You are not going to die in this decade, Logan. Your friends need you, don't let the same thing that happened to me... happen to you."

Then suddenly my eyes widened, I remember who I am! I said, "Ancestor! What are you doing here?" He smiled then removed his finger, "We're in the realm of the dead. This is the Afterlife. This place is between Heaven and Hell, it's the place souls roam when they have unfinished business. You simply stumbled your way here, now go, before the spirits awaken." I nodded, "Thank you" I said.

I forcefully grabbed the knob of the glowing door then opened it.

Kendall's POV

I watched as Logan's eyes fluttered open and a small smile grew on his lips, "Morning' Kendall." More tears slipped out of my eyes, this time they're tears of joy. "Logan, oh my god, you're awake!" I yelled then hugged him. Carlitos and James also hugged me, Carlos said "Wow... it's a miracle." I smiled, "How long was I out?" Kendall said while burying his face in the crook of my neck, "About a week. Me and the other two just woke up 2 days ago." Ben stated, "You guys are a strong bunch of guys." with a grin.

I smiled, "Thank you." He nodded, "I'm gonna give you guys much needed time to talk." then left the room with Carlos. I said, "So, we've saved the kingdom from evil Lucy." Carlitos chuckled, Kendall stated, "Doesn't sound all that heroic now that you say it." then grinned goofily. James said "Now we can focus on our music." I nodded, "Too bad the ring broke, though."

We looked at our now empty ring finger, just then a presence appeared behind us. Scratch that, four presences appeared behind us actually. Our ancestors. Each had their own wings and a robe of their own. KJames stated, "You've defended the kingdoms successfully, our successors." KCarlitos continued, "Heck you did it better than we did!" with a grin. I chuckled, KKendall was next, " there will still be evil here, and in your world, but they won't be as strong as Lucy."

I nodded, KLogan finished, with "Please, continue on and take this." He hands us four rings, they were the upgraded rings, only they had a logo on top of each. I looked at the other three, they nodded with a confident smile. I took the rings and slid mine on while giving the others theirs. Logan asked, "What's gonna happen to you guys?" KLogan smiled, "We'll be able to rest peacefully now."

KJames added, "We'll still be looking over you guys though." KCarlitos chuckled as KKendall stated, "This won't be our final goodbye." KCarlitos said, "We'll be visiting sometimes!" I smiled then waved at them as they disappeared. Kendall stated, "Seems like our job as protectors aren't over yet." King Beast entered the room, "Don't worry, like your ancestor just said, there's evil in both worlds. You can take care of the ones in your world, we'll take care of the ones in ours."

Queen Belle added, "We've discussed on creating our ways of fighting back with magic, but do visit once in a while, alright?" I chuckled as she hugged us, Kendall stated, "We'd be crazy if we don't visit this awesome place." Logan asked, "Where's Mrs Knight and the others?" Queen Belle nodded, "We've sent them back to their place, they've got a lot of things to take care of these and we couldn't just hold them here."

I nodded, after we talked a bit they left. Ben and Carlos re-entered the room. Ben asked, "Are you guys leaving already?" I shook my head, "I think we're gonna stay for _a few_ more days, then we're gonna go back to our place. But hey, once you guys develop advanced magic maybe it could be your turn to visit us." Carlos grinned, "I wanna see your world too, so I can't wait for that to happen."

Logan stated, "Well, your parents are gonna work together with the others and develop the magic so I don't think it would take that long." They nodded, we talked and laughed. Laughing and relaxing was much needed after _everything_ that's happened. I'm so glad, _so_ glad that we didn't lose Logan this time around.

 _~About a year later..._

We just finished a tour around USA and I am _so_ glad for that. We almost got into a big fight in the tour, almost had disbanded honestly. We took a break from each other for about 2 days, but then again we've bonded _far_ too much to separate just like that.

I opened the doors to our new house, Me, Logan, James and Carlitos moved out of our old apartment and into our own house. Lucy moved in with my mom and sister, she's able to protect them from the evil. Katie is the only one who can't use magic in apartment anyways, though Lucy and my mom are teaching her how to use it as we speak!

After we walked in, I heard laughter and chatting from the couches. Logan peeked in and yelled, "Ben! Carlos!" and ran to hug them. Ben grinned as he hugged back, I said "Oh my god, I haven't seen you two for a long time!" James and Carlitos ran into the living room. James asked, "So you guys have the magic to teleport now?" Ben grinned as Carlos handed us some sort of box, "Yep. Look inside."

Logan took the box and opened it, inside was four bracelets, men bracelets. He said, "Just put those on then say 'Teleport' three times to teleport to Auradon, it's much faster now." I chuckled, we spent the rest of the day catching up now.

At the end of the day, things turned out happily. Sure we had a dark ending previously, but we learned from our mistakes. Also because peoples from the past have helped us. James approached me and asked, "When are we gonna do it?"

I shrugged, "I'm not ready yet, James." He nodded, "I need more time as well." We've been planning to propose to the guys for some time now, but we still need to ready ourselves, but we've got the ring just in case.

I'm glad to have not just Logan by my side, but also James, Carlitos, Ben and Carlos. I wouldn't trade this amazing magic-fighting slash famous-singers life for anything else!


End file.
